Spots and Dots
by Dragon Ruler 06
Summary: The courting rules of the jungle are spots with spots and stripes with stripes. But when a spot runs into a dot, sparks happen. When Celosia Potter (FemHarry) is taken from her neglectful family by her godfather, they move to another realm and meet people that make their lives better. Fem!Harry, Wrong Child-Who-Lived, Twin-Potter-Children, Alive!Potters -There Will Be Yaoi-
1. Chapter 1

**So since 'The Emerald Rose' turned out so well, and I am still working on the other two stories with it, I thought I'd try this. It just popped into my head one day and there are not a lot concerning this pairing. I do not plan on making this like Emerald Rose with just a different pairing. Things will be different.**

 **Still a gender-bending fic, Harry will be a girl. Will be paired with someone else this story. No, not Law. There are enough out there with Law/FemHarry pairing… and I can't think of a good one. Maybe later on.**

 **Anyway, we continue onward!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One Piece**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

How could they simply forget her? It boggled his mind how easily it was for them to disregard their only daughter for her twin brother. Don't they realize that little Celosia is their child as much as Aiden?

Sirius shook his head, scoffing under his breath as he turned towards the little girl squatting on the stairs, grasping the bars she was peeping through while everyone else sang 'Happy Birthday' to her brother. Not a word even whispered to her. Not a single smile or well wish.

Was she crying? No. Sirius realized early on these little facts about his goddaughter. Little Celosia never cries. She simply stares with a blank expression, her eyes observing every detail without letting a drop of salty tears fall. Her lips never quiver, nor frown, nor smile. Her cheeks never flushed in embarrassment or anger or distress.

He also noticed, though, that the brightness of her forest green eyes faded each time she was overlooked. Each time she achieved a goal and wanted to tell her parents, she was ignored in favor of her brother for completing a mediocre task compared to her much more impressive one.

Aiden takes his first step, Celosia was already climbing the stairs without assistance. Aiden said his first word, Celosia was already speaking full sentences. Aiden realized that fire is hot, Celosia already understands that the changing color of leaves mean the change of the seasons. Aiden still believes in Santa Claus like most children, Celosia refuses his existence and prefers to celebrate Yule.

The difference in their intelligence and behavior was astounding, yet James and Lily completely disregard Celosia's accomplishments by focusing on Aiden. And little by little, as her parents gushed over their son, his tiny little goddaughter is slowly losing her will to live. Why should she continue on living with a family that hardly acknowledges her existence?

His eyes narrowed as he looked to his best friend and his friend's wife. They used to be good people that loved both children equally. Then Voldemort attacked. James and Lily were unconscious, spared to be made examples of later on after Voldemort kills the twins. No one knows what happened after that. All anyone knows is that Voldemort was defeated. Dumbledore declared that Aiden is the one who did such a feat, the V cut on his chest all the proof he needs, claiming Celosia's lighting bolt cut on her forehead must be from falling debris. From then on, Celosia was ignored. James and Lily changed into strangers.

Huffing, he went over to the couple once the song was over and the cake cut into. Pieces were already on small plates, each one with a fork to eat with. Sirius grabbed only one plate and left the room, ignoring the curious looks from the Potter couple.

Celosia watched him closely as he approached with a gentle smile on his face, holding the cake out for her to take. Her hands slowly released the bars she was holding, reaching between them to take the plate cautiously, like she was expecting it to be snatched away. Sirius conjured a candle shaped into a five and lit it, placing the candle on the small piece.

"Happy Birthday to you," he sang softly. "Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday, dear Celosia. Happy Birthday to you."

Her eyes were wide as he sang the song and her lips shook. She tucked them into her mouth, biting down on them as her watery gaze looked to the candle.

"Make a wish," he encouraged. "Blow out the candle."

She inhaled deeply then let out a quick puff, the small fire flickering from existence. Sirius made up his mind as he watched her calmly eat the piece of cake one tiny bite at a time.

 **Here is a line!**

"You want to what?" James asked incredibly.

"Take Celosia," Sirius answered calmly. "You hardly pay any attention to her anyway. You're always focusing on Aiden."

"As we should," Lily snapped with a huff, crossing her arms. "Aiden needs us!"

"So does your daughter!" Sirius snapped back, his lips baring his teeth. "You don't see her like I do! Just last night, she almost cried because I sang Happy Birthday to her! While you two were in the other room with Aiden and everyone else! No one said anything to her or gave her anything!"

"He's the Boy-Who-Lived, of course he's going to get the attention of most people," James pointed out. "You want to break our family apart because you think we're neglecting our daughter?!"

"What was her first word?" he suddenly asked.

James blinked, reeling back in slight surprise. "Umm… I believe it was Dada."

"That was Aiden," the Grim Animagus pointed out. "Her first word was 'lonely'. And she knew what it meant. Where did she take her first step?"

"In the living room," Lily scoffed, rolling her eyes like the questions were a waste of time.

"Aiden again," he informed firmly. "Celosia's first step was on the top floor. I caught her before she could fall farther than two steps down. She almost killed herself and neither of you noticed!"

"What is your point?!" James shouted, slamming his hands onto the table.

"My point is that you two don't even know she's there!" Sirius roared back, knocking the table away. James jumped back in shock. "You call yourself her parents, but neither of you can see that she doesn't even smile! Or cry! Or laugh! Or even talk to you anymore! You're hurting her more than Voldemort ever could if he had the chance!"

"How dare you compare us to him!" Lily screeched.

"I am her godfather, meaning it is in my right to take her from you if I believe you're not taking proper care of her," he informed coldly. "All it would take is a trial, me against you two. Every little fact about how much you are neglecting her will come to light and you won't be the perfect little family you like to think you are. So make this easier on yourselves. Sign Celosia into my custody. Let me take her in and raise her like she should be raised. Like a real daughter and not some doll to overlook on a shelf while it gathers dust."

"We do not-!" James started, but was cut off.

"Fine!" Lily sneered. "You want her so bad, take her. Aiden needs us, and without her here, we can finally pay our full attention to him."

"You were doing that anyway," Sirius growled, yanking the papers from his coat. "Sign these and Celosia is mine."

The redhead snatched the papers from his hand, turning to the desk where the quill and inkpot rested. James paced angrily, glaring at him for his accusations. Sirius didn't care. He had watched the behavior go on for four years, and enough is enough. Lily called James over, making him sign his name as well before she shoved the papers into Sirius' hands.

"Thank you," a soft voice said, causing the adults to look over. There stood little Celosia, a fluffy black dog plush toy received from Sirius just yesterday clutched in her hand. Her green eyes were looking up at Sirius, but she wasn't smiling or crying. Despite that, Sirius could see her gratitude. "Thank you, Uncle Padfoot. Can we go home now?"

He smiled back at her, kneeling where he stood and held out his arm. "Yeah, we can go home now."

Unlike most children, she did not run into his arms with a giggle or a smile. She calmly left the door and walked over to him steadily, resting her head on his shoulder as his arms wrapped around her, securing her as he stood back up.

Celosia stared at her parents with a blank gaze, ignoring their shocked expressions at her act. They probably thought she would scream and cry about being taken away from home. No, she won't. This isn't home. And Sirius will be nicer to her. She'd rather have him as her father, anyway. He sees her. He hears her.

They don't.

 **Here is a line!**

He couldn't say he was surprised. The Potter family stays in the headlines, yet not even a hiccup of Celosia's disappearance from their tiny circle. The public didn't know of her, and her parents weren't going to announce how their best friend 'stole away' their daughter.

Bringing Celosia into his home took a bit of adjusting, he'll admit. Most times, she's so quiet that he would turn the house upside looking for her. Most of the time, he found her in the library, reading a book open on her lap. Not a children's book, either. A thick tome of information, which she soaked like a sponge. He started to believe she was making it a game when he started finding her in new places.

He's found her under the kitchen table once. Another time, hiding in the towel closet. Under his bed. In his parent's old room. Even under that curtain he uses to cover up his mother's portrait. Once, he even found her in Kreacher's tiny cupboard room.

In a way, he thinks she was testing him, wanting to see how far he'll search for her. If he really does care enough to look anywhere and everywhere should she go missing. When she stopped hiding from him, he likes to think he passed her little test.

She still hasn't really smiled at him. She hasn't frowned either. She's mostly expressionless, despite his best attempts to get even a giggle. The only way she showed her emotions were through her body language and her eyes. While she won't laugh or cry, her eyes would darken in depression or light up in curiosity. She would tuck her head down when embarrassed or tilted it when she was curious. Occasionally, her lips would twitch when he does something particularly hilarious. Small progress, but progress all the same.

 **Here is a line!**

"I think we should move," he decided, looking to his goddaughter across the table. She looked up at him, her head tilted slightly. "Let's face it, this place isn't the best place to live. What with 'mother dearest' screaming at us and Kreacher being… well, Kreacher." Though his house elf does love little Celosia, pampering her with sweets and doing anything she asks, Kreacher isn't the best of company.

"Where would we go?" Celosia asked, blinking curiously at him.

"I'll let you choose," he replied with a grin. "Anywhere you want."

"What if I want to live on an island in the middle of an ocean?"

"We'll make it happen."

"What if I want to live in another realm?"

"We can make it happen," he said easily, smirking at her confused expression. Reaching out and patting her hand, he rose to his feet. "Come on. I'll show you something really cool."

Her eyes watched him before she followed after, her step silent even on the hardwood flooring. He led her to the basement door, casting a quick Lumos to light the way downstairs, then started lighting various candles in the area.

Celosia was quite curious as to what her godfather wishes to show her. She has never been in the basement, Sirius having warded it to keep her out so that she wouldn't take a tumble down the dark stairs and break her neck. While she did not like being blocked from her exploration, she couldn't help the slight warmth that filled her with the knowledge that he does care enough to block her from areas for her protection.

Once all the candles were lit, her green eyes zeroed in on the arch near the back wall, torn and ripped curtains covering it. Runes were carved into the stone, each one with a gem in the center. It looked old and ready to crumble at a single poke, but she thought it beautiful still.

"Do you know what a Realm Jumper is, little Celosia?" Sirius asked, looking down to her with a smile.

She nodded, having read the term in a book from the Black Library. "They travel the realms," she explained calmly. "So long as they have a way back, they can always make it to their home realm in order to go to another. They often build gateways for security to and from realms."

"Very good!" he praised with a wide grin. "Well then, want to guess what this is?" He waved his hand to the arch.

"A Realm Gate," she identified with a sharp nod.

"Exactly!" Sirius praised again, not reaching out to pat her head after the last time he did so. She ducked down to the foreign touch and shied away. He figured he was moving too fast for her to properly adjust, so let her choose when she was ready for certain touches. "One of my many great uncles was a realm jumper, and he created this Gate. He also wrote a book about all the realms he's visited and how to get to them from his Gate. I'm sure you already found the book in the library."

She nodded. That book was full of wonders she truly wanted to see, but one realm sounded perfect. And she wanted to go there to live.

"Of course you did," the man chuckled fondly. "I bet I could say a title and you'll tell me exactly where it is in there."

Celosia nodded again, having the library memorized and sorted in her mind. As well as all the books and their subjects, having sorted them herself after finding how disorganized the library was until she got a hold of it. Her new guardian thought it was funny that she managed to do such a feat by herself within three days. He did try to help, but she chased him away.

"So if you want to live in another realm, we have this down here," he summed up, patting the old stone fondly. "I don't know how to make it work, but I believe you do. Otherwise, you wouldn't have asked about moving to a new realm."

"So… can we?" she asked lowly, looking up to her godfather with wide eyes. She knows that Aiden's fame will soon fade once the truth of that fateful night came to surface. When that happens, she will have no peace and would be ripped away from Sirius by her parents, who would want her back if only for the limelight. To act like they loved her all along, even though no one ever even heard of her.

"Whenever you want," Sirius answered with a small nod of his head. "Let me know and we'll pack what we need. Then we'll move whenever you feel ready."

She felt ready now. "We should pack."

 **Here is a line!**

"This will change our money into that realm's currency," she explained, grabbing a pouch and dropping gold, silver, and bronze coins into it. Next, she grabbed two necklaces and three earrings, one for Sirius and two for her to use. "The necklace will let us speak their language, and the earrings will let us hear it. Even when we're using them, we're still learning the language so we don't depend on them forever."

"That's all handy," Sirius commented, accepting the necklace with the obsidian tooth and black diamond earring.

As he put them into place, he carefully watched Celosia put on her own emerald teardrop necklace then her green topaz earrings. She didn't once prick herself with the sharp point, slipping it into the near invisible hole she put in herself earlier that day.

"Anything else?" he encouraged for her to reveal her knowledge. He did look over the book his many-times great uncle wrote years ago. But after being denied the privilege of showing how intelligent she is, he feels that it would be best to encourage her to show-off a little bit. For now. If she gets too out of hand with it, he'll have to find some way of teaching her how to be humble.

"When we pass through the Gate, after setting the realm destination, we will be dropped into a random time period and location in that realm," she explained. "For example, we could spent five years in that realm while only two pass here because of us being pushed back three years before now, or we could spend one year there but ten have passed here. There is no control over time or exact location unless certain runes are put into place."

He nodded with a smirk. "Very good, Celosia," he complimented. "You are so much brighter than even your mother."

She blinked up at him, her eyes shining as she tucked her head down. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Now… do you have everything you will need?" he asked, giving her a playful scrutinizing gaze.

"I have my own bag of money from what I took after leaving them," she listed. "I put a lot of my clothing for all seasons into my trunk, and lots of books. You already set the Feather Light Charm on it, as well as an Expansion Charm. So I managed to pack blankets, pillows, toiletries, our toothbrushes and lots of toothpaste – you forgot yours, so I grabbed it for you -, and my toys."

"Here I was hoping to forget on purpose," he sighed dramatically, earning a small snicker from his goddaughter. "I packed plenty of preserved food, hopefully enough to last until we get a solid roof over our heads. A few weapons for defense and hunting, you will learn how to use some of them when you're older. It's a good survival skill to have. And a tent for temporary living quarters, again until we find a more permanent home. I also packed a few books myself, and stowed away half of the Black Fortune, so we should be set money wise for quite a while. Is there anything else we could have forgotten?"

Celosia thought for a moment then shook her head. "I can't think of anything pressing right now," she answered firmly. "If we need anything else, we should find a town, city, or village and see if we can find things to buy there."

"Good idea," he accepted. "What about something like a map?"

"I have the book," she informed, pulling her trunk closer to her. "Where we're going, there's a whole chapter on it. I can tell you more when we get there, if you want."

"Just tell me one thing for now," Sirius suggested, squatting in front of her. "Can we use magic there?"

His goddaughter nodded. "That's why this realm would be perfect," she clarified. "They have lots of strange things that happen there and most anyone with powers have them because they ate a special fruit. The fruits give them a specific power, so if we use magic, others may brush it off as us eating one of those fruits. So long as we don't swim with other people watching, they'll never know otherwise."

"Then we're set," the Animagus sighed fondly as he straightened up. Waving his hand to the arch, he smiled down to her. "You know how I operate it. I don't."

Her lips twitched upwards at him before she turned to the Realm Gate. Gently, she pressed her palm to the stones in a complicated pattern, occasionally asking Sirius to pick her up for the ones she couldn't reach. Each one pressed resulted in the gem glowing. Once done with the pattern, she turned to the rest of the basement and placed down a small rune on a dusty shelf.

"If we want to come back here, whether to stay or go somewhere else, this will help us," she explained, turning back to her godfather.

He held out his hand invitingly. "Best make sure we don't get separated," he offered.

Nodding in agreement, she grasped his large hand with her small fingers, her other hand gripping her trunk tightly. With a deep sigh from both, they stepped to the glowing Gate, salty wind blowing through the ratty curtains to their nostrils. They stepped into the curtains and vanished from the basement.

 **Here is a line!**

 **I like Sirius, I do. It's just that, unlike in** **The Emerald Rose** **, he could have played a bigger part in her life. In that story, she was angry and hated him and he always thought he was doing what was best for her by trying to take her from Doffy. Dumb move.**

 **Here, though, he is helping her grow and they are both going to learn new things. They will have a deeper bond.**

 **Letting you all know this now, there will be a couple yaoi pairings. If that bothers you, do not read this story any further than this chapter. Those pairings won't pop up next chapter (maybe), but there will be mentions of previous pairings between two men. Then new pairings between two men will develop.**

 **So there, you have your YAOI WARNING.**

 **Let me know what you guys think and if I should pursue this idea. I'm already writing ideas, and I do not promise finishing this. But it popped into my head and you know me. I gotta share it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Little bit of a time skip and different point of view. You guys get to see whom I plan on pairing together this chapter, though it should be pretty obvious since the pairings are the character tags. If things go well enough, anyway.**

 **One thing first: to the Guest that asked about the name-change and about Aiden not being named Harry. To me, it made more sense to give Aiden his own name since he is the OC. By calling him 'Harry', I felt like I was making Celosia an OC. And she isn't, she's a female Harry. Thus the twin-brother gets his own name and Harry (changed into a girl) gets a new name but is still the same character. Just with a different personality/mindset.** **Hope that made some sense and that I didn't end up confusing you.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece or Harry Potter. I'm just playing with them for now and will return them later.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

It was a bit of a mystery to him. One he intends to solve.

Not many occupy this island, and they shouldn't. The island is for those training to be CP9 agents, families of the trainers or fellow agents. Some kids, like himself, but he doubts most of them surviving the training. A few show promise, him included. One of them a boy five years younger than him with a rectangular nose and orange hair covered with a cap. That one likes following him around for some reason. Then there's the girl three years younger than him with long blonde hair. He thinks she may have a puppy crush on him.

Regardless, the mystery has little to nothing to do with them. Except for the fact that there are strange paw prints around the area where they sleep. The boy, Kaku, claims he sees a big ghost cat in the shadows when he wakes up in the middle of the night, but the girl, Kalifa, says she sees a huge shadow dog. He plans on settling that argument by solving the mystery so that they would go to sleep for the night and stop bothering him.

"You just want to keep the kiddies calm," his companion teased.

"Shut up, Jyabura," he calmly said.

His companion is another hopeful, carrying a scar on his face from a previous training incident. Jyabura is older than him by seven years, leaving him at the age of nineteen. He gets sent out on small missions here and there, but tends to come back for more training. Most he succeeds while he fails very few.

"Nothing wrong with it," the teenager continued on with a mocking grin on his face. "It just shows you do care."

"An assassin doesn't care about anything but whether their target is still breathing or not," he pointed out, his pigeon Hattori cooing in agreement while crossing his wings.

"You'll never enjoy anything in life if you keep that up," the older boy sighed lowly. "Look, Lucci, you can enjoy life when you're not training or working. It doesn't have to be all business."

"Yes it does," Lucci shot back, not even glancing towards the teenager.

"When you're undercover, you know you can't just be a stiff with a pole up your ass, otherwise you would never get to your objective," Jyabura informed, placing his hands on his hips and bending down to get into Lucci's face.

The younger simply shoved his face away from him, earning a scowl from him. "Be quiet," he ordered, his eyes focusing on the ground. Prints like the ones around the base. "We're close. Your smell may be enough to scare it off. Don't increase chances of our failure with your noise."

"You little brat!" Jyabura insulted with a spit to the side. Why did he bother coming along again? Right, because no one wanted their little prized pupil to wander off into the forest and get mauled by a large animal he possibly couldn't handle. He could handle anything, but they want to make sure. So they sent him to tag along, and he can't refuse a superior.

A low growl invaded their ears, causing both to pause. Jyabura scanned to their right while Lucci looked to the left. A second growl, this one louder and deeper. Hattori ruffled his feathers nervously, rubbing against Lucci's cheek. Then he was pounced on, forced to the ground as Jyabura let out a surprised yelp.

The creature that jumped on him easily leapt off, using him as a springboard. He quickly pushed himself off the ground but froze when he saw the beast. A young cheetah, half the size of an adult, watching them with bright green eyes. The coat was unlike anything he has ever seen. All the markings were there, but where he expected to see yellow or orange fur, it was all white.

Hearing Jyabura hacking, he looked away from the cat to see a massive black dog pinning the older teenager to the ground, its jaws clamped around Jyabura's throat. The dog snarled loudly at him, applying more pressure to the teenager's neck. "Get this damn thing off!" Jyabura choked out.

To Lucci's surprise, despite the grip the dog was using to hold the older teen, no blood was drawn yet. "Stay still, idiot," he ordered.

"Go to hell! Get it off!"

"You're not even bleeding," he pointed out. Hattori let out a shrill cry, bringing Lucci's attention back to the white cheetah. It was much closer now, almost able to bump its nose to his hand. Slowly, he turned to it. He didn't want to hurt the creature, not really. He just wanted to find out what the two younger ones were talking about. Now the trick is getting away to tell them they're both right without killing it or getting mauled. He is trained to kill, but for some reason, he did not want to kill this cub.

The dog let out a sharp snarl and the cheetah backed off, still watching him. The further the cheetah stepped away, the looser the canine's jaws got. When the young feline was a good five meters away, the dog released Jyabura and sprinted over to the cat, standing in front of it to block it from view.

Jyabura sat up sharply, coughing and rubbing his neck. Looking at his hand, he was surprised to see no blood on his palm or fingers from potential punctures. "Seriously, what the hell?" he muttered.

"I think it's protecting that cheetah cub," Lucci offered as an explanation.

The cub ducked down to look at them from under the dog's belly, head tilting to the left curiously. The green eyes blinked a couple times before the feline nudged its head into the dog's side. The canine took sidesteps away, slowly pushing the cat further into the forest. With a low yowl, the cheetah jogged into the trees, soon followed by the dog. Their speed slowly increased until they were gone from sight.

"That… was not normal," Jyabura commented.

"No, it wasn't," Lucci agreed then glared down to the older teen. "You realize you could have used Tekkai or Shigan in that situation, right?"

"Shut up!"

 **Here is a line!**

"Too close," Sirius sighed, dumping his head into the waterfall. Celosia sat on a nearby rock, using his coat to cover herself while she kicked her toes in the water. He pulled out from under the water, brushing his hair back and turning to his goddaughter. "Are you okay, Sia?"

"I'm fine," she answered then tilted her head. "Padfoot, why can't I meet those children?"

"Because I've watched them long enough to know what they're trained to do," he answered, wading through the water back to her, wearing nothing but his knickers to keep himself decent in front of her. "I've seen what some of them are meant to do. And if those adults find you among them, they're going to try and keep you the way they keep those kids. And I don't want to see you stripped of your freedom like that."

"I won't let them," she assured, handing his coat back before dropping into the water to clean up as well.

"I know you won't, but I still worry," he told her, grabbing a bar of soap to help her wash her back. "We should have moved to a different island a while back. I hate having you this close to kids you can't play with."

"But I like it here," Celosia informed calmly, scooping up water with her hands. "I like the forest and this creek. I know it all like the back of my hand. I can really run."

"I know," he chuckled, splashing some water onto her back to remove the soapsuds. Gently taking her hair, he started braiding it to keep the thick strands from falling into her face once it dries.

It wasn't fair to Celosia, and he knows it. When they came to this word six years ago, it was a whole new adventure for them to explore together. They could camp out under the stars, hunt for food. When she got tired traveling, he carried her on his back as both a dog and a human, depending on if she was awake enough to hold onto his fur.

The island they landed on seemed perfect for them, so Sirius started building them a small home. A cottage in the forest. It wasn't until a few years ago, when he taught his goddaughter the Animagus transformation (she got it down in four tries!), that they found out they're not as alone as they thought. Celosia, shy little girl she is with strangers, gave the base some space. Sirius, though, watched to learn what the towering base is for.

A group of children learning how to fight, using their bodies in unique ways he has never seen before. Their fingers would stab into another being, drawing blood. They could kick shockwaves to anything. Their bodies could even withstand hits. They could jump into the air and keep jumping to reach higher and higher. He could blink and the kids would be gone from one point and appear at another. They could even bend their bodies like paper.

At least, through enough training, they could do it easily. As it was, the kids would skid and fall to the ground. The shockwaves would dissipate before striking their targets. They could only jump two or three times into the air. Their fingers would apply pressure but not puncture. They couldn't bend enough. And some hits would knock them to the ground. Those kids, tough little buggers they are, would get back up and start all over again.

Sirius would feel his heart break each time. He knows the purpose of the base, to collect children and raise them to be the perfect killers. Assassins working for their government. They could kill and not get into trouble for it, so long as they accomplish their mission.

He should have taken Celosia and moved them to a different island, but she loves it here. She loves running through the trees and chasing the wildlife. There were few other predators in the area, so all he really had to worry about was the people at the base. He wasn't scared for himself, but he is terrified for Celosia. They could try to train her into being their personal weapon, bound to their orders.

He would rather die then let anyone take his goddaughter's freedom from her. To strip her of herself. To collar and leash her, only releasing her to sic her on their target. Or worse, to use her for breeding the better bloodlines in hopes of creating the perfect minion.

He'd die before ever letting them lay a single finger on her. And if push comes to shove, he will definitely kill to keep her free.

 **Here is a line!**

"I told you it was a cat!" Kaku declared.

"No, it was a dog, like I said!" Kalifa shot back.

Lucci rubbing his forehead as the two bickered back and forth, ignoring Jyabura trying to tell them that it was both. Two animals, not one. He soon gave up. Hattori nudged his chin, earning a finger scratching his chest soothingly.

That whole situation was strange. There are no animals that large on the island, not that he knows of anyway. And why would a simple dog be protecting a cheetah cub? Not to mention how the dog had Jyabura by his throat, yet didn't puncture his skin even though Lucci could see the sharp fangs as clear as day.

His curiosity is peaked by the mystery. Instead of finding out what animal is leaving tracks to settle the argument between Kaku and Kalifa, he finds himself facing something new. He couldn't wait to figure it out. Now he just needs to figure out where to start looking for the answers once training sessions are done.

 **Here is a line!**

She never played with other children. Not with her twin. Not with his friends. Often, she would be sitting alone in a room with only a book for company, sometimes Sirius coming to look for her during his visits until he took custody of her. Now he makes sure she isn't alone anymore.

Still, she never played with other children her age, older or younger. She wasn't sure how to act with them. They are all so loud and emotionally unstable, crying over a skinned knee or tiny cut on their finger. Asking inane questions or begging for sweet food.

That was probably why she liked these kids more than other kids. They don't cry over anything. They tough it out and keep going. They push themselves to their limits then keep pushing. Celosia couldn't help but admire it, despite knowing why they were doing it. Their prowess. Their strength. Their determination.

None more so than the black-haired boy with the pigeon on his shoulder, staring at her from a few trees away. She has seen him train often, longer and harder than the others. She isn't sure what it is he wants with her, but that didn't mean multiple possibilities did not cross her mind. A white cheetah like her? Even in her home realm, that is rare.

He took three steps to her before she jumped away, putting two more trees between them. Another two steps, another jump. Her tail flicked and her ears lowered as she let out a low growl, warning the boy away. He ignored her, instead running towards her now.

With a leap, she bolted into the forest, twisting around trees and ducking under bushes. When she slowed to a stop, she looked over her shoulder. He flickered into existence not five feet from her. Blinking, she bolted again, followed by the boy once more.

At one point, he was even running next to her. She just pumped her legs faster and faster, digging into baser instincts to get away from a potential threat. Spotting a boulder, her feet dug into the ground to skid to a stop, jumping up enough to bounced off the boulder and propel herself another direction. The boy wasn't expecting it, turning a little too sharply and slipping.

Feeling a bit of pride, she ran back home. The boy did not follow after. At least, not this time. He did after that and the time after that. On and on they went, for months. Playing their game of cat and mouse, him chasing her all over the forest until he decides to let her be. She found herself enjoying their little game, keeping it a secret from her godfather in order to enjoy it a while longer.

 **Here is a line!**

He was gone for a while, and she didn't know why it upset her so much. She would sit in a tree, watching the children train from a distance and hope to catch a glimpse of him. He just wasn't there.

Days went by slowly, dully. She found herself bored, whether she be on two or four legs. Sirius didn't know what to do for her, seeing as she never told him of her latest activity. So he truly had no clue. And if she could tell him why she's so depressed, she would. But she couldn't figure it out.

Then one day, while she was out wandering the forest, another large cat leapt from the foliage and crouched in front of her. She took a few steps back, staring at the larger leopard. Her eyes traced over the burn scars on his broad back, but the shorts were what caught her attention most. Why is a leopard wearing shorts? Unless…

He took three steps forth and she jumped back. He pounced to her and she leapt away, trotting a few feet further. He pounced again and she burst into a sprint, kicking up dirt and leaves as she ran. She could hear his massive paws hitting the ground as he gave chase. Soon enough, he was by her side, so she pushed herself faster.

The creek in sight, she flew over the grass and leapt into the water, swimming to the other side. Once on the opposite bank, she shook the water from her fur and turned back. He was glaring at her, his ears flat against his skull and the tip of his tail twitching in aggravation. He won't go in the water, and she thinks she knows why.

The boy is back, but now he's a cat. He ate one of the special fruits. He can no longer swim, but he can turn into an animal. Their game just got a bit more interesting.

With a feline smirk and a huff, she smugly turned to the trees and walked off, her head high. He roared at her irritably.

 **Here is a line!**

Sirius knew something was going on. The problem was figuring out how to spy on his goddaughter without her knowing. She is observant of everything around her, making sneaking up on her near impossible. She has to be thoroughly distracted.

He did the only thing he could think of. He climbed to the top of the highest boulder and laid as flat as possible on it, peering over the edge. To his surprise, she was just sitting there, watching the trees with perked ears. Every once in a while, she would jump to her feet and look ready to bolt. Then, from behind her, a large leopard tackled her to the ground. She squirmed out from under him, swatting at his head without her claws then bouncing away. The leopard got up and followed after her, pouncing to her every time she bounced away.

Sirius couldn't believe what he was seeing. His little Celosia is playing with a larger cat. And if those shorts are anything to go by, the leopard isn't really just another feline. That leopard is one of the people from the base of assassins.

Yet he couldn't bring himself to interfere. Neither were going into their game with intent to harm. In fact, she leapt towards the leopard and he simply dodged to the side, letting her fly right by him as he turned to face her once again. He leapt onto her, but slid off or let her slip under him to run away. It was actually quite an interesting thing to Sirius.

Celosia has been warming up to him over these past few years, occasionally smiling at him or letting other emotions slip through. She's never played, though, despite his best attempts. She loved to run in the forest and hunt smaller animals for them to eat, honing her bestial instincts and skills. It was all learning to her. But right there, right in front of him, with one of those assassin kids, she's playing around and being a child.

She's thirteen now, but she's finally playing. Even if it isn't with him, he could help but feel happy that she's allowing herself this small joy.

"Hey! Lucci! You out here?" a voice yelled out, a somewhat familiar one.

Sirius lifted his head, watching the scarred boy stumble into the little clearing where Celosia was playing with the leopard. The boy paused, looking between the leopard and cheetah. He grinned teasingly. "Got a girlfriend, Lucci?"

To Sirius' surprise, the leopard growled back, "Shut up, Jyabura."

Celosia froze, her legs shivering as she stared to the other. Sirius, after sniffing the air, could smell why she was suddenly so nervous. The boy smells like a wolf.

"What's wrong? Don't want me blabbing to everyone how you're playing with a cheetah cub?" the other continued to tease before looking over to Celosia curiously. "Hey, isn't that the same cub from last year? I thought it'd be bigger by now. Full grown."

The Grim decided that enough is enough. He jumped to his feet and snarled loudly, his hackles raising as his curled lips reveal glistening sharp fangs. The boy growled back, baring sharp canines as well while holding up his hand. Claws grew from his fingers, dark gray hair sprouting from his arms.

Celosia snapped out of her shock and bounded up the boulder to him. She sat next to him, her tail wrapped around herself as she lowered her head in shame, her ears tucked down. He stopped growling, nudging her head back up with his snout to reassure that he's not mad at her. He looked back to the other two, watching the leopard shift back into a familiar boy, a pigeon gliding down from the trees and perching itself on his shoulder.

The two stared at each other before Sirius turned back to Celosia and gave her a little puff. She reeled back and blinked at him. He gently pushed her back off to the side of the boulder, her clawed feet scrapping against stone to avoid slipping down. She tilted her head at him before he gave her a yip of encouragement. 'Go play' he was trying to tell her. 'Have fun.'

Looking back to the boys, Celosia tilted her head to the younger. He tilted his head in return, which was all she needed. With a low purr, she nuzzled Sirius' under his chin then jumped from the boulder, staying a few feet from the younger boy.

"Okay, what is going on here?" the older boy asked skeptically.

"She wants to play," the younger, Lucci if he heard right, answered. "I chase her a lot and she runs from me. It's a game to see who can outrun who."

The older, Jyabura, looked at him in disbelief before shrugging and turning away. "Whatever! Next thing you know, I'll be playing with that dog up there!"

Challenge accepted, Sirius decided as he jumped down from his perch and tackled the boy to the ground. He let out a series of yips, making sure the other knew he was being laughed at.

"Oh, that is it!" the older growled, shifting into a large wolf.

With a challenging bark, Sirius took off running, the wolf following him.

Back in the clearing, Lucci changed back into a leopard in time to be pounced on by the cheetah. He still hasn't figured her out, or that dog, and he still plans on it. But for now, he enjoys their game.

 **Here is a line!**

"I won't say anything if you don't."

"What's the matter, Jyabura? You don't want everyone to know you were playing with a wild dog?"

"I mean it!"

"I wasn't planning on saying anything anyway. Right, Hattori?"

"Coo-coo!"

"That bird doesn't count!"

"Yes he does."

 **Here is a line!**

She's leading him somewhere, he knows it. As often as they play their game of chase, she never once would pause and wait for him to catch up. As soon as he was close to her, she would run a bit further and wait behind another tree. He's not quite sure where she is leading him, but maybe now he'll finally figure out the mystery behind the white cheetah.

His ears perked up as the sound of rushing water greeted them. Slowly, he stepped from the forest to see the small waterfall falling into a pool that spilled into the creek. She was sitting there on her haunches, her tail twitching nervously as she stared at him. As he stepped closer, she didn't budge. She tensed, but she didn't spring away from him.

Only a few feet apart, he sat and waited. She led him here, now he just has to wait and see why. To his surprise, she took a deep inhale and closed her eyes, soon engulfed by a glow of light. Her body shifted until it was human, completely clothed unlike with the usual zoan transformations.

There, in place of the young cheetah, sat a girl the same age as him. Her thick black hair in soft waves over her shoulders and down her back. Her bright green eyes slowly opened to stare at him, ducking her head down nervously. She tilted her head under his scrutinizing gaze. For her age, she has a rather nice figure. Perhaps it is due to her activity of running around as a cheetah. She has no baby fat, but is covered in lean muscle. Her clothes consisted of a white tank top with spaghetti straps over her shoulders and a pair of black shorts. Around her neck hung an emerald necklace and her ears were pierced with another green gem earring set.

Realized what she was waiting for, he changed back into his human form. Like he did her, she looked over his form carefully, tracing every curve of his muscles. Hattori landed on his shoulder, as per usual, staring at the girl as surprised as a bird can be.

"I'm Celosia," she spoke first, breaking their silence.

Celosia. It is a unique name, he'll admit. In fact, he rather likes it. "My name is Rob Lucci," he returned.

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **They met, they played, now they officially meet! 8D What will happen after this? Well, read on and let me know what you think! ^^ Hope you're all enjoying it as much as I am!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I got fun plans here. Hope you guys enjoy it. Not much to say other than thanks for all the support!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece or Harry Potter. There, I said it! DX**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

Celosia was glad she finally revealed herself to Lucci. Now he is subjected to her questions. The book mentioned the devil fruits and various kinds, a few mentions of different paramecia, explanations of the zoan, and small mentions of logia. The writer never studied in detail, and probably didn't think of the questions she thought of. Now with Lucci right here, she can ask. At least he doesn't seem to mind her analyzing him.

Her hands ran over his fur coat curiously, pressing down on his joints as she continued looking over him. He sat there quietly in his hybrid form, watching her as closely as she was looking. Sitting on her feet, she gently grasped his hand, laying her own flat against his large palm.

"Can your claws retract while you're like this?" she inquired, sliding her hand up to the sharp claws at the end of his digits.

"No," he answered. "Only in my full leopard form do they retract. My hands are still mostly human shape, as you can see. The joints do not flex like a feline's paw, which is-"

"What retracts them," she finished, able to shift into a feline form herself, thus already knowing that. It was still a curiosity she felt like she had to ask. "So your knuckles do not bend different like this due to still retaining their human shape. Yet your feet are much like cat feet. You stand on your toes and your ankle is held high. Better balance, I assume."

"Yes. Softer footfalls, too, despite my size."

"Interesting," Celosia mused, standing back up and running her hands over his broad shoulders. "You're not this wide as either human or leopard. Is this just part of the transformation?" Maybe his muscles and bone structure are not yet settled while he's in hybrid form, so they are stuck mid-transformation like the rest of him. The anatomy of humans and cats are two completely different things. The organs may have the same names and similar shape, but the structure is nothing alike.

"Carnivore class zoan types are much more dangerous than herbivore class," he explained as she walked behind him, her hand staying on his shoulders to behind his neck so that he knew exactly where she is. Hattori also stepped across the back of his neck to get to his other shoulder, watching the girl as well. "As a carnivore type zoan, my physical strength is already stronger than an average human. Add in my training, and my strength only increases more. I am unsure about the muscle mass, but my strength does not change much beyond what it is."

She appeared at his other side, her hand still on him and sliding down his arm opposite of the other she was inspecting. "Speaking of your training, can you still use your abilities like this?"

"Yes, though I am still learning how to utilize them properly in my hybrid form. I can use Soru, Tekkai, and Shigan, though my Shigan is better with my claws than with my finger," he answered.

"I would imagine, as sharp as they are," she commented, indicating the claws with a jerk of her chin.

"I have a question for you," he announced, earning a calm expression with an inquisitive stare. "What are you? You are not a zoan from what I can see. You've never taken a hybrid form around me, and your transformations are different."

Celosia shook her head. "I cannot say or it may bring harm to myself and my guardian," she answered.

"The dog."

"Yes. He is my godfather, Sirius. He rescued me from my home and myself." She pulled her hand back and stepped away, carefully avoiding his tail. "All you can know, unless Sirius and I decide it safe to tell you more, is that we are not from here."

"From this island," he guessed.

"In a sense," she answered softly, reaching up and running her hands through his hair. "I wonder why you have this in your hybrid form yet it vanishes when you're a full leopard."

He wasn't sure either, having never thought about it. So he did not answer or do an immature motion, like shrug in ignorance. He'd rather stay silent than do that.

"Where did your scars come from?" the girl suddenly asked, standing in front of him. Her arms were not crossed or on her hips, simply hanging by her sides. She wasn't looking at him with disappointment or irritation or worry, just staring at him curiously with her head tilted. "You were gone for quite a while. When you returned, you were in leopard form with relatively fresh burn scars on your back."

"My mission," he answered, not giving away any other information. It wasn't that it was completely secretive or classified. He was given his orders and followed through the best plan of action. All those soldiers died so that they could no longer be used as a shield. From there, the rest was easy. His Tekkai wasn't as strong as he would have preferred. He should not have been scarred so badly. "My ability is my reward."

"I see," she accepted with a small nod. "You came back alive, so I suppose your mission was completed and successful. I doubt you would allow yourself to be pulled out simply because you were burnt."

They had very few talks, yet she already figured out much about him. He's generally a serious individual, difficult to upset yet always in disagreement or in disputes with the wolf zoan. He seems to relish fights, though would never really describe his battles to her, so quietly prideful. After seeing him hunt once, she realized that he enjoys the carnage, the gore and bloodshed. Whether that is his nature or his leopard instincts, she hasn't figured out yet. The most important? Don't touch his bird.

He has some ideas on the way she is, as well. Calm, even under stress. A little playful when she's a feline. She doesn't express much, but her eyes show everything. Her curiosity wasn't like another child asking stupid questions that would give him a headache. She was asking very informative questions, prying for deeper information while accepting what is being given to her. Knowing better than to push for more when she can clearly see the signs of defense.

"You're correct," he replied with a smirk. Hattori cooed, causing him to look over to see the large black dog sitting not too far away.

Celosia looked over as well. "Is something wrong, Padfoot?" she asked.

The dog shook his head before perking up and letting out a deep bark and bolting away. A familiar wolf chased after him.

"Sirius should just pin him already," she sighed, shaking her head slowly. "He's having too much fun with this."

"The dog you called Padfoot is your guardian, Sirius," he stated curiously, yet did not ask as a question.

"When he was in school, my father and his group of friends had their own nicknames for each other due to their transformations," she explained. "Sirius turns into a black dog, so they called him Padfoot. My father turns into a stag, so he is Prongs. One of their friends, a traitor they should have eliminated once his betrayal became apparent, changes into a rat. He is called Wormtail. The last, who I believe Sirius was coupled with before we came here, was similar to your companion. He changed into a wolf, but it was beyond his control. They learned how to change for his sake, you see. He was Moony."

"Why did your guardian leave his lover?" he asked, watching her walk back over to his side and sit by him.

"He did not agree with Sirius taking me from my parents," she answered. "He tried talking him out of it, to give me back." She placed her chin on her knees once they were pulled to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs to keep them in place. "Sirius told him to leave if he was going to be as blind as them. Don't bother coming back until he can finally open his eyes. He tried to, but Sirius said he was still blind."

Lucci wanted to ask, if only to learn more about Celosia. Yet he, too, could read what her body was showing. It is a difficult subject, one she would rather leave untouched. So, in respect to her doing the same for him, he did not press for more information.

Instead, he changed the subject, shifting into his leopard form and pushing her over. She caught herself from completely falling, looking at him with a faint glare in her eyes. "Unless you have more questions," he boredly said, his tail flicking.

Blinking in surprise, she shook her head then changed into her cheetah form. Not even waiting for any sign of him being ready, she took off into a swift sprint. As usual, he gave chase.

 **Here is a line!**

Lucci was unaware of his small followers, at first. By the time he did notice them, having to mentally applaud them for staying hidden as well as they have, Celosia had already found him. She stood still for a moment, staring at the ten-year-old girl and eight-year-old boy. Both stared at her with wide eyes, Kalifa gasping in excitement as she covered her mouth.

"Neither of you move," he ordered. As expected, Kaku straightened up and didn't move. Kalifa puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms, but she didn't step any closer. Celosia looked to him, tilting her head curiously with her ears perked and tail twitching. "Don't bite either of them. You will be hunted down."

The cheetah nodded at him then stepped closer, sniffing at the younger children. Kalifa looked like she wanted to pet the large cat, but a look from Lucci was enough to deter her. Kaku seemed to tense as Celosia sniffed at his chest. Her inspection over, the cheetah stepped back then licked at the boy's hand, then the blonde girl's. Kaku grinned as the rough tongue ghosted over the skin of his palm. Kalifa squealed in excitement, hugging the cheetah by her neck. Lucci wanted to hit her for the movement, seeing Celosia stiffen at the act. However, Celosia did nothing as Kalifa hugged her, simply waiting to be released.

"You realize that she is a wild animal and could maul you if you keep startling her. Right, Kalifa?" he informed the young blonde.

"She's beautiful!" Kalifa declared, letting the cheetah go.

"Where did you find her?" Kaku asked, holding out his hand for Celosia to rub her head against.

She had decided that these children won't do her any harm, even though it is quite possible that they could. Yet they're still innocent and don't seem to be aggressive in any sense. She remembers watching them train sometimes, how the boy would laugh and smile as he ran around. The girl would follow some of the older boys, using her adorable childish appearance to get them to do what she asks, if they fall for it. Despite their quirks, they are still children. Sometimes, she would sneak onto the grounds to watch over them as they slept, especially after little Kaku had a nightmare.

"I told you two about the cheetah and the dog on the island," Lucci sighed, crossing his arms as he watched the scene unfold.

"Oh, yeah," Kaku laughed off, rubbing the back of his head.

Celosia pushed her upper body up enough to snag the boy's cap, yanking it from his head to show off his curly orange hair. He always tries to hide it, but she thought it was quite cute.

"Hey!" he protested, taking the hat back from her jaws and shoving it back onto his head. Kalifa giggled, petting the feline from shoulders to hip. "So, are you keeping her, Lucci?"

Both of the younger trainees looked up at him curiously. Celosia simply sat down and turned to him, her eyes revealing nothing. Still, he knows that if he says the wrong thing, she will run and he will never see her again. The thought did not settle well with him.

"She's wild, it is best to leave her wild," he answered. "Not as a pet."

"So why do you keep coming out here?" Kalifa slyly asked, hands on her hips as she leaned forward with a sneaky smile.

"I test the speed of my full leopard form by racing her, and train myself to move faster until I win," he brushed off. "We also wrestle, occasionally." He always wins those, but they didn't need to know that. Besides, he thinks she lets him win, which he wasn't happy with. So he kept pushing her to fight harder. He earned a bite to his tail for that.

"Can we race, too?" Kaku asked eagerly, bouncing on his feet. "Kalifa and I really need to work on our Soru. If we race her, too, then maybe we'll get better. Cheetahs are really fast, you know!"

He sighed dejectedly, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He can't answer that because it is Celosia's decision about who she lets near her. He can't decide anything for her. A purr caused him to pull his hand away and looked down to see Celosia rubbing against Kaku's front all the way over to Kalifa, pressing against the duo as she purred and rubbed against them.

"Fine," he answered.

 **Here is a line!**

He has a weakness for wolves, he's starting to believe. First Remus, and now this kid. Well, he can't call a twenty-year-old a kid, but he's still fourteen years older than the wolf. Which made him more disappointed with himself.

"You look bothered," the kid snickered from his spot against a tree.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "A bit," he answered. He rolled his head to the side, staring at the young man.

He is years younger than Sirius, but still attractive. Taller than he really expected the young man to be. Muscled from his years of training, and now from work and continuous training. The scar, in the wizard's opinion, made him look a bit like a badass. He's growing out a mustache, already starting it but letting it grow out more. For some reason, he never cut his hair, so it grew to be quite long and is tied up in a queue.

Put it all together and Sirius found himself attracted to the young man. He doubts anything would come of it. After all, a fourteen year age difference? By the time he finds his first gray hair, Jyabura would be looking for a younger partner.

"We could talk," the wolf zoan grumbled under his breath, fidgeting in his spot.

"I'd rather we wrestle," Sirius decided, shifting into Padfoot and jumping onto the zoan before he could change.

"Hey!" Jyabura yelped, shoving the large black dog off and changing into his wolf form.

They tumbled on the ground, kicking up dirt and grass and fallen leaves. Their paws would push each other away and their mouths would grab hold of the other's scruff to pull them down. When Sirius had Jyabura pinned, he gnawed on the sulking wolf's ear playfully, earning a headbutt to his chin. Then the wolf would pin him down, their bellies to each other with Jyabura wrapping his mouth around Sirius' throat. Padfoot kicked him off and they started their next match.

Their little victory acts never broke skin. Sirius never tore Jyabura's ear and Jyabura never punctured Sirius' neck. It was more of a moment of declaring who won the round before the next one started than intent to leave any lasting scars.

Their wrestling came to a stop when Jyabura rammed into Padfoot's side, causing the dog to roll on the ground a couple times. He shifted back to his human form, letting out a wheezing laugh. "Hold on a moment," he chuckled, waving a hand in the air. "I can't make myself iron hard like you do."

Jyabura laughed as he shifted back to his human form, planting himself on Sirius' waist to pin him. "What's the matter, old man? This 'kid' break your ribs?" he teased with a wide grin.

"Off," Sirius warned.

"No," he refused, crossing his arms and straightening up. However, his moment of straightening his back caused him to slide a little further down Sirius' abdomen. He blinked in surprise by what he discovered before toothily grinning down at the blushing man. "Thought you said you can't get 'iron hard'?"

"Shut up," he grumbled, trying to push the younger off him.

"That for me?" he continued to tease, rocking his hips. "You get a hard-on from our wrestling? Do I turn you on whenever I pin you to the ground and make you submit?"

Sirius swallowed thickly, looking away from the taunting young man. Those motions against his groin were not helping his situation, and Jyabura actually seems to think the whole situation is funny.

"Hey," Jyabura snarled at him, grabbing his chin and making him look back. "I am no one's bitch. Got it?"

Once thing Remus never could stand about Sirius is his ability to speak with no filter. It happened so often during their school years, usually resulting in them getting into trouble. This ability of his was never toned down nor trained to be controlled. So Sirius, expressing this mental ability of his, responded without even thinking about it.

"I'm fine being the bitch," he chuckled with a grin. "So long as my alpha is bigger and stronger than me."

"That a challenge?" Jyabura snickered, planting his hands on the ground, keeping Sirius' head between his limbs.

"Only if you take it as one," Sirius shrugged off. "So long as you don't mind having a bitch older than you."

The zoan shrugged this time. "Right now, I don't care," he said blandly. "Just keep in mind. You're mine. I am your alpha. And you are my bitch. You submit to me and only me. No one else. Got it?"

Sirius nodded then looked down to where Jyabura is still sitting on him. "I haven't had sex in a few years. So if you're going to do anything, mind getting on with it?" he fired off, once again his brain not filtering the words.

Jyabura didn't seem to mind if his grin getting bigger was any indication.

 **Here is a line!**

Celosia watched her godfather move around the room, acting like everything was normal. Except he has an occasional limp, catching himself only half the time to not make it more obvious. Once he was seated, flinching slightly, she lowered her tome and regarded him with calculating eyes. Bringing his teacup to his lips, not minding his goddaughter staring at him since she often would when making an inquiry, Sirius was unprepared for the actual statement emerging from her mouth.

"I take it Jyabura is the dominant partner."

He choked, spitting his tea back into his cup and coughing to rid any trying to take a moment to slide down into his lungs. Once finally able to breathe again, he looked to her with wide eyes.

She shrugged. "Sex is no mystery to me," she pointed out. "Didn't you know one of the books I grabbed explains sex, conception, protections, menstrual cycles for women, and different types of coupling?"

"No!" he exclaimed in shock. "Where'd you even get that book? When did you read it?"

"From the Black Library," she brushed off his shock, turning back to her book. "During my first week there."

Sirius decided that he should really dig through their collected books and hide away any that are of the nature. It may be in vain because she no doubt already knows every word printed in all their books, but it would make him feel better. A bit.

"I know you're turning fourteen in a month, but I'm about to ground you from reading," he commented lowly.

"From what I understand, first time sex does cause discomfort if the recipient is not prepared properly," she continued on, ignoring his sputtering. "Is that true?"

"Why do you suddenly want to discuss sex?" Sirius asked in bewilderment before freezing and narrowing his eyes. "Wait a minute. Is that kid putting any moves on you?"

"No," she denied, knowing exactly whom her guardian is talking about. "Lucci is quite a gentleman when we speak. I was just curious."

"Celosia," he sighed lowly, covering his face with his hands. "I feel that you're a little too young to know about sex just yet. Please, grant your godfather this brief bit of peace before puberty really hits you full force. We can have the sex talk then, but I am just not ready to talk to you about it."

"I already understand what sex is about," she reassured. "I understand that it is how humans and animals procreate. They have sex to have young. Though that doesn't explain why same-gender couples have sex. They can't have children between themselves. Can they?"

"No, that's not what sex is about," Sirius cut off then exhaled loudly, glancing up and muttering a quick prayer to whatever would hear him. Looking back to his goddaughter, he linked his hands and put his chin on them. "I really would prefer if we have this talk when you're seventeen, at the earliest. But I can see you won't drop it."

She closed her book and put it onto the side table, arranging herself to a more comfortable position. Once she was, she stared at her godfather with curiosity.

He was really hoping to save this talk for when she is a few years older.

 **Here is a line!**

"I'm leaving soon," Lucci announced calmly, not even looking to her as she ran her fingers through his hair. He knows she is handing strands to Hattori, if the sharp tugs on his scalp are any indication. His avian companion knows it bothers him.

"Will you be back?" she asked, passing the bird another pinch of curly black hair. Hattori took it gently but tugged it to annoy his master. She always thought the bird a little funny, making human motions or doing things because he knows how it affects others. At the moment, though, it seemed like the bird was punishing Lucci for some reason. Probably because of his soon-to-be departure.

"I don't know," the other answered. "They're taking me, Jyabura, Blueno, Kumadori, and Fukuro. We will be working under Chief Spandine."

Her hands stilled, earning a confused coo from the pigeon. "Relocating," she realized.

"I assume so."

Why was it so difficult to breathe all of a sudden? She couldn't understand it. Maybe it is because her first friend is leaving, and she probably won't see him again. He's moving on while she's stuck far behind him.

"I can sneak a den-den mushi to you," he suggested. "I'll call when I am able."

"No," she denied, shaking her head as she undid the twists and knots she created in his hair. "You're going to be working a lot. Meaning you can't have such a distraction as myself." Why are her cheeks burning? And why won't her hands stop shaking?

The hair slipped from her loose fingers as Lucci turned around to face her, looking over her trembling form. Even she looked confused as to why his news has affected her so much. Slowly, he took one of her hands in his, using his other to lift her head so that he could see her eyes. What he saw did surprise him. She wasn't outright sobbing, nor was her lip trembling. But small tears were trailing down her redden cheeks. He had never seen her cry before. He's hardly ever seen her smile, trying to catch those rare moments as often as possible if only for the warmth he would feel upon seeing them. He wasn't sure why, but he wasn't feeling any warmth. Only a heavy weight.

Shakily, she brought her free hand to her face, feeling the wet trails. Letting out an uneven breath, she said lowly, her voice hardly breaking, "I thought I gave these up long ago. When my parents kept choosing my twin brother over me. When they walked by me without seeing me. When they would say they love him but never say the words to me. I gave these up. They help nothing. So what use are they?"

He wasn't sure what to say to reassure her, or why he wanted to do so in the first place. He gently squeezed her hand as Hattori flew over to her shoulder, nuzzling her cheek while giving her soft coos. "I'll be coming back to check on Kaku's and Kalifa's progress," he informed. "I already told the instructors that they show the most promise among the younger kids. They'll want my opinion about them later on. So I will be coming back. I don't know when, but I will be. And when I come back, I'll come see you. Right here."

She shook her head. "No," she denied him. "You won't." She rose to her feet, dusting off her pants. Blinking in surprise, she looked over to Hattori then raised a hand for him to climb onto. He refused to move, crossing his wings and protesting rather loudly for a small bird.

Lucci stood as well, stuffing his hands into his pockets. This couldn't be it. This can't be their last meeting. He wasn't sure why, but he refused to just end whatever this is. Definitely not like this. Something has to be done. Something that is a promise between them to meet again. No matter the reason. He has to see her again after he leaves.

The thought of never racing, wrestling, or even sitting and talking with her made him angry and upset. It made his skin drip with cold sweat. It made his chest constrict painfully. He struggled to breathe. All he wanted to do was lash out at anyone and everything.

Finally having enough of the bird's stubbornness, Celosia gently grabbed him and removed Hattori from her shoulder, placing him back onto Lucci's. The boy hadn't moved the entire time she silently argued with the avian creature, though his eyes looked dark. She didn't dare ask what turmoil was swirling inside him.

"Good-bye, Lucci," she said, turning away.

"No!" he exclaimed, his hand snapping out and grabbing her arm. She paused and looked at him with wide eyes, tears still flowing. "Not good-bye." She wouldn't step towards him, so he kept her in place as he took small steps closer to her. "I leave tonight. But this is not our final meeting. I will see you again. And don't tell me I won't, because I will. If I have to tear this whole forest apart, I will."

He wasn't sure what he was doing. His body moved without his permission. He leaned towards her and pressed his lips to hers. She gasped in surprise, freezing for a second. Then tentatively kissed him back. When they parted, his hand released its tight grip, slowly sliding down her arm to gently take hold of her fingers.

Her fingers wrapped around his, squeezing gently. "We'll see," she said before yanking her hand back and running into the forest.

She made it home before Sirius, who she had no doubt was being told the news of departure as well. Nothing about her body was making any sense, and she's home alone. There's no Sirius with her to explain why she's hyperventilating or what this heavy weight in her chest is. Even when he did get home, she was too far out of her senses for his words to reach her. So he sat on the floor with her and held her in his arms, petting her hair and uttering soft words of reassurance.

 **Here is a line!**

He was asked to check on the two trainees every year, at least twice, to see if there was anything that he wanted them to improve on. Kaku is swift on his feet, mastering Rankyaku more so than the others. He has mastered the other powers, but his skill with that powerful kick was impressive. Kalifa is more skilled with Geppo, reaching heights that some instructors wouldn't want to go. Her main weapon of choice is a whip coated with long and thin sharp spikes. She's quite good at using it in ways no one else would think of.

Every time he went back to the island, he made sure to go back to the clearing where he always met with Celosia. Only she was never there. He would check the creek, and still. No one. When he asked Kaku and Kalifa, they said she and the dog are still around, the duo often racing against both to increase their skills with Soru. Neither could understand why she wasn't showing herself to him.

He'd shift into his leopard form and try to hunt her down. Even Jyabura, whenever he could tag along, would go looking for the black dog. He would catch her scent, but any trail he tried following led to dead ends. The wolf told him the same thing concerning what trails he finds and follows.

Each time, each failure, left him cold and angry. He told her he would come back. He even told her where he would go to meet with her. She knows when he's on the island, too. Kaku tried calling her out when Lucci was nearby, out of sight but able to watch. She didn't appear, which left Kaku baffled since he said she always comes to see him and Kalifa when they call.

Then the last visit came. He reached the age of twenty. Neither cheetah nor dog revealed themselves. Kaku and Kalifa were deemed ready to go to Enies Lobby and join up with the rest of CP9. Lucci left ahead of them in order to make sure that everyone at Enies Lobby knows the duo are coming and that they will have clearance to go wherever they need it.

They arrived a few days later by the sea train, having taken a ship to an island the train would stop at. The lesser staff on the small island brought all the luggage Kaku and Kalifa brought with them, which wasn't that much beyond necessities.

It was when the two came into the room to meet with the rest of the group. Lucci and Jyabura both could not believe what the two brought along with them. More like who.

In Kaku's hand was a tied-rope leash attached to the brown leather collar on a massive black dog with shaggy hair, claws clicking on the floor. Kalifa held a golden link leash connected to a jewel-encrusted collar worn by none other than a white cheetah. With smirks to each other, they removed the collars and both animals bolted to their partners.

Spandine was furious about the animals being there, having not authorized them being at Enies Lobby. A look from Lucci, whose lap the white cheetah was laying across, was all it took for the man to shut up.

As it turned out, it was Celosia who had the idea for them to act as Kaku and Kalifa's pets in order to get to Enies Lobby. The two agents were informed of what the cheetah and dog actually are (somewhat) shortly after he left the island years ago. Having the now full-grown feline laying next to him the rest of the meeting banished the coldness he had felt for the past few years as his hand carted through her fur, earning soft purrs.

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **What? You thought I would keep them apart? Nope! I'm not that evil! But the feels! I almost cried myself during the 'farewell' scene. I had to take breaks while writing that.**

 **So I like to think of Celosia, due to being denied love by her parents, does not grasp the concept of what love is or how it makes people feel/act. Which is why she doesn't understand it. Lucci, all he really loves to do is kill people in canon. So I take it he doesn't really understand it much either, having been trained since he was a child to kill. Which is why neither of them understand what it is they're feeling. Maybe now that they're older, they'll figure it out. We'll see.**

 ** **And I know, the part with Jyabura and Sirius seemed a bit rushed. I mean, I didn't write where Sirius revealed himself to Jyabura, but just assume he did shortly after Celosia revealed herself to Lucci. I can try doing a filler somewhere, but no promises. Maybe Sirius explaining it to someone later on. We'll see. The chapter just wanted to be written like this. It's a lot like 'Emerald Rose', it wants to write itself.****

 **Let me know what you think! ^^ I'm having lots of fun with this story, so feedback would be nice!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go again! Lucci and Celosia are reunited and it's time they have a talk. It's a bit overdue.**

 **I am not sure if CP9 just met at Enies Lobby or if they live there. For the sake of this story, though, they live there.**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece or Harry Potter. Nope. Nada. Zip. Zilch. (cries in corner)**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

Celosia could already guess what Sirius and Jyabura were doing for their reunion. They'll argue and fight for a bit then get to the rough reunion/ make-up sex. Probably an all-nighter for those two. Canines can be a horny species, and those two are probably the worst about it.

She didn't know what to expect with Lucci. Last time they saw each other, they parted with a small kiss and with her saying that he wouldn't see her again. Possibly. He may or may not know that she was there whenever he came to the island. She watched him search for her, but never let him find her. Just watching him, seeing him there, caused the pain to return to her chest. She knew if she spoke with him, interacted with him, it would only be worse once he leaves again.

So she stayed away, catching glimpses of him only long enough to know where to avoid. When she heard about Kaku and Kalifa (her last two friends on the island) soon leaving to join his team, she grabbed Sirius and told him she plans on going with them, posing as their pet. And Sirius, her dear godfather that saved her in so many ways, accepted with a smile and pulled out two leashes with collars. They would go together under the disguise of pets.

Now here she stands, dressed in a form fitting black dress that reached down to her knees, her hands bare and her feet wearing dark stiletto boots. She did not know what to expect. Questions. Demands. Anger. Fury. Anything but the arms wrapping around her waist and face burying into her neck, him breathing in her scent.

"I looked for you," he said into her throat, his hands slowly rubbing up and down her sides.

"I know," she replied, placing her hands on his. "I saw you."

"Then why didn't you come to me?"

"Because it hurt to see you, knowing you would only leave again."

His hands gripped her hips tightly. "It hurt not seeing you. I would have found some way to bring you with me."

"I'm sorry."

He released her, walking around her as Hattori glided from his shoulder to hers in order to greet her now that she is in her human form. Lucci let out a low breath, looking to Celosia over his shoulder. Last he saw her, she was just budding into a more feminine body. She was just starting to form into a woman. He wished he could have watched her grow from a small, lean girl to the beautiful woman before him.

Still a lithe figure, her waist not as narrow as Kalifa's or as flashy about her body. Her dress reached high enough to hide the cleavage of her firm and well-supported chest. It did little to hide all her curves from her shoulders to her knees, each line of her body perfectly outlined with black silk. Her long arms were not hidden under fabric, her sun-kissed skin hiding the muscles tightly bound under it, only visible when she moved just right. Despite the boots on, he could see the muscle in her legs waiting to spring. Her fingers were long and pointed, nails painted white with a single black dot at the tip of each of them. Even her eyes were outline with smoky eye shadow, just enough black liner around them to make the forest green orbs pop out.

He thought her beautiful before when they were young. He couldn't help but think her gorgeous now.

Slowly, she stepped towards the bed, sitting at the foot of it and tucking her legs. "When you left, things were different," she explained softly. "I had the whole forest to myself and Sirius. And we both hated it. When Kaku and Kalifa came out to look for me the first time, I revealed that I am human to them. And every time you left, they would ask me why I didn't come see you.

"When you left, I cried. I told you before that I gave my tears up, that I would never cry again. Yet I did because you were leaving and I didn't know if you would ever come back. You may say you would, but how could I know what is true and what are simply words? I wanted to see you when you came back. But I knew you would just leave the island again. And I could not handle the thought that every bit of time we had would be limited. So I left you alone.

"But I was there. I would watch you board the ship and leave every time. I saw you staring at the island until you were too far for me to see. And every time, I wanted to scream loud enough that you would hear me. I didn't. I tortured myself without realizing that I was also hurting you. And I am sorry."

He listened to her words, not interrupted with sound or movement. She still looked ready to run if he tells her to leave. It would shatter her, and he knew it. A part of him wanted to see her broken. Wanted her to feel the pain he felt before. The rest of him, however, wanted to embrace her. To lay with her on his bed, reassuring them both that they are side by side now.

Not sure what to do, he opened his window and stepped onto the sill. Celosia looked up at him curiously as he held out his hand invitingly. "If you wish to run on this island, you should know the layout," he offered as Hattori flew to his shoulder. "Come with me and I'll show you."

Slowly, her legs slid off his bed and her feet guided her to his window. Her hand slipped into his as he helped guide her onto the frame, his hand releasing hers to snake around her waist and pick her up. No squeak emerged from her lips as his hand slid further down to cup her body under her buttocks, hoisting her up to his shoulders. She laid her head down on his shoulder and laced her fingers together on the opposite.

He leapt from the window, using Geppo to cross the massive fissure between the tower and the main part of the island. Safely on the roof across the chasm, he eased her back down until her feet touched the ground once more. She stood there unmoving for a moment, her eyes sliding close as the wind blew, playing with the loose strands from her braided ponytail. A faint glow enveloped her, her body shifting into the familiar lean body of her white cheetah self.

With a smirk, he shed his jacket and shirt, rolling them up and tossing them to a corner, soon followed with his hat. Hattori flew over to the discarded clothing to keep watch while his master ran with the cheetah. Lucci changed to his leopard form, staking a few steps forth then turning to her. "Follow."

She wasn't sure what to expect when she walked into that room. She did not expect to be hugged. Nor did she expect a moonlit night run with Lucci.

 **Here is a line!**

Lucci decided that he does not like Spandam. He will respect him as far as possible since he is their boss, but he doesn't like him. Celosia even growled at him, earning snickers from some of the group and yelling from the moronic boss. A sharp bark from Sirius only caused more yelling until both Lucci and Jyabura left the room, the two animals following them after.

Once in a room that looked more like it should be outside, the two changed back into humans. Sirius shivered, letting out a scoff. "That guy is supposed to be your boss?" he asked incredulously. "Can he tie his own shoes?"

"I doubt it," Jyabura growled, kicking the ground. "And we gotta listen to the guy."

"Orders are orders," Lucci pointed out, crossing his arms. "We must follow them regardless of our chief's competency."

"Fine, but if he starts ordering one of us to wipe his ass because he doesn't know how, I'll kill him," Jyabura warned, earning a laugh from his older lover. "I may end up living like a fugitive the rest of my life, but I will kill him!"

Lucci ignored the canine couple, turning to Celosia. She was sitting on the grass with her loose skirt flared out around her in a near perfect circle. Looking around the room curiously, her lips twitched upon spotting the trees and the small shrine. "I miss the forest," she commented as he knelt by her. "But I like this spot. It's kind of comforting. Not enough trees and there is no wind. But it's nice."

"It's Jyabura's," he informed her. "I would rather not spend too much time in here."

She gave him a small smile, leaning towards him and bumping her head against his shoulder. "Maybe when he and Sirius are elsewhere?" she suggested.

He let out a small huff, shaking his head slightly. "It smells like wet dog."

"Hey!" the two canines yelled.

To Sirius' surprise, Celosia let out a laugh. It was low and soft, more of a chuckle. But it was something that she does not create often. And she just did. He doesn't like how confining the place is, but so long as his goddaughter can smile and laugh, he'll handle it.

 **Here is a line!**

"Lucci, just the guy I wanted to see!" Sirius exclaimed, throwing an arm over the zoan's shoulder and leading him down a hall under the curious and watchful eyes of the various other guards, marines, and agents in the area.

"Why are you bothering me and not Jyabura?" Lucci asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Just a quick talk about our little cheetah," he answered with a grin as they stepped into a room. Closing the door, he cast a locking charm as well as a soundproof barrier so no one could eavesdrop. Once sure the room was secure, he turned to Lucci, who was standing there with his arms crossed and head tilted. It was not a tilt of curiosity, but one that demanded answers. He knows how to read cat-like people thanks to his goddaughter. "I know we haven't spoken often. But this is a subject that must be breached."

"Very well," he accepted. He can't turn the man away if the talk is about Celosia. After all, he is her guardian. Or he was, now that she's of age to no longer require one.

"First of all, I want to thank you," he started, digging his hands into his pockets as he stepped towards the leopard man. "Celosia had only one enjoyment in her life, and that was reading. Then she learned how to change into her animal form, becoming what we call an Animagus back where we came from. And she loved running through the forest, whether it was to hunt or just to run. She was free to do whatever she pleased. Then you show up, and whether you were aware of it or not, you became quite dear to her. Her first friend. You actually made her happy. So thank you for bringing some light to her life."

Unsure of what to say to that, he nodded to the man. He doubted that was all Sirius has to say. He wouldn't drag him away for a private conversation just for that.

"What do you know about her younger years?" Sirius suddenly asked.

"She told me she gave up crying when she was young," he answered. "Because of her parents overlooking her in favor of her twin brother."

Sirius nodded sadly. "Yes. She was. Which was why I took her in. Her father and I were best friends in school, and he loved her mother greatly. It was years before she allowed him to court her. Then they were married and had a pair of healthy twins, a boy and a girl. Aiden and Celosia." He let out a soft chuckle. "Lily was adamant about little Sia's name. The women in her family are named after a type of plant, usually flowers, you see." His lips fell as he started walking back and forth in a calm pace.

"When the twins were a year old, a man we all held in high regard came to them with a warning. A mass murderer was targeting their family with intent to kill their year-old children. James and Lily hid away and their location was known by only a handful of people, those they believed they could trust. They tried making me what is known as a Secret Keeper, but I denied. I was too obvious a choice with how close James and I were in school, like brothers. I told them to choose one of our other two friends whilst I would be a decoy. But we chose wrong. The traitor in our mist was one we called 'friend' in our youth.

"He handed them over within a week. The murderer came to their house and knocked them unconscious, planning to use them to show that no one could hide from him. While they were unconscious, he went to the twins. No one knows what happened in that room. He was suddenly killed, nothing but a pile of ash. When their parents woke, I was there, as well as the man we respected - Albus."

He sighed lowly, his feet pausing. "He claimed that Aiden somehow defeated him. A tiny year-old baby just killed one of the most dangerous men of our time. And his proof was nothing more than a V cut , not even seeing the cut on her forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt as well. The murderer's name started with a V. Or the name he chose for himself."

"That is a foolish reason," Lucci couldn't help but comment.

"Yes, but it was all James and Lily needed to set Celosia on the path to the way she is now," he explained. "I can tell you about what she and I truly are, but that would take all day and lots of questions. Meaning it best be left for another day and I'd rather we all be gathered for that one. Only have to say it once, then."

"Very well," the zoan accepted with a nod of his head. "Continue."

Sirius sighed heavily, running his hands through his chin-length hair. "Aiden became a star overnight, and his parents relished living in the limelight," he continued telling. "Everyone loved and adored him. Sent him gifts or tried to shake his hand whenever they went out. Celosia, on the other hand, was the unknown child of the Potter Family. Such a bright young girl, speaking before her brother, walking before him, even understanding things he couldn't grasp yet. Yet the attention of their parents was on Aiden completely. Celosia was ignored.

"I would often try to find her whenever I visited the house, wanting to make sure my little goddaughter is okay and wondered why she wasn't with everyone else. The first word I heard from her was when I found her in the library reading a book on plants and their properties in salves, medications, or poisons. I asked her what she was doing and she just looked at me like I was stupid. So I asked her why she was in the library and not playing with everyone else in the backyard. She said one word to me. 'Lonely.' None of the kids wanted to play with her or include her. She was, as you put it, overlooked in favor of her twin brother.

"Not just by the other children or by the public, but by her own parents. That was eating away at her, stealing her joy, happiness, and even her sadness. She wouldn't smile or laugh or cry or even scream in anger. She was slowly losing herself in a pit of despair that no one would be able to pull her out of. She would either have died of a broken and lonely heart, or she would have become a psychotic sociopath. I could see it happening before I took her.

"When the twins turned five, they were having a birthday party. Aiden's name was on the banner and the cake, but not Celosia's. I found her on the stairs, watching. I brought her a piece of the cake and sang to her, and she almost cried. The following day, I brought papers to her parents, papers that would put her in my custody. Permanently.

"They argued with me, claiming that they were not neglecting her. They didn't know her first word or where she was when she took her first step. That her first step could have killed her if I wasn't right there to catch her. I basically threatened them with blackmail to get them to sign it. She thanked me and asked if we could go home."

A soft chuckle slipped past his lips as he remembered the weeks of adjustment. "She would hide from me at the house, waiting for me to find her. I think she was testing to see how far I would go to look. She eventually stopped, but she still spent a lot of time in the library. Like I said, she loves to read. She's curious, wanting to know as much information as possible.

"Then I told her one day that I believed it time to move. I left the idea of where up to her. She wanted to come to another realm."

"Another realm?" Lucci repeated curiously.

"Yes, one of my many great uncles was known as a Realm Jumper," Sirius explained. "That explanation can wait with the other one. But yes, we are from a different realm. And it was Celosia that brought us here. She read about this realm in a book my ancestor wrote, you see. To her, it sounded perfect. We just didn't know where or what date we would end up. When we came through, we were on that island. We made our home there before we even know about the facility where you and the others were training. I wanted us to move to another island, but she wanted to stay there. How could I deny her? Even when she would wonder onto the grounds to see the other children, how could I tear her away from a place she loved so much?" He shook his head slowly. "I didn't have the heart to do it. So we stayed. Then you and Jyabura found us. The rest, well, you already know."

Lucci was quiet, thinking over the information that was just dumped on him. It explained much about her, like why she was slow to trust or even skittish around other people. She only had one person she could trust, and he doesn't even know how much trust she does put in him.

"When you left," Sirius started again. "When the both of you left, I knew I could handle it. I'm an adult, I can handle a lover slipping away. Celosia, though, doesn't understand her emotions sometimes. When I found her, she was unreachable. She wasn't screaming or sobbing, but she was crying and having difficulty breathing. All I could do was hold her and talk to her until she snapped out of it. She became a shell for a while until your first visit. I told her that it was fine to go see you, but she wouldn't. She said it would hurt too much. It was like that every year that even I, when Jyabura visited, couldn't bare to meet with him. I understood what she meant, but unlike her, I knew why it was.

"When Kaku and Kalifa told her they were going to leave, to join with you and the rest, she came running home and told me she planned on going with them as their pet. I told her I will, too. I think it was actually the best thing for her."

"Why do you believe that?" he asked, his head tilted to the other side slightly.

"Because now she's near you," Sirius chuckled, earning a quirked brow. "She loves you, but doesn't quite understand it yet. She will, in time. And I know it to be true. She smiles with you around more than she ever has with me raising her. She played with you on that island, both before and after you could turn into a leopard. You even make her laugh. Things that I would struggle to get, you would receive without effort."

Lucci paused, his eyes wide slightly as he looked to the floor. Celosia loves him? Was that what was always wrong with him when he would visit the island and not see her, despite his searching? Was that why he was cold and angry? Why he felt warmth being near her? Does he… does he love her in return?

"You love her, too," the Animagus commented, unknowingly answering the lingering question in Lucci's mind. "I can see it on your face, even if you don't get it either. You're good for her and I know it. You two are somehow able to reach each other. But mistakes can be made. So long as you two are careful, even those mistakes can be overcome.

"I - hatefully admitting it here – am an old man. All I want is to be able to leave this world without worrying that she is alone. To know that, should anything happen to me, she has someone that will stay with her. Can you be that person, Lucci? Can you take care of my little Celosia?"

There was no hesitance. No false promise. Nothing to hide. "Yes." A simple word, one that felt right to say. Not another lie to utter, but a simple word that lifted a weight he was unaware of carrying on his shoulders.

Sirius nodded to him. "Thank you."

 **Here is a line!**

Celosia curled into his chest, her back to him, while she played with his clawed fingers. He changed his hand for her to fiddle with as they laid in bed waiting for sleep to claim them. "You're quiet tonight," she noted, lacing her fingers with his as he shifted his hand back to a normal human one.

"You guardian spoke with me earlier," he informed as she tucked his hand between her breast, over her beating heart. "He asked something of me."

"Sirius? How unusual," she replied, turning her head to look over her shoulder to him curiously. "Would it be impertinent of me to ask what he wanted from you?"

"No, it concerns you," Lucci sighed, burying his nose into her hair. Her scent always managed to calm him down, as well as make him feel safe in her presence. Which was odd since he is easily the strongest person on the entire island. He shouldn't need to feel safe, he makes others feel safe just by being here. "He asked that I look after you should anything happen to him."

Her brows furrowed as she pushed herself up enough to roll over onto her other side, laying back down so that she could look up at him properly. "Why would he ask that of you?"

He blew softly onto her forehead, her bangs being pushed back just enough to uncover the scar she hid beneath them. "He seems to believe that we love each other," he informed, his arm free from her grasp pulling her closer to him, resting on her hip.

She blinked, tucking her head down to push against his chest. Her leg lifting to lay over his own limbs, her ankle tucking between his calves. "I don't know what that is," she confessed. "I hear the word sometimes, but I don't understand the meaning behind it. I never heard it from my parents, but they always said it to Aiden. Sirius says he loves me, but he also says he loves Jyabura and a good cup of tea." Her fingers traced the muscles of his torso, ghosting over his skin. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him I would."

"Why? Do you hold some love for me in your heart?"

He hummed lowly, not sure how to answer that. His mind was still sorting through everything and trying to come up with some explanation. Maybe he does love her, or maybe he's just fond of her. He wasn't quite sure yet and didn't want to say something that may end up not being true.

"Do you for me?"

She shrugged. "Like I said. I don't know what love even is." Her arm wrapped around his torso, hugging him to her. "What do you think of me?"

His hand brushed through her hair, letting it slip through his fingers before combing through it again. "I dislike thinking about you not being in my life," he admitted lowly. "When I went looking for you and couldn't find you, I felt cold. And angry. I would lash out at anyone just to make them hurt worse than I was. And there was a weight in my chest that made it difficult to breathe sometimes. When you came here and climbed into my lap, I felt warm and relieved, the weight lifting somewhat."

"Is that what it is?" Celosia asked, looking back up at him with a curious gaze.

"Maybe."

Humming under her breath, she nodded. "Maybe," she agreed. "I felt that weight, too. When you left. I couldn't breathe, it was so heavy. I felt empty for a long time. I walked and ate, but there was nothing to guide me. I saw where I was going but saw nothing as well. Now I feel… content. Safe. I see and hear everything now."

His hand fell to her cheek, thumb rubbing the soft skin as she let out a soft exhale, her eyes sliding close as she leaned into his palm.

"I like this," she said lowly. "It feels nice."

Like years ago, he wasn't quite sure what he was doing, at first. Only what his instincts were telling his body to do. He cupped her jaw and tilted it up enough for him to kiss her. There was no hesitance from her like before. She pressed back against him, kissing back easily. A split second separation and they were connected again, his teeth nipping at her lip in a silent request for entrance. She granted it as he moved to lay between her legs, holding himself up by his elbows.

 **Here is a line!**

"So why are we all here?" Kaku asked, hanging upside down from one of the tree limbs. Easily one of the ones with the most restless energy. If he gets sent out on an undercover mission, he'll need to find some kind of hobby to put that energy to use.

"Lucci called us here," Blueno answered while Fukuro started unzipping his mouth after Kalifa closed it when he wouldn't stop talking just a minute ago.

"Wonder what it's about," Jyabura muttered, laying on his side on the grass with a jug of sake in front of him and Padfoot laying behind him with his head on the zoan's waist. He looked to the black dog with a quirked brow. "You know anything?" The dog licked his side. "That means yes, you know."

The door to the room opened, letting Lucci walk in with a young woman dressed in a black gown with a white scarf draped over her shoulders. Blueno, Fukuro, and Kumadori stared at the beautiful woman with wide, disbelieving eyes as Lucci closed and secured the door.

"Celosia!" Kaku called out happily, jumping down from the tree and running over to the woman, hugging her tightly. "It's been a while since we've seen you on two legs."

"That's sexual harassment, Kaku," Kalifa called out.

"It's a hug, Kalifa," the orange-haired teen groaned, rolling his eyes as he released the woman. "I'm not groping her."

"Cat out of the bag, then?" Jyabura asked while Sirius stood up and shook.

As the dog sat, he changed into his human self, a grin on his face. "Cat and dog out of the bag," he corrected.

"Two more zoan types?" Kumadori guessed. "Yoyoi! How very interesting! Especially since we never saw these two during training!"

"These two will eventually be known to the Chief, but only by knowing they are here," Lucci explained. "Celosia and Sirius trust us well enough to divulge some information about themselves to us. They would prefer if this information does not reach anyone outside this room unless they give permission."

"How is that going to happen when Fukuro can't shut his damn mouth?" Jyabura scoffed, jerking his thumb over to the zipper-mouth agent.

"We'll handle that," Sirius assured, patting his younger alpha on the head. "You guys get to learn new things today, so pay attention. First of all, Celosia and I are not zoan users. We are called Animagi, able to turn into an animal and even keep some instincts in our human forms. We do not have a hybrid form nor can we speak human tongue while we're animals. Second, we're not even from this realm. We're from a different world."

"A different world?" Kalifa repeated in disbelief.

"Let me start from the top here," he suggested, holding up his wand and shooting a small spell that caused Fukuro's zipper to close without anyone to touch it. "Does anyone here believe in magic?"

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **We'll do small sections of time skipping until the point of Lucci and the other three leaving for Water 7. There will possibly be feels and bit of angst/drama/hurt/comfort or whatever I can throw in there. I got plans, guys. Somewhat. Let me just say this much: If you have read 'The Emerald Rose', you should know that I kind of enjoy giving characters a hard time concerning a certain matter. There's your hint. Have fun!**

 **Let me know what you all think of it so far! ^^ And chill, this will eventually go back to the Harry Potter verse. When I say so. Meaning when I feel like it. It'll be kind of fun. Hopefully.**


	5. Chapter 5

**If I am to be honest, this is going a bit better than I expected. I understand not everyone likes or tolerates yaoi, but that was just how it went in my head. So it gets typed up. For those of you who can overlook it and keep reading, thanks! ^^**

 **Now we get to hop around to cover three years before Lucci leaves to Water 7 for his five-year-long mission. This will be fun…**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece or Harry Potter. How many times must you force me to say it?!**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

Most of their moments of affection were behind closed doors. Outside those doors, one was his usual cold and calculating self that gets irritated by every idiot in the vicinity and the other looked around in curiosity while learning what she could of the area. Once she found a library, there was no keeping her from the various books lining the shelves. One would have to watch closely to see any affection being expressed publicly, but they are there.

During meetings, Celosia would come into the room and join Lucci at his seat, whether that is the chair or one of the couches. He was generally in the chair. She would either sit on his lap with his arm around her waist or she would lean against his side, her head on his shoulder and his head bumping hers lightly to acknowledge her being there.

The two also seemed to gravitate towards one another. If it wasn't her walking in on a meeting to be at his side, it was him looking for her and staying in her presence once he finds her. Occasionally, he would even pull her onto his lap and hold her there if she was doing something that the act wouldn't interrupt, like reading or asking questions. If she was busy doing something that requires her full attention, he would still stay nearby, glaring at anyone that dared come too close to her.

Fukuro and Kumadori were baffled by the behavior, but they eventually adjusted. Blueno would catch the moments sometimes but he often brushed them off as the two just doing what they do. Sirius thought it funnier than hell, snickering whenever he caught them. Jyabura would just scoff and roll his eyes before grabbing hold of his lover and taking him elsewhere. Kalifa thought it cute, but liked teasing Lucci by claiming he was 'sexually harassing' Celosia. Kaku would pout until the young woman would pat him on the head with a small smile.

Upon their first official meeting of Spandam, who was in shock over two strange people suddenly appearing and sticking to the sides of two of his best agents, demanded to know who they were and what business they had at Enies Lobby. Sirius, immature dog that he is, just stuck his tongue out and told the idiot to 'fuck off' because they 'do not have to listen to someone they are not working for'. Jyabura had to cough to hide his laughs from that, though Lucci didn't bother hiding his smirk. It was also the first time the leopard refused an order after being told to remove the two.

Kalifa was the one to diffuse the situation by explaining the two were there to keep both men calm. Lucci was always calm, but he made sure to show agitation whenever Celosia wasn't around if only to prove Kalifa's point. Jyabura is just a wild one anyway, but with Sirius around, he wasn't as loud about it. Spandam eventually admitted that defeat and allowed the two into the meetings, though still threatened them with Impel Down if they breathed a word of what the meetings were about. His hot drinks seemed to spill on him a lot after that threat was made, most of the time without cause.

Most people, upon learning of the duo being the lovers to two agents, gave them a wide berth. Sirius, who often managed to talk both Jyabura and Kaku into antics as well, pranked some of the people on the island. Celosia ignored them until she felt comfortable enough to speak with someone beyond asking a quick question. And it can take a long time before she feels comfortable with new people. Though she does find the other three members of CP9 to be interesting in their own right.

Fukuro baffled her upon their first meeting. Her first question to him was why his mouth is a zipper. The reasoning was demonstrated when the rotund man starting talking, blabbing just about every secret he knows concerning the group until Jyabura closed the zipper to shut him up. Sirius made sure to put a strong charm on that one to ensure the secret of their magic is kept as just that – secret.

She did like Kumadori's antics, thinking him boisterous but humorous. His ability to control every part of his body, hair included, was interesting to her and she (once more used to the man's volume) wanted to learn how he did it. And if he would teach her. Then he tried his first bout of 'suicide' in front of her, only to fail because he also used Tekkai. When she pointed out he shouldn't be crying over his failure to die because he wouldn't stop activating Tekkai, he would go on about how his shame was unforgivable unless he does die. She managed to grab him by the collar of his shirt and slam him into the ground to put a stop to his dramatics.

Blueno was fascinating on his own to her. Thankfully, he is a calm and mostly stoic man. And no one was more intimidating than Lucci, so she felt no fear of him. Just nervous like she would always get. Then she saw his powers once he got them and wanted to learn more about it while helping him learn. His sense of direction in the space was quite poor, but she always seemed to know where they were going when she was with him. It was better her than Spandam, especially after they found Kalifa in the shower.

Kaku, her sweet little brother figure, is just as excitable as he always is. Which was what made it so easy for Sirius to corrupt him into playing pranks. She often brought him sweets, too, from her own stash that no one was sure where she hides it. Quite a few times, they would race through the halls with her as a cheetah, usually ending when they round a corner and someone has to use Tekkai or risk being ran over. The rest of the agents' let the two do as they pleased, not finding any harm in it. And if they ran over Spandam, it was just a bonus to the group.

Kalifa, the little sister of their group, was her go-to girl-time person. They would share a tub of bubbles or a cup of soothing tea and talk about anything they could think of. Generally, it wasn't the usual girl talk about boys or jewelry or fashion. It was more like observations they each had and discussed with one another to get a second view or opinion on the subject. Then make small jokes or comments about it. And if a tease was thrown out to one or the other, it was all in the name of entertainment.

Jyabura is a fun guy, in her opinion. It was no wonder he and Sirius got along as well as they do. He could be superstitious at times, stopping her from killing a spider inside once by claiming it was bad luck. It was a venomous spider and she wasn't willing to risk anyone getting bit. He stayed away from her for a week until he was sure that no bad luck would affect him for being nearby. Otherwise, he's funny. He once asked her if he was supposed to fill in some parental role with her because of him being with Sirius, which in turn would put him in a 'parental-in-law' role with Lucci. He may have thought the idea to be humorous, but the resulting fight between leopard and wolf was not worth his joke. Give those two half a chance and they can do serious damage to each other.

Then there is Lucci himself. Calm as always but passionate in the privacy of their room. During the nights, should they feel restless enough, they would run all over the island in their animal forms, racing down streets and around corners in their endless game. At one point, she managed to pin him down and started to groom his fur. He couldn't find it in himself to stop her, so he put his head down and let her do as she pleased. He still denies that he purred to everyone but her.

It all eventually fell into routine. Some members would be sent away on missions, gone for days or weeks, rarely a few months at a time. Multiples would go or only a few. Sometimes they would all be gone, together or on separate missions. Then no one would be able to find Celosia or Sirius. Yet the two always reappeared when at least one member of CP9 returned.

Then, one spring day, Lucci returned from a mission. He was gone for a month.

 **Here is a line!**

Her body hurt and spilled blood to show it. Her white skirt was ruined with the dark red staining it in what felt like an endless flow. Her breaths hitched as her body cramped, her form curling into a ball on the floor with her arms around her stomach, pressing against the cramping muscles.

That was how Lucci found her when he entered the room. He couldn't reach her fast enough using Soru. His hat tumbled to the ground as Hattori flew from the room in search of someone that could help find out what happened with the young woman. He brushed back the long strands sticking to her sweaty forehead as she gulped air, her pained gaze locking onto his worried one.

"Lucci," she whimpered before letting out a soft cry, her body curling more into itself.

Hattori returned with three others; Sirius, Jyabura, and Kaku. The scene stunned two of the three, but Sirius fell to his goddaughter's side and rolled her onto her back. "Sia," he whispered softly. "Sia, look at me. Look at me, honey. Where does it hurt most?" She whimpered again, her legs bending as her body cramped again. "Sia, I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"What happened?" Lucci demanded coldly, glaring over to the other two agents.

"Hey, don't look at us!" Jyabura growled at him in return. "She locked herself up in here before noon, said she was tired. No one bothered her. We came by to check on her to make sure of that. Also, she's your girl. No one is that stupid to even touch her, especially after what you did to the last one that did it."

She cried out again, trying to roll back onto her side but Sirius wouldn't let her. "Celosia, tell me where it hurts," the Animagus urgently ordered. "You know diagnostic spells are not my forte."

Unable to speak through the pain racking her body, she grabbed his hand and put it on her lower abdomen. Sirius paled upon the indication. "Bloody hell, I think she's miscarrying," he announced in a stunned whisper.

"Miscarrying?" Lucci repeated in shock. "She's pregnant?"

"She won't be anymore if we don't get her help. Now!"

No further words were needed. Lucci scooped her up and held her tightly to his chest, using Soru to take her to Medical as fast as possible. It was almost a flurry when he got there and told them Celosia needs immediate attention. They were able to stop the bleeding, excessive hemorrhaging they said. They managed to stabilize her, but nothing could have been done for the fetus. Her body had already aborted it before they could stop it.

He stayed with her that night, waiting for her to wake from her sedated sleep. Her body was too tense and her moving made it difficult for them to help her, so they ended up sedating her. While he watched over her, his mind was in turmoil.

Pregnant. She was pregnant. Did she know before he left for his mission? Probably not, the doctors said it was only roughly five weeks into the pregnancy and he was gone for four of them. She may not have known about it or she would have said something. It wasn't that she felt the need to announce every bit of information happening with her, but she did like to tell others of important information. And a pregnancy would be important.

He wasn't quite sure how to feel about that. Even if the baby had survived, he wouldn't know what to think or do about it. The idea of being a father never once crossed his mind. The thought of having a baby with Celosia, which he should have thought about since they started having sex, was never one he had. One small voice in the back of his mind wondered if it would have been a boy or a girl. What it would look like. Who it would take after. He believed the thoughts odd.

A weak grip on his hand drew him from his mind, causing him to look over to see her half awake. She wasn't looking at him, though. Instead, she was staring down to the floor. "What happened?" she asked faintly.

There was no point trying to lie to her. She would find out from someone else, more than likely Fukuro once he catches word, if he didn't tell the truth. "You were pregnant," he answered. "The baby didn't make it."

"Oh," she whispered, her hand dropping from his arm to tuck back under the blanket. Pulling the blanket further up to her chin, a small sigh slipped out. It wasn't something she expected to hear. She just thought she was a bit late this month. "I don't know how to feel about that."

Meaning she didn't know about it before now, he realized. She wasn't keeping a secret from anyone, she just didn't know. "The doctors said you lost a lot of blood and wanted to keep you in here for the night," he explained calmly. "And they said that, if we wanted to, we could try for another in a couple months."

Celosia hummed in response, her gaze still on the floor. Her voice was softer, almost inaudibly if his hearing wasn't sensitive thanks to his zoan powers. "Are you mad at me?"

Mad at her? The question confused him. He looked down at her with furrowed brows. "Why would I be mad at you?" he asked.

"I lost our baby," she whispered back, voice still heavy with sleep. Somewhere, she could hear faint thoughts telling her logical reasons behind the miscarriage. Something was wrong with the baby to begin with. Her body was rejecting it because of the abnormalities. It died earlier and her body was just getting rid of it.

Slowly, Lucci shook his head. "It happened. Nothing we can do about it."

She was silent for a moment, leading him to believe she drifted back to sleep. "Do you want to try for another one?" she groggily asked, the drugs trying to take hold once more.

He didn't know. He still doesn't know how to feel about this lost one. Thankfully, he didn't have to answer right then and there. Try as she might to fight back, Celosia succumbed to the medication and fell back asleep. Her question, though, would not leave his mind. Then another popped up alongside it.

Does she want to try for another?

His mind, overly active after the ordeal, supplied him with the image of her sitting in a chair with a swollen belly. The image after that, she was holding a dark-haired baby and smiling at him. He decided that he likes these pictures.

 **Here is a line!**

His pace was impatient. Spandam can drag on debriefing for too long at times. And the mission took too long, as well. It was a simple assassination, only it was anything but simple. Even with two carnivorous zoans tracking and hunting the target down, it took three months. Mainly because the slippery bastard had multiple hidden safe zones and had his minions wear his clothing to throw off his trail. They weren't sure if the guy was that paranoid or if he thought that dogs (he was half-right on that one) would be used to track him. Either way, when they caught him, the job was done. And they enjoyed it a bit more than they probably should have.

Now he was getting more agitated than he should be, and Hattori is surprisingly no help. Celosia wasn't in their room, nor was she in the library like she usually was. It wasn't until he found Kaku that he felt more at ease, having grabbed the teen rather sharply and demanding to know if he had any idea where Celosia is. Kaku brushed off his irritation rather easily after answering him, grinning at him before darting off.

Opening a nearby window, he used Geppo to reach the roof, landing silently on the stone. She was sitting there, staring out to the swirling whirlpools between the tower and the Gate. Her blouse rippled with the wind dancing across it, her legs hanging over the edge and one of her hands behind her to lean back a bit. A small sigh escaped him as he stepped towards her.

"Welcome home," she greeted, hearing his approach.

He sat next to her, bending a leg and placing his arm on it while supporting himself with his other. She leaned towards him, resting her head on his shoulder and running her hand against his arm all the way down to his hand to tangle their fingers. A quick glance down caused a smirk to tug at his lips, seeing the curve of her belly has grown since he left.

"The mission was successful," she noted.

"It was a pain in the ass," he returned. "He hopped islands and led different trails for us to follow. We killed most of his men before finally finding him."

"You found him all the same." Her grip tightened around his fingers. He looked down to her, wondering what was wrong, but she wouldn't meet his gaze. A heavy sigh slipped past her lips. "I haven't felt it move in three days."

"Maybe it is comfortable where it is," he offered as a possibility.

"No. It would still move, a kick at least. I haven't felt it move."

"Have you been examined?"

"I didn't want to. Not without you here, too. I am clinging, and I know I am. I know it annoys you. But I don't want to be looked at and told that I lost another one with no one to catch me. I'm already attached to this one, and I do not want to be alone when I hear that it didn't make it."

She knew what would happen if she heard the news she was dreading. Even if Sirius was there with her, her only parental figure that comforted her during some of her darkest moments, it would be too much. She might break, no matter how much she would try not to. If Lucci is there, she may survive it.

Lucci understood what she wasn't saying. She didn't know about the last one, so she could handle losing it. This one, the situation is different. She does know about it. She even reads to it, telling him that babies can hear while in the womb when he caught her and asked what she was doing.

"Let us go hear the news," he offered, wrapping his arm around her waist and bringing her to her feet as he stood.

"I already know," she said, calm despite the high possibility that she may be carrying a corpse instead of a life.

"Best to know for sure."

But all the doctors told them was what his Celosia already knew. The baby, at seven months, died inside her. They had to remove the corpse from her womb before it starts deteriorating and causes a massive infection. He wasn't sure if that was possible, but the doctors were sure that it had to be done. Neither asked for information, but the doctors gave it anyway.

It would have been a girl. And she died because of her umbilical cord wrapping around her neck, strangling her.

Celosia did not want to be touched for months, heartbroken over the loss of their daughter. She would often sit by the tree where the tiny body was buried, staring at the small plaque on the ground. Not a tear fell, nor did she scream or cry. She would just stare and no one, not even Sirius or Lucci, could get a reaction from her until she left the small grave on her own accord.

 **Here is a line!**

She blinked in surprise as she entered the room, seeing Lucci standing by a gramophone, probably borrowed from Sirius. Lucci was dressed in his usual black suit and white tie, his top hat still on his head. Hattori was gone from the room, however, which is what made her suspicious. The agent placed the needle on the spinning record, an orchestra playing with the start of soft piano.

"What are you doing?" she asked, stepping into the room and closing the door. Tilting her head, she smiled softly. "I always liked this one."

"I was told it is your favorite," he replied, holding up a glass of white wine for her to take. Almost cautiously, she accepted the glass, watching him pick up his own. "I can test that wine for you, if you prefer."

"Do you plan to poison or drug me?"

"No."

"Than I have nothing to fear." Slowly, she took a sip of the beverage, her nose scrunching up at the first drop of flavor hitting her tongue. Taking the glass from her lips, she added, "I do not drink much, is all."

"Ah, here I thought you drank in private," he said playfully, smirking at her. Watching her take another sip, struggling to not jerk away from the taste, he plucked the glass from her hand and placed it back down, followed by his own after he took a small sip. "I prefer stronger drinks myself."

"I could never get past the taste of alcohol to enjoy a flavor," she confessed, walking towards the gramophone and running her hand over the wooden frame. "I remember finding this old thing in the library. I would play the records as I read in front of the fireplace. Sometimes, I even danced." She could see herself now, alone in that huge library with a crackling fire. She could see her younger self twirling and acting like she had a partner to dance with.

He watched her silently, noticing the sway she was subconsciously doing as she closed her eyes and listened to the orchestra swell. He only took a few steps to be behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist. "May I have this dance?" he asked.

Small smile on her face, she turned to him, accepting his hand taking hers while placing her other on his shoulder, his free hand laying on her waist. Slowly, he led her from the gramophone into a calm waltz that kept in beat with the music. Her eyes closed once more, her head laying against his shoulder as he led her in their dance. Not once did he slip up and step on her feet, nor did she miss a single step from him.

"What decided this?" she inquired softly, her breath brushing against his neck. It was not surprising that he can dance so well. He is, after all, an assassin. And some assassinations call for undercover work. One would never really know what to expect, so Cipher Pol expects all of their agents to know just about everything.

"You have been upset lately," he started. "I understand why, but I thought to do something that you could enjoy. To take your mind off of what happened."

She hummed lowly as he spun them, her skirt billowing in the air. Their dance continued until the song ended, their hands lowering but the linked appendages stayed together. Another piece of music started up, but neither moved. He waited for Celosia to decide what she wanted.

"I wanted to name her Willow," she confessed softly. "I do not much care for my biological relations, but I liked the idea of naming the girls after plants. And Willow seemed like a perfect name." Her head turned away from him as her hand grasped his shoulder, his arms wrapping around her waist. "Two in a row. I lost two. I keep wanting to say something to her, but speaking to the dead does nothing. It is pointless."

"What do you wish to tell her?" Lucci pressed, knowing she needs to say the words.

"That I'm sorry. I should have paid more attention to her kicks. She struggled, but I thought it over activity. She would get like that sometimes. If I were more careful with her, then she would be here now. Instead, I brushed off her panic while she choked to death inside me. I did not worry until hours after her final kick. If I realized sooner, maybe she could have been saved." She took a shaky breath, burying her face into his shoulder to hide her tears from him. Still, she did not let a sob escape her, choking them down. Her throat hurt from holding them back, but she refused to release them.

"It is no fault of yours," he reassured her. "You are not the only woman to not tell what is a baby struggling and what is an active child. How could you know?"

"But I should have," Celosia firmly stated, more to herself than to him. Berating herself for misreading a sign. "I should have!" Her form trembled against him, her hands curling into fists gripping his suit. "I'm terrified of carrying another. Of trying again. I'm scared of becoming attached only to lose it, too. How many must I carry and lose before finally having one? Will one ever make it to birth? And if one does, will it live long or will it die young?"

"I do not know," he answered, placing his chin on the top of her head. "I can say nothing to reassure you. I can't tell you false words of hope. All I can do is be here when you need me to. I only wish you would speak to me instead of keeping the pain to yourself. It was not just you. We lost our daughter. The both of us. The pain is shared, not carried by one."

"You do not need the burden of my pain and fears," she commented, stepping away and keeping her head down. He did not remove his arms, knowing if he should, she will bolt. It was comforting to her to know how much he has learned about her. "You have your work to focus on. One distraction could end you."

"No," Lucci refused sharply. "You are not a distraction. I will not leave you to suffer alone."

"You have orders and you follow those orders," she informed stiffly. "When you are sent on a mission, when you are given a target, you go after it. If I am on your mind for even a second, you could be taken off guard and killed."

"Having you on my mind insures my success and return," he argued, still refusing to release her. She stopped trying to pull away, at least, and lifted her head to lock eyes with him. Tear tracks stained her cheeks, but no sob slipped out. Like always, when the tears leaked out, she tried harder to not make a sound. "You give me reason to succeed and come home. Instead of thinking about another job, another life to take, or another mission, I think about you. I think of our races at night. Of holding you in my arms as we sleep." He shook his head slowly, never breaking his gaze away as he cupped her cheek and placed his forehead to hers. "You will never be a distraction to me."

She did nothing for a moment. Then her eyes slid close and she pushed back against him, their noses brushing against each other. The music played on, filling the calming silence of the room.

 **Here is a line!**

"Why Water Seven?" Celosia asked as he readied himself for the sea train.

"The Chief believes that an old shipwright that was arrested there years ago had the plans to the weapon Pluton, but when he was arrested, he had already passed them to his apprentice," Lucci explained. "That apprentice is now the mayor of the city, as well as the Head of the Galley-La Company. Kalifa is already undercover as his new secretary. Kaku and I will be working undercover as shipwrights while Blueno runs a tavern to gather any information we miss. With luck, either Kaku or myself will rise in the ranks and the blueprints will be handed to us with no mishap."

"You mean you don't know how long you will be gone," she commented, sitting on the bed. "You will not be able to make it back in time."

He paused, looking over her. Carrying their third, their last attempt should it not make it like the previous two, she managed to make it past her first trimester with no issues. She went to the doctors anytime she felt off, fearing she was about to lose another. She was not frantic about anything being amiss, but she wasn't brushing anything off, either. Sirius managed to create potions that are supposed to be good for expecting women, giving more vitamins and nutrients to both mother and child.

He hates having to leave her, but orders are orders. And his date to leave for a properly timed arrival has come. Too many people coming into the city and three requesting work at the Galley-La Company at once was too suspicious. Everything had to be spaced out just right. Kaku won't be going to Water Seven until next week.

"No, I won't," he clarified as he turned to her and approached the bed. "I will call as often as I can."

"Don't bother," she scoffed, looking away. "Focus on your work and your mission. The sooner you get what you need, the sooner you come back. And with favorable luck, there will be two of us waiting for you to return."

A smirk twitched at the corner of his lips as he put his hands into his pockets. "Must you always be so difficult?"

"Don't act like you don't enjoy it," she shot back with a huff.

Chuckling, he bent over to pressed his forehead against hers, letting out a rumbling purr. With a soft smile, she returned the pressure and purred back, placing a quick kiss to his cheek. "Behave yourself," he told her.

"Go show off," she returned. "And Hattori, keep a close eye on him."

The pigeon saluted her, giving her a strong coo of affirmation. Lucci rolled his eyes at Hattori's antics, scratching the feathered chest of his companion. Looking out the window, he could see the trail of steam from the sea train growing closer. "The train will be here soon," he noted. "I should go to the station."

Celosia nodded in acceptance, knowing that it would be pointless to delay his departure by making any argument to make him stay. And they never parted with anger, not even the first time. They understood how the other felt when he leaves for his missions. They know it is out of their control. No words will change it, so it is best to let it happen with as little drama as possible. Besides, they both hate such drama. Sirius and Jyabura may make drama just for kicks, but Lucci and Celosia tended to not make more than what naturally happens.

"Don't spend too long there," she offered, pulling her legs onto the bed as she laid down, her undone raven hair spreading over the pillow and blanket around her. "I don't think I could bear a long separation."

"I will do my best," he promised. "Remind Kaku to get to the train on time next week, and I will be handling his training while we are away. He listens to you better than some."

"That's because I let him get away with more."

"You spoil him."

"Jealousy is not becoming of you."

"I am not jealous. I am making an observation."

"My observation is that you will miss the train if you don't leave soon. Do have fun on your mission, but please. Finish it quickly."

 **Here is a line!**

Six months has passed, and not a word on Celosia. When he called Jyabura shortly after his arrival to Water Seven, not wanting to deal with Kumadori or Fukuro over the den-den mushi, he was told that she disappeared shortly after he left. Only Sirius knew where she went and he wasn't revealing their hiding spot. He was assured that Celosia is still taking the potions, is getting plenty to eat, and is safe. She just felt the need to be away from everyone until he returns, which he still doesn't know when that will be.

"Nothing yet?" Kaku asked curiously, throwing his work vest onto his bed before pulling off his shirt.

"No," he clipped.

"The baby's due soon, right?"

"If it made it."

The orange-haired agent didn't say another word, just grabbed a towel and headed towards the bathroom for a quick wash. They're making slow progress already, having to start at the bottom of the tier at Galley-La. A few of their skills are being noticed, but not enough to fully catch Iceburg's attention with enough interest to consider either of them as apprentices.

According to the reports, the plans for Pluton are passed down from master to apprentice. If they are to complete the mission without killing a beloved figure of the city, even if it can't be proven to be them under the right circumstances, then they have to show enough skill for him to consider making either one of them his apprentice. It seemed that he already has a potential apprentice, a young man named Paulie, but Lucci doubted that one would go far. Despite his age, he is drowning in gambling debts and running from collectors. Not prime material for an apprenticeship, but Iceburg is a strange one.

The snail on the table suddenly woke, letting out a loud 'puru-puru-puru'. He picked it up quickly, mainly because it is the den-den mushi that only CP9 operatives and officers can use to contact him. The one for Galley-La was over in the other room.

"Lucci," he answered, informing the caller who answered.

"Hey, uh, it's Jyabura." The snail made an expression of wary confusion. "Sirius wanted me to get a hold of you. Said he never could figure the snails out."

"What does he want?" he asked, wondering if it had to with Celosia. He was going crazy waiting for news on her, not that he would let anyone see it. He thinks Kaku suspects it, though.

"One second." There were lower voices speaking until a new, familiar one came through the snail.

"Hey, Lucci! It's Sirius!"

"There is no need to yell through the den-den mushi," he pointed out.

"Right. Sorry." A deep sigh. "So I have some good news and bad news. Which would you like to hear first?"

"Just tell me," he nearly growled, restraining the urge. If this is about Celosia, he has to know.

"Alright, well, good news first would make more sense in this case anyway. Celosia, as you are aware, hid away after you left. I am the only one able to locate her and I have been making sure she is taking care of herself. She decided to stay where she is right now until… Well, she hasn't decided yet. Anyway! Uh… the goods news is that she gave birth a couple days ago. To twins."

Twins? Lucci blinked in shock, pulling the receiver away in his surprise. Wait, Sirius said that was the good news. Then what is the bad news? Did they not make it? Is Celosia breaking under the loss of two more instead of one?

"The bad news is that one of them, the girl, didn't make it. She was born alive, but there was a complication and we couldn't save her. We did try. We're not entirely sure how it happened, but she had a cut. And the bleeding wouldn't stop."

"What cut?" he asked in confusion. "Was Celosia injured before she gave birth?" Kaku popped back into the room, towel around his waist as he obviously listened in.

"No. Far as we can tell, it happened in the womb. We actually think that the other twin, the boy, may have done it by accident. Like I said, we're not sure, but that is our theory."

He shook his head in disbelief. It wasn't making any sense to him. How can a baby cause a deep enough cut to its twin to cause death? Even if it was that scenario, and it is an accident, he couldn't figure out what caused the surviving baby to have claws like that. Did he somehow inherit some of Lucci's zoan powers or Celosia's Animagus ability?

"The boy is alive, though. And quite healthy. He was screaming loud enough that some of the people on the island think it's haunted now." Sirius let out a weak laugh. "She asked for me to call you and let you know. She's named him Vito. Back in our realm, it means 'full of life'. She thought it fitting for him."

He could see Kaku grinning and bouncing in place like an excitable child. Lucci wasn't sure how to feel about it at the moment. First he was told that Celosia had twins. Then he's told that one of them is possibly responsible for the death of the other. He hoped it wasn't an omen of how the boy will turn out. At the moment, all he could say was "Thank you for telling me. Tell Celosia… I'm thinking of them both now."

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **For those of you who read 'The Emerald Rose', you should know that I will play with the feels any chance I can get. And I seem to enjoy giving FemHarry a hard time concerning pregnancy. But damn, one out of four surviving? Didn't know I was that cruel. O_o**

 **And yes, I made her have a baby. I like the idea of FemHarry having at least one baby. And if things go well enough, it may not be her only one, unlike Atticus in TER, TSC, and BF. Anyway, time skip next chapter to a point I'm sure you're all impatient to get to.**

 **Let me know what you think! See you next time! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! Time skip! Water 7! Galley-La! Strawhats! Oops, that was too soon… Oh, well! It's out there now! Read on and hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece or Harry Potter.**

 **Claimer: Vito is so mine and you can't have him.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

Today is already turning out to be quite the interesting day. Not only did he manage to calm his urge for a fight by beating up a crew of pirates that refused to pay for the work done on their ship, but another infamous crew had shown up at Dock 1. The hundred-million-beri rookie, Monkey D Luffy, with two members of his crew. No doubt the others are wandering around the city, meaning at least one of them will spot Nico Robin. Quite a prize to collect.

Lucci knew as soon as he saw the first wanted poster that the kid was an easy-going one, grinning stupidly as he waved to the camera that snapped his photo. He didn't anticipate the one that defeated the Shichibukai Crocodile to be such a scrawny runt, however. Even the two with him were unimpressive, a young orange-haired woman that would yell and hit Mugiwara when he got out of control. The other an equally scrawny teen with bushy black hair and a long nose, like Kaku's but more circular.

The three were carrying three suitcases among them, which were stolen from them by some of Franky's thugs when they weren't paying attention and placed the cases on the ground. Does no one tell newcomers anything these days? He watched to the point of Paulie, who was crossing the bridge the yagara was going under in order to use the yagara to escape from his collectors again. Then he tried to run off with the suitcases of money once he realized what they were, no doubt planning to use the money to pay off his debts. Or gamble some more.

He chased Paulie down and forced him to return the suitcases. He swears he's the main babysitter of the area. If he wasn't undercover, he probably would have killed Paulie by now just for the headaches he causes. Especially when he keeps challenging him, despite how often he loses.

Yet another observation of Mugiwara Luffy. He's not that bright, thinking it really is Hattori talking and doesn't seem to grasp names very well. A quick glance to Kalifa told him that she was making plenty of notes about the trio. Though the brat may be somewhat idiotic, he is worth one hundred million beri. And he took down a Shichibukai with logia powers. Despite his scrawny appearance and low intelligence, he may be stronger than they expect.

But he is definitely not bright, proven by walking right up to Iceburg and asking him to become a pirate and the carpenter of their crew. At least he didn't push it after being told that the man couldn't and that he could have whoever he chooses. Lucci would prefer to stay out of that stupidity.

Kaku suddenly landed on the ground, saying he was checking out the ship the pirates were using. Deciding to stay for the moment, he sat on some nearby lumber, Paulie sitting not too far from his left. As the young pirate talked on about what he would like done to his ship, Kaku sat to his right on the lumber pile. He was a bit curious by the look on Kaku's face. Even though this is an undercover job, he knows the younger agent does enjoy the work and is proud of it. He should be, too. Even for an undercover job, Kaku has done excellent work.

"Even we are unable to repair your ship," he informed the two, one of the trio having gone missing for some reason. "Even if we patch it up the best that we can, the possibility of making it to the next island is zero percent."

"What?! But we've been sailing perfectly fine this far!" Mugiwara protested.

Lucci knew that if Kaku says it's that badly damaged, if they're unable to fix it, it's not because he is trying to trap these dangerous rookies on Water Seven. But because that is his honest evaluation.

"Is something wrong with the keel?" Paulie asked.

"Yes, it is severely damaged," Kaku answered.

"I thought you guys were the best shipwrights in the whole world!" the boy continued to yell. "If money is the problem, we have plenty!" He slammed his hand on the cases in front of him to put more emphasis on his point. But it was useless. A badly damaged keel meant a ship waiting to sink.

As Paulie explained why the keel was the most important part of the ship, basically drawing all attention to him, Lucci bumped Kaku with his foot as he shifted positions. The younger looked up at him, seeing his quirked brow. He shook his head then scratched at his ear with a single finger. Only one was on the ship. Seeing Kaku subtly grasp his tools, more in a way of grabbing one of his swords, he surmised it was the swordsman 'Pirate Hunter' Roronoa Zoro that was onboard. So Nico Robin is in the city somewhere. They will need to find some way to send a message to Blueno so that he can keep an eye out for her, if he hasn't become aware yet.

Shouting in the distance, followed by several more, surprised them. The three foremen watched curiously as some of the carpenters in the area were looking down and shouting. Briefly, he saw a flash of white running. However, his attention was drawn back to the conversation when the pirates started asking for the ship to be rebuilt. He took over that part, explaining through Hattori that no two ships are identical, even if looking at the same blueprint.

He'll have to think about the flash of white in Dock 1 later.

 **Here is a line!**

"You saw it, too," Kaku stated. "Do you think it was…?"

"It's possible," he replied through Hattori. There are others nearby, after all.

"It has been five years," the younger agent continued lowly. "Think she just got tired of waiting?"

"I would not be surprised. Even her patience has a limit."

Kaku suddenly grinned down at him from his higher location. "Maybe she brought little Vito along. It's about time you two met, after all. I wonder what he looks like."

That is also a possibility. One he wasn't sure if he was prepared for. If Celosia was more patient for him to return home, then he could prep himself on the train ride back to Enies Lobby. But if she is here, and she brought their son with her, then he has no preparation at all. He's moved on from the thought of Vito potentially killing his twin sister by accident. He still thought it odd, but he moved past it. Now he has to face the chance of meeting his four-year-old (five in a few more months) son for the first time.

"Is it bad for me to hope he takes more after Celosia? I mean, you're a bit of a hard ass."

"Get back to work, Kaku."

The other just snickered at him, but started focusing on his work again. Without Kaku distracting him, he could listen in on surrounding conversations. Some were minor subjects, guessing what the World Government agents wanted with Iceburg or talking bout whatever ship they were working on. He did catch pieces of others talking about a large white feline running through the yard, trying to guess what it was. No one said 'cheetah' outright, but he figured that is exactly what they saw.

 **Here is a line!**

The city was dark and quiet, the bars emptying out as the drunkards went home. Paulie had to be helped home, Kaku being volunteered for tonight. Blueno, once the last customer left, placed down the mug he was cleaning and looked to Lucci.

"Nico Robin has been apprehended," he informed his superior. "She wants to talk to you, though. Something about a deal. I figured you should handle it."

"Very well," he accepted, throwing back the rest of his drink then placing the glass back on the bar. "Where is she?"

"With Celosia in the backroom," Blueno replied calmly, as though he did not just tell his fellow agent that the man's lover is in the same room as their prisoner. When he only assumed that she was on the island in the first place.

"You allowed Celosia in there with her?" he growled, getting off the stool and heading towards the door leading to the backroom.

"You think I can stop her?" Blueno asked with a chuckle and a shake of his head. "Not that woman." As Lucci opened the door, he added on, "Watch out for the cub. He's feisty."

So not only is his lover in the same room as Nico Robin, but his son is as well. Entering the room, the only human he saw was Nico Robin sitting on a barrel, her hands cuffed behind her back with kairoseki. She glanced at him then to something in the corner behind him.

"Hiding in shadows now, Celosia?" he inquired, not turning as the white cheetah prowled behind his legs. Hattori flew from his shoulder to probably land on her head. "I take it you are upset, but that will have to wait until my business with Nico Robin is done." A deep growl was his answer, but she did not step in front of him. His eyes stayed on the cuffed woman watching him curiously. "Blueno tells me you have a deal you wish to tell me about."

"Yes," she answered. "I knew that the government would not stop until I am in custody. So I will come along with you peacefully to wherever it is you will take me. In exchange, leave my crew be. Let them leave Water Seven."

His eyes narrowed at her. That is quite interesting. She is willing to give herself up so that CP9 would leave her crew alone. Well, so long as they are on Water Seven. Off the island, they're as much free game as any other crew that crosses their path. Smirking, he nodded. "Very well. We will allow them to leave Water Seven in exchange for your cooperation."

Nico Robin nodded to him in return. "You will have it."

"Good. Now that we have you, though, our plans must take a different route. Stay here until one of my men comes for you. Celosia, come with me. I am sure the others will want to see you again as well." He still hadn't looked down to the waiting cheetah, thus not seeing the cub looking at him from under her belly. Turning, he opened the door, allowing the feline to walk out first before following after as Hattori flew back to his shoulder.

Everyone else was already gathered at the bar, though Kaku and Kalifa were quick to jump from their seats and hug the purring cheetah, exclaiming happily before she could change back to her human self. Then Kaku yelped sharply, both agents jerking back and looking down to the growling bundle of fur hiding behind Celosia's leg as Kaku shook his hand in the air.

"No way! That's Vito?" the young man exclaimed with a laugh.

"I said he's feisty," Blueno boredly pointed out.

Curious, Lucci tilted his head to see the cub better. The cub is as white as his mother, but with the markings of a leopard. His youth made it difficult to determine which feline body shape he took after, still covered with a fluffy coat instead of a smoother, more adult one and still carrying around some of his baby weight.

Celosia shifted back to her human form, scooping the cub into her arms before placing a hand on his forehead. He was engulfed by a bright light that faded rather quickly, showing a young human boy that was pouting up at her.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked angrily, staring at her with stormy eyes.

"Because biting people is rude," she informed, placing him back on the floor. He scowled at the adults, ducking behind his mother's leg once again.

"He looks a lot like you, Lucci," Kaku chuckled, sitting on the floor and smiling at the boy. "Hey there, Vito. I'm Kaku."

"What's wrong with your nose?" Vito asked in confusion.

"Vito," Celosia warned, earning his attention. "That was rude."

"I was just asking!"

"What do you say to Kaku?"

He huffed, lowering his head and grumbling, "Sorry."

Celosia sighed lowly, shaking her head. "Sirius lets him get away with everything. And encourages him to bite people when he's a cub." Turning to Lucci, she commented, "You're quiet."

Lucci tore his eyes away from his son to lock onto Celosia's calm stare. "I believe you to still be upset with me."

"Upset? No. Impatient. It has been five years, Lucci. How much longer must this mission take?"

"We have an unexpected additional," he explained. "If events fall into place properly, we will be leaving within a few days." Kaku and Kalifa returned to their seats, all business now that they know to expect orders. "We cannot risk staying here much longer, and Aqua Laguna will be here soon. We can leave in all the confusion of the storm, but before we do, we need those blueprints."

Knowing how Lucci could get concerning his work, Celosia led Vito over to a booth, sliding into the seat silently as her son dove under the table to climb up the seat to her right, placing her between him and the group. With a soft smile, she petted back his fluffy black hair, kept short enough that it refused to lay flat. From her side, no doubt, remembering the unruly mops of hair her father and twin carried around. Only theirs was just untamed, while Vito has soft hair that did not tangle or become difficult. If he let it grow out more, it would probably be more like her own wavy raven locks.

"So he's my father?" Vito asked her, pointing to Lucci as he informed the others of their roles.

"Yes," she answered, her hand still petting his hair from his forehead. "And ignore whatever you heard from Jyabura and Sirius. They simply enjoy giving Lucci a difficult time." Sighing softly, she pulled Vito to her lap and tucked his head under her chin. "You know that everyone has their own set of walls to guard them. Your father and I have tall ones to overcome. Do not take offense or get upset with him. You are not a new concept to him, but he may not know how to handle you."

"So don't bite him when I'm a cub," the boy said, looking up at her.

"We can start there," she added with a huff.

 **Here is a line!**

Blueno took Nico Robin with him to Iceburg's house. So long as she continues to cooperate, then the Mugiwara pirates will be implemented in the attack, leaving a wider opening for him and his group to do what they must to complete their mission. And if Iceburg dies, then they also have their scapegoat. Blueno is not to shoot to kill in this attack, but anything could end up happening if Iceburg decides to be more difficult later on.

Kaku, probably in an effort to tease them both, thought it best to avoid the apartment they are staying at while Lucci 'reconnects' with Celosia. What reconnection there could be, he wasn't entirely sure. With Vito there, they weren't going to jump straight into bed. Besides that, this is still a mission.

Vito. He isn't sure how to handle the boy.

Celosia hasn't changed much, other than smiling a bit more often and her eyes have gotten softer. She can still bring a man down if he tries anything she didn't appreciate, having witnessed that when some scumbag tried to grab her, too drunk to realize who else was with her. All that man saw was a pretty woman and wanted to have a 'good time' with her. Celosia proceeded to bring the man's face down to her knee, breaking his nose if the crunch he heard was anything to go by. She then threw him into the water, not caring if the scum drowned or not.

Their son just laughed the whole experience off, running down the sidewalk away from them yet staying in their sight. He would stop randomly and look over his shoulder to the pair before running off again. Not once did the boy take a wrong turn or have to be called back when they were turning down another way. He just seemed to know the route all the way to the apartment. Which he thought unusual, this child even knowing which apartment.

"He isn't sure what to think of you," she spoke first, leaning into him and placing her head on his shoulder. "He hears about you, but has never met you. This as much a change for him as it is for you."

"I was not prepared, is all," he pointed out, an arm around her shoulder to hold her in place. It really has been too long. He missed having her in arms reach, pressing against him with the occasional nudge to his chin as she plays with his hair that she managed to pull over his shoulder.

Her head tilted curiously. "What is Aqua Laguna?" she inquired.

"A powerful storm that causes massive waves," he explained. "It damages Water Seven every time, and swallows more of the city."

"Ah. Well, it was foolish to build a city where such weather happens. I imagine at least a quarter of the city is underwater right now due to previous storms."

"Perhaps a third," he corrected.

"It will eventually take the whole city," Celosia pointed out.

"That is not our concern. We will use the storm to leave Water Seven after obtaining the blueprints to Pluton. Then what happens to this city will happen."

"I see," she accepted, pulling away but turning more towards him to have access to more of his hair. It may be their feline nature, him from his zoan and her from her Animagus, but they like to groom or be groomed. It was more often her that did the grooming, but that did not mean he didn't have his moments.

"You don't look very scary," a small voice suddenly spoke up, reminding Lucci of his watchful son sitting at the other side of his mother. Though he is more on her lap now. "Jyabura said that you're a scary guy, but you don't look scary."

"He must have meant it another way," Lucci proposed with a smirk. "Or maybe you just have not angered me enough to be scared."

Vito stuck his tongue out at the man. "I'm not scared of you!" he declared.

In response, he changed his arm just enough for fur and claws, reaching down to pluck the boy from Celosia's lap by the back of his shirt. Vito looked more amazed than worried, wrapping his small arms around his own.

"So that's where I got my spots!" he exclaimed with a giggle. "You have spots! Mom has dots. I don't have dots, I have spots."

"You don't say," he chuckled, his smirk still in place as he placed the child on his lap, his arm changing back to a human limb.

Vito scrunched up his face in thought. "I wonder if Juniper would have had spots or dots," he murmured, climbing off Lucci's lap.

"Juniper?" he repeated, looking to his lover, whose hands became still and face blank.

"I named her Juniper," she explained in a low voice, almost silent. "She's beside Willow now. I thought it best they be together instead of separate."

He nodded in understanding, though wondered if Vito was told about why his sister did not make it. He wanted to ask, but held his tongue. If he doesn't know, then it would not be wise for him to bring it up in front of the boy. It is history now, a fact they cannot change.

"Lucci?" she called softly, laying her head on his lap while pulling her legs onto the couch.

He looked down at her with a quirked brow, inviting her inquiry.

"I know I said that I would not want to try anymore if I lost another," Celosia started, tugging on his straps. "But… if you do not mind… I would like to try for a girl again."

"Is that wise?" he asked.

So far, they've had bad luck concerning girls. One strangled in the womb and the other was killed by her own twin. Celosia may have pulled out of her fear after having Vito, healthy and energetic, but he did not want to risk her falling back into that fear. Into that darkness that nearly consumed her. It took weeks after their talk before she was willing to try one more time for a baby, supposedly their last try. Now she is asking for another.

Celosia knows exactly what he meant when he asked. She will admit, the idea is scaring her. Her past two girls died, maybe three. They will never know the gender of the miscarried one, but it could have been a girl. Still, as much as it scares her, even now after five years with a happy boy with no health problems, she wants to try again. They may end up with another son, maybe a girl, or maybe nothing at all. But she wants to try.

"No," she answered honestly. "I do want to try, though. If you do not, then that's fine, too."

He hummed lowly, running his fingers through her long locks and scraping his nails lightly against her scalp. She let out a content sigh at the feeling.

"Not here," he told her. "When we return to Enies Lobby. Once everything is done. We can try then."

Smiling, she turned onto her back to look up at him, his hand tracing across her cheeks to cup the right side of her head. His thumb stroked the skin along her hairline as he met her gaze. Her hand reached up to grasp his, her long fingers curling around his callous-coated ones. "Thank you."

 **Here is a line!**

News travels fast in a city like this, Celosia realized. Holding Vito's hand so that he would not run off, she listened in on the people surrounding them. People in shock over the attack on Iceburg, how their beloved mayor indicates the Mugiwara Pirates are the culprits. What they would do to those pirates if they see them.

"I thought we were coming here to get Dad and then go home," Vito pouted, kicking the concrete sidewalk. "How long as we going to stay here?"

"However long it takes for your father to wrap up his business," she answered, not risking more information less another hears her. Thankfully, her child understands the secrecy and knows better than to say too much.

"I miss Padfoot," he grumbled, squeezing her hand.

"I know. I do, too," she returned with a gentle smile.

Sirius claimed to be too young to be called 'grandpa', but she pointed out that he's too old to be 'uncle' to her child. Jyabura refused to be called either, and whatever Sirius would be called, he would share the title because of their relationship. So they settled for no title, calling everyone by name instead.

Celosia just thought the whole conversation humorous but pointless. When Vito decides what he will call everyone, he will do so. And no one would be able to dissuade him.

"Mom! Mom! Can we get one of those?" Vito suddenly cried out, pointing to a crate full of water and meat soaking in it. "I bet Padfoot would like to try it, too!"

"What you mean to say is that you are using Padfoot as an excuse for me to buy more for you to eat in secret," she informed fondly, handing over enough beri for one of the meats.

Vito bounced in excitement as he was handed the meat, humming a denial as he bite down into it. A soft chuckle slipped out as she lead him away from the stand.

After everything she went through, her little boy is her treasure. Even after the long labor bringing both twins into the world and quickly losing one, she never once blamed him. It wasn't like it was a purposeful act.

Strangely enough, when the twins were born, little Jupiter was born fully human. Vito, on the other hand, was in a hybrid form, which was where the claws came from. She blames herself. During her pregnancy, she would spend days in her cheetah form. It made her feel safer for some reason, able to flee from any signs of danger. No one besides the CP9 agents and Sirius would come near her, either. And Sirius was the only one that knew where to find her in the first place.

When she felt the pains of labor, she wasn't sure what they were at first. As they grew closer together and more painful, she changed into her human form. Perhaps when she was in cheetah form, her little ones shifted with her, only one of them did not change all the way like the other did. They were both moving inside her, pushing against each other as they practically raced to be the first one born.

No. No blame is on Vito. Even if his claws were the ones that caused the fatal cut, it was her stupidity that resulted in her daughter's death. If she stayed human, so would her children. And both of them would be alive, jumping around and playing and being spoiled by everyone.

"Mom, stop it," Vito called out to her gently, his meat torn into only twice. He looked up at her with shimmering storm-gray eyes, his lips pressed together and cheeks reddening. "You're thinking about Juniper and Willow again. That always makes you sad. So don't. Please? I don't like seeing you sad."

Celosia gave him a gentle smile, picking him up and placing him on her waist. "So long as I have you, my sweet cub, I will never be sad again," she promised him, placing a kiss to his forehead.

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **You know, I just realized that most of this chapter is through Lucci's eyes. I gotta fix that at some point. I think the last chapter was a good blend, hopefully. Oh well. I'm trying here. It's just coming out the way it is.**

 **Let me know what you guys think! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Skipping everything concerning Water 7 because Celosia would just step back and wait for Lucci to finish his work anyway. We'll see how things go from here. I honestly have no clue.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own One Piece or Harry Potter.**

 **Claimer: Yep. Still own Vito.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

Aqua Laguna, even though it just started not long ago, is a powerful storm. And government officials are a pain in her ass. They kept trying to chase her and Vito away from the train, telling her that it was being commandeered for government business, which she has no part in. It was kind of funny watching Corgi sputter around as she ignored his presence, telling Vito to get on the train once the wind started picking up.

She could feel the wind growing stronger, the pellets of falling water more forceful as time goes on. It is no wonder the storm takes more of the city each time. But something told her they are on a time limit, that this is not the worst of the storm. Lucci told her that there are massive waves, and she has yet to see one. The sea is restless, yes, but she doubted that this was what he truly meant.

Excitement in the crowd alerted her to the arrival of the others. With a smirk, she boarded the train upon hearing the demanding yell of one of the prisoners. The noisy official is distracted enough for her to board without further headache-inducing yells. Passing by the various passengers, she made it to one of the cars that only had one occupant. Already, she didn't like him, or his leering stare and ugly smirk.

Lucci should be getting rid of that one. If she heard correctly, this one hasn't even fully master Rokushiki, only four of the six. At his age, should he have trained like the others did, he should have mastered all of the powers to be accepted into CP9. Otherwise, he's useless.

The next car was empty, which she thought odd until she spotted her child bouncing from seat to seat. This must be where the real CP9 is to be seated.

"Vito, calm yourself," she advised as she took a seat in the middle. "This is still a mission your father is on until we reach Enies Lobby."

"Yes, ma'am," he answered, flipping over the back of one seat to land on her lap. "We're going home now. Right, Mom?"

"Yes, my cub," she replied with a small smile as she petting his hair back. "We're all going home." Looking out the window, she noted the severity of the storm was getting worse. The car door opened and footsteps echoed into the nearly empty compartment. "Everything seems so rushed," she commented, not looking to the man that sat next to her. "Is it the storm or the cargo?"

"It is both," he answered. "Corgi told me you gave him trouble."

"You protest?"

"No."

"Then we do not need to discuss it." She turned to him then smirked. "Nice coat."

"Unnecessary," he scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"I see Hattori even has one. How… cute."

Arms appeared over the back of her seat, a finger poking the top of her head. "Glad you're here, Celosia," Kaku said with a smile. "We all missed you these past few years."

"I am sure you all adjusted to my absence well enough," she replied, reaching up to pat the top of his head then flipped the bill of his cap, knocking the hat off of him.

"Hey!"

Kalifa sighed lowly, brushing back a strand of hair. "At last, our mission is finished," she commented.

"Our mission is finished when we reach Enies Lobby," Lucci corrected sternly. "Do not act so lax, idiots."

The younger agents nodded then took their seats, Kaku across the isle from Lucci and Kalifa in the seat behind him. Strategic, in a sense. No doubt that under Lucci's training, Kaku has grown stronger and probably risen up in the ranks concerning doriki. Best to leave the strongest closer to the escorted criminal.

Celosia noted that Kaku looked bothered. Always the more energetic and emotional one, she wouldn't be surprised if his first long-term undercover mission ended up with him becoming attached to the location or people in the city. Perhaps even the work he did while undercover. She didn't doubt Lucci noticing it.

In fact, her lover looks quite tense. One of the lesser agents came into the cabin, announcing their departure being early due to the weather. When asked if anything was needed, Lucci refused, eager to leave the island he spent too long on.

With a lurch, the train started pulling from the station, plowing through the water and away from the island. Vito, already restless, wiggled down from her lap and started to crawl under the seats. After a few minutes, the official entered the room to brief the group of the strength and guards onboard. Though upon noticing Celosia, he paused and clenched his hands.

"Hey! What are you doing in here!" Corgi demanded before suddenly yelling out as a cub bit down on his calf.

"Vito, enough," Celosia laughed gently behind her hand.

The cub released the man, darting back under the seats to return to his mother. The cub is still restless, though, from what Lucci could tell. He let his tail out then started flicking it in front of Vito's face. As expected, his eyes widened as he started swatting at the tail in front of him. Kaku snickered under his breath, at a better angle to see what was happening. Kalifa leaned over his seat to look as well, smirking when she did.

"Celosia and Vito are allowed to stay here," Lucci informed coldly. "Now continue with your report."

Scowling as he rubbed his leg, Corgi stood back up then coughed into his hand, dismissing the previous couple minutes. He started from the seventh car holding operatives of CP6 and their leader, then continued on until mentioning the car behind them.

When he was dismissed, Lucci turned to her. "You look troubled," he noted.

"With you gone, they went on their own to recruiting for CP9," she informed. "They didn't even take Jyabura along, instead thinking they alone could judge who is good enough. This new one, Nero, has only mastered four out of six. Besides that, I don't like how he looks, nor how he looked at me."

As expected, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Uh-oh," Kaku quipped, smirking to the other two.

"Sexual harassment," Kalifa commented, adjusting her glasses as Blueno shook his head slowly.

"If he hasn't mastered Rokushiki, he shouldn't be a member of CP9 in the first place," Lucci commented as he crossed his arms. Vito managed to grab hold of his tail and was gnawing on it, but he pulled his tail away and wrapped the cub with it, lifting him back to Celosia's lap. "It will be rectified."

"Such a promise," Celosia said as she used her magic to change Vito back to his human form. While it is easy for him to slip into his feline body, he had difficulty changing back into a human. Though she suspects it to be because he enjoys being a cheetah/leopard mix more than a human and simply doesn't want to change back. So she has to change him by force, a trick Sirius taught her shortly after Vito's birth.

 **Here is a line!**

"All this noise is upsetting," Celosia commented after the report of two cars being disconnected was made.

"Mom, that man is too loud," Vito complained, burying his face into her stomach while pressing his hands to his ears.

"I know," she told him soothingly, petting his back. Lucci quirked a brow at her curiously. "He has sensitive hearing. What is loud to us is louder to him. He is far more in tune with his animal side than we are because we are able to separate the instincts and mindsets, channel our human senses and responses better. If we desire to. He does not have that control yet, so his senses are stronger."

He nodded in understanding, removing his coat and covering the two with it. One, he didn't want it anyway. Two, it is thick enough that it should block out some sound for reaching their son and irritating him. Celosia pulled it off her but wrapped Vito up in it, making sure his ears are covered.

"Thanks," the boy muttered, still burying his face into Celosia's stomach. "The noise two cars away is really annoying."

"Two cars away?" Blueno repeated.

"Wanze of CP7," Kalifa noted.

"There's also noise outside, on the roof of the car behind us," Vito pointed out, lifting a hand from under the coat to point to the ceiling of their car. "It's really loud."

"I hear it, too," Lucci stated calmly. "Should they make it to us, we will handle the situation."

"If Nero manages to apprehend the prisoners, would that increase his chances of survival?" Kaku inquired with a smirk.

"No."

"Thought not."

"Stop aggravating him," Kalifa scolded, swatting the back of his head.

Seeing the look on Lucci's face, Celosia reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let them be," she suggested lowly. "They are quite young still. And Kaku needs the distraction from his turmoil."

"It is not distractions he needs," Lucci returned, facing her. "We are not to allow our emotions to rule us."

"Then you have brought shame on yourself as well," she pointed out. "Do your emotions not rule you concerning me? Will they soon rule over you when it comes to our son?"

"That is different," he argued. "I can separate work and personal attachments."

"I am well aware, but Kaku hasn't learned how to just yet. He does not go on long-term missions like this one very often. In fact, this one is his longest. You may have no regrets leaving the island, but I am sure Kaku made some fond memories there. He's upset. It is best to let him settle himself however he can before he is needed."

Lucci rolled his eyes, crossing his arms as he laid one leg over the other. "We cannot allow our guard to drop," he informed her calmly. "We have two prisoners loose on this train, as well as an intruder. And if Vito's ears are as sharp as you claim, they are much closer than we would like them to be."

Celosia sighed, petting back Vito's hair as the boy curled more into her stomach, tucking the coat tighter around his body. "How… upsetting," she decided, lifting her head and looking to the door leading into the compartment where Nico Robin sat. "This stress on everyone is stifling."

The door suddenly broke as a man flew into the compartment, groaning in pain and unconscious. Standing in the car two behind them stood a blonde man dressed in a suit, his bangs hanging over one eye and a cigarette between his lips. He just stood there, staring into their car as the agents stood.

"Too loud," Vito complained, pulling the coat over his head. Celosia rubbed his back soothingly in an effort to keep him calm.

The roof between the two cars suddenly collapsed, two men falling into it. One slim and the other muscular with thick forearms. The blonde spoke with the muscular one as the slim one was kicked away carelessly, Nero sliding down the aisle until he stopped at Lucci's feet.

"It's become so noisy all of a sudden," Kalifa commented with a sigh.

"Are all of the escorting marines down?" Blueno asked as he glanced to the two entering their car.

"We didn't expect much with them anyway."

Celosia glanced from the corner of her eyes, watching Lucci coldly regard the one at his feet. "Who is this?" he asked in annoyance. He already knows, but does need confirmation.

"Corgi and Celosia said that he's the new member of CP9, and knows how to use four of the powers," Kaku confirmed, looking at Nero with a condescending look as well.

Nero raged at the two enemies, claiming to be a battle genius and promising them their death. "How immature," Celosia sighed.

"Too loud," her son repeated.

"You're supposed to capture Franky alive, but let your emotions get the better of you," Lucci lectured, closed his eyes and shook his head in annoyance then glared down at the new agent. "Forget it. You have three seconds to run for your life."

"Run for my life?" Nero said in confusion. "From who?"

"Three." His hand curled except for his index finger.

"Hey! Are you kidding me?!"

"Two."

"Don't do it!"

"One."

"Soru!"

Both disappeared but did not go far as Nero was forcefully ejected from the train, Lucci's finger buried two knuckles deep into his back. The new agent hacked out blood as he fell into the ocean, Lucci regarding coldly, "Half-ass trash, calling yourself a member of CP9. You must master all six forms to call yourself one of us, brat."

"Kalifa, mind making a report," Celosia asked, already knowing what her lover would say. They all knew what he would say. "Lucci declared the new guy weak and worthless, so eliminated him through standard protocol."

"Mom…" Vito whimpered. "There's too much noise."

"It will be done, Celosia," Kalifa agreed with a nod as the woman stood, swaddled child in her arms.

"Vito is getting upset," she informed the leopard zoan. "We will be going somewhere more quiet."

"The only other car is where Nico Robin is," he pointed out. "I would prefer you remain away from her."

"She will do nothing," Celosia assured as she headed towards the door.

"Too loud!" Vito cried out, shifting into his animal form and leaping over his mother's shoulders.

"What the-?! Did that kid just turn into a cat?!" Franky - she assumed that to be him – exclaimed loudly in shock.

Celosia did not move, facing the door that would lead her to Robin's car. "Two prisoners and one intruder, correct?" she asked lowly, tilting her head as though she were listening to something.

"Correct," Lucci answered as she placed the coat over the back of a seat.

"I assume Franky is one prisoner," she sighed, turning to him. "The blonde?"

"The intruder," Blueno informed, keeping his eyes on the two men.

"Then the other prisoner is in the car ahead with Nico Robin," she pointed out, figuring out what sounds it was that bothered her son to the point of shifting. "I wonder how you plan to rescue her when you have no escape plan, Mister 'Hero'. After all, she ate a devil fruit. She cannot swim. And going out in a storm like this is suicidal, at best. I'm surprised that you managed to make it through the previous cars so well. On top, if your wet clothes are any indication. After all, the wind and choppy sea should have unbalanced you enough on the slick rooftop to fall into the water. You are very determined to get to her."

"It's nice to be acknowledged by such a beautiful woman," the blonde chuckled, smirking around his cigarette.

Lucci growled lowly, his lips twitching back to reveal a sharp fang.

"However, if your friends have been informed of her circumstance, and they informed you, then you should know it is pointless for you to continue," Celosia informed coldly as she picked Vito up off the floor. "Meaning your entire rescue attempt is pointless. She will go nowhere so long as the life of her friends' hangs in the balance. She will go to Enies Lobby without any attempts of escape. And just because he can be a man of his word, Lucci will not kill you nor pass the order to kill you. It is best that you cut your losses and behave yourself until you are able to leave the train. And Franky should remain seated and bound until we get there."

Looking to Lucci, her head tilted curiously. "Do you wish to explain why Nico Robin must be taken or do you wish for me to confine them?" she offered.

"If I must," he replied calmly, signaling for her to take her seat. She did as silently told, holding Vito to her chest as Hattori flew over and landed on his head, patting the cub's snout. "There are some people better off dead since they were only born to bring about misfortune upon world. For example, there exists a sleeping demon capable of destroying the world. If there was someone with the ability to wake that demon, even as young as eight years old, we should still eliminate her for the sake of this world."

The blonde stared uncaringly, blowing smoke past his lips. "Your point is?"

"Perhaps explaining would be a waste of time," Celosia sighed gently, easing Vito to a calmer state of mind to make changing him back to his human form easier. Lucci continued talking behind her, informing the blond of why Nico Robin must be killed, though she will suffer beforehand. The government will want to know all her secrets, after all, and will do anything to obtain them.

The door suddenly opened, the woman walking in with a masked man hanging off her arm, begging her to go no further. Vito tensed in her lap, growling as his pupils narrowed and his claws extended. He slipped out of her arms but remained on the seat instead of ducking under it.

"Ah, so that's the noise bothering you so," she realized before waving her hand to the masked one as she rose to her feet. His voice suddenly cut off into silence, which was noticed almost immediately. "You're far too loud for my cub to tolerate. Your voice is annoying as well. All in all, you're upsetting him."

"What the hell did you do to him?!" the blond yelled out.

"I silenced him," she answered, not turning towards the blond but looking up to the dark woman in front of her. "I trust you will not prove to be a problem."

"I won't," the woman assured firmly. "I have no intention of escaping."

"Good." Her hand snapped out, grabbing the masked one by the back of his neck and yanking him forth, throwing him towards the other two. "Two escaped prisoners and one intruder. I believe that the next two cars are empty of marines and agents now, so with us included, and Corgi unconscious in the car in front of us, we are all accounted for."

"It would appear that way," Lucci agreed with a nod.

The masked man silently hacked and rubbed his throat, as though thinking that would help him regain his voice. After a few seconds of useless struggling, he started waving his hands around frantically in signals to the other two men.

"Escort Nice Robin back to her car and make sure she stays there," the zoan ordered, looking over his shoulder to the calm woman with their cub between her feet. "Take Vito with you."

Smirking back at him, she commented sarcastically, "Here I thought you did not wish for us to be in the same area as her." Giving him a small nod, she turned to Robin and grabbed her arm, guiding her back to her seat. "I will listen to you this one time, Lucci. But keep in mind, I am not a member of CP9, thus I am not under your command. I am a wild animal. Remember that."

"It is noted," Lucci sighed lowly, ignoring the smirk Kaku was giving Kalifa, who giggled behind her hand. Those two. He's about ready to strangle them.

The masked one signaled his hands back, as though ordering the two to return to the car behind them. He then grabbed a ball and threw it to the ground, the entire train car filling with smoke. She felt an arm brush by her and Robin being yanked from her grip. Vito ducked under a seat as she changed into her cheetah form, darting through the smoke and grabbing hold of a leg with her jaws, perhaps biting down a bit too hard if the taste of blood spilling into her mouth was any indication. With a sharp tug, the woman fell to the floor, coughing through smoke as an explosion rocked the train cars, one of the occupants yelling out Robin's name.

"We need to get Franky back," Kalifa coughed as the smoke started to clear.

"Celosia, spit that out," Lucci told her, nudging her paw with his foot. She released the leg, licking at the blood that coated her lips. "You realize you could have done serious injury to her. Correct? We need her alive."

Celosia just sat and purred lowly, her tail tip flicking. She can heal the woman well enough to walk without a limp if she has to.

"A smokescreen," Kaku grumbled as Kalifa pulled out her spiky whip. "What a lame trick." The blonde woman flicked the whips out, using them to anchor the disconnected car to staying close by.

"Blueno, retrieve Franky," Lucci ordered.

The large man nodded before opening a doorway in the air and stepping into it. He left it open, probably so that he would not lose his way inside the space to get back to them. Vito emerged from under the seats, slowly making his way to sit between his mother's front paws. With a quick sneeze, he was suddenly a boy again. "How did he do that?" he asked, standing up to look into the doorway.

"It is his devil fruit ability," Lucci explained. "He is able to make gateways through the walls of the atmosphere with his Doa-Doa no Mi. It's worth lies beyond more than just a mere air door. For right now, he is in the other car retrieving Franky."

"So he ate a fruit like you did, but he opens doorways and you turn into a leopard," Vito summed up, looking up at his mother. "Are Sirius and us the only ones that can change without fruits?"

She nodded at him then changed back to her human self, steadily rising to her feet. "Is he that important?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"We originally believed Iceburg to have the plans for Pluton," her lover explained as Vito circled the doorway. "We were wrong. Tom had two apprentices, Iceburg and Cutty Flam. Cutty Flam was believed dead years ago, but he is alive and has changed his name to Franky. Iceburg did originally have the plans to Pluton, but he passed them to Franky. I suppose a similar experience would be the choice your parents made between Sirius and the traitor."

"Only the traitor was a traitor," she scoffed, rolling her eyes. "It seems Franky is not the type."

"Indeed," he agreed, watching the doorway impatiently. "Are you able to treat the bite wound you gave Nico Robin?"

"Easily," she answered as Blueno returned with the struggling man, some blood on his clothing but not enough for them to think he was injured. Celosia smirked as she stepped towards him, her arms crossing as she regarded the seething prisoner almost mockingly. "Do you require assistance, Blueno?"

"I wouldn't turn it down," the larger man answered.

Nodding in acceptance, she clapped her hands over Franky's ears, sending a shockwave of magic to his brain that triggered an immediate sleep-like state. He went limp in Blueno's grasp then was dropped to the floor.

The agent rolled his shoulders and popped his neck. "Heavier than anticipated," he commented.

"How much farther until Enies Lobby?" Celosia inquired curiously, turning to Lucci.

"Not much," the zoan answered as he took his seat once again. To Celosia's surprise, as well as Lucci's, Vito climbed into his lap and stayed there. Lucci didn't say anything to chase him off, so she decided to stay quiet about it as well. The fact that Vito is already that trusting of the father he hasn't officially known since his birth is a good sign that she did not want to break.

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **We get to Enies Lobby next chapter. And yes, still following canon here. Remember, Celosia and Sirius are not members of CP9. They do what they need to do, or feel like they need to do, but they are technically still civilians. They just keep Lucci and Jyabura happy.**

 **Will we get back to the Harry Potter realm? Yes, at some point we will. It will be another few chapters, but we will get there. So chill out and just enjoy the story. ^^ Let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Continuing onward with the story, we have reached Enies Lobby. Did I just rhyme? Close enough! I was debating with a skip to the end of all the fighting, but I felt like that would seem too rushed. So not going to do that. Patience with me, please!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything One Piece or Harry Potter related.**

 **Claimer: Vito is mine, though. I own that little cutie.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

"They're back!" Sirius announced with a grin, jumping away from the large windows and running towards the door. Jyabura had to grab him by his arm and yank him back to the couch in order to stop him. "What's that for?!"

"They'll get in here on their own time," the wolf zoan pointed out. "Calm down already."

"Yes, it has been five years since all of CP9 has been together," the chief Spandam commented before waving a newspaper in the air in a rage. "But what is up with this story?! The plan was the kill the rebellion leaders, a total of three targets. Yet you three, you killed twenty-three!" The three agents stayed silent, though Sirius stuck his tongue out.

He is not a member of CP9, but if possible, he would tag along on some of Jyabura's missions just for the hell of it. Of course, he always made sure Celosia and Vito would be okay with him gone for a while. He probably could have stopped Fukuro from saying anything, but sometimes the chaos that one causes from talking was too fun to pass up. He regrets so many people dying, but they chose to fight the agents and refused to give up.

"Do you have anything to say for yourselves?!" Spandam continued to rage.

Kumadori dropped his head to the ground so quickly, his feet shot into the air, claiming responsibility. Jyabura yelled at him to stop it and that he'll explain. Of course, as per his usual, Kumadori offered to commit suicide to regain his honor, which only caused more yelling. As Jyabura explained their plan was leaked, Fukuro unzipped his mouth and stated that he told the town.

"See, moments like this," Sirius sighed contently as he watched the chaos unfold. "This is what I live for."

"You're not helping!" the wolf zoan roared at him.

"I'm supposed to?" the Animagus returned. "I thought I was just supposed to sit here, look pretty, and eat popcorn while enjoying the show."

"You are so getting it later," Jyabura growled, though was ginning playfully.

"Feisty alpha," Sirius shot back with a laugh.

A ruckus over the den-den mushi claimed Spandam's attention, informing of an intruder heading towards the front gate. And causing a lot of trouble, by the sounds of it.

"Monkey D Luffy," Sirius chuckled, locking his fingers together then placing his chin on them. "Charging onto an island like this place, probably in search of his friend. Such friendship could be admirable."

"You used to be like that," his lover pointed out with a quirked brow.

"Used to be," he agreed with a sigh. "When my former friends were the same way. Not so much anymore. At least, towards them I'm not."

Nodding, Jyabura turned his attention back to the yelling Spandam that was stressing out over the intruder breaching the front gate. "You don't need to scream like that, Chief," he told the man. "We're here, after all."

"Don't be a fool!" Spandam yelled back at him. "As the front steps of the World Government, Enies Lobby wears a special badge! I would expect any idiot to understand what it means to invade this place!"

"Understand?" Sirius laughed sardonically. "Sure. Give a damn? Probably not in this case. If the rumors are true about Mugiwara Luffy, then everyone here is screwed over. He'll do everything and anything in his power to get his friend back."

 **Here is a line!**

Celosia paused in her steps, looking over her shoulder towards the gates. "The giants are up," she noted, feeling the vibrations of their movements. "We must have intruders. More of them, anyway."

"They will be dealt with in time," Lucci told her, wrapping an arm around her waist and leading her to the tower. "It is not a concern of ours. For now."

"I dunno," Kaku drawled. "Waking up the giants for common intruders seems a bit much. I don't think the Mugiwara Crew has backed down yet."

"With Aqua Laguna still assaulting Water Seven, if it hasn't stopped yet, it would be impossible for anyone to leave that island," Kalifa pointed out.

"What if there was another sea train?" Vito suddenly asked, hanging upside down from his father's shoulders, a pair of earmuffs covering his ears to block out sound after he mentioned it getting loud again. Lucci did not seem to mind the boy hanging off him since he was silent when the child climbed up his back to get there in the first place.

"There's just the Puffing Tom," Kaku replied. "Only one sea track, so only one sea train."

"Prototypes had to be made in order to get the Puffing Tom, though," Celosia stated. "If one of those prototypes still functions, then it is possible for a group to follow along the tracks."

"When it becomes a nuisance for us, then we will handle it," Lucci stated as Vito pulled himself back up, crossing his arms and placing them on the man's head.

"I have to say this," the youngest agent sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Lucci, do you have any clue how weird it is to see you like that?"

"I do not know what you mean," the older man replied as one of the lesser agents ran into the tower, announcing their return.

"Vito, come here before Spandam has a fit," Celosia said softly, taking her son from Lucci's shoulders.

"Let him, he's mean," Vito grumbled, wrapping his arms around her neck as he pressed his legs to her stomach and back. "Besides, Sirius thinks it's funny."

"You need to stop spending so much time with Sirius," she commented lightly as they entered the room.

Lucci, being his usual respectful self, greeted the Chief first. "It's been a while, sir."

"Ah!" Spandam exclaimed. "You're back! Lucci, Kaku, Blueno, and Kalifa!"

"That's sexual harassment," Kalifa said.

"For saying your name?!"

"So that's where you went, Sia," Sirius chuckled as his goddaughter came to him. "Impatient much?"

"I'm always impatient, I'm just really good at hiding it," Celosia commented as she sat on the arm of the couch, waiting for Lucci to make his report.

He was quick giving his report, informing Spandam of the two criminals they brought in, as well as why they were collected. The other three agents on the couch turned to them, listening to the report before Jyabura suddenly grinned.

"Long time no see, Lucci," he cackled. "Looks like that flat mug of yours hasn't changed much."

"And there it is," Sirius grumbled, earning a nod from Celosia while Vito watched with undivided attention.

"Same goes for your stupid looks, Jyabura," Lucci returned.

Kaku sighed exasperatedly, already tired of the two. "Settle down, you two. We haven't seen each other in a long time."

"Yoyoi! Don't fight you two!" Kumadori threw in as Fukuro unzipped his mouth. "It's been five years! Show some affection!"

"No way," the two zoans scoffed before Fukuro suddenly balled up and threw himself to the group of four. Each took a strike at him, knowing what he was doing.

"Couldn't help yourself, could you, Fukuro?" Kalifa commented, pushing up her glasses.

Fukuro closed his eyes and put his fingertips together. "Rokushiki Ryuugi Teawase." With a low hum, he started speaking. "If a typical armed guardsman is considered to have ten doriki, then… Let's see, let's see… Then your strengths are… Kalifa at six hundred thirty doriki. Blueno at eight hundred twenty doriki. Kaku…Chapapa! Two thousand two hundred doriki! And Lucci… Chapapapa?! Four thousand doriki!"

"Four thousand?!" Jyabura repeated in shock. "Hey, are you messing around?! I've never heard of such a high number!"

"It is surprising," Celosia commented as Vito grinned, proud to have a father that reached heights no one has before. Maybe he will one day, too. "Of course, considering what they did for their undercover work, all that work as shipwrights would increase their physical strength."

"Jyabura's just mad because Kaku scored higher than him by twenty points," Sirius pointed out with a grin, pulling the earmuffs off Vito's head. "You know he's always had a sore spot over Lucci being better than him, despite being younger." Shaking his head, he looked to the arguing agents. "I still think he was bred for this work."

"You worry for Vito," she surmised, earning a confused blink from her child.

"And you," he added, ignoring Jyabura yelling to Kaku about using his zoan form against the younger agent. "You know I worry most over you getting roped into all this and being kept in a gilded cage."

"Lucci would not do that to me," she informed firmly, watching the two carnivorous zoans shift into their hybrid forms, ready for a fight. Vito's attention was back on them. "I won't let anyone put a collar on my child, either. I would rip their arms off then shred their throats should they try."

"Does he know that?" Sirius asked with a quirked brow.

"Lucci told me he would help," she answered, giving him a small shrug.

"Would you all forget about that meaningless ranking!" Spandam yelled out. "When you all completed your training, you all gained super-human strength! You're super-humans even if you achieved only five hundred doriki!"

"Chief is mad because his doriki is nine," Fukuro announced, earning a laugh from Vito.

"Be quiet! That doesn't matter since I'm the one in charge! Plus, I have my sword if I need to fight!"

"Don't worry, sir," Kalifa chimed in. "We already know you're weak."

"What?" Spandam whined, frowning to the blonde woman with a fallen expression. "Do you have to be so blunt about it?"

"That's sexual harassment."

"I was just responding to what you said!"

Kalifa stared at him for a moment, Sirius snickering behind his hand in anticipation as Celosia lowered Vito to sit next to her godfather. "Sir," Kalifa called as Celosia stood up.

"What?" Spandam returned.

"That's sexual harassment," she informed, readjusting her glasses as Sirius started laughing loudly, Vito with him.

"Just being here?!" Spandam yelled.

As the agents went on with their antics, she placed a hand on Lucci's shoulder, earning his attention. "He has a reward for two," she informed. "They look like devil fruits."

"I see," he chuckled lowly. "It would be interesting to see what powers they gain should they accept."

"You will make sure they do, won't you?" Celosia asked, tilting her head.

"Kaku is powerful enough to handle one, while Kalifa could use one to increase her strength, depending on the power," the zoan explained. "How quickly they learn these powers would only prove how dedicated they are, and how quickly they can think on their feet if those intruders come any closer."

Humming softly, she laid her head on his shoulder. He tilted his head to rest on hers in return. "Any tries for a daughter will have to wait for a while, then," she commented.

"For now," he answered, subtly nuzzling her head.

Spandam ordered for the two prisoners to be escorted in. Each agent took a chair, Sirius sitting with his back to Jyabura's side, staring at the two prisoners, while Celosia sat on the backrest of Lucci's chair, running her fingers through his curly dark hair in an effort to groom. His eyes closed as he leaned back, letting her do as she wished with Vito sitting on his legs in cub form. The chief blathered on and on about how happy he is and how important the day is.

Of course, someone had to get enough of the man. Franky, even bound, bit down on Spandam's head after being reminded of his master's arrest, only to be removed by Kumadori using his hair to get him off.

"Hope it left a scar," Celosia muttered, gently removing a tangle of curls trying to knot. "He does talk too much, and his foot seems to have found its home in his mouth."

"Well, what do expect of a spoiled little git?" Sirius chuckled, shaking his head then nudging the snickering Jyabura's side. "Think he's realized the receiver is hanging off the snail yet?"

 **Here is a line!**

Even with the news of intruders, though it was brushed off because Spandam's stupidity basically got rid of all incoming information, the Chief took his time taunting Robin and Franky before rewarding Kalifa and Kaku with devil fruits. Jyabura, ever the superstitious one, yelled about tiny devils in the fruits and the one in him fighting those little devils if the fruits came near him, which Blueno and Lucci pointed out that he is wrong. Lucci, tired of all the yelling already, grabbed the two younger agents and led them to a different room.

Celosia followed after them while Sirius tried to calm his lover down. Lucci would no doubt encourage the two to eat their fruits, even though they don't know what the powers are. He sees no problem with them gaining the powers stored inside, and he wouldn't. He's had his since he was thirteen, shortly after gaining his scars. It has been years of training before he could mix his Rokushiki and zoan abilities perfectly. But if intruders are heading their way, the two will be thrown into battle with powers they are still learning to use.

Kaku and Kalifa placed their fruits on the table in front of them, staring at the strangely colored and designed items in front of them as they debated with themselves. Lucci, after pouring himself a glass of bourbon, dropped himself onto the chair, soon joined by Celosia sitting on the arm. Vito, still in cub form, bounced around the room, skidding on the floor as he tried to turn when going too fast.

As she expected, Lucci did encourage them to eat it. To disregard the fact that they will no longer be able to swim. That there was no way to become weaker with a devil fruit.

"Stop pushing them," she sighed, flicking the back of his head. "Kaku. Kalifa." The two looked up at her, as did some others from the doorway that she had no doubt were going to try and discourage. "You are skilled assassins in your own right. A powerful swordsman that can use his own legs as blades. A woman swift on her feet and uses whips like no other. You both are good at your work and at what you do. Devil fruits may give you more power, or they may give you an embarrassing one. Lucci is right in one regard, you won't get weaker.

"But keep this in mind. You have been training since you were children to master Rokushiki. If you eat those fruits, depending on the power, you may be handicapped for a while due to adjusting to the new power and how to blend it with your Rokushiki. If Spandam was not so idiotic to leave the den-den an open line, we would know whether or not you would have time to learn. They could be useful, or they could be a hindrance if you are unable to master them properly."

"And they taste like shit," Jyabura added. "Shit, I tell you!"

"Jyabura just doesn't want Kaku getting any stronger, chapapapa," Fukuro announced.

"Shut up!"

"It is your choice," Celosia pointed out as she rose from the chair and approached them. "Just make sure that this is something you want, and nothing you will regret."

"We understand," Kalifa accepted with a nod, picking up her fruit.

"Don't worry about us, Celosia," Kaku told her with a small smile as he picked up his own. "Like Lucci said, this would be fun."

"These powers are not given for fun," she growled, earning wide eyes from the two. "They are given to be used for a purpose. If you choose to eat those fruits, makes sure your purpose is just and regret is absent."

They nodded to her before both took a bite of their fruits. Swallowing their bites, the duo made faces of disgust, which were interpreted as faces of a different emotion. The agents exclaimed in disgust, much to the amusement of the other members.

"So they ate the fruits," Sirius sighed, shaking his head as he entered the room, patting Jyabura on the shoulder playfully. "Poor alpha. Guess the pup will just keep getting stronger."

"Watch it," Jyabura snarled back.

"You will realize the change in due time," Lucci informed the two agents. "I'm looking forward to it. So get a handle on your powers for now. Depending on our orders, you may be using them in battle soon. Blueno couldn't wait, so he went on ahead." Placing his glass down, he stood and walked to stand behind Celosia. "Have fun."

The agents plus Sirius filed out of the room until it was only Lucci, Celosia, and their child. Once the door was closed, she turned to him and crossed her arms. "Are you sure this was a good idea that couldn't wait?" she inquired.

"Admit it, you are just as curious as the rest of us as to what powers they hold," he pointed out, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her to him, burying his nose into her neck before inhaling deeply. "I have missed you these past few years. One reason why I hated Water Seven so much was because it took me from you. And I missed so much with Vito."

"You could have denied the mission, passed it to someone else," she stated.

"No, I could not. Anyone else would have ruined the mission," the zoan argued before looking down as Vito ran into his legs.

"You have much to make up for," Celosia teased, rubbing her nose against his chin before shifting into her cheetah form. She sat in front of him, purring loudly as her tail swept over the floor, chased by their cub.

He smirked at him as he removed his shirt and tossed it to the chair, changing into his full animal form. Vito, curious to his current form, left his mother's tail and approached him, sniffing cautiously. He lowered his head and butted his nose to the cub's forehead. Celosia, letting the two interact, raced to the door and crashed into it, throwing the doors wide open.

Lucci calmly walked up behind her, Vito twisting around his legs while occasionally swatting at his tail. Seeing the playful glint in his lover's eyes, he was prepared for her to pounce on him, grabbing Vito in her jaws and darting off. He easily gave chase, a rumbling chuckle emerging from his chest.

Around the corner, Sirius smirked as he watched the large felines return to their old game. "Glad to see being away for five years hasn't changed him that much," he commented as Jyabura planted his chin on the wizard's shoulder to stare down the hall as well, seeing the trio of cats sharply turn a corner.

"You know what?" the wolf zoan asked. "I think he only does this when she's around."

"Well, it is good for both of them," Sirius chuckled, nipping at the younger man's ear. "Come on. I want to see what Kaku and Kalifa can do now."

 **Here is a line!**

Kaku stared down at the trio with a held-back snicker itching at his lips. Lucci, full leopard form, is laying sternal with Vito curled into his side, the cub's paws covering his nose and eyes closed. Celosia was draped over his shoulders, licking the back of his head. Lucci himself had his head down and eyes closed, a rumbling purr echoing into the air blending with a slightly higher pitch purr.

"Blackmail," he chimed, earning a lazy glare from the leopard. "Lucci purrs!"

"Say a word and I will end you," Lucci warned as he stood, changing back into his human form. Celosia easily slid off his back when he stood while Vito's head shot up from his feign sleep. "Did you need something, Kaku?"

"Um… well…" the swordsman said nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

Celosia shifted back to her human form, her body covered by a white tank top and black silk skirt reaching to her knees. "Are you having complications with your new powers?" she inquired curiously, wrapping her arms around her lover's neck.

"Kind of," Kaku admitted with a shrug. "The devil fruit I ate is zoan class. The Ushi-Ushi no Mi, Model… Giraffe."

"Giraffe?" Vito repeated after he shifted into his human form. "That's the really tall animal with the big brown spots, right?"

"Yeah," he sighed, rolling his eyes and looking like he was bracing himself for teasing.

"Are you having difficulty controlling your forms or using Rokushiki while in a certain form?" Lucci asked.

"I'm having a little difficulty controlling my shifting," he admitted, lowering his head. "I try to change into my full or hybrid form and I go into the other by accident. And I can figure out some ways of merging my zoan power with my Rokushiki. It's just… First of all, I do not regret eating that fruit. I'm glad I did! It's just… Jyabura and Sirius won't stop teasing me!"

Lucci sighed, pressing his palm to his forehead. "Like a child," he muttered, earning a small laugh from the woman behind him.

"Kaku, do you know why you may end up being one of the strongest zoan types?" Celosia asked with a smirk, earning a confused blink from the younger man. "A giraffe is a powerful animal. So powerful, they will not kick each other, or they risk serious injury, potentially death. Instead, they fight with their necks. Their kicks can kill predators that hunt them, and their long legs give them great speed. In fact, the only reason their population hasn't completely exploded is partially due to predators working in large groups to bring down an adult, or the newborns dying from the birth fall.

"Lucci and Jyabura may be carnivores, but a giraffe is no pushover." Her smirk grew more as she tucked her chin down into Lucci's shoulder. "You should ignore that teasing and be proud of your new power. Like I told you earlier, it will take you time to learn full control. But listen not to those who wish to upset you. After all, what power does a wolf hold over a giraffe?"

Kaku stared at her for a moment before nodding his head in acceptance. "Thanks," he said, giving her a respectful bow. "I'm still working on my changes and getting used to the longer limbs. But I will learn and I will not waver."

"Good," Lucci chuckled lowly. "I hope you do not disappoint, Kaku. I have high hopes for you and would be very upset should you prove unable to adjust."

"I will keep working on it," he promised as another man ran into the room.

Panting with his hand pointing down the hall, he said, "Forgive the intrusion, sirs and madam! Chief Spandam has ordered all of CP9 to his office immediately!"

Sighing with an anticipating smirk on his lips, Lucci stood as Celosia released her grip on him. "Very well," he returned. "We will be heading there momentarily."

"The Chief was adamant that all members come immediately," the man informed.

"Momentarily," he repeated coldly, causing the man to shrink back in fear before apologizing profusely then running from the room. "Celosia, it appears the intruders are strong enough to move through our forces. Take Vito then go find Sirius. The three of you should find someplace to remain until everything settles down."

"Aw, but I want to watch," Vito protested with a huff.

"Vito, if the intruders have reached this far, then that means they fought through the ten thousand force of soldiers on this island, as well as the special forces," Celosia explained as she grasped his hand and helped him up to his feet. "It is best we remain out of the way."

"But-!"

"Listen to your mother," Lucci told him firmly.

Putting, Vito kicked the ground. "Okay…"

"For the record, we will be watching the opening act," Celosia pointed out calmly, walking by the man without a glance.

He glared lightly at the back of her head, but knew arguing with her would be pointless. Kaku snickered behind his hand, causing the leopard zoan to shift his glare to the younger agent. "You try talking her out of it," he challenged.

"I know better," Kaku answered.

"So do I."

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **So because of things happening being canon anyway, we're basically going to skip most of that. We will see Celosia's POV during the moment before the bridge is dropped, but fights will not be taken into. We might just skip all that because it will still be canon. Hopefully, by the end of next chapter, we will get to a fun part.**

 ** **With luck, we will return to the HP world in another chapter or two. Yay! Now please stop asking. They will get there after the arc, but they will get there.****

 **Let me know what you all think! ^^ Seriously, thanks for your support! It makes me feel warm and fuzzy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, alright, alright! We're here, people! Another chapter, another update, and you guys get to find out what all will happen! I am so looking forward to this…**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own One Piece or Harry Potter.**

 **Claimer: Vito is still mine.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

"I JUST WANT TO DIE!"

"No, she doesn't," Celosia sighed, dangling her feet off the roof as she watched the scene below. Sirius stood behind her, looking down over her form. Vito was laying on his stomach, peering over the edge with wide eyes and kicking his legs, his earmuffs back over his ears. All the yelling was hurting his ears, and there is a lot of yelling that echoes between the towers. "Not truly."

"You can tell, huh?" Sirius asked, squatting behind her but still watching, cringing when Kaku kicked Franky in the head. "So, uh, did we take our teasing a bit too far?"

"Just a bit, but I managed to calm him down," she answered, combing her hand through her child's hair as the others lined up on the balcony. "Somewhat."

"Meaning he's still pissed at us," Sirius groaned, dropping his head. "I didn't mean to hurt the kid's feelings or anything. Just ribbing him a little bit. Same with Jyabura. I mean, have you seen his hybrid form? He's square all over."

"Regardless, you should not anger someone who can change into an animal that can kill you with a single kick, especially when his kicks are already as strong as they are," she informed sternly. "Sirius, you keep digging your grave with them."

"He'll get over it," the Animagus sighed, dropping next to his goddaughter. "Besides, all the teasing can be motivation to him. He'll take it, get angry, and train harder to prove us wrong and to shut us up. It'll help him get stronger and build up some character."

"So you excuse," she accused with a smirk, letting out a huff of a laugh when Mugiwara Luffy stuck his finger in his nose and demanded to know what his crewmate is talking about. "Spandam is probably holding them back to watch the show. I wonder how he's handling such blatant disregard."

"As he usually does, stupidly," Sirius scoffed, but was grinning humorously. "I think I like that kid. He can handle his own against Blueno, first of all, in a seemingly futile effort to save a woman the government has been hunting for twenty years. Now he's yelling at the woman that claims she wants to die, telling her to do it after they rescue her. He's such a riot!"

"He's going to cause a riot," Celosia pointed out as she glanced down to Lucci. "Ah. He's interested. I think Lucci found worthy prey."

"Dad? Fighting that little pirate?" Vito snorted before ginning. "Dad is going to kick his ass!"

"Vito," she scolded. "Where did you learn language like that?"

"Jyabura and Sirius," he answered, unknowingly putting the Animagus under a dark glare from his mother.

"We didn't know he was around," Sirius tried to placate.

Leaning forward a bit more, she ordered loudly enough that even the Mugiwara crew heard her across the way, "Jyabura, stop teaching Vito how to cuss."

"Why the hell are you yelling at me?!" Jyabura shouted back up at her.

"Because Sirius is going to be beaten for it now while you will get it later on," she informed him, reaching behind her and elbowing her godfather in the sternum. He fell back, wheezing playfully. "Kaku. Kalifa. Remember, powers mean nothing if you don't have perfect hold over it. Don't rely on something so new that you haven't learned it properly."

"Stop worrying over us, Celosia," Kaku yelled back, rubbing the back of his head.

"Will you three get down from there, already?" Lucci called to her.

"We're watching the show!" Sirius exclaimed with a wide grin. "Relax! Nothing is going to hit us way up here."

The prisoner down below started yelling to her crew, claiming what she feared most is her nakama jilting her and turning her away. To continue living with the inevitable hanging over her, being betrayed one more time after so many. Spandam seemed to find great joy out of it, pointing up to the flag and exclaiming the meaning behind it, demanding to know if Mugiwara understands yet just how big her enemy is.

No one expected it. The order to shoot the flag. The large fire bird engulfing it in flames. Even the trio on the roof couldn't help but stare with wide eyes as the embers of the flag were carried away in the wind.

"Are you bastards insane?!" Spandam yelled in disbelief. "Don't you even dream of surviving with the World as your enemy!"

Mugiwara Luffy truly did not care about such a fact. "I'd be happy to live like that!" he declared, to the shock of the Chief and no doubt, any watching soldiers. "Robin! I haven't heard it from you yet! Say you want to live!"

Celosia watched with disbelieving eyes as the woman started crying, chewing on her lip before declaring as loudly as she did before, "I WANT TO LIVE! TAKE ME WITH YOU BACK TO THE SEA!"

"Wow," Sirius mused with pursed lips and a firm nod, crossing his arms. "They're definitely insane."

"To hold no fear over the entire world hunting you, being your enemy," Celosia said softly, earning a curious look from her son. "I suppose such a trait could be admirable. Yet it is the life of a pirate. The world is already against them, ready to hunt them down. Why should they fear something that already hates them? What do they have to lose to the World they defy?"

"Mom, Dad has a really scary look on his face," Vito pointed out.

"He's anticipating," she explained, scooping him into her arms. "The drawbridge is lowering. Those pirates will soon be over here, meaning the battles will start any minute now. Sirius, as soon as they're gone, we go over there to Blueno."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he sighed as he got to his feet, rubbing the back of his head. "Shouldn't we try taking that snail from Spandam?"

"Sometimes, one does not learn to leave the dog alone until they are bitten," Celosia offered as she stood, holding Vito on her waist. "If he activates it on purpose, then he is jumping the gun and has no faith in CP9. If he activates it on accident, then he will finally learn that the dog has teeth."

Vito continued watching the group below them, seeing Franky hold up a packet of paper and flip through the pages. "What's that?" he asked.

Seeing the looks, even from her angle, on Lucci and Kaku's faces, Celosia could only assume. "The plans for the weapon Pluton. The very blueprints that they were undercover for five years to retrieve. And he's flaunting it in their faces." A smirk grew on her lips. "He is asking for it. Your father missed everything concerning you, Vito, because of his mission to get those plans. He didn't want to leave for that mission because he didn't know when he would be back. He missed your birth and the death of your twin. He missed your first steps, your first word, everything because of those plans." Franky held the plans in the air then breathed fire onto it, lighting it in a flame of destruction. "He has no idea just what kind of devil he's angered."

"Yeah, all three of them look pretty pissed," Sirius chuckled. "I don't blame them, either. You look pissed, too, Sia."

"I feel a burning sensation in my veins," she explained, her fingers curling in like claws. "I have this powerful urge to go down there… and rip his throat out."

"Leave it for them to handle," he advised.

"Take Vito for a moment," she told him firmly, holding her son out for Sirius to take.

"Sia, leave him," he tried, though took the boy anyway.

"I will be back soon," she promised, disappearing with a crack. She appeared directly behind Franky, causing the man to freeze and slowly turn towards her. "Do you have any idea just what you shoved in their faces?" she asked him lowly, her voice thick with danger. "Or in mine?"

"Whoa! Who the hell are you?!" Franky yelled out.

"One pissed off kitty," she answered with a sickening grin, spinning on one heel while lifting the other and slamming it into his side. He flew off the balcony with a yell, flailing uselessly in the air. She turned to look to the agents, as well as the shocked Spandam and stunned Robin. Crossing her arms, she said to them, "Don't look at me like that. All of you know why I'm mad. And don't tell me none of you weren't tempted to do the same."

"If only we had the time," Lucci chuckled, grinning wildly at her.

"Uh, Celosia, he probably had the plans memorized," Kaku pointed out.

"You try making him talk," she challenged before blinking at the sound of a train whistle. Looking over, she spotted the speeding streak of silver metal rushing up the drawbridge as the Mugiwara captain stretched his arms and forced his crew to fall. They landed on the train, Franky being hit by the bent nose of it. "Well, well, well. Here they come." She turned back to the agents and placed a hand on her cocked hip. "Sirius, Vito, and I will be going over to check over Blueno. Have fun with your hunting."

Another crack in the air signaled her departure. Spandam was still too shocked to say or do much. However, always ready to tease someone, Jyabura looked over to Lucci with a grin. "That's your woman."

"I am very well aware," he returned with a nod.

 **Here is a line!**

Sirius watched the chaos from the other side, waiting for Celosia to finish looking over Blueno. "He okay?" he asked impatiently. It wasn't that he's worried or anything, CP9 can handle a handful of ordinary pirates. The thing is, after that spectacle earlier, he doubts they are anything close to 'ordinary'.

"A fractured sternum and some soft tissue damage," she explained as Vito set out the supplies needed to treat the man. "If you need to go, then go on ahead. I will stay with Blueno to make sure no more harm comes to him until he wakes. We shall see how things go from there."

Nodding, he turned to Vito then smiled brightly at the boy. "Watch your mother for a while, okay, kiddo?"

Giving him a salute, Vito answered, "Yes, sir!"

"I'll be back soon, Sia," he told her before Apparating away.

He went from the top of the gatehouse to the middle of an indoor garden, one he is more than familiar with. Seeing no one but Jyabura, sleeping of all things (damn crazy wolf, he fondly thought to himself), he changed into Padfoot and started making his way over. Only he paused upon seeing the door open as the masked pirate entered the room.

He lowered to the ground, doubting that his younger lover is so careless to fully let his guard down with intruders in the tower. He may do some crazy shit, but he's not stupid. Slowly, the masked pirate tiptoed over to Jyabura, as quietly as possible. What is he after? A sneak attack? A small glint on the ground called his focus to the metallic object in front of his alpha. Ah, a key, Sirius realized. Closer and closer the pirate got, Sirius fighting back the urge to growl in warning.

Yet that stupid rooster Jyabura kept in the room started walking in between them. Useless bird that it is, completely unable to crow like a normal one. Though it was pretty funny watching the pirate sweat. Slowly, he crept behind the masked one sweating in anticipation for the rooster to crow. Grinning with a quick lick over his lips, he let out a low snarl that caused the pirate to slowly turn to him.

"Grrr…ARF!"

"AAAHHHH!"

"Huh? Oh, you've come, pirate."

Jyabura woke up, calmly grabbing the key in front of him and tucking it away as he got up. "Now then, shall I wreak havoc?" A single hit threw the sniper across the room, sending him crashing into a wall, blood already pouring out of his mouth. It was obvious the pirate is shaken by the sudden strength of the wolf zoan. The zoan looked over and cocked his head to the side. "The hell you doing in here? It's about to become a battlefield."

Padfoot snorted, jerking his head away in a clear signal of 'I do not give a damn'.

"Where's Sia and the kid? With Blueno?"

He nodded in response then looked over to the sniper, bringing Jyabura's attention back to the pirate.

He started laughing deeply before taking a quick gulp from his jug. "It's just you," he commented. "You're the one who shot the government's flag, aren't you? Guess your sniping skills are the real deal." He lowered the jug, wiping his arm across his chin with a wide grin. "Sorry for attacking you all of a sudden. Bet it hurt. But don't worry." He started shifting, his form growing larger as hair sprouting all over his body and his snout grew out. "Torture isn't how I do things. Just a quick slit across your throat and it will all be over."

Sirius scoffed and rolled his eyes, though reeled back with a blink when a pebble landed on his nose. He let out a series of barks, alerting his alpha to the cracks spreading across the ceiling. "Moron! You're under it!" Jyabura yelled at him.

Realizing that he's right, Sirius darted away right before the ceiling broke, allowing a giraffe and another pirate to fall into the room. Jyabura immediately started laughing, though the swordsman's comment about the place being a zoo was enough to draw a snicker out of Sirius. He has no freaking clue!

A wolf, a leopard, and now a giraffe. Blueno already looks like a bull and Fukuro could impersonate an owl, if he stayed quiet. Kumadori has been called a lion once or twice, and with Kalifa's new powers, she could easily be called a sheep just for being covered with bubbles. Not to mention that Spandam looks like a battered panda and his sword is an elephant. As well as the fact that he's a dog, Celosia is a cheetah, and Vito is a feline mix. Despite three of them not being members of the group, CP9 basically has their theme down, as unintentional as it is.

As the two zoans argued, his eyes drifted over to a small tree. Under it were two plaques side by side. A low whine slipped out as he glanced to the arguing zoans then to the pirates. He has to set something up to protect that site or Celosia would be devastated. A low growl caught the attention of the two agents before he jerked his head over to the small graves.

"See? You coming down here means a bigger battlefield," Jyabura growled up at the giraffe. "You're too huge for this room!"

"I'm huge anywhere! I'm a giraffe!" Kaku yelled back.

A sharp bark snapped them out of their argument.

"What's with the dog?" the green-haired pirate asked, swords drawn but staring at him with a confused expression.

"Hey, one rule to this room," Jyabura suddenly said. "See that tree over there? Everything in this room is real, even the floor you're on is covered with dirt so that the roots of the trees have something to dig into. A lot of dirt. That tree over there is off limits. You do any damage in that area, and you're going to have hell to pay."

"What's so important about some tree?" the pirate scoffed.

"It's what's under the tree that's important," Kaku informed. "Two little girls that died before they could live. They're over there. Any harm to those graves will bring down the fury of Celosia, and no one will escape it. She alone could be a Buster Call if she's pushed far enough."

"So stay the hell away from there," Jyabura added as Sirius trotted over to the tree.

"Whoever she is, she sounds scary!" the masked pirate exclaimed, flailing beside the swordsman.

Sitting in front of the graves, he stared down to the two names and single dates on them. Willow and Juniper, no birth dates only death dates. If the first was developed enough to know whether it would be boy or girl, it would be here, too, with its own little plaque. The doctors got rid of the fetus before Sia could tell them what she wanted, though. Celosia would visit her girls every day, any chance she got, often bringing Vito with her. She wouldn't say anything, but Vito would blabber on and on to them. Lucci may want to visit once everything calms down, too.

But he has to make sure that no harm comes to these graves first.

"Rankyaku: Amanedachi!"

He jerked up, seeing Kaku spin on one hand, sending out a massive slice that cut into the building at an angle, causing it to slide down partially. He made eye contact with Jyabura, who only shrugged.

"Think we may have taken it too far earlier?" he asked the Grim.

His only response was a nod before turning back to the graves. A ward may be strong enough, so long as everyone stops pissing off the giraffe with the powerful legs and superior Rankyaku skills. Then once it is secure, he has to get back to his goddaughter. No doubt that something will happen while he's away.

 **Here is a line!**

Blueno groaned as he woke, seeing Celosia kneeling at his side, staring off into the distance. "How long was I out?"

"Some time," she answered, not looking back down at him. "While you were fighting Mugiwara Luffy, both Kaku and Kalifa got devil fruits. Another zoan, but a herbivore, and another paramecia. I think Jyabura teased Kaku a little too far this time."

Groaning, Blueno rolled over then pushed himself up partially, staring wide-eyed at the tower. It was cut completely around it and the top part had slid down about a quarter.

"Giraffes have powerful legs, after all," she offered as an explanation. "Add that with Kaku's Rankyaku, there's the result."

"I see," the man replied then groaned as he pressed his hand to his side.

"Don't move too much," she ordered. "Your sternum is cracked. I'm surprised your Tekkai was broken through, though I am sure it was not from lack of trying." She rose to her feet, dusting off her skirt before approaching the edge of the rooftop. "There is a commotion down below. But we should get back to the tower and retrieve the others. I believe I saw Fukuro go down not long ago, and there is an awful sound in the air."

"Then I will create a door for us to get over there," he decided, staggering to his feet. "All I ask is that you do not exit until I give you the all-clear." A figure was suddenly flung through the air, the purplish hair giving away the identity as Kumadori.

Picking Vito back up, she nodded in acceptance. "Very well. For now, we shall do things your way. First, let us go and get Kumadori and then we can collect Fukuro."

 **Here is a line!**

One after another fell. Battle after battle lost. Until the only one left fighting was Lucci against his opponent, Monkey D Luffy. Even then, he lost after his long battle. Blueno collected them all, one by one, into his space for their protection as the Buster Call assaulted Enies Lobby.

Celosia was seated on the floor, her legs tucked under her with Lucci's head on her lap and Vito clinging to her side. Sirius was holding Jyabura up, trying to stop blood from flowing out of the wolf zoan's mouth. Whatever his opponent did caused quite a bit of damage. Most everyone has fractures, definite bruising, and potentially bruised bones and organs, meaning a lot of pain. Kumadori and Fukuro are already awake, watching the destruction of Enies Lobby with Blueno.

Kaku is covered with cuts, his blood loss and fatigue factoring into his still unconscious state. Kalifa has burns, though they look electrical in nature. Celosia is worried about internal damage if they are. After all, burns caused by flames tend to hurt externally and work its way down into the body. Electrical burns, depending on where they struck, causes damage both external and internal. Jyabura has a couple of burns on him, too, though those burns looked more like they came from extreme heat instead of flames or electricity.

Lucci, however, is easily the worst. The strongest pirate fighting the strongest CP9 agent. Their battle destroyed the top few floors of the tower they were in, leaving nothing but rubble in their wake as they fought on and on. It is not often Lucci gets to fight such a strong opponent, and she knew he was enjoying himself. That didn't mean he was making it easy on either of them. Using the secret seventh power took its toll on his body.

It was recently mastered, shortly before he left for Water Seven, and she wasn't sure how much training he managed to get in with it while on that mission. It exhausted him before, and it looks to exhaust him now. Not to mention his various injuries and potentially broken arm, a concussion is a near definite, and she worries about broken ribs puncturing a lung. He isn't coughing up blood, but he's hardly moving as it is. He could drown in his own blood without moving a muscle if his rib has punctured and is left untreated. His body is so worn down that it wouldn't even struggle against such a death.

"We need a place to rest and regroup," Sirius stated, rubbing his chin. "Obviously Enies Lobby will be inadequate. I doubt anything will survive this. Meaning there will be no medical supplies around here to use."

"Everything is being burned and destroyed, just like Nico Robin warned the idiot," Celosia sighed, carting her fingers through Lucci's hair. Glancing over, she noticed Kaku was waking up, though his eyes showed it to be a struggle to remain awake. "Did he not recall that even his father was smart enough to leave Ohara after the Buster Call there was signaled? Not even he is untouchable in such an assault. And I'm sure after his announcement over the speakers, he's popularity and respect among the soldiers has dropped significantly."

"We always knew he was a weak moron, anyway," Jyabura growled, spitting out another glob of bloody saliva. "This just takes the whole shit cake."

"What should we do when this is over?" Kaku asked weakly, coughing slightly.

"Get medical attention, first and foremost," Sirius answered. "We'll see if any of the ships are still nearby once the bombardment is over."

"Spandam has lost," Celosia pointed out, looking up to the group that stared back down at her. "You all know how he is. Losing Nico Robin means he just lost his promotion. This entire debacle is his fault due to his stupidity, being unable to handle the situation and not even trying to take care of it when it started. Yet everyone here knows that he will not allow that blame to land on him."

Wrapped in a blanket, Kalifa narrowed her eyes and clutched the fabric tighter. "You mean he would use us as scapegoats," she noted.

"I would not put it past him," the feline Animagus answered with a small nod. "Like Sirius said, we should see what the situation is after the Buster Call is over. From there, we can decide."

"You guys should get some more rest," Sirius suggested. "Sia and I can keep an eye on things. When it's over, we'll wake you up."

"Sounds good," Kaku murmured, struggling to stay conscious anyway. Kalifa sat next to him, allowing him to lay his head on her legs.

"Chapapapa, this could go on for hours," Fukuro commented. "A Buster Call is to wipe out the entire island. Or until they run out of cannonballs and mortar. Chapapapa, since it's warships, I don't think they'll be running out of anything."

"I will take all responsibility for our failure!" Kumadori exclaimed. "To atone, I shall commit seppuku!"

"Knock it off, Kumadori," Celosia told him firmly. "Everyone here just survived rough battles. What makes you think that killing yourself will solve any problem we will be facing? You should fight more to stay alive, because we are going to need everyone if worst comes to worst."

Blinking at her with wide eyes, Kumadori sighed and tucked his dagger away. "I understand completely!" he accepted with a nod.

Silence soon fell upon them as they watched the island blaze. Sirius glanced over to his goddaughter, who was still stroking Lucci's hair from his forehead. Vito had fallen asleep against her side, though reached over and grabbed a fistful of his father's dark locks. Hattori, perched on Celosia's shoulders, was staring down at his master and cooing worriedly.

"Celosia," he called softly.

She looked over to him curiously.

"I know that this is a pretty big thing to try and suggest, but we do know a place where they can all recover safely, no worries about Spandam or anyone else as long as they need," he stated. "Even if there is no guarantee of coming back here at the same time as we leave, we do know a place."

"I can guarantee our return," she pointed out calmly. "To this place, without losing any more time than it takes for recovery if possible. But to go back there, we do not know what we will be coming back to."

"Go back where?" Jyabura asked. "You two aren't talking about the place where you came from, are you?"

Though they remember how fascinated they were when Sirius explained their home realm to them, they also remembered what the Grim Animagus said about Celosia's family. Their world, as interesting as it sounds, is not worth putting one of their own in that kind of pain.

Even if they don't act like it at times, they are a close-knit group. He and Lucci could be at each other's throats all the time, but if it came down to it, they will fight back-to-back. His battle with Kaku by him was more of his testing the kid's reactions with such a large, bulky new body. One hit was all it really took for him to see that the kid would be just fine, but he had to be sure. They couldn't let the pirates see it that way, though.

Despite their arguments and their quarrels, CP9 takes care of itself. They have to be able to trust each other to a certain degree. Fukuro spills too much information, but even he has managed to gain that level of trust among the group. Outside of them, there is nothing. All they have are each other. They have to trust the entire group, even if their boss is an idiot. With a chief like Spandam, they needed to trust each other more than ever anyway.

"We are considering it," Sirius sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "It all depends on how things go once this is over."

"I can set up runes to make sure we come back here, the time period may change only by a few days," Celosia explained. "Or however long we are gone. I suppose it just depends."

"That's something, at least," her godfather sighed lowly. "I just hope it won't be too much of a hassle once we get there."

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **So we got close to the point I wanted. I guess it will just have to wait until next chapter. And if anyone was wondering, yes. Blueno did collect everyone into his Door Space (I don't know what to call it). You can look it up as 'CP9 Independent Report', which tells what happened after Enies Lobby. If you guys haven't already seen it.**

 **As for the whole room scene, I don't know. To me, remembering that room, he has a small creek in there, with a little bridge, and trees. It's either all fake as shit, or it's authentic. I don't know, but I made it authentic so that it would make sense for the trees being able to survive in the room and I like the thought of the baby graves being protected inside the tower instead of outside where anyone not paying attention could walk all over them. It's a lovely thought in my head.**

 **Anyway, next chapter, I'm going to spoil. We're going back to the Harry Potter realm. How much time has passed? What will they be coming back to? How is everyone going to handle seeing two people they haven't seen in forever, and they are completely different? Or the group of strangers?**

 **Stay tuned! Let me know what you guys think! See you next time! ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay! Like I said last time, we finally get back to the HP Verse. Wow, CP9 in the HP Verse… This is going to be fun…**

 **Disclaimer: Still do not own One Piece or Harry Potter, even though that breaks my heart.**

 **Claimer: Then I remember Vito is mine, so my heart is no longer broken!**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

The destruction seemed even worse once they were out of the space. They could smell the smoke, feel the charred remains of the island, and hear the still crumbling bits left standing for a few moments longer. Celosia continued to treat Lucci the best she could while Jyabura and Blueno went in search of something she could use as bandaging. Everyone doubted anything would be found, but that did not mean they couldn't try.

The two came back quickly, though. No surprise, empty-handed. But Jyabura was scowling angrily. "Looks like Spandam is blaming us for this," he snarled.

"It's not surprising," Sirius shrugged then looked down to his goddaughter. "Sia, you said you would be able to ensure we can come back here without too much of a time difference."

"Hold on a moment," Blueno cut in. "Is travelling to a different realm our only option?"

"You guys are all injured pretty bad," the canine Animagus explained. "And with Spandam sending marines after CP9, there won't be a place peaceful enough for you to recover. Not to mention, we're all broke at the moment, and the money Celosia and I managed to hold onto won't be enough funds for Lucci's medical treatment. The rest is at home, back on the island. We don't know what to expect back at our home realm, but at least we won't be hunted and can relax. If we're lucky."

Celosia dug into her punch hidden under her skirt as Sirius spoke, pulling out a sack of powdered chalk, as well as various necklaces and earrings for the group. Her godfather took the jewelry and started passing them out, explaining what they are for. She slipped the tiger-eye necklace around Lucci's neck then clipped the orange topaz earring to his earlobe. Gently, she eased his head from her lap, tucking her scarf under his head to act as a pillow. Hattori landed on his master's chest, sitting there as he watched Lucci breathe shakily.

"We don't know what to expect there, though," Kaku pointed out, glancing over to Celosia as she started pouring a thin trail of powdered chalk onto the ground.

"Then we will handle it when we get there," Sirius returned with a sigh, running his hand through his hair. "I can't think of anything else. Unless you guys want to walk on the tracks all the way to an island that will hopefully not be crawling with marines, or have any nearby, this is our only option. And maybe when we get back, there won't be any marines here. If there are, you will be recovered enough to handle anything."

"He has a point," Kalifa agreed with a small nod, holding the blanket closer to her body. Her eyes went to Celosia as she passed, the line turning into a circle around them. "Celosia, what are you doing?"

"The Realm Gate back in our home realm is what allowed Sirius and I to come here in the first place," she explained. "Yet there is no Realm Gate here. This circle, once I add in the necessary runes, will take anyone inside of it through the Realm Gate that brought the original travelers here. Meaning so long as Sirius and I are inside the circle, everyone inside it will be taken to our original realm."

"And how do you plan on making sure we get back here?" Jyabura asked with a cocked brow.

"Getting back to this realm will not be a problem, it is the time we return to that will be," she stated. "Once I am done with the circle, I will carve a rune into a nearby surface that will not fade or weather away. That rune is what will bring us back to the moment we left or a few days after. I have not done this before, so the timing is not guaranteed. It will, however, not be a significant time jump, like years. It should be close to the time we leave."

"Chapapapa, how do you know this ritual of yours will take us back to your Realm Gate?" Fukuro asked.

"I left a rune near it for return rituals before we left," Celosia pointed out, completing the circle then lifting the bag to stop the pouring. Leaving it open, she dipped her fingers into the powder, letting it coat her skin before kneeling and, using her powdered fingers, writing the runes on the ground inside of the circle. "If anyone wishes to remain here, then step out of the circle. We will find you when we return."

Jyabura growled under his breath. "As much as I want to rip Spandam apart for using us as his scapegoats, it can wait until we get back," he stated.

"Yoyoi! I, too, will come along with you!" Kumadori exclaimed. "I am quite curious as to the realm from which you came! This will be an interesting venture!"

"Me, too, chapapapa," Fukuro agreed with a nod. "It wouldn't hurt to look around."

"If it means a safe place to recover, then I'm all for it," Kalifa accepted, adjusting her glasses.

"It might actually be fun," Kaku chuckled weakly.

"Might as well," Blueno shrugged. "We all go together or not at all."

Celosia glanced over to her son sitting next to Lucci, grinning brightly at her and nodding. Hattori cooed strongly and held his wing up in agreement. "I will need a blade," she informed. "The rune I need to leave behind must be carved in. While I am doing that, the rest of you need to select a necklace and an earring to wear for language purposes."

 **Here is a line!**

The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black holds many homes and properties under its grasp. Though it seemed that the main branch would lose more and more as members were married off to other families, the main branch still held the most control over those properties still.

The one home, the ancestral home of the Black Family, is small in comparison to those that cannot access it like the main branch can. Number Twelve Grimmauld Place was, at first glance, unremarkable and passed off as a simple city home. Only those of the main branch knew all secrets it holds, secrets hidden away from those outside of that branch. One such secret lies in the basement, sealed away from prying eyes and any intruding presence.

The Realm Gate, one of the biggest secrets the Black Family holds close. Under Grimmauld Place, the ancient arch covered with torn and moth-eaten curtains started to glow, a selection of imbedded gems under carved runes glowing faintly. Each one shined brightly, creating a simple beam from each that angled towards the dirty floor in front of the archway. As each light touch the floor, a symbol appeared where the light hit, glowing brighter and bringing more light into the basement.

As each was added, the light grew brighter and brighter until a flash of light engulfed the basement. The curtains billowed in a powerful gust coming from the arch itself. Magic hummed in the air and the room shook gently, causing dust to fall from beams on the ceiling.

Then all was dark and silent, the light beams snapping out of existence and the symbols once on the floor disappearing. The shaking stopped, flakes of dust still floating down.

The group of ten people (plus one bird), one if them still unconscious, looked around the dark and dusty room. Two tried to stand, but ended up bumping their heads on the ceiling.

"Easy there, you two," Sirius chuckled lightly. "This place wasn't exactly built with people of your size in mind."

"Blueno," Celosia called, looking over to the Doa-Doa user. "If you would, make an Air Door and we can take Fukuro and Kumadori to the upper floor. We'll take Lucci, too, so that Jyabura can help Kaku. I will go with you to lead."

"Alright," Blueno replied, lifting a hand and pushing it back to open a new air door.

"We'll meet you up there," Sirius told his goddaughter as Kumadori picked Lucci up.

Vito scurried over to his mother, clinging to her skirt and burying his face into the fabric. With a soft smile, she patted the top of his head then combed his bangs back from his forehead. "Stay with Sirius, we won't be far," she told him soothingly. Her son nodded then ran over to Sirius as Jyabura picked Kaku up onto his back.

Sirius watched the others enter the air door, Blueno closing it behind them. With a sigh, he turned to the others and nudged his head to the stairs. "This way," he indicated, picking Vito up and walking to the steps that would lead them from the basement. Dust and dirt fell from the steps as they ascended, cobwebs drifting in a slight breeze from the doorway.

They must have been gone a lot longer than they realize, Sirius thought to himself. The house is in worse shape than it was before, and it isn't because Kreacher can't get into the basement. House elves can go anywhere in the home to do their job. Either they were gone long enough for the old elf to (finally) die, or something else is going on and his lack of cleaning is his way of protesting. That elf always has been a weird one.

Opening the door, he wasn't surprised to see the others already standing there. Though his curiosity took hold when he noticed Celosia staring towards the entryway with a cold, hard gaze, her hand raised to silently instruct the others to not react. Brows furrowed, he stepped out of the basement door and glanced over, then his eyes widened in surprise. Jyabura and Kalifa exited behind him, Kaku still on the wolf zoan's back.

"James," he greeted stiffly.

"Sirius," James returned in a whisper, in shock to be seeing them. "Then… is that… Wait… You're older… What-?"

"Don't bother," Celosia cut in. "You are blocking our way. And we have at least two badly injured, and potentially even more." She managed to check over the others, but wanted to check more thoroughly instead of the rushed inspection she did in the space while Enies Lobby burned. Not to mention the severe lack in supplies and the things she had available for improvising. "Now move."

"Where have you been?!" James suddenly exclaimed. "It's been ten years!"

"Has it?" Sirius said curiously, tilting his head. "Huh. Less time than I expected."

"We can't expect it," Celosia informed, patting Fukuro's arm. "The stairs and hallways are too cramped for you and Kumadori. Blueno, could you take Lucci from Kumadori and follow me upstairs?"

"Of course," Blueno accepted, easing Lucci from Kumadori's arms and into his own. "Lead the way."

"Kreacher!" Sirius called sharply.

A crack and the old house elf was in front of him, bowing deeply until his nose almost touched the floor. "Kreacher is pleased to sees Master Sirius Black and Mistress Celosia Potter," he said, his voice more graveled than they remember. "What is its Master and Mistress be wanting?"

"I will require at least two clean rooms and medical supplies brought to both," Celosia informed him. "It's good to see you again, Kreacher."

"Kreacher will do as Mistress asks," the elf replied before disappearing with another crack.

"Okay, what the hell was that?" Jyabura asked.

"House elf," Sirius replied casually.

"Blueno, Jyabura, follow me if you would," Celosia instructed then turned to Kalifa. "You, too, Kalifa. We might be able to find something for you to wear." The trio nodded to her as she started towards the stairs, but James stepped in front of her.

"You're Celosia?" he asked, still surprised. "But you're all grown up. I… I don't understand."

"That's sexual harassment," Kalifa commented with a narrow gaze.

"You were told to move," she informed him firmly. "I am not so polite to ask a second time."

"Mom's getting mad," Vito whispered into Sirius' ear, earning a nod from the man.

"So are the others," he whispered back mischievously, grinning.

Shifting Kaku more securely onto his back, Jyabura stepped forward to stand in front of Celosia, regarding James with a hard glare. Thanks to the pendants and earrings Sirius passed to each of them before Celosia activated the ritual, they are able to understand the language and be understood in return. "Get the hell out of our way before I make you," he warned with a growl.

"Jyabura," Kaku groaned, tilting his head down.

"And who the bloody hell are you?" James asked sharply, his shock wearing off in the face of this scarred stranger.

The wolf zoan quirked his brow then grinned wildly. "You're not very smart, are you?" he asked then swung his arm into James' side, sending him flying into the room to their right. Ignoring the crash and the shouts, he turned to Celosia. "Go ahead and lead the way."

"You're terrible," Sirius chuckled as Celosia stepped in front of the agents and started heading upstairs, Jyabura allowing Blueno to go before him.

"You love it!" the wolf shot back with a laugh, ascending the staircase.

"You two are so weird," Vito commented as an elderly man dressed in sparkling blue robes stepped into the entrance hallway. He wiggled out of Sirius' hold then darted towards the stairs, evading the old man easily before running after his parents and the rest.

"Yoyoi! So sorry for our intrusion!" Kumadori exclaimed, trying to raise his staff but only ending up hitting the walls and knocking a few things off. "I will take sole responsibility! Yo-yoyoi!"

"We're not intruding," Sirius pointed out, elbowing the large man's abdomen. "They are." He stared at the man, Albus Dumbledore, for a moment then turned to the others. "You two need a room to stay in. I can change up the downstairs study into temporary quarters for you until we get the house straightened up."

"Sirius, my boy," Dumbledore called to him. "What a surprise it is to see you. After so long, we thought you-"

"If circumstances were different, I would be gone for good," he stated stiffly. "As for you and James and whoever else being here in my home, we will discuss that once I am sure everyone is settled down. Fukuro. Kumadori. This way."

"Sirius, I believe there is much to discuss," the elderly man tried to convince.

Sirius, however, snapped towards him and held out a hand, pointing to the old wizard. "When I am done, we will talk," he coldly reminded. "Not before. Not during. After. Deal with it. You are intruding in my ancestral home, not the other way around. Here, what I say goes."

"Chapapapa, he's getting really mad," Fukuro commented, leaning towards Kumadori, who was nodding in response. "This must be that old man that they told us about before."

"I completely agree!" Kumadori said with a nod of his head.

"You two shut up already," Sirius sighed, squeezing between them as he headed down the hall. "Just follow me and watch out for anything on the walls or in the hall."

Ignoring Dumbledore and anyone else that tried to get his attention, he lead the pair to the study where he would used to do most of his paperwork, if he ever brought himself around to doing it. Using his wand, he moved the desk to rest against the middle of the back wall. Then he transfigured a pair of chairs into two very large beds, as well as a few coasters and hand towels into blankets and pillows large enough for the two huge men. Satisfied that it would be well enough for the two agents, he nodded then turned to them.

"Make yourselves comfortable, but don't break anything," he told them firmly as the room expanded to better hold them. "I will have to make further adjustments to the house itself so you two could travel better, but this will do for now." Letting out a heavy sigh, he ran his hand through his hair while the two familiarized themselves with the room. A usual habit with CP9. "This was not at all what I expected."

"Are they going to be a problem?" Fukuro inquired, taking the bed on the left side of the room.

"I'm hoping not," he replied. "Get some rest, you two. Celosia is better at medical than I am, so I am sure she will be down here once she's sure everyone upstairs is more stable." They nodded to him before he turned and left the room, closing the door to give them some semblance of privacy.

Letting out a low breath, he willed the house to give them just that, privacy from unwanted individuals in the house. Grimmauld Place responded, setting up the necessary wards to keep the agents safe and not bothered by any commotion outside. Unless it is by him, Celosia, or their comrades. At the moment, it is the best he can do for them.

"Sirius," someone called to him.

His eyes squeezed shut as he inhaled deeply then turned towards the person calling him. Remus stood there, a bit more scarred and more tattered, like he couldn't keep proper care of himself. With his condition, it was near impossible for him to find a stable job. Even if he kept it a secret, it would always come out in the end. He thought that James would take better care of his friends, but Remus always has been more proud than what should be legal.

"Remus," he said back.

Remus' golden eyes looked over him, blinking in surprise. "Where have you been?" he asked. "I came back after our fight and… you were gone. Kreacher wouldn't tell me anything. He even kicked me out of the house."

"As he should have," Sirius stated calmly, throwing his arms up before dropping them the next second. "I want to know why he stopped. I would also like to know who gave everyone permission to use my house as a little gathering place."

"Andromeda Tonks," he answered. "Who were those people with you?"

"When they feel up to it, they will meet you," the Animagus informed, walking by his ex. "If all of you are still here."

"What is that supposed to mean?" the werewolf asked curiously, turning as Sirius walked by him.

"You are all here uninvited," Sirius pointed out.

"I told you, Andromeda allowed us to use this place."

"Andromeda has less say over this place than Narcissa Malfoy or even Bellatrix Lestrange," he informed, not looking over his shoulder. "Mainly because she was scratched from the Family Tree. I am the Lord Black and I am the one who decides who stays and who leaves."

"Sirius," Remus called, trying not to sound desperate. "I was worried sick when you disappeared. I had no clue where you went. There was no sign of you at all. Then suddenly, after ten years, you show up with a group of people. The least you can do is give me an explanation! Don't I deserve that much from you?"

"No," Sirius answered, glancing to Remus momentarily. "I don't think I am required to give you any information, Remus. We're through, remember?" His eyes narrowed before he scoffed. "You weren't worried about Celosia at all, were you?"

"I told you before, she should have stayed with James and Lily," the other started.

"She would have died or turned into the new Bellatrix if I left her there," Sirius growled, hearing the footsteps coming down the stairs but not turning to the person. "I did what was best for her. If you're still fighting me on that, then you're as blind as ever."

A sharp whistle drew their attention to Jyabura, who was currently shirtless and had his arms crossed. "What's going on down here?" he asked with a warning smile.

Sirius knew it wasn't being directed at him. Jyabura told him long ago that if he wanted to end their relationship, then he could. He would be hurt and would want to know why, but he wouldn't get in the way. He wouldn't latch. He wouldn't beg. A part of Sirius knows, though, that even if the zoan allows him to leave, he would never hear the end of it. Fukuro is a terrible gossip, so he would hear every word of it.

"Just talking," the Animagus answered. "Jyabura, this is my ex-lover, Remus. Remus, meet my lover, Jyabura."

"Ex-lover, huh?" Jyabura scoffed, looking Remus over then shaking his head and giving the werewolf the same grin. "We going to have any problems?"

Before Remus could say anything, probably to tell Jyabura to mind his own business as politely as he could, Sirius replied, "Not really." Looking over the zoan's form, his brow quirked. "Where is your shirt?"

"Loaned it Kalifa until she can find something that fits her," he answered, shrugging uncaringly. "Figured it would be better than that blanket she was wrapped in. She's cleaning up Kaku right now while Celosia's working on Lucci. Blueno is guarding the door and I thought I heard something happening down here. So here I am."

"You have fractured ribs, a burn on your chest, and even a fractured cheekbone," Sirius pointed out with an exasperated sigh. Even though his little Sia managed to heal away a majority of the burn, she had to reserve what magic her core held to help the others, too, or risk magical exhaustion. "You should be back upstairs getting cleaned up and patched up."

"I'm fine," Jyabura brushed off with a shrug, though didn't take his eyes off Remus. "But, uh, Celosia wanted your help up there. Needs some help with Lucci and doesn't want us doing too much."

Even though he knew leaving Jyabura near Remus alone would be considered a bad idea, he nodded. "Fukuro and Kumadori are in the room down the hall getting some rest," he informed as he headed to the stairs, patting his alpha's shoulder a couple times. "Don't start anything. Alright?"

"Just going to clear something up real quick, then I'll be back upstairs," the wolf reassured him, his tongue swiping over his lip swiftly.

Knowing that it would pointless to dissuade the younger man, Sirius didn't say a word as he walked behind him and up the stairs. Jyabura watched him from the corner of his eyes until he was gone from sight. He didn't have to strain his ears to hear the 'thud' of his lover harshly pinning Remus to a wall, nor his growled statement.

"Sirius is mine. If you have a problem with that, then I will fight you right here and now. I'll be sure to make your death quick."

"Bloody hell," he huffed, scratching his chin as he glanced down the stairs. "If he's like that with Remus, I wonder how Lucci is going to be with James and Lily." Shivering, he shook his head. "Probably good that he's unconscious right now."

 **Here is a line!**

His wounds were a bit more than she expected them to be. His arm is not completely broken, but it would have to be in a sling for a while. She did not doubt he would ignore the sling entirely. His hair kept getting in her way as she wrapped his head as gently as possible. Each injury was nothing compared to his internal damage, though. He has internal bleeding somewhere, probably in his chest if his wet breathing was any indication. But she would need Sirius to help her in order to handle it.

Kalifa was on the other bed, using her Awa-Awa no Mi powers to clean off any dirt that Kaku could have gotten on or in his wounds. Hopefully now that they are here, she can properly stitch up the more serious wounds on him and the others that need it. Kalifa will need to wash their wounds as well, so long as she doesn't accidentally use her 'Golden Awa' ability.

"Do not push yourself too far, Kalifa," she advised.

"I will be fine," the blonde woman returned. "Don't worry over me so much."

"I worry over you all," Celosia admitted. "You are a rambunctious group on a good day." Looking over to Vito sitting at the foot of the bed, she smiled to him. "And you can be just as bad."

"I'm a kid, so I have an excuse," Vito pointed out, Hattori chirping in agreement from the child's shoulder. "But Mom, who was that person downstairs? You don't look like you like him. Sirius, too."

She took a deep breath, taping the end of the bandage in place before looking down to the bruising that was blooming on her lover's torso. "My father," she answered blandly.

"That was my Grandpa?" the boy asked curiously then wrinkled his nose. "He didn't act very smart. You told him that there are hurt people with us and he didn't let us go by. Is that why Jyabura threw him?"

"Yes." Her fingers gently, but firmly, prodded around the bruising to feel for anything abnormal under the skin. His muscles are relaxed, though gave small twinges that would signal pain if Lucci were awake. His ribs held firm against the pressure of her fingers. A good sign. She would still need to find out what is bleeding, but it could be something else instead of his lungs. He is badly injured, and she is no doctor. She has learned medical skills through reading and practicing on the agents, but nothing this severe.

"How long until Dad wakes up?" Vito watched with focused eyes as his mother checked over the still form, her hands occasionally dabbing a bloody spot with a damp rag that she would put back into the large bowl of warm water afterwards.

"That depends," she sighed softly. "He had a hard fight and kept pushing his body. He may wake within a few hours. Or it could be another day or two. He is healing from injuries that would kill a lesser man. Your father needs his rest, meaning he needs peace and quiet."

"With brats like that one out there, I wonder how much he would get," Kaku chuckled sourly, gritting his teeth as Kalifa scrubbed into a deep wound. "Any idea who that was, Celosia? Or have you not met him before?"

She was silent for a moment, taking the damp rag from the bowl and squeezing it to release any excess water trapped in the fabric. Placing it to a bleeding wound on Lucci's side, she answered with the same tone as before, "You know that I am the girl from a set of fraternal twins. That boy is my twin. Not as much time has passed here as it has for Sirius and myself."

"I find it hard to believe that you are related to such an idiotic child," Kalifa scoffed.

"He has been spoiled," she explained monotonously. "After all, my mother and father did shower him with more affection and attention than they ever did with me."

Kaku stared at her for a moment, weighing the pros and cons of asking his question. Eventually, his curiosity won the battle. "Do you wish you had that attention, too?"

Celosia shook her head then looked to him with a small smile. "If I received the same attention that he did, I would not have been taken away, thus I would not have met any of you or have Vito," she told him gently. "I do not wish for their affection. Not when I have all of you and Sirius, and especially my Vito."

The giraffe zoan grinned back at her, chuckling lightly. "And you would be just as annoying as him."

That encouraged a huffed laugh from Celosia as Sirius entered the room. She gave her godfather a soft smile as he approached the bed where Lucci lays. "Jyabura said you need some help," he said, returning her smile with his own.

"Do you know any spell that would allow me to check for internal bleeding or the location of it?"

They worked on Lucci for a couple hours, clearing his lungs of invading blood and wrapping his external injuries after thoroughly cleaning them, thanks to Kalifa. When they were done with Lucci, Celosia had Kaku pinned to the bed with help from Jyabura and Sirius in order to stitch his injuries. Blueno managed to deflect a total of six interruptions outside in the hall before he was dragged into the room for treatment, leaving Sirius in charge of stopping anyone else from interrupting.

The downside was that he is a more familiar face, so it was more difficult for him until Blueno escaped the clutches of Celosia. His answer to Sirius' problem? He opened a 'door' under the feet of the people in the hall, dropping them into a sitting room on the lower floor. Then Sirius returned to the room to help convince Jyabura that yes, he needs treatment, too. No, they're not calling him weak and helpless, but he is hurt and needs his injuries at least cleaned. Kaku got his revenge by pinning the wolf zoan down.

Then all conscious men were kicked out while Celosia worked on Kalifa, casting a quick diagnostic charm to get a list of her injuries. Thankfully, the electrical burns were not as severe as she feared they would be. It caused her to pass out during her fight mainly because of the shock to her heart, which was beating regularly with little difficulty. They would need a professional and special equipment to know if there would be any damage to it. A few muscles will be permanently scarred by the burns, but not enough to make Kalifa completely unable to fight in the future.

Once done with the group upstairs, she asked for Blueno to open a door on the floor, jumping through the hole without having to confront anyone in the hallway. Thankfully, no one was watching the downstairs, leaving an opening for her to get to Fukuro and Kumadori. Both were sleeping, so she had to wake them up in order to treat them properly. Despite Fukuro fighting a man that was half steel and Kumadori fighting a monster, neither of them had serious wounds. Fractures and bruising, but nothing was broken or ruptured. Small miracles, she supposes. Or extra hardy people.

When she was done with them, a few people were already waiting outside the door they could not penetrate. So Kumadori offered to hold her up to the ceiling. She knocked on it once in reach before a hole opened up, Blueno staring down at her and helping pull her back to the upper floor. After instructing the two men to get some rest, she was escorted back to the first room by Blueno.

To no surprise, Lucci was still unconscious. But Vito was curled up against his side, cutely sucking on his thumb in his sleep. Kaku was snickering, mouthing to her that he wished he had a camera. Kalifa was no longer in the room, and neither were Jyabura or Sirius. Probably in search of some clothing for the blonde woman.

Letting out a soft sigh, she laid on the bed with Lucci, placing her head on his shoulder and petting a few strands of hair from his forehead. Feeling a poke to her back, she looked over her shoulder to Kaku, who was silently indicating to the bed he was using. An offer to use it instead.

Smiling at him, she shook her head. She's fine where she is. And if Lucci wakes up in an unfamiliar place, she did not want to risk him reacting badly. With her by him, he won't.

Now all she has to worry about after taking a rest herself is how she will handle everyone from her past, and then some.

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **Nope, Lucci hasn't met the 'in-laws' yet. He won't for a little while. He was unconscious for a few days, after all, in the Independent Report. Maybe after getting near immediate treatment, he will wake sooner. But we'll see. And if anyone is curious about the timeline, instead of being evil and making you wait three weeks, I'll go ahead and tell you. It's sixth year.**

 **Anyway, where will things go from here? Not a clue. Yet! You all know the drill by now. Let me know what you think! ^^**

 **Sorry about the mix-up in the chapters. Thanks for bringing it to my attention, everyone! ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Will Lucci wake up this chapter? Will Celosia speak with her parents? Will there be another confrontation between Remus and Jyabura?**

 **Not a clue. I just write what pops into my head. Read on, everyone! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: No, I don't own One Piece. Or Harry Potter.**

 **Claimer: Vito is so totally mine, though.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

She woke to yelling. It wasn't inside the room, but out in the hall. And it wasn't multiple voices, just one alongside the calmer baritone of Blueno. Letting out an exhale as she sat up, Celosia looked around the room. Despite having two rooms upstairs for their use, all of the agents that are able to reach this room decided to stay together in it. Sirius and Jyabura, both in canine forms, were curled up on the floor while Kaku and Kalifa decided to split the other bed. Vito hadn't moved from his spot or Hattori from the headboard.

Just to make sure everyone did get enough rest, Blueno kept guard in the hallway, even after he was told that the house responds to Sirius and if the Lord of the house says none shall enter a room, then none shall enter that room. She thinks Blueno just wanted to feel useful after his defeat. He went to that gatehouse with the intent to stop Mugiwara Luffy from advancing any further, and he failed.

Another shout reminded her of the commotion outside. Glancing towards Lucci to see if he was waking from the noise only showed that he is as non-responsive as he was before. A low whine drew her attention to the two canines, the Grim with his head raised and ears perked.

"I can handle it," she reassured lowly, waving her hand to him. Sirius let out another whimper, lowering his head but keeping his ears up. Easing off the bed without jostling the other occupants, she got to her feet and tiptoed to the door. With a near silent click, she opened it.

"Don't you know who I am?! I can go anywhere I want in this house!"

Sirius growled lowly, causing Jyabura's ears to twitch.

"Blueno," she whispered, patting the larger man's lower back. He took a step to the side, allowing her to see the one disturbing them so early in the morning.

A teenager, sixteen years old, with shaggy dark hair and hazel eyes, chunkier than she expected him to be and nearly as tall as James. Even if he was only five the last time she saw him, she would know the boy anywhere, as much as she wished to no longer know him.

"You're too loud," she warned him. "There are people trying to sleep in this room, people that require privacy. I suggest you shut your mouth and move on."

"Why should I listen to you?" Aiden scowled angrily. "I'm the Chosen One! I can do what I want!"

"Does that mean you can kill and rape at your leisure?" she suddenly asked, causing him to blanch at the unexpected question. "Can you simply destroy a whole city out of sheer want? Or kidnap children to force yourself on them repeatedly?"

"That's disgusting!" he shouted at her.

"Just because you think you can do whatever you wish does not mean you should," she advised calmly. "Take it from me, from all of us. Your fame will only take you so far. No one is untouchable. All that reach for the top soon trip over the corpses of those before them and fall right back to the bottom. You are no king, but a simple boy with no humility, handed everything ever desired on a silver platter. You will not get that with me or with this group. Our platters will be made of wood and the only thing you will get on those platters is what you deserve, not what you crave. So shut your mouth and let the injured rest and recover."

"And just who do you think you are to tell me what to do?!" he snapped angrily, drawing his wand out and pointing it in her face.

Blueno cocked a brow curiously, wondering how a stick could be a threat. Celosia just stared into the hazel eyes of her twin before sighing sadly. "You truly are a sad little boy," she mocked, turning back and returning to the room. "I wonder how many of your friends are true friends and how many clamor to you in order to bask in your fame."

"I have plenty of friends!"

"Then go bother them and leave us alone," she told him sharply, glaring at him over her shoulder. Two growls stretched around her, drawing Aiden's attention to the large Grim and wolf in the room that were baring their fangs at him. "We are not here for your amusement nor for your curiosity. Now leave us."

Blueno did not need to be told to close the door, standing back in front of it with his arms crossed as he stared down to the boy in front of him. If this kid is supposed to be Celosia's twin, then he could not understand how she is so different. A much better different. Probably because Sirius raised her.

Inside the room, Sirius and Jyabura sat down, the wolf looking to her curiously. "What did that brat want?" he asked.

"I don't know nor care," she answered, sitting on the bed and checking over the bandages on Lucci to see if they need to be changed. "He's a spoiled child that expects to do anything he wants."

"Watch him go crying to Mommy and Daddy about how his big twin sister won't let him into the room," he cackled, laying back down.

"You joke about it, but I fully expect it," she pointed out. "Kreacher, I require more bandages, please."

The house elf appeared in the room with a bundle of bandage wraps in his arms. "Kreacher has what Mistress Celosia asks for," he said, setting the bandages down on the table. "Does Mistress be wanting anything else?"

"No, thank you, Kreacher," Celosia answered, giving the elf a polite nod. "Tell me, though, who is in the house?"

Kreacher scowled. "Nasty half-bloods and mudbloods and blood traitors," he listed. "Old schoolmaster is being here as well, Mistress. No one leaves after Master and Mistress return."

"We will look into the matter when we can," she promised him. "Thank you, Kreacher. Will you please return to cleaning the house? I do not want to risk any infections setting into anyone after spending so long treating their wounds."

"Kreacher be cleanings house, Mistress," Kreacher accepted, disappearing with another crack.

"That thing still freaks me out," Jyabura muttered, earning a playful tug on his ear from Sirius.

 **Here is a line!**

Humming a random tune under his breath, Sirius occasionally glanced to the doorway into the kitchen before looking back to the sizzling steak in the pan. So far, no one has wandered in, leaving him to cook in peace. For now. He knows it won't last long.

As he expected, another walked into the kitchen and it was someone he hoped to avoid for a while longer. "You're up rather early," Remus commented as he came to the other's side. "I seem to remember you having a bad habit of sleeping until one in the afternoon if I didn't wake you up."

"Raising a little girl taught me to wake early," he informed firmly, flipping the thick steak. Some blood still leaked out of it, but this steak isn't necessarily for him. "And I've had twenty-two years to change myself. I'm not who you remember anymore, Remus. Best you remember that."

"Yes, I'm well aware," the werewolf sighed, looking over his shoulder. "The Sirius I knew wouldn't take a lover more than a decade his junior, after all."

"I must have a weakness of some kind," he chuckled humorlessly, lifting the steak from the pan and dropping it onto a plate. The juices were still tinted red and still leaked past the brown exterior, just the way his wolf likes it.

"Can't imagine what you see," Remus scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Kind of violent, isn't he?"

Dropping the next seasoned steak onto the pan, Sirius turned to Remus with a glare. "You don't know him, nor what he has been trained for, or what he does for his profession," he pointed out with a scowl. "And you of all people should know better than to pass judgement on someone you don't know."

"He's a possessive brute," the werewolf informed.

"And if I choose to leave him, he will accept it and pout without begging me to come back," he returned. "We started with a fling and I have been with him since. You and I are long done, so nothing you say really matters anymore."

"You're just going to brush off all the time we had together?" Remus pressed, placing a hand on the Animagus' shoulder only to have it shrugged off. "What, it all meant nothing to you?"

"No, you meant nothing when I realized just how callous you are," Sirius growled. "When I realized you were trying to force me into giving Celosia back to a home of neglect, to wander around her home and remain unseen by her parents. That was when I decided we're through." Shaking his head, he let out a hollow laugh. "Here I thought you could open your eyes one day. Guess even someone as intelligent as you can still be so stupid."

"She is their daughter, Sirius. I doubt James and Lily were neglecting her. She was still a healthy young girl when you took her away. She wasn't being starved or wearing clothes too small or too worn down. They were still taking care of her."

"I gave her birthday and Christmas money every year," Sirius pointed out, shoving Remus away from him before flipping the steak. "She saved up whatever she could get and bought her own clothes, if I didn't get them to her first. The house elves made her enough food to keep her at a healthy weight. James and Lily did nothing for her!"

"That's extreme, Pads," Remus denied, shaking his head.

"Wouldn't doubt it being true, though," someone commented, causing the werewolf to jump and glare to the intruder. Sirius only smirked. "Should have seen that kid when we first met her. Of course, she was a cat when we first met her. And my bitch wouldn't let anyone near her." He grinned wildly at the glare the amber-eyes man shot him. "Grabbed me by the throat and pinned me down just for looking."

"Get enough sleep, Jyabura?" Sirius chuckled, holding the plate of rare steak out for the wolf to take. "Here, made you something."

"Making yourself something, too?" he inquired, taking the plate and sniffing it with a wild grin. "Yeah, just the way I like it."

"I am making one for myself, yes," Sirius answered, looking over to the zoan. "Everyone else up, yet?"

"Lucci's still out like a light," Jyabura informed, stabbing the steak with a fork and placing it on the counter to wait for Sirius to finish cooking his own steak. "Blueno was forced to rest in an actual bed. Celosia is helping Kalifa find some clothing since we couldn't get her to agree on anything except my shirt. Kaku is exploring the place with Vito. Haven't checked on Fukuro or Kumadori yet." He looked over to Remus then grinned wide enough to show off his canines. "So, are we going to have that problem now?"

"Break anything in my house and you may end up cursed," Sirius warned.

Jyabura blinked at him. "Really?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh yeah," the wizard continued on with a smirk. "You know how breaking a mirror can give you seven years bad luck? Well breaking a mirror in this house will guarantee those seven years. And make sure you avoid opening an umbrella inside. One of my ancestors really hated it when someone kept doing that, so placed a curse on the house to cause whoever does it to trip walking out the door and break their leg."

"You're screwing with me," the zoan accused. Sirius knows how superstitious he can be and must be playing a joke on him.

"Nope," Sirius denied, earning a confused look from Remus. He ignored it, however. "Just about everything in this house has some kind of curse on it." Still smirking, he turned to his lover and crossed his arms. "Still want to fight and potentially breaking something in my house?"

"Rather not risk it," Jyabura replied, shaking his head as he raised his arms. "I've lived this long avoiding shit like that!"

"Chapapapa, Jyabura once walked under a ladder when he was thirteen on Friday the thirteen," Fukuro announced from the doorway that expanded around him. "He got lost in the forest during a bad thunderstorm. And he fell into a pit, chapapa. And he got bit by a venomous snake."

"Do you ever shut up?!" Jyabura snarled, grabbing the zipper and forcing it to shut Fukuro's mouth.

"Oh, so that's why you're so suspicious of everything," Sirius teased, spinning back around to remove his steak from the pan and put it on his plate. Remus just watched the scene play out in utter bewilderment. "Fukuro, you hungry?"

Fukuro unzipped the corner of his mouth to speak. "I'll make something for myself," he stated.

"Alright, then the kitchen is yours." Grabbing his plate as well as a pair of knives and another fork for himself, he headed into the dining area. Jyabura looked to Remus and growled warningly at him before he picked his plate back up and followed his lover.

"Jyabura will kill you if you keep pushing, chapapa," Fukuro informed him as he started opening cabinets in search of food. "He has a doriki of two thousand one hundred eighty. I bet you don't even have eight doriki."

Remus shook his head, having no clue what 'doriki' even is. He decided it was best to leave the kitchen, though there is only one opening. To the dining area. As he entered that room, his eyes easily found Sirius with his new toy. Said 'toy' was leaning against his shoulder, grinning while muttering lewd things that caused Sirius to laugh into his hand.

Stupid pup. Sirius was his first.

 **Here is a line!**

"Is there anything but robes in there?" Kalifa sighed, tossing another article of clothing onto the nearby chair.

"I'm sure we can find something," the raven-haired woman replied reassuringly as she dug into the closet. "Maybe not in a style you prefer, but we should be able to find at least one thing comfortable enough for you to wear." A small smirk twitched at her lips as she pulled out a long-sleeved tan blouse and a deep blue skirt that would reach to Kalifa's heels. "This looks well enough to last until we can buy some new clothes for you."

Taking the outfit, her fingers felt the fabric before Kalifa nodded. "It will do for now," she accepted, shedding Jyabura's shirt in order to put the blouse on first. She already has to borrow underwear from Celosia and bandages to bind her chest. "Celosia, may I ask you a question?"

"Very well," Celosia answered as she collected the discarded robes and dresses. Even she has to admit that they would never do.

"That boy you said is your twin," the blonde started, buttoning up the blouse. It was a little tight around her chest and the bottom rested at her hips, but it would be enough until they can go shopping. "He has quite an attitude that makes him your complete opposite. I know your parents spoiled him while Sirius raised you, but why are you so different?"

Giving the other woman a sad smile, she answered, "Because he was handed the world while I was handed to my godfather. Because the couple that conceived us favored him over me. Because he was spoiled while I was taught humility. Because he has friends that want him for his wealth and fame while I have friends I can trust and would never consider abandoning nor replacing."

Slipping the skirt up her long legs, Kalifa nodded to the woman's response. "If only there were some way to teach him humility," she suggested, securing the waistband of the skirt. Then with a coy smile, she turned to Celosia and placed her finger to her chin. "We can think of something, can we not?"

"I am sure we can, but I do not wish to," Celosia denied with a shake of her head. "One day, he will fall from his high horse and his spirit will be broken."

"Why do you say that?" Kalifa asked curiously as she picked up Jyabura's shirt and folded it on her arm.

She smiled to the blonde woman mysteriously before telling her, "Because he is not who he and everyone thinks he is."

 **Here is a line!**

The house is a strange one, Kaku has to admit as he looked over the various portraits of different people interacting with each other. Going from frame to frame and talking to each other or to him and Vito. Vito, sitting on his shoulders with Hattori on his dark hair, was completely captivated by the portraits. He wasn't quite sure what to think of them just yet.

Shuffling behind him alerted him to the people standing nearby, but he didn't turn to them. Vito looked down at them curiously until Hattori swatted the boy's nose, causing Vito to jerk back and blink in surprise. The pigeon cooed harshly to the group behind them, waving his wing in a signal to go away.

"Um, excuse me?" a feminine voice called shyly.

Humming curiously, he turned to them with a kind smile on his face. "Hello there," he greeted. "Can I be of some assistance?"

"Actually, we were wondering if you were lost," the girl, a teenager of sixteen years with long bushy brown hair, replied.

"You must not have been here when we arrived," Kaku chuckled. "We came here just a couple days ago."

The two boys, one a raven and the other a redhead, looked at him with mocking smirks. "What happened to your nose?" the raven taunted with crossed arms.

"Aiden!" the girl scolded. "That was incredible rude!" Turning back to Kaku, she smiled apologetically. "Everyone has accidents with spell work. If you need help fixing it-"

"Much obliged by your offer, but I was born like this," he informed, slipping into the dialect he used back at Water Seven. It tended to make others drop their guard easier and underestimate him.

"Bloody hell, your Mum must have been on something bad," the redhead said next, earning a hit from the girl.

"I really wouldn't know, I never met her once I was weaned," Kaku stated with a shrug of his shoulder. "Ain't that just the foggiest? Oh well. I never ended up standing on my beam ends, so I consider myself quite lucky."

"Really?" the girl said in surprise, blinking her eyes rapidly. "You don't know your mother?"

"Not at all," he answered. "But my friends and I are of the chock-a-block kind."

"Just how old are you?" the raven boy asked, sneering at him. "You talk like an old man."

"I get that a lot," Kaku chuckled. "I'm actually twenty-three."

"Kaku is really funny," Vito threw out with a grin, wrapping his arms under the zoan's chin. "He says things no one else says." Then his nose scrunched up as he regarded the trio of teenagers. "You're really rude, you know."

The girl blinked at the young boy curiously, not understanding why he was saying such. "Ah!" Kaku exclaimed, snapping his fingers. "I'm afraid we have been quite rude ourselves. My apologies. My name is Kaku, and these two are Vito and Hattori."

"Oh, I am so sorry," the girl exclaimed, though seemed surprised that Kaku didn't already know who they are. Beyond the boy Celosia says is her twin, he didn't know why she would think that. "I'm Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasley and Aiden Potter."

The boy Aiden puffed up arrogantly, like he was waiting for something. Kaku just nodded. "Pleased to make your acquaintance," he said then glanced to Aiden before adding on with veiled taunting, "I'm sure."

It flew over the boy's head, though he still looked offended. "You don't know who I am?" he demanded with a sneer.

"Am I supposed to?" Kaku returned, looking up curiously. "Vito, are we supposed to know this boy?"

"Boy?!"

"I never heard of him," Vito replied, sticking his nose in the air.

Kaku laughed gently. "Indeed. I suppose we really have come across quite a sea change."

"How have you never heard of Aiden?" the girl, Hermione, asked incredulously. "Everyone in the wizarding world knows who he is."

"Because they are originally not from this realm," a calm voice answered the girl, causing the trio to jump in surprise. Kaku simply looked over to Celosia and Kalifa, his eyes taking a quick glance over the blonde woman. He doesn't think he's ever seen her wear something covering that much skin, though it did look to strain against some aspects of her body. "Kaku. Vito. What are you two up to?"

"Look, Mom, the pictures move!" Vito exclaimed, pointing to one of the whispering portraits. "And they talk, too!"

"It's quite a sight," Kaku agreed. "Just boggles the mind."

"Wizards have been doing such for centuries, trapping the likeliness of their ancestors or those of fame within these near immortal scenes," Celosia explained, straightening a crooked frame. The occupants thanked her for the slight fix. "Never do they think that the picture is not the person, does not hold their memories or their soul. It is but a mimic with limited knowledge." She turned to him and gave the man a small smile. "Your little friends?"

"You should know who I am!" Aiden declared with a huff. "You saw me earlier."

Humming with mock curiosity, she stared down at her twin with a hard gaze. He started fidgeting under her eyes within a few seconds. "Indeed I did," she accepted then looked to Kalifa before back to Kaku and Vito. "We were just about to go down and fix some lunch. Would you boys care to join us?"

"We would be most honored," Kaku replied with a sweeping bow, Vito laughing on his shoulders as he clung to the zoan in order to not be thrown off. Celosia picked him off of the other's shoulders, placing him on her hip before Hattori took off, flying through the door as Blueno stepped out. "Ah! Blueno! Can we interest you in a bite?"

"Yeah," the larger man said with a nod.

"Would you care to join us or stand guard up here?" Celosia offered, though knew what the man would say.

"I'll eat up here. Best to make sure no one tries to disturb Lucci while he's still recovering."

Aiden scoffed in annoyance. "Just who is this bloody Lucci fellow anyway?" he asked with a huff. Just how can these people not know who he is? Or dare to stop him from going where he wants? Or act like they care more for some guy than they should about meeting him?!

"My Dad," Vito growled out, earning a startled jerk from the teenager. "And my Dad can kill you with just a poke of his finger. So shut your stupid mouth and leave him alone!"

Blueno coughed into his hand to hide his laugh, though Kaku didn't bother disguising his amusement any. Kalifa simply readjusted her glasses, the light reflecting off the lenses in a bright glare. The trio looked at them with wide eyes and dropped jaws, bewildered by the behavior of the agents.

Celosia sighed, carting her fingers through her child's hair before walking by Kaku towards the stairs. "I'll make something for you, Blueno, and I will send Kaku up with it," she informed over her shoulder.

 **Here is a line!**

"Mum! Dad!" Aiden called pathetically, running into the room his parents were occupying. "Can you believe it?! Those people have no idea who I am! They insult me and don't listen to anything I say!"

"Aiden, calm down," Lily soothed, placing one hand on his shoulder while running the other through the messy dark hair on his head. "Now, tell us what you're talking about."

"None of them act like they care about meeting me," he whined. "Me! The Boy-Who-Lived! The Chosen One! Not a one of them even knows my name!"

"Aiden, son, come here," James called as he sat in a chair. Aiden dragged his feet over to his father. "Take a seat. What your mother and I are going to tell you will come as a shock."

He looked to his parents curiously, but sat on the couch adjacent to them. "So, tell me," he impatiently demanded.

"Well," James sighed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as Lily took the chair by him. "You've seen them wandering around the house now. Have you seen the young woman with black hair and green eyes?"

"What about her?" the teenager grumbled, dropping against the back of the couch with his arms crossed.

To him, that woman is the worst of the lot. Any girl would swoon before him, giggle behind their hands as he walks by, no matter their age. She just stares at him like he's nothing more than a bug crossing her path and she was debating whether to step on him or not, then chooses not to because it would end her amusement of watching him flail.

"There is something we haven't told you," Lily started. "Aiden, you're a twin."

He blinked at his parents. "What? No way! If I'm a twin, then where's the other one?"

"Your sister was taken away by the man we asked to be her godfather," James explained. "He thought we were neglecting her in favor of you, so he took custody of her. A few months after that, they vanished and no one knew where they went. You were only five when it happened, so you wouldn't remember her. Your sister's name is Celosia. And she is here. That woman is your twin sister."

Aiden scoffed in disbelief. "How stupid do you think I am? There's no way she's my twin sister. She's too old!"

"We're not sure how it was possible, but Celosia and Sirius both are much older than they should be," Lily stated. "Celosia should be your age and Sirius should be closer to ours. We don't know how they aged so rapidly, but we do plan to get to the bottom of it. Now, your sister is here. So at least try to get along with her while we find a way to return her to her rightful age."

Unknown to them, another person was in the room, hidden in the very atmosphere. His eyes narrowed as he turned and walked from the area. He can't wait until Lucci wakes up. Celosia on her own is a force to fear, but adding in Lucci would be much worse. It is time these people learn not to mess with CP9 or anyone they claim as their own.

 **Here is a line!**

It was a subtle movement at first, a slight shift under the blanket before eyes slowly opened, blinking to clear away the blur of sleep. Slowly, he sat up, the blanket pooling on his legs as he looked around the room. The room he was in was dark, the window curtains drawn close to block out sunlight from pouring onto him. Another bed was against the opposite wall from him, the blankets neatly arranged back into a smooth cover on the mattress.

Sitting at the foot of the bed he is currently on, Celosia with her feet tucked against her. She was smiling gently at him while rolling up a bloody bandage. His brows furrowed as he looked down on himself, seeing his bare torso wrapped tightly with fresh bandages and another one around his arm. "How long?" he asked, his voice raspy from lack of use.

"Three days," she answered. "Welcome back to the world of the living, Lucci. We have quite a bit to fill you in on."

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **So Lucci finally woke up. Yay! Now he gets to meet Celosia's parents, her twin brother, and a whole bunch of other people! Bloodbath, anyone? We'll see.**

 **You know the drill, people! Let me know what you think! ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Now the time everyone has been waiting for! Lucci meets the people of Celosia's past! O_O This is going to be interesting~!**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own One Piece or Harry Potter.**

 **Claimer: Still own Vito.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

Dumbledore was quite pleased with himself. While things looked bleak at first, they are starting to fall into place rather well. Even if Aiden Potter is a disappointment after failing to stop Voldemort time and again during his school years, the Headmaster having to be the one to handle the situations in the end, he believes he sees a way for things to turn back to his favor. And it all became so clear once a young woman with forest green eyes and long black hair entered Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

Talking the girl and Sirius into having a meeting with him was one of the better ideas he could have come up with considering the situation. If he can sway Celosia Potter to see things the way he does, to accept the apologies of her parents, then she can be used against Voldemort. He often wondered if he made a mistake that night, declaring the wrong child as the one who defeated Voldemort in the first place. Of course, he had not said anything to James or Lily of his suspicions, choosing to wait until the girl returns. And if she doesn't, he would hunt her down before the war became too much.

What he was not expecting, however, is the group of strange people also joining the meeting. Two large men, one with long purplish hair and a painted face, the other a round man with short limbs and a zipper for a mouth. Another man slightly larger than average with hair styled like bullhorns, his face stoic and calm. A blonde woman staring blankly at anyone in the room while also claiming 'sexual harassment' just because someone looks at her. There are also two other men, one that acted far too much like Fenrir Greyback to be comfortable and another younger man with a rectangular nose and spoke with the dialect of a person decades older.

The only one still absent from the meeting is Celosia Potter herself. Dumbledore managed to get Severus to join in the meeting despite James' protesting, Aiden, his two best friends, and Remus Lupin. Sirius was across from James, leaning back into his chair with the wolf-like man to his side. At his other side were two empty chairs, no doubt one was for Celosia. Perhaps the other is for the child he sees with the strange group.

Soft footfalls signaled the approach of another person. No, Dumbledore noticed as he listened closer. There is another pair of feet approaching. Looking up, he smiled as Celosia entered the room, though she hardly spared him a glance. The entrance of the second person caused a rouse with the strange group.

"Look who's finally up!" the man by Sirius yelled out teasingly.

"Welcome back!" the young man with the long nose greeted, smiling brightly.

"Good to see you up, sir," the blonde woman said.

"Yoyoi!" the man with the painted face exclaimed loudly, holding his staff above his head. "You've finally awaken! What a relief it is to see you on your feet again, Lucci!"

"Jyabura betted you would stay out another week, chapapapa," the zipper-mouth one commented, earning a snarl from the man with the long ponytail.

"So I get a few beri from you," Sirius snickered, earning a glare from the man.

"How are you feeling?" the stoic man asked.

"Well enough," the newcomer answered, taking one of the empty seats and sitting down. Celosia sat by him, the child surprisingly absent from the group.

A pigeon flew into the room followed by a young feline cub that skidded to a halt and stared at the new man with wide eyes. The bird flew over to the man, cooing happily as it landed on his shoulder and patted his cheek. The cub suddenly pounced on the floor then ran over, jumping into the man's lap and changing into the young boy, to Dumbledore and the other's surprise even though the group looked on like it was a casual thing. "Hi, Dad!" he greeted happily.

"Vito, have you been behaving yourself?" he asked, though his voice was far too level for a father to ask such a question.

"Well enough," the boy mimicked as he twisted around until his back was to the man's torso, sitting on the man's lap comfortably.

"Still weird," the long-nosed man whispered.

Dumbledore looked over the man, though quickly saw that the man is looking over him and the others as well with a narrow gaze. To the elderly Headmaster, the man just looks cruel natured. His brows were arched up to look like he was permanently glaring and his face was too calm.

"Shall I take care of introductions, then?" Sirius offered.

"That won't-" Dumbledore started, but Sirius cut him off quickly.

"I wasn't asking you," the Animagus informed stiffly before jerking his head to the pair by him. "I was asking them."

"I only know a few faces and Lucci just woke up not long ago," Celosia pointed out. "You know the faces here, so I see no harm in it. Lucci?" The man beside her nodded.

Clapping his hands together as he sighed happily, grinning brightly, he looked to Dumbledore and the others before indicating to each of them first. "Well then!" Sirius started. "The man sitting at the head of the table, the spot where I should be since this is my house and I am the Lord Black instead of him, is Albus Dumbledore." It was startling to Dumbledore to hear such a blatantly disrespectful thing from the wizard. "By him is Severus Snape, who looks like he'd rather be somewhere besides here. Next to him are Celosia's parents, James and Lily Potter. Their son is Aiden, Sia's twin brother. No clue who his friends are."

"I believe their names are Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley," one of the men informed.

"Then that's who they are," Sirius accepted with a nod. "And then we have Remus Lupin. Jyabura, stop growling." He reached over and swatted the man's arm, earning a huff.

"You said their names backwards, Padfoot," Celosia stated. "At least, to them you have."

"Right, sorry," Sirius sheepishly said, rubbing the back of his head. He should have known better since they lived in the other realm for over two decades and is used to saying family name first. He supposed that being back here just threw him back into saying the names the way they are said here. "Here, the family name is said last and the given name is first." The others nodded, probably rearranging the names they just heard mentally. "Now on our side." He twisted in his seat and indicating to the two men. "You guys want to introduce yourselves?"

Dumbledore made sure to pay attention to who was who. These people could be good allies if he plays his cards right, if he can find out what makes them special enough for Sirius to give them the run of the house while being hostile to him and the others.

"Chapapapa! I am Fukuro the Silent, the lover of gossip." The man with the zipper mouth.

"Yoyoi! With great pleasure, I am Kumadori!" The one with the painted face and long hair.

"The name's Jyabura." The feral-like man.

"Blueno is my name." The stoic one.

"I'm Kaku. Please to make your acquaintance." The young man with the rectangular nose.

"My name is Kalifa." The blonde-haired woman.

That only left the silent newcomer, who was staring at them for a moment before his eyes slid close. "Rob Lucci," he said. "As of now, I am the one in charge."

"The hell you are!" the wolf-like man called Jyabura protested. "You've been out for three days! We've had to deal with their shit while you were unconscious!"

"I rank higher than you, Jyabura," he informed. "Than any of you."

"Stop arguing so much," the one introduced as Kaku sighed heavily. "Come on, Jyabura. Lucci just woke up, but he can still throw you across the room if you push him."

Celosia looked over the room with a steady gaze, lifting her arm enough for Vito to transfer from her lover's lap and into hers. One of her arms wrapped around Vito's chest, holding him against her as she reached over with the other and placed it on Lucci's arm, gently gripping his wrist. He glanced to her curiously, but nodded to signal his understanding of her anxiety.

Her eyes landed on the couple across from them before she let out a silent huff through her nose and looked away from them. The next under her scrutiny was Aiden, who appeared rather put out with being stuck in the room instead of doing whatever he does.

"And who is this young lad?" the elderly man at the head of the table asked, waving his hand to Vito.

Sirius let out a low sigh, rolling his eyes as he placed a cheek on his palm, looking over to Jyabura and mouthing for the wolf zoan to watch closely. "This is Vito, my and Lucci's son," Celosia informed calmly.

"Your son?" her father, though if only by blood, repeated in confusion. "You're married?"

"No," she answered. "Lucci and I are lovers, as are Sirius and Jyabura."

Sirius mouthed to Jyabura again, though she wasn't sure what. It looked more like he was warning the rest of the group as well. Why is he doing that?

"Lovers?" James sneered. "You mean you had a child out of wedlock."

"James, I'm telling you this for the sake of the friendship we once had and for your own health, don't go there," Sirius warned him.

Celosia wondered just what Sirius knew that he wasn't sharing. The others looked ready to fight, their bodies tense and ready to spring forth at the first sign of danger. Just what did he say to them?

"Oh, 'don't go there' you say," he sneered to her godfather. "You're the one that stole my daughter away from my family. Then you disappear with her to who-the-bloody-hell knows where. Then when you come back, she has an illegitimate child out of wedlock!" She can already see Lucci's eyes narrowing, his fingers curling in. "Like she's some-"

"Shut the bloody hell up, James, before you end up getting hurt!" Sirius yelled at him, slamming his hand onto the table.

"Like hell I am going to stay silent!" James roared back, jumping to his feet. "You raised my daughter to be no better than a whore!"

It only took a blink. Lucci was suddenly on the table, James' head trapped under his clawed hand. The others sat back, watching the witches and wizards draw their wands and point them at Lucci. Blood was already seeping from her father's forehead from the impact to the table as well as steady streams emerging from his hairline, the claws of the zoan's hands digging into the wizard's scalp. Lily, her mother, demanded Lucci release her husband.

Lucci ignored them all as he lowered down and spoke, his tone deep and dangerous, promising a drawn-out and painful death. "Repeat those words."

There was silence for a moment, the other occupants (besides CP9) frozen with fear as they watched his spots appear on his color-changing skin. When James didn't say anything, Lucci released him, his markings disappearing back to his usual skin pigmentation. "Wise choice." He turned and stepped off the table, reclaiming his seat by Celosia quite calmly. After all, threatening a life is nothing to him when he's trained to kill. A quick glance to his hands told Celosia that he was still prepared to use a distance attack if another toe crossed the line. That attack would probably be aimed to kill.

James sat back up slowly, Lily automatically flying to his side and looking over the bleeding wound on his forehead. Dumbledore looked to Lucci with a steady gaze. "Now I am sure that was not necessary," he informed.

"He called the woman he claims to be his daughter a 'whore'," Lucci shot back. "Not very fatherly, is he? Besides, I will not sit here and allow anyone to insult my woman."

Sirius shook his head and looked to James with a bland stare. "The most important thing you should know about these guys," he explained lowly, "is that they have all been trained since childhood to fight and kill on behalf of the World Government. Lucci is their top agent, their strongest. The one they send in when their backs are against a wall. So don't fuck with him, or with Celosia, or with Vito."

"Or any of us, really," Jyabura chuckled.

Celosia placed a hand on Lucci's shoulder before speaking calmly, "Kreacher, some Firewhiskey and glasses, if you would."

Barely two second passed before Kreacher appeared in the room, holding a bottle of Firewhiskey in one hand while carrying a tray covered with enough glasses for everyone (minus the children, of course) in the other hand. He placed the tray down then started pouring the bottle's contents into the various glasses. Once done, he started spreading them among the occupants, perhaps a little rougher or graceless with the witches and wizards portions than with Celosia, Sirius, and CP9. Celosia poured her share into Lucci's glass before shrinking her own and taking the bottle, pouring a small amount into the tiny glass then handing it to Hattori. The pigeon accepted the glass with a grateful chirp.

"You never could drink anything graciously," Lucci commented, taking a sip of the alcohol with the fire dancing in it.

"I have never been much of a drinker, as you well know," she informed him before looking to Kreacher. "If you do not mind, some pumpkin juice for Vito and a cup of tea for myself."

"Kreacher brings what Mistress Celosia asks," Kreacher accepted before disappearing again.

"Strange creature," the leopard zoan commented, placing his glass on the table.

"He's a house elf, and a crazy one," Sirius explained before taking a gulp of his drink. "Woo! I almost forgot how strong this stuff is!"

Kreacher reappeared with two new glasses, one filled with an orange-colored juice and the other with steaming tea in it. "Thank you, Kreacher," Celosia said gently as she took the glass of tea.

"Thank you," Vito copied, accepting the pumpkin juice. The elf bowed then disappeared once more. "Can we keep him?"

"Kreacher may be upset if we take him from here," Celosia answered as she placed her tea on the table. "Now, Dumbledore Albus. You asked to meet with us. We are here. What is it you wish to talk with us about?"

"Actually, I was hoping to speak with just you and Sirius, my dear," Dumbledore pointed out.

"What concerns them concerns us all," Lucci stated firmly. "What business do you have with them that you believe can exempt us?"

"Well, to begin with, I believe that James and Lily would like for you, Celosia, to rejoin their family," he started, giving the young woman his grandfatherly smile that often drew others into doing his bidding. "They are unsure as to why your godfather thought it best to remove you from their care, but they would be grateful to have you return."

"After calling me a whore, they wish for my return," Celosia shot at him. "I refuse."

"Come now, my dear," the elderly man tried to persuade. "They truly wish to reconcile with you. It may be in your best interest to reconnect with your mother, your father, and your brother."

Lucci growled lowly at him, glaring to the man. "Who are you?" he demanded.

He looked to the man slightly confused. Introductions were not that long ago. "I am Albus Dumbledore."

"I do not mean your name. Who are you? What gives you any right to try and place Celosia back under the care of parents that gave her up in the first place. What makes you have the power to tell a full-grown woman to go under the eyes and into the home of the family that abandoned her. She has no need of guardians. She is an adult and is able to make her own choices. Her life is no longer their concern."

"She is our daughter, and I will not allow some barbarian like you to sully her any further!" Lily sneered at him.

Lucci just smirked at her, tilting his head back before looking over to the rest of them. Kaku was shaking his head with a low laugh as Kalifa covered her eyes in disbelief. Blueno was keeping an eye on the exits, which he should, as well as Fukuro and Kumadori. Jyabura was being held back by Sirius, who was whispering lowly to him. What he said seemed to have some effect on the wolf, causing him to grin mischievously.

"I can see you calling the dogs barbarians," he commented, earning a yell from Jyabura and a smirk from the dark man by the wolf's side. "But it is best to watch your tongue concerning us."

"Dad can kill people by poking them," Vito informed before taking a gulp of his juice. "All of them can."

"Vito," Sirius scolded, giving a lock of the boy's hair a playful tug. "Ease up what you spill."

"Well they can!" the boy declared, letting out a huff as he dropped against Celosia's front.

"Regardless, Celosia's parents do wish to reconnect with her," Dumbledore continued.

"So only their opinions matter?" Kalifa suddenly cut in. "Celosia's wants are completely disregarded." She adjusted her glasses, letting a glare of light pass over the lenses before speaking again. "That's sexual harassment."

"What? How is that sexual harassment?!" James exclaimed.

"Kalifa," Celosia called gently, the blonde woman nodding to her and folding her hands on her lap.

"What a load of codswallop," Kaku scoffed, waving a hand in the air. "Sirius already told us how Celosia came under his guardianship. Color it however you wish with your la-di-da talk. We already know everything."

"I fear that things have been misunderstood," Dumbledore attempted to convince.

"I was abandoned within the house," Celosia pointed out. "Every day, I watched my parents shower my brother with gifts, praise, and affection. And every day, I watched them walk by me without a word. If they ever did see me, it was to push me to the side, out of Aiden's way."

"So you're just jealous that Mum and Dad love me more!" Aiden exclaimed mockingly.

"Jealousy is pointless," she told him. "Though I suppose someone will have to love you when your fame rears its ugly head and bites you in the ass. As it has with many of legend. Even Lucci, one of the strongest the World Government has in its arsenal, has been targeted by the man he worked under. Though it was all Spandam's fault for the failure, he places blame on this group. And the higher ups listened."

"It will be rectified in due time," Lucci promised, grinning maliciously to the woman. She knew it wasn't directed at her, but it was more of a promise that he will find his target and make sure they pay. If Spandam weren't such a spoiled ass in the first place, she would almost feel sorry for him. Almost.

"As I was saying," Celosia continued. "Had Sirius not been supporting me behind their backs, I would either be dead or the next Dark Lord. Perhaps Dark Lady would be more appropriate. Either way, the dear Potter name would be tarnished because of me. They knew that, which is why they signed the papers that released me into Sirius' custody so easily." She smirked to Dumbledore knowingly. "You simply wish for me to return to their fold so that you may attempt control over me once more." She turned to the Potter couple next. "You wish to hand my son over to Lucci and remove me from his hold. I assume it was at Dumbledore's beckoning."

"What are you talking about?" Lucci asked sharply, demanding an answer.

"Blueno, will you report to Lucci what you reported to me?" she asked, looking to the stoic man.

"I overheard a talk between those two and their son," Blueno explained. "They were telling the boy about Celosia being his twin sister and to get along with her. They planned to take her from us and somehow de-age her to be the same age as him, give Vito to you for sole custody while they keep her. There was also talk of altering her memories."

None of the agents were even slightly amused by the information. Jyabura was growling loudly, the sound similar to an animal. Lucci was glaring towards the couple, his arms crossed at his stomach and fingers clenching his arms tightly.

"Yo-yoyoi! How dare you even think of attempting such a crime!" Kumadori yelled, his hair waving around him. "We will not allow such events to happen! I will send you all to the afterlife myself!"

"You guys are really stupid, chapapa," Fukuro commented, looking off to the side. "The things I hear, though, only prove my point." He looked to Dumbledore before speaking again. "You think you got the wrong kid in the first place. Chapapapa, you're disappointed in that boy." He looked to Aiden next. "Your friends think you're arrogant and reckless, chapapa. They wouldn't even bother knowing you if you weren't so famous."

"That is such a lie!" Hermione protested.

"Chapapapa, I do not lie," he informed. "I am the lover of gossip."

"Seriously, no secrets are safe with this ass," Jyabura commented, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder to Fukuro. "How many missions has your big mouth screwed up?"

"I stopped counting, chapapa."

"Yoyoi! Those failures are my fault! I take sole responsibility!" He started to pull out his dagger, ready to commit seppuku, when the young woman spoke.

"Kumadori, put the dagger away," Celosia sighed as she picked Vito off her lap and placed him on the floor. Her son looked up at her curiously as she rose to her feet, turning towards the walkway. Lucci's eyes were on her back as she walked away. "If the sole purpose of this meeting is to place me back under the care of parents that wish to ruin everything I have done with my life, then I see no reason for it to continue. Nor for me to be present."

"Celosia," James called out to her. "I know we weren't the best of parents to you, and I'm sorry. We do want you back. When you didn't come to Hogwarts after turning eleven, your mother and I were worried sick about you."

"Eleven?" she repeated, half-turning to them with furrowed brows. "You waited so long to even search for me. That alone proves you care naught for me." With a shake of her head, she informed them, "Sirius and I left this realm when I was hardly six years old. Meaning you waited nearly five years before even thinking about looking for me, if you are telling the truth."

The couple looked taken back, looking to each other nervously. To be truthful, they hadn't bothered until she entered the house with Sirius and the group they're with. It baffled them that she is so much older than Aiden, that Sirius has aged so much. Dumbledore is the one that pressed for them to try and get her back into the family, though they weren't entirely sure why.

"One of the first things you do is get in my way while my lover bleeds out in the arms of our companion," Celosia continued on. "Even when I told you to move, Jyabura had to throw you to the side. Then you give us no peace while I was looking over everyone and their injuries, when peace was all we sought. Now, almost as soon as you see me, you call me 'whore' for having a child with my lover instead of marrying beforehand. You do not know us. You do not know our circumstances. You know nothing about the world we came from or about our ways.

"Agents of Cipher Pol are not allowed to marry. They may take lovers, but those come and go. Marriage is much more permanent. It also creates a conflict of loyalty among the agents. Who should they be more loyal to, the World Government or their spouse? Not to mention, some of their missions will call for the agents to get close to their targets. If they are married, they may find it difficult to complete their task.

"Lucci and I have known each other since we were twelve years old. We know each other quite well. He knows I relish my freedom, thus makes no choices or decisions for me. He allows me to do that myself with no outside forces trying to persuade me. I know he has his work to do, and his work can take him far away for any length of time. I do not beg him to remain nor do I accuse him of cheating without proof. I trust in him and he trusts in me. If that makes me a whore, then I suppose I am. I belong to one man until he casts me aside or I step away."

She fully turned to them, her eyes narrow and hair lifting despite the still air in the house. "Sirius raised me with humility, taught me most everything I know. I grew stronger with these people I am glad to call my friends, my family. You hold no place in my heart beyond what blood of yours flows in my veins. As far as I care, I have no mother. My brothers are these men with us. My sister is that very woman sitting right over there. My father is Sirius. And my lover is someone I am glad to have, and I will remain loyal to him however long he will have me."

"I do not see myself turning you away," Lucci chuckled. "Why would I ever want to? And Celosia." He looked over his shoulder to her, pinning her with a smirk. "It works both ways. I will keep you as mine until you turn me away."

"He really didn't even look at another woman while we were at Water Seven," Kaku informed, crossing his arms on the table then laying his head on it. "They kept swarming him, but he didn't give them the time of day." Chuckling, he grinned at the pair. "While the left hand does not know what the right hand is doing, they work better with no other."

"Agreed," Sirius said with a sharp nod, casting a quick glance down to Vito crawling under the table. "I know I've said this before, but now I'm saying it for your benefit, Potters. And to take it as a warning. Lucci and Celosia are good for each other. They are not only loyal to one another, they're protective. If you target either of them, it's not these guys you have to worry about. It's whoever is left behind."

"What was it, about seven years ago?" Jyabura drawled, looking up at the ceiling. "That one new guy. You remember him, right?"

"You mean the nimrod that tried to flirt with Celosia," Kaku laughed, tucking his face into his arms as his shoulders shook.

"What a dummy," Vito quipped from underneath the giraffe-zoan's spot.

"That was sexual harassment of high degree," Kalifa commented.

"Don't even feel sorry for that idiot," Blueno sighed, shaking his head.

"What happened?" Remus asked worriedly, looking over the group of smirks and snickers.

"New guy came onto the island," Sirius explained. "Saw Celosia and thought she was an angel from heaven, so he just had to have her. Followed her around all day, trying to talk to her and dropped the worst pick-up lines imaginable. Well, Lucci caught him in the act of grabbing little Sia and wasn't happy about it. So he ripped the guy apart."

"You mean he reported him and ruined any potential of working there," Lily corrected, or so she thought, for the sake of the young minds in the room.

"No, I mean he literally ripped him apart," Sirius replied with a smirk. "Limb by limb." His smirk grew at the shocked faces among those he used to call friends, or acquaintances in the case of Dumbledore and Severus. "And no, he wasn't reprimanded. Lucci's their crown jewel, why piss him off or bother correcting him when he was just defending someone he claims as his?" He held up his hand and stuck up his index finger. "Not once has he ever harmed Sia."

"I believe this meeting is concluded," Lucci announced as he stood. "The purpose of it has been revealed and there is no further discussion on the subject. Vito, come out from under the table."

Dumbledore wasn't ready to give up just yet, though. If he was wrong about which twin defeated Voldemort, he will need both of them within grasp. Celosia in case she is the true Chosen One, and Aiden in case he was right in the first place and the boy will eventually stop being such a disappointment.

"Second term will be starting after the holidays," he suddenly said as the child emerged from under the table, running over to Celosia and gripping her white skirt. "If what Sirius says is true concerning your training, then I would like to hire you to protect the school and my students."

"We're not up for hire, dumbass," Jyabura growled, giving the elderly man a mocking smirk.

"All of us were trained to work for our government," Blueno informed firmly. "Our bodies are weapons for the Government to use. We receive missions only from them. We are not a guild that accepts the highest bidder."

"From what I understand, your government has turned its back on all of you," Dumbledore pointed out. "Do they truly still hold your loyalty?"

"Once they get scared enough, chapapapa, they'll come crawling back to us," Fukuro argued. "They don't want CP9 as their enemy, after all. They wouldn't survive, chapapa. We are the masters of Rokushiki and they hardly have anyone that can fight against us, chapapapa."

"They'll see that they'd rather have us under their thumb than as their enemies soon enough," Jyabura commented as he pushed his chair backwards until it was balancing on the rear legs, the zoan placing his legs on top of the table and crossing them at the ankle.

"Besides the point of our former chief using us as his scapegoats, we are loyal to the government to a fault," Lucci added coldly, glaring to Dumbledore before he smirked. "After all, under them, we can kill without any repercussions." He looked to the other agents. "This meeting is over."

"Fine with me," the wolf zoan yawned, dropping the chair back down as he retracted his legs.

"Such a disappointment," Kaku sighed as he stood. "I guess we truly cannot judge a realm by the two people we know."

"Celosia, would it be alright if we were to go shopping now?" Kalifa inquired as she approached the raven.

"I see no problem with it, but if anyone wants to come along, you will need to be disguised," Celosia answered. "No using your powers, either. Common people are sketchy of the abnormal."

"Disguises shall be of no problem!" Kumadori exclaimed.

"Easy enough for Kaku, but for you and Fukuro, Sirius and I have our work cut out for us," she pointed out. "To be honest, the only ones I can take out without rousing suspicion or curiosity would be Kalifa, Jyabura, and Lucci. So long as they behave themselves." She spun on her heels and started leaving the room, calling over her shoulder, "Sirius, I am going to need some assistance."

"Yep," Sirius agreed with a small nod as he followed after his goddaughter.

Dumbledore could only watch silently as the group filed out of the room, talking among themselves. Once they were gone, he looked to those still seated. "That could have gone better, I suppose," he admitted.

"What did that one man mean by your doubting Aiden is the Boy-Who-Lived?" James shot out. "You were the one who declared him such. You were the one who said he defeated Voldemort!"

"Even in my old age, mistakes can happen," he placated. "Fear not, James. I only entertained the thought. I did not outright decide that I was wrong. Merely the possibility."

"If I am not needed any further, Albus, I will be taking my leave," Snape stated as he stood.

"One moment, Severus," Dumbledore interrupted. "We do have more to discuss. Such as how we get Celosia to accept her family and help her brother rid us of Voldemort once and for all."

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **That was a bit longer than I expected it to be, and there wasn't even any jumping around. It was just the meeting. Anyway, what shall the final decision be? Hogwarts or stay at Grimmauld? Guess you will have to wait until the next chapter. XP Because I'm evil!**

 **Anyway, let me know what you guys think! ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, here we go again! Off to whatever they decide! ^^ I'm having fun. You guys having fun? Because I'm having fun!**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece and Harry Potter do not belong to me.**

 **Claimer: Vito does belong to me. XP**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

Upon the awakening of their leader, the group tended to cause more disruptions than anyone in the house thought possible. They weren't even sure whether to call the group magical or not. The blonde woman created bubbles from her very skin to help wash the house because she was tired of the dirt and dust everywhere. One of the large men uses his hair - HIS HAIR!- to grab things or lift one of the others, generally Celosia. They've seen the people in the group use strange abilities that would be impossible for a human body to manage. They must be magical!

Celosia and Sirius, however, were finding plenty of amusement with the people coming and going from the house trying to figure CP9 out. They've known them for years and even they haven't managed to understand all the quirks the group has. They simply accept them and move on.

Dumbledore did not stop trying to convince Celosia to accept the apology of her parents, nor did he stop asking Lucci or any of the agents to guard the school from a 'dangerous madman'. Celosia and Lucci both always declined, the leopard often telling the elderly man to drop the subject and leave them be. The Headmaster has yet to acknowledge the underlying threats he kept poking.

And to Sirius' never-ending delight, he was starting to rearrange the house to better hold the agents while act a bit more hostile to the uninvited guests. He could throw them out, but seeing what the magic of the building did was so much more fun. Though it was making Jyabura a bit more paranoid about the various items skewed around the house, which Sirius didn't mind since it meant that the wolf would make sure no one breaks anything in a superstitious fit.

Celosia, however, knew that the peace that was settling into the house would not last for very long. Lucci picked up on it when they were on the couch, him lying on his back with his head on her lap, her fingers gently carting through his hair as she hummed softly. Vito was on the floor playing with Hattori, the cub trying to pounce on the very evasive pigeon. Lucci saw no problem with the game so long as Vito didn't accidentally hurt (or kill) his avian companion.

"You are troubled," Lucci noted, his eyes half-lidded as her nails scraped against his scalp.

"Somewhat," she admitted, pulling his bangs back from his forehead to mix with the rest of his locks. "I know you do not want to hear it, but I feel that it is something I will have to do."

"What concerns you concerns us," he pointed out as he reached up to take her hand in his own, bringing her palm to his lips. "I've left you to go through too much on your own. I refuse to do so again."

She hummed lowly, stroking his cheek with her thumb. "I have things I need to do here," she informed. "I am old enough now, and strong enough. My physical strength, thanks to you and the others, is much more than the people here. And thanks to Sirius, I know plenty about magic and how I am to harness mine."

"What is your doriki?" he inquired curiously.

"Fukuro has not measured mine lately," she answered, pulling her hand back and covering his eyes with it. "I know you do not want to hear this, but we should go to the school."

"Why?"

"Because that is where the last stand will be. And once the truth emerges, I will be hunted to save this world from the monster they created."

"What truth?" he asked, his head leaning back but her hand still over his eyes.

She smiled sadly down to him, glancing over to Vito. "That Aiden was not the one who destroyed Voldemort all those years ago," she answered. "That it was my magic that created the shield in order to protect us from his curse of death. My magic that battled his and brought down the ceiling. Aiden has so little magic, and no focus. He is an arrogant worm that believes himself to be a wyrm. But the true beast that brought Voldemort down when we were but a year old was, in fact, a cheetah cub."

He pulled her hand from his eyes, looking up at her with a curious yet firm gaze. "Should we leave and they figure it out, can they reach you?" he demanded to know, his grip on her slim fingers tightening slightly.

"I have the book that tells what pattern to create the proper pathway," Celosia sighed, taking her hand from his grip and running it back through his hair. "That is not to say that others have not created their own or copies were made. Even if they do not know how to work the Realm Gate, there may be spells and rituals at their disposal that would call me back. And without leaving a marker, should I attempt coming back, I will not know where I appear, or when. You may be dead and gone, Vito old and gray with children and grandchildren." She looked over the back of the couch into the room where Fukuro and Kumadori were cheering on Kaku and Jyabura. The two zoans were doing push-ups, in a handstand position and only on one hand. "Do we want to risk it?"

"I'd rather not," he sighed dejectedly, his hand hanging off the couch. Vito's eyes narrowed on it before he lowered to the floor and started stalking towards it. "I cannot imagine living the rest of my life without you." Vito jumped to his hand, but he grabbed the cub by the scruff and picked him up.

Celosia laughed softly as Vito was dropped onto his father's stomach, the cub turning back into a human boy and crossing his arms with a huff. With Lucci around now, Vito was more keen to shifting into his human form, which meant she didn't have to force the changes as much. "No fair, Dad!" the boy exclaimed.

"Go see if you can make Jyabura lose," he encouraged with a mischievous smirk.

Grinning, Vito pulled himself over the backrest of the couch, running over to the other room and colliding into Jyabura's chest. The wolf just laughed at him, having heard Lucci already and already prepped himself to keep his balance. "Try sending something other than the kid next time, Lucci!" Jyabura called to them.

"Worth a shot," Lucci scoffed. "We need Blueno and Kalifa here, too. Having Sirius would not hurt any either, I suppose."

"You do not have to do this," she informed.

"I know, but I do not have to leave you to do it alone, either," he pointed out as he sat up, rolling his shoulders before she pressed against his back. "We will discuss this with the rest. And from there, we shall see what happens."

 **Here is a line!**

Sirius groaned into his pillow as firm fingers dug into his back, his form arching into the hands. Jyabura grinned with a quick lick over his lips.

He was pretty peeved about losing to Kaku during their little competition, Lucci having tested their Tekkai while they were in that position by punching them both in the stomach with as much force as he could muster. Even with his still-healing injuries, it was a lot. And he hit the ground first, even if it was by half a second.

He came upstairs with the intent of cleaning up a bit. At least until he walked into the room and spotted Sirius sprawled on the bed, guard down and completely open. "You're tense," he commented, sitting on the wizard's legs while pressing his fingertips along Sirius' vertebrae.

"Can't imagine why," Sirius muttered into the pillow before turning his head. "Who won?"

"Kaku," he grumbled. "Barely."

"Aw, don't feel so bad, alpha," the Animagus chuckled. "You may be lagging behind by twenty doriki, but you still beat him in several ways."

"That an invite?" the wolf growled teasingly, lying down to pressed against the other's back.

"I wouldn't say 'no' right now," Sirius answered, wiggling under the zoan until he was on his back, Jyabura having to push himself up enough for his older lover to move. "Things are just so crazy here right now. I could go for some normalcy for a moment."

"Normalcy, I can try," the wolf commented with a wide grin, his canines sharp as his hand slid underneath Sirius' shirt, pushing the clothing up. "But I promise nothing."

"Normal enough," the wizard shot back, his hands grabbing Jyabura's pants by the waistband and tugging sharply. "But I think we're wearing a bit too much for 'normal'. Don't you?"

"You damn tease!" Jyabura laughed, gripping the shirt and tearing it to reveal Sirius' tattooed torso. "I really love the ink, by the way."

"Aw, thanks," Sirius cooed playfully as he started undoing the tie on his alpha's pants.

Only for both of them to freeze as an alarm started blaring in the air. Jyabura flinched down, his ears more sensitive to sound because of his zoan ability. Sirius' eyes darkened as he started snarling, swiftly shoving Jyabura off of him as he jumped to his feet. Much to his lover's confusion.

"Oh HELL no!" he cried out, storming out of the room and running downstairs.

He didn't care if the rest of CP9 or anyone else in the house could see his disheveled appearance, he's too pissed to care at the moment. Just who do these people think they are?!

Celosia blinked in surprise, scooping Vito up into her arms and dropping onto the seat next to Lucci. The leopard zoan looked bored to any outsider, but he was just as surprised by the hostility Sirius was expressing as he marched through the room. Both felines watched him march into the connected room before looking to each other then over to Jyabura as he entered the room.

"What happened?" Lucci asked with a quirked brow.

"About to start screwing around then some alarm sounds off," the wolf explained with a shrug. "Sirius got all pissed off about it."

"Oh, no," Celosia sighed, getting to her feet and shifting Vito until he was on her waist. "I think I know what it is."

They went to the other room just in time to see Sirius slam his hands down onto the table, drawing the attention of everyone in that room. "Who the bloody hell set up a SEX ALERT in MY house?!" he demanded with a snarl. A wailing voice from upstairs started up, but with a flick of her wrist, Celosia drew the curtains back over the Lady Black portrait.

"A what?" Jyabura asked, looking down to Celosia curiously. "That what it sounds like?"

"Yes," she answered with a nod. "Vito, things are about to get very explicit and too overage for you. Go find Kaku and play with him."

"Can't I watch?" Vito asked.

"No," Lucci answered before taking his son from Celosia's arms and putting him on the floor. "Take Hattori and go find Kaku. See if you two can cause any problems for those brats upstairs."

"Yes, sir!" Vito accepted, running off as soon as Hattori was on his head.

"Calm down, Sirius," James attempted to placate. "It's no big deal."

"No big deal?!" Sirius repeated in outrage. "No big deal?! James, how about I take over your home for a while? Hm? How about I go in there and screw around with all the wards and charms on your house? Then you get home, try to fuck your wife, only to find out I set up a sex alert?! Is that still 'no big deal'?!"

"That is entirely different," James answered.

"No it isn't! All of you came into my home uninvited-"

"You were already told, Sirius, that Andromeda gave us permission to use this house," Molly Weasley pointed out.

"She has no say over what is mine!" he shouted. "Why the bloody hell is there a sex alert in my house?! What else have you done to it?!"

"The alert is because we have hormonal teenagers upstairs that we can't always keep an eye on," Lily explained. "We just want to make sure they don't get up to anything."

Sirius growled deeply, his hands clenching the table. "Are you bloody joking?" he laughed hollowly, glaring to the group of adults in front of him. "If those kids are upstairs screwing around, that's their business. If they're making accidental babies, then that is on them. And on you. If you can't keep an eye on your own children, then don't screw with the wards of my house! Put them to work if you don't want them doing anything! One to a room, all separated, and make them clean the bloody place!"

"After that woman cleaned everything, that is difficult to do," Molly pointed out. "We're just making sure the children stay safe."

"Oh, bloody hell," he sneered, pushing himself away from the table. "That ward was never to be a part of this house. You know why? Because there has always been a couple living in this house. And what do couples do? They have sex. They make babies. Then their kids grow up, one of them inherits this dump, and they get married, have sex, and make even more babies. It's a bloody home, not Azkaban!"

"Sirius, I really think you're overreacting," James cut in as he stood up, holding a hand in front of him as though thinking the one raised limb would block the rage of the man he once called friend.

"I'm overreacting? What the bloody hell have you done to my house that tells everyone what someone is doing?!" he demanded. "What?!"

"I have it all right here, Sirius," Celosia announced from the doorway, her hands open and palm up with glowing symbols hovering above them. Jyabura reached up to poke one of the symbols, but she swiftly swatted his hand away. Lucci smirked as the wolf yelped at the sudden hit. "Don't touch it. My magic is currently tied to the magic of this house in order to know what kind of wards and charms it has in place. If you bother the connection, you may cause an unfortunate accident."

"Let me see what they did," Sirius said as he calmly made his way over, his eyes looking over the symbols. "That one there is the alert." He indicated to a symbol that looked like the two gender symbols merged into one. Celosia cupped her hand around it, pulling it to her. "Can you get rid of it?"

"Don't you dare, young lady!" Lily protested sharply. "You may have gone out and gotten yourself pregnant out of wedlock, but we will not allow you to encourage Aiden to do the same thing!"

"I would prefer to please my lover as well without the entire household knowing what we're doing," she informed coldly. "If Aiden has a girl he wants to bed and that girl ends up pregnant, then you should have kept a better eye on him instead of using magic to do it for you. The lazy way is not always the best way."

"It's either get rid of this alert," Sirius warned, grinning over to Jyabura, who grinned back. "Or we start having sex wherever we feel like it. Hell, the whole house would know it anyway, so why bother with privacy and personal space? Maybe we'll fuck on the dining table. Or on the kitchen counters. Maybe even against one of the door the kids are staying in."

"Get rid of it," Lucci told Celosia with a roll of his eyes.

"What, don't want to enjoy a show, Lucci?" Jyabura teased.

Lucci glared at him then sent a kick to the wolf's side, sending him to the ground. "I rather enjoy having my eyesight," he commented.

He snapped right back up to his feet, growling, "You ass!"

"Stop staring at it."

Celosia surged her magic into the floating mark, feeling it interacting with the ward itself. With a layer of sparks over the walls, floor, and ceiling, the ward was destroyed. "There appear to be other altercations," she noted, flicking the symbols into separate groups.

"Why does this house have a Fidelius Charm on it?" Sirius asked in bewilderment.

"Obviously, it is to hide it from Voldemort," Lily scoffed, crossing her arms. "And you! I cannot believe you just destroyed that ward!"

"If your son has a child with a girl without marrying her, then you should have done a better job raising him instead of spoiling him," Celosia stated, still sorting through the symbols. "Even Vito knows better, and he's nearly five."

"That's rich, coming from the girl that already has a child out of wedlock," Lily scolded her. "Of course, what else could we expect with the Horn Dog of Gryffindor raising you?"

"Oh, coming back to that, are we?" Sirius scowled, ignoring the curious look Jyabura was giving him. "So I was dating someone new all the time once puberty hit. Sue me. I mean, I was still loyal to whomever I was dating at that time until I got with Remus. Then it was just him until we broke up, then it was just Jyabura when we hooked up. Regardless, I did not raise Celosia to spread her legs for anyone, so stop calling her a bloody whore! If you must know, she didn't even start having sex until she was twenty! And she's only been with the bastard currently glaring holes into my skull."

"Lucci, stop it," the raven gently told her lover. "He wasn't calling me a whore, simply saying what everyone else is too afraid to call me out loud after what you did to James."

"I may as well use Shigan on everyone at this rate," Lucci commented with a snarl.

"Need any help?" Jyabura offered.

"Should I get rid of the Fidelius, Padfoot?" Celosia asked, already curling her fingers around it.

"Absolutely not!" Molly exclaimed in disbelieving outrage. "That charm is what hides us from You-Know-Who and if it is removed, he can come in here at any moment! If Albus were here, he would tell you the same thing!"

"Oh bloody hell, everyone here is so fucking stupid," Sirius groaned, rubbing his temple. "Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange are allied to Voldemort. They're both also of the Black Family. Guess what that means? They bloody well know where this house is! Voldemort already knows about this place, but if it stayed empty like it should have been when Sia and I left, he wouldn't bother trying to come to it!"

James and Lily looked to each other in surprise, the thought never having occurred to them. Molly looked rather putout at being undermined, or at the thought of Dumbledore being undermined. After all, Dumbledore knows what is best.

"I don't understand any of this shit going on," Jyabura confessed, holding his hands up in defeat.

"The Fidelius Charm hides a building and the only one that can reveal where that building is, is the Secret Keeper," Celosia explained. "Everyone can look right over it without seeing it, even if it was right in front of them. The one loophole that no one ever thought about concerning the charm is that, if the location is already known before the charm is cast, then those people can still find the building. They can see it even without a Secret Keeper telling or showing them where it is. Which, given Sirius' point, makes the charm as useless as… what is the term Kaku used once? Tits on a bull?"

"When did Kaku say something like that?" Lucci inquired curiously.

"Within the first week of you being at Water Seven," she answered. "Before he had to get on the Sea Train. He was trying to get into the speech pattern he was determined to use, and kind of never fell out of. And it was concerning Spandam."

"Then it makes sense," Jyabura snickered.

"Where are the Anti-Apparition wards? Or the Intruder Warning?" Sirius asked as he looked over the floating symbols.

"One wouldn't stop sounding off and we had to take down the other," James explained with a scowl, crossing his arms. "Dumbledore thought it necessary to remove the Anti-Apparition wards due to some members having to Apparate directly into Grimmauld. It was either that or risk revealing its location."

Another growl slipped out of Sirius before he waved his hand in a signal for Celosia to drop what she was doing. She disconnected her magic from the house and lowered her hands, leaning against Lucci before placing her head on his shoulder. He nuzzled against her head momentarily.

"The Intruder Alert was because you came into this house without my invitation," he explained lowly, though still angry. "It meant Kreacher could use any means to get rid of you. It protects the house from any unwanted guests! And the Anti-Apparition was put in place for its own reason as well!" With a huff, he turned away from the small group. "Grandfather hated it when we started Apparating down hallways. Regulus lost half his arm doing that. Also said it was better for us to not drain our magic travelling down hallways when walking would be better for us." He looked to his goddaughter and nodded. "We'll have to go over the wards and charms later on to fix everything."

"Of course," she accepted before looking up to Lucci. "While they're here, though, should we call the others?"

He nodded before letting out a sharp whistle. Jyabura immediately perked up, acknowledging the fact that the group leader has something to say. Something important, if the sudden call was anything to go by. The expanding walls and doorway revealed the approach of Fukuro and Kumadori before the two men even poked their heads into the room. The flurry of steps coming downstairs signaled Kaku's approach, giggling showing the fact that Vito is with him. Hattori flew back over to Lucci's shoulder, saluting his master almost playfully. Kalifa descended the steps ahead of Blueno at a calmer rate than the youngest agent.

Once everyone was gathered around him, he looked over each of them. Their injuries were healing quickly, thanks to Celosia and the many potions she used on them. All of them stood at a patient attendance, waiting for his words. "After some consideration," he started. "And after Celosia telling me an important piece of information that you will be filled in on at a later time," he turned to the witches and wizard, "without eavesdroppers," he turned back to his agents, "we have come to a decision. While we are not hiring ourselves out as bodyguards or assassins, we will be going to this 'school' of theirs."

"Chapapapa, is that a good idea?" Fukuro asked.

"These people have already shown that they're a bunch of cowards using others to act as their swords and shields," Kaku pointed out.

"As I said, Celosia told me important information that you will be briefed on later," Lucci sharply informed. "For now, as you were. We will speak more later."

The agents nodded in acceptance, knowing that Lucci making up his mind like this brokered no argument. They could throw out scenarios and ideas, but the man doesn't change his mind easy. The only one ever able to do it is Celosia, and she mostly leaves him to it.

"Hope you know what you're doing, Sia," Sirius whispered lowly to her.

"I am confronting the inevitable," she answered. "I already told Lucci that his presence is not necessary for it, but he insisted that his absence is not a necessity as well."

Sirius nodded before letting out a low sigh. Sucking on his teeth, he glared over his shoulder to his former friends. "Well, I hope you're happy once you realize just how miserable everyone is going to be," he grouched.

 **Here is a line!**

"Yoyoi! The man that boy is supposed to kill is actually after Celosia?!" Kumadori exclaimed loudly.

Celosia was just glad that she set up a silencing ward so that their conversation couldn't be heard. And kept a close eye on the door in case any of those Extendable Ears she's seen the teenagers' use managed to slip through to eavesdrop.

"We don't know if he is after Celosia specifically," Lucci informed. "She believes he will be, in time. Or more like, everyone else will be once they learn that their 'savior' is just another child."

"That was why Sia suggested we move to another realm from here in the first place," Sirius sighed, running a hand through his hair before leaning sideways onto Jyabura. He already knew about the true facts after they moved away, Celosia having told him once they were settled into their new home. "She knew they would find out and come for her one day."

"With us here now, doing such before the truth is revealed is only confronting the inevitable early," Celosia pointed out.

"But Mom, why is some bad guy after you?" Vito asked, leaning his head as far back to look up at his mother since he is sitting on her lap.

"Because I destroyed him when I was much younger than you," she told him gently, petting back the bangs trying to grow over his forehead. "And his pride has been greatly damaged by his defeat. He will seek the best way to fully repair it."

"You mean to make himself feel better about losing to a child, he's going to try and kill the child that beat him," Blueno translated before letting out a low exhale. "Did you always know something like this would happen?"

"I suspected it to," she admitted. "And I anxiously awaited the time it would. It was either they find out the truth, or they all die from their own arrogance and Voldemort takes over this realm."

"What is stopping us from leaving now?" Kaku asked. "If we just leave now and they never learn what really happened back then, they will probably never bother you again. It's obvious enough that they don't really care for you. They call you disgraceful names often enough to prove that. And after they tell their son to try and be nice to you, too."

"They are trying to deflect their anger at me to Sirius by placing the blame on him," Celosia pointed out calmly.

"They're really mean," Vito declared with a scowl on his lips. "Dad, can't you just stab them in their hearts with your finger?"

"Don't tempt me," Lucci told his son.

"So what are we supposed to do, chapapa?" Fukuro asked. "Are we to protect that school and the students? Chapapa, or are we hunting our target?"

"Let them believe what they will," Lucci chuckled lowly. "If they want to think we're protecting their children, then let them. Once we have a better grasp of the area, you will have your assignments. Fukuro, try to keep your mouth closed."

"I will try, Lucci," Fukuro replied with a nod of his head. "Chapapapa, I heard you two are-"

Celosia swiped her hand through the air, dragging the zipper across the man's lips to cease his talking. "That is personal, Fukuro, and I don't want to know how you know."

"I think he needs a bigger zipper," Sirius muttered, earning snickers from the wolf and giraffe zoans. "Real mature, you two."

"What about that gateway we need to get back home?" Blueno asked, looking to Sirius.

"Getting back here won't be a problem," the Animagus reassured with a wave of his hand. "And with that rune Celosia left behind, hopefully only a small amount of time would have passed by the time we get there."

 **Here is a line!**

Lucci would rather kill everyone in the household beyond his own people than deal with the smug old man sitting in the room. Still, delaying the inevitable never helped matters. And judging from the expression on the elderly man's face, he probably already heard the news.

"We will be going to this school of yours," he informed coldly.

"I am glad to hear it!" the man beamed.

"However," he started, smirking to the stunned look on the elder's face. "There will be lines you must not cross concerning us. First of all, I am the one in charge of my people. Not you. My orders are the ones they will listen to, not yours. If you have a suggestion for them, you will come to me and I will consider your suggestions, but my say is final."

"If Albus is hiring you, then he should have say over who does what," Remus pointed out.

"We're not being hired," Lucci corrected, glaring at the werewolf. "We are handling certain matters. So long as our business is ongoing, we will be where we need to be and do what we are required to do. I am the one in charge."

"I'm sure we can handle that," Dumbledore agreed with a small nod, though was disappointed that these obviously dangerous people were not going to be listening to him. He can't have them running amok in his school without a leash of some sort.

"Good," the leopard said before continuing on. "Second, you will stay away from Celosia and Vito. Sirius can look after and handle himself well enough. I, however, will not tolerate you bothering her. If she wants to speak with you, she will. Do not push it."

"She's our daughter, we should be able to talk to her whenever we want," James informed harshly.

"No one bothers her," he repeated firmly, glaring to the Potter couple. "It is not up for debate. Third, we will require our own private quarters. We're managing well enough cramming into two rooms, but if we are to be at your school for an undisclosed amount of time, we will require our own quarters."

"That can be easily managed," Dumbledore accepted with a nod. It would make watching this strange group a bit more strenuous on the portraits, but it can still be done.

"The final obligation we expect you to keep," Lucci added on, pinning the wizards and witches in the room with a sharp glare. "We do what must be done to reach our objective. If we deem the need to kill, we will do so. You will not try to talk us out of it or interfere. If we deem it necessary to take a prisoner, we will do so. If we deem it necessary to cross over boundaries you declare forbidden, we will do so."

"I must argue," the headmaster interjected. "It is a school full of students, ages eleven to seventeen. I would prefer you not having to resort to violence as a means to an end. Especially in front of them."

"Don't be so foolish," Celosia cut in, narrowing her eyes at the elderly man. She shifted her son (in his cub form) on her lap, crossing her legs under the table. "Vito here is four years old, five in a few months. Even at his young age, he already knows what is life and death, what is good and evil. You keep those children sheltered and they will never grow up, never understand. The one thing you should understand most of all is this: Cipher Pol Nine are agents of dark justice.

"They go in and clean up the messes that the government feels would be too squeamish for normal Marines to handle. If there is a criminal hunted by everyone, they are the ones that hunt and eliminate. If they see any injustice, such as pirates raiding a village, they can easily go in and kill the pirates without orders. They are the blade and the shield. If Lucci or any of these agents see a situation and their only option is to kill, they will kill without hesitation. After all…"

She chuckled lowly, smirking to the stoic headmaster. "…it's what they're trained to do."

"And you see what in such a dangerous man, exactly?" Remus inquired curiously.

"I see strength," she pointed out. "I see trust, power, protection, intelligence, everything. Is it so odd that I have grown attracted to him over the years we have known one another?"

"Sia, it only took you two about a year," Sirius teased. "And even then, neither of you acknowledged it until you and I got to Enies Lobby. And I had to talk to Lucci about it first."

"Would you rather we romp in the forest like you and Jyabura?"

Jyabura choked, biting back a laugh as Sirius blushed deeply. "No! You were what, thirteen?!"

"Stop complaining then," Lucci told him.

"I give up on the both of you," the canine Animagus sighed, dropping his head into his hands.

"As I was saying," Dumbledore interrupted, but was cut off by Lucci.

"No, as I was saying," the leopard zoan growled lowly. "Our demands will be met. They are not up for negotiation or debate. It is either that or we do things our own way without you watching over us, thinking you have any power over our actions. We are giving you a chance this way. Any other way, you do not wish to know what kind of collateral damage alone we can do. Not to mention the potential lives taken, lives too young to be stolen away."

"You would target the children just to get your way?!" Molly screeched, earning a flinch and snarl from Jyabura.

"Pipe down, would you?" the wolf growled as he rubbed his ear.

"We will not aim towards the children purposefully," Lucci explained. "However, if they make themselves threats or get in our way, we will remove them however we deem necessary."

Sighing lowly, Dumbledore stared at the group with calculating eyes. He did not doubt that having them out from under his eyes would be disastrous. He hasn't yet fully understood their strange abilities, and leaving them to run around the school unchecked promised unknown results, possibly even casualties he could prevent if he accepts these demands. He can always work on the leader later on to relax his expectations. After all, he did so concerning hiring them to guard the school.

"Very well," the headmaster said with a nod. "I will make arrangements for you and your colleagues to have your own quarters. I ask that you attend the Welcoming Feast for the second semester so that the students will know who you are when they see you walking the halls."

"Wouldn't hurt any," Kaku pointed out, yet was looking to Lucci.

The leopard thought for a moment before nodding sharply. "We will make an appearance. Afterwards, you will leave us to our work. As I said, if you have suggestions, you will come to me about them." He turned to the room entryway, giving a signal to the other agents that sat and watched silently that they were dismissed.

"Celosia," Lily called to her daughter as the young woman rose to follow.

"You were told not to bother me," Celosia pointed out, walking over to Lucci. "It starts now."

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **Do not expect all chapters to be this long. It may seem short to you guys, but I try to keep these things seven pages, at least. I always figure that as a happy medium.**

 **Anyway, Hogwarts next chapter! That is going to be fun. Let me know what you guys think! ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

**So now we're on our way to Hogwarts. CP9 in Hogwarts… This is going to be a bundle of fun, isn't it? Well, read on and find out! ^^**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own any part of One Piece or Harry Potter**

 **Claimer: Vito, I do own.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

"Absolutely not," Lucci refused firmly, his arms crossing as he glared to the old man. The rest of the agents were littered around the room, Celosia sitting in the chair the leopard zoan just vacated.

"I am afraid that the train is the only way for you to get to the school," Dumbledore informed calmly, refusing to give into another demand.

"We will not be surrounded by children that do not know how to mind their own business," the leopard shot back. "We require our privacy, and expect others to respect it."

"Soru," Celosia suddenly said. "The train is fast, but all of you are trained in Soru. With Sirius knowing the castle's location, he could probably even point the way. We could get there before the train."

"I must insist that you take the train," Dumbledore pressed. "It is entirely possible that Voldemort would attack it on its way to the school. The students could be in danger during the journey."

"Has anything ever attacked that train before?" Kaku suddenly asked. "Our only experience with trains would be the Sea Train out of Water Seven. I wouldn't expect you to know about it, but it is impossible to stop it in the middle of nowhere."

"The only intruder onboard was already there before we even left the station," Kalifa added on, readjusting her glasses. "The other two were prisoners he freed. And in the end, we still got rid of them."

"The point is that trains are much harder to stop than you seem to realize," Lucci concluded. "If there is only one other station, and that station is near your school, then the train has no reason to stop. Beyond that, you have magic to protect it. I believe Celosia and Sirius both mentioned wards you can use to protect the train and your students."

"You were hired to protect the school and its students," Dumbledore pointed out sharply.

"We were hired to do nothing because we were not hired at all," the zoan smirked. "We are doing this of our own accord. I believe I already informed you of this." With a faint chuckle, he added on mockingly, "Besides, nowhere did anyone say anything about riding a train or protecting it."

"It is the students you will be protecting!" the headmaster informed.

"The kids would only be put under our protection when they're at the school," Jyabura stated, grinning at the infuriated elder. It was such fun to aggravate the old man that thought he was in charge. He hardly fought back beyond words, but it was still fun to watch him flail about. "It's called reading the fine print."

"But the students-!"

"Are your concern, not ours," Lucci cut off. "I already told you before what we expect and what shall be done. Find another way to protect your train. We will have no part of it."

He sharply turned on his heel and calmly walked out of the room, the rest of the agents either relaxing in their spots or leaving as well. It infuriated Dumbledore, the sheer lack of disrespect these people have for him, the disregard they have for his word. Then his eyes landed on Celosia, who was watching her son run out of the room after his father, a wide smile on his face as he asked to be taught something called 'Row-coo-she-key'. What is that?

A small thought came to him. Obviously these men will refuse to listen to him or anything he says, much to his irritation. But if he could convince Celosia to listen to him, to see his way, then she could talk the leader into following him as well. If he can convince her to go back to the Potters, and the couple get their act together to keep her under their care, thus under his thumb, then that would be even better. But one step at a time, he supposed.

As he approached her, her eyes shot to him and the small smile she wore when she watched her son leave the room dropped in a blink of an eye. Her gaze was cold and uncaring for him, daring him to step closer. To try and talk to her. To try and make her his pawn.

"Celosia, my dear girl," he said, accepting the silent dare. "Surely you can see the importance of protecting the train. Your brother will be on it, as will his friends and several other children. Some of them will be going for their first year, meaning they have no training on handling their magic. They need to be protected. You wouldn't leave them out there defenseless, would you?"

She stared at him before tilting her head back, staring down her nose at him. "Do you know what accidental magic is?" she asked him coolly. He blinked in surprise, not expecting the question. "Accidental magic is a defense, even if it doesn't seem like it at first. A child is frightened or angry, thus their magic lashes out in their defense, hence the destructive capability. When they are happy, the accidental magic is not as strong, but it does rely on their emotions. When they reach school, they are trained to better handle their magic, meaning they are trained to handle their emotions. Their magic is forced into doing what their mind tells them instead of what it needs to do in order to keep them alive.

"My magic does as it likes, as well as what I like. It is a mutually beneficial existence. It protects me, and by leaving it off leash, so to speak, it will allow me to do as I please with it. Sirius' magic has been bound by a wand for so long, that he actually lost control for a while once he stopped using it, even after he does once in a while. Never did it hurt him or me, but it became free and now does as he wishes, not as he demands. Because he does not permanently bind it like the rest of you do. He and I are able to do anything and everything you can do without the stress of incantations or movements or anything beyond a simple target.

"Taking all that into account, I believe your first year students would actually be the best defense on your train. Because their magic has not been bound for long, it is still, in a sense, free to defend them when they are threatened. And your older students should know enough to protect themselves and others. As for using my twin to try and coax me into convincing Lucci into guarding the train, you forget one thing. I do not know my brother. I care naught for him, or his friends, or the people that expect me to call them Mother and Father after they insult my lover, my son, and myself. So why should I care whether he is incompetent or smart enough to keep himself and his friends safe?"

"You would be so callow towards your own flesh and blood?" Dumbledore tried to guilt.

"That is all they are to me," Celosia informed as she gracefully rose to her feet, her hands clasping together at her abdomen. "The couple are my carrier and my sperm donor. The boy is just another body I shared space with inside the womb. They held no love for me, so I hold none for them. Again, why should I?"

"But-" he continued to try, yet she turned from him and walked away.

Sirius scoffed, rolling his eyes as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "You're just wasting your time, Albus," he told the elderly headmaster. "Celosia is emotionally challenged as it is, thanks to James and Lily. Her and Lucci both are, which is why they get along so well. They love each other, but even after all this time, they don't understand it to the point of recognizing it as anything other than strong attraction and enjoying each other's company and sharing a bed. Even Vito, her own child, is more emotionally developed than they are. Lucci has been trained since childhood to kill and Sia was denied love from her own parents and twin all her life. I am the one who loved her and raised her, yet even my love for her couldn't teach her like they could have."

"Might want to get to the point, Sirius," Jyabura told him, bumping his knee against his lover's side.

"Basically, trying to guilt her or appeal to her like that will get you nowhere," Sirius concluded, clapping his hands together loudly. "Lucci is going to do things his own way and Celosia isn't going to change his mind. They give each other space out of respect, and they won't change the mind of the other. They trust each other to know what is best for the other and themselves."

"Surely there is a way to reach her," Dumbledore stated knowingly. Everyone has a weakness, after all.

"Oh, sure, she can be reached," Sirius chuckled, shaking his head. "If you get enough of her trust. And trying to force her into doing what you say will do nothing but piss her off, which would piss Lucci off. Then everyone gets pissed off. And you will end up dead. This group is a domino effect. One acts up, they all act up. One gets mad, they all get mad.

"They'll rib and aggravate each other all the time, because that's what they do. It's the only bit of fun they really ever get outside of fighting. But threaten one member of this group, the rest will retaliate."

"There must be some way to convince those two!" the headmaster argued.

Jyabura scoffed. "Those two? Hell no. The rest of us? Again, hell no. You keep thinking we're a guild that will do what you say if you fork over enough cash. That isn't us. Our government gave us assignments through our chief. No money beyond a standard paycheck was given. We're specially trained, not just a bunch of murderers gathered together for money." He chuckled darkly, grinning viciously at the elderly headmaster. "The sooner you learn that, the better you could get along with us."

 **Here is a line!**

Beyond some extra clothing, as well as uniforms they found similar to their original attire, the agents of CP9 had nothing else to pack. Dumbledore had eventually relented, giving them another way of getting to the school. They turned that down as well, refusing to give the old man any thought that he was gaining a foothold over them.

"How is your training coming along?" Lucci inquired as Celosia helped secure Vito to her back.

"Well enough," she answered. "Same with Sirius. If anyone feels tired, though, even any of you, we should take a quick break for food and drink."

"We will," he accepted with a nod. "Vito, will you be alright?"

"Mom takes me on Soru runs all the time," the boy answered, kicking his legs. "We go all over Enies Lobby."

"This will be a long trip, I take it," Blueno commented, looking to Sirius.

The Animagus nodded. "From my own experience, though, Soru will be faster than the train," he explained. "The train leaves the station at eleven in the morning and doesn't reach the school until after sunset. If we were to leave before the train does, we could get there around mid afternoon. If we're lucky."

"I don't think any of us have ever used Soru for that long before," Kaku stated, looking to Lucci. "Even at Water Seven when we could get early morning training."

"It will be good for us," Lucci calmly informed. "If need be, we will run along the tracks to make sure we don't get lost and to clear the way incase of hostile individuals."

"Chapapapa, 'we're not protecting the train' is what you said earlier," Fukuro pointed out.

"We're not," Jyabura laughed. "Just looking for easy prey."

"If we do run into hostiles, then it would certainly make that old man believe we are there to protect his students!" Kumadori exclaimed loudly. "That would surely make him back away from us!"

"I doubt it," Sirius sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "It'll just make him think you're finally doing what he 'hired' you to do."

"Either way," Lucci scoffed, rolling his eyes. Then he smirked, looking over his agents critically. "I propose we make this a competition."

"A race?" Jyabura voiced curiously, but was still grinning.

"That sounds like fun," Kaku chuckled.

"If we all stay near the tracks, then we won't have to worry about losing anyone either," Kalifa added, smoothing out the wrinkles on her skirt.

"Yoyoi! What shall the winner receive?" Kumadori asked.

"Whatever they wish," Lucci answered. "Ranking does not change, neither does the power tier. You cannot ask to be the leader, not even for a day." He glared to Jyabura, who just huffed and jerked his head away dismissively. "Does everyone accept?"

Once affirmatives were given, the leopard zoan looked over to Sirius. "Guide us to our starting point."

 **Here is a line!**

As they were warned, the travel was hours long and they did have to take a few rest stops. Their race, however, continued on throughout the journey. It was an estimated four hours ahead of the train when they arrived, Lucci being the winner. Some of the agents fully expected that, but a certain member still fumed over the result.

The wards tried repelling the agents, but Sirius and Celosia managed to pull them through and into the castle. Even with their powers and special abilities, they are still Muggles, so the Muggle Repellent wards would still affect them if the two magicals of the group weren't with them. Vito had no problem with the wards at all, marveling at the castle before the agents could even see it.

"Might be best to let them know we're here," Sirius suggested, turning to Lucci.

"Very well," the zoan accepted with a nod. "Inform them. We will look over the grounds to get a layout of the perimeter and area."

Sirius nodded, glancing to Celosia and holding out his hand invitingly. "Care to join your old godfather?" he offered.

"I think so," Celosia replied, stepping towards the man with Vito still clinging to her back. "I am curious about this place and do not wish to slow anyone down."

"I don't get a choice, do I?" Vito pouted, dropping his chin onto his mother's shoulder.

"Behave yourself, Vito," Lucci told the boy before nodding to the agents. In a blink, they were gone.

Sirius guided his goddaughter into the castle. "Remember: here, Dumbledore rules," he started to explain, already knowing that she will relay necessary information to Lucci, who will then inform the rest of the agents. He's already told Jyabura what he thought was needed. "He has eyes and ears all over the place. The portraits, the suits of armor, and especially the ghosts. No one does anything without him knowing about it. He just acts like he doesn't know. All the teachers follow him. The students idealize him. He is used to being the lord and master."

"Wild animals have no lord," she argued. "They only have the one in charge." Looking to the man, she noticed his stiff posture and fidgeting fingers. "You're uncomfortable."

"What's wrong, Padfoot?" Vito asked, leaning towards the older man.

The wizard shook his head, glancing back to the young woman before letting out a soft sigh. "What was the one thing I always tried to make sure you have?" he inquired.

"Our freedom," Celosia answered easily. Her freedom always seemed to be the most important thing to Sirius, living without chains or collars. Being her own person, making her own choices, and choosing her own company.

"Here, that freedom we have tried so hard to keep," Sirius told her lowly, shaking his head sadly. "It is at risk. Dumbledore is a manipulative old man used to getting his way. Lucci defying him like he does was only allowed because it was still my home and I could overpower Dumbledore within those walls. He knew it, too. I made sure they knew how uninvited they were. Here, I do not have that power. And I fear what he will do to you and Vito in order to get the rest of them to obey his will."

"You know as well as I do," she told him, her lips twitching into a smirk. "If he were to try anything that could potentially put myself or Vito at risk, Lucci will kill him without pause. Same if it were you and Jyabura. In fact, any and all of them will kill him if he were to attempt forcing their hand."

"Sia, may I make a request of you?" he asked, his hand reaching out to her. She gently took it. "Be careful and stay away from him. He will try to use you somehow. I don't know if he knows the truth or not, but if not and he finds out while we're here, you are in the most danger."

"Worry not, Padfoot," she reassured, giving his fingers a gently squeeze. She could almost see through his eyes, seeing her as a child depending on him for protection. She will not turn his protection down, but will remind him that she is a full-grown woman capable of protecting herself. "I will kill him if he pushes too far. I have learned Rokushiki, thanks to our excellent teachers."

"I know," he chuckled weakly before looking to the pair of large doors they stopped in front of. "May I suggest allowing me to do the talking for now?"

She nodded, her hand slipping from his grasp to undo the straps keeping her son on her back. Once Vito was free, he slid down until his feet were on the floor then dug into his pack and pulled out a small sweet snack to chew on, making himself appear as non-threatening as possible. Easy to look over, so easily able to see what they can't without drawing suspicion. Smiling softly to her child, she brushed back his hair from his forehead then placed her hand on the back of his head. Sirius waited until she signaled that they are ready before opening the door.

The teachers were already gathered in a semi-circle, Dumbledore facing them with his back to the doors. Some of them stared curiously while others paid little to no attention. Celosia easily spotted her blood father among the crowd, though did not question why he is here.

Dumbledore turned to them in surprise, his eyes wide and mouth agape before clearing his throat and smiling to them. "Ah, Sirius! Celosia! And young Vito!" he greeted joyously. "I was not expecting you so soon!" He looked behind them before his brows furrowed. "Where are the others?"

"Lucci and the rest are getting a layout of the castle," Sirius answered with a wave of his hand. "It's common practice for them. They need to know all routes, paths, halls, rooms, and secret passageways in case of a evacuation being necessary or infiltration from the enemy."

"I see," the headmaster said with a nod. "I would have been glad to supply them with a guide."

"They would have refused," Sirius informed, looking over the circle of teachers. "Minnie! You're still alive after all this time? How nice to see you! And believe me, I am so glad we didn't press you into an early retirement."

"Mister Black," Minerva McGonagall greeted in return. "Back to cause even more trouble? I thought you were done once you left school."

"Oh, no!" the canine Animagus laughed. "I'm not the main troublemaker this time around."

"How strange," Severus Snape quipped. "I suppose you mean to say that those odd people you came with are going to be."

"Only if they're bothered," Sirius told him firmly, crossing his arms with a huff. "Bloody hell, Snape, I think you got greasier since I last saw you three days ago."

"Why are you greasy?" Vito asked around his sweet, staring to the dour man as his nose wrinkled. "Don't you take regular baths?"

"Potion residue that sticks to the hair and skin," Celosia noted, looking to the man. "I assume as a teacher, you have quite a busy schedule to keep. Add in the occasional desire to experiment or needing to restock the infirmary, I assume you are only able to do required hygiene instead of proper steps to rid yourself of the residue. You should clean it off more often before it does permanent damage to your body."

Snape's brow quirked, impressed by the young woman's observations and knowledge, figuring out the information rather quickly (he assumes, anyway) even though she said nothing back in Grimmauld. "Quite observant," he complimented.

"He's always been a greasy git, Sia," Sirius pointed out. "Ever since we were in school."

"Then he must have been experimenting in school as well, showing signs of high intelligence," she corrected her godfather. "Only the average intelligence reads the book and does as it says. Higher intelligence looks over everything, experiments, and finds better ways to achieve greater results."

The wizard blinked at her then shrugged his shoulder. "I can't win with you," he chuckled, grinning to his goddaughter. "You used to do the same thing." Huffing playfully, he added, "Still do."

Clearing his throat to regain the attention of the surrounding people, Dumbledore looked to the duo. "I assume you are quite tired from your journey and wish to rest," he said with a grandfatherly smile. "I am sure James would not mind showing you to your room."

"No need," Sirius denied with a smirk, internally laughing as Dumbledore flinched back and his smile fell. "We can find it on our own. Once the others are back, we'll look."

"Sirius, you know the castle is quite vast and how easy it is to get lost," Dumbledore tried to persuade.

"Come on, Pads," James coaxed with a smile. "It'll be like old times."

Sirius stared at his old friend as though he were a stranger. With a scoff, he ranted, "Weren't you calling Sia a whore just a few days ago? Your own daughter. And you say nothing when your wife tries to blame me because I was the 'Horn Dog of Gryffindor'. So I must have raised Sia to be a slut because she has a child with the only man she's ever even been with, whom she has known since they were twelve." Shaking his head, he turned to Celosia, ignoring the stunned or disappointed faces some of the teachers were shooting the abashed James. "I am failing to see any logic that jumps from hating us to trying to reconnect by using the 'old times' excuse."

"It is a poor attempt," Celosia commented. "I believe Lucci told you that we would require personal quarters. I do not, however, recall him telling you to assign those quarters."

"Well, they will need to be assigned," Dumbledore informed calmly. "How else would they-"

"We find our own quarters," Lucci stated as he appeared in front of the elderly man, causing the staff to jerk back in surprise and whisper about Apparating inside the school. Turning to Celosia, he smirked. "We have found ideal locations for each of us. Sirius, Jyabura is on his way here to collect you. Celosia, Vito, you are with me."

"Where else would we be?" Celosia shot back with a playful gleam in her eyes. "Less you are already bored of me."

"After sixteen years, if I am not bored of you by now, I doubt I ever will be," Lucci returned, wrapping an arm around her waist to lead her away as Vito spun around and jogged to the large doors. However, the leopard zoan paused then looked over his shoulder to the headmaster. "We will make an appearance once your students are here and seated. Afterwards, we will expect privacy."

"Very well, but I fail to see why you felt the need to select your living quarters," the elderly man commented curiously. "There were already rooms set up for your use."

"We will trust nothing you offer," he informed coldly before continuing to lead Celosia away. Lowly, he told her, "There were too many portraits and statues in the area where he tried to house us. Sirius told Jyabura that he would use those to spy on us."

"I wouldn't put it past him," she replied coolly. "Did you notice the forest nearby?"

"Yes. Why?"

She hummed softly. "I was wondering if you would be interested in a moonlight run."

He smirked at her. "With you, always."

 **Here is a line!**

Students flooded the Great Hall, separated among the four long tables to rejoin friends and housemates they had not seen since their departure for the winter holidays. They shared stories of where they went for Christmas or what presents they received, food they ate or relatives that visited.

Sitting among the mass of bodies at the table of red and gold, Aiden looked around the Hall, searching for the group Dumbledore managed to convince to protect the school. Which he thought was stupid anyway. Hogwarts has the best wards, a highly skilled staff, and is just safer than anywhere else, other than the bank. Besides that, he's here as well, and he's the Boy-Who-Lived. Anyone that dares attack the school is just an idiot. Hiring mercenaries seemed more like a waste of time and money.

"They weren't on the train," Hermione pointed out. "I wonder if they even came here or if they'll be coming later."

"I doubt they came," Aiden scoffed with a smug smirk. "They're useless here anyway. They're Muggles. Why do we even need them?"

"One of those Muggles pinned your father to a table and two of the others, I think there's something there," the witch argued. "Besides, Dumbledore must have hired them for a reason. If they're just ordinary Muggles, as odd as they look aside, why would he hire them to protect the school?"

"Why would he hire anyone?" Ron threw in. "Hogwarts is the most protected place in the world! Besides Gringotts, anyway. Maybe add in a few Aurors to make everyone feel better."

"Shh!" Hermione swiftly hushed, seeing Dumbledore rise to make his announcement.

The elderly headmaster's eyes twinkled as he looked over his students, smiling warmly at them as he placed his hands on his pedestal. He tried pushing this off until the group actually arrived, but it seemed that they want to be difficult yet again. Regardless, he should tell his students, whether or not the agents reveal themselves.

"Welcome back! Welcome back!" he started. "I hope all of you who went home for the holidays had a grand time with your families and your friends. As for those who stayed at the school, I hope you enjoyed yourselves all the same. I do, however, have an announcement to make. Due to Voldemort's return and the potential of him attacking our school, I have taken the liberty of hiring a group of individuals that will help keep everyone safe."

"Chapapapa, Lucci's told you before, we're not hired!" a voice echoed into the Hall, causing the students to jump and look around frantically. "We're only here because Celosia said-"

"Do you ever shut the hell up?!" another roared.

"He has a zipper," a third pointed out. "Use it."

"Excuse me, gentlemen," Dumbledore called out. "If you would be so kind as to reveal yourselves."

"That's sexual harassment," a women's voice chimed.

"You realize that some of the wood up here is half rotted, right?" the third man's voice pointed out before a loud crack sounded through the air. "Yep, half rotted. Considering how old this school is, it's a wonder it hasn't already broken down. You know that this is just asking to fall on the young ones any moment now, crack their noggins wide open." Another loud crack.

"Kaku broke it, chapapapa!" the first accused.

"I most certainly did not!"

Another crack in the air.

"Okay, I admit fault. Kumadori, would you mind holding it for a moment?"

A new voice yelled out next, joyously or dramatically, the mass of students was unable to tell. "Yoyoi! I shall do as you ask!"

A moment later, a figure dressed in black fell through the enchantment covering the ceiling that made it look like the sky outside. Some of the students screamed in fright, sure that the figure would die once hitting the ground, or at least break their legs.

To their shock, the figure landed safely on their feet, standing up straight to reveal itself as a young man dressed in a black jogging uniform and wearing a black cap. The oddest feature about him was his nose, long and rectangular. He tilted his head back, smiling happily before calling out, "Alright, Kumadori! You can drop it now!"

"Very well!" the fourth voice accepted.

Seconds later, a large beam of wood was falling to the ground. Students screamed again, ducking to the floor or under the table or simply out of the way. The new man, however, stood his ground and lifted up his hands. The wood fell towards him, but was caught with barely a buckle to his knees.

"Aly-oop!" he chirped as he turned the beam around and threw it to land between two of the long tables. The students could only watch in shock at the careless display of strength. Or maybe the beam was already enchanted to be much lighter. "Ah-ha! See here? The beam was breaking down the center. It wouldn't hold on much longer. Though I'm sure my kick to it didn't help matters. Besides that…" He lifted his leg then brought it down on the beam where the crack was. The beam broke in half, straight down the middle, easily. "Like I said earlier, half rotted."

"How did you get up there?" Dumbledore inquired in surprise.

"Geppo," Kaku shrugged off as he looked back upwards. "Apologies, Lucci. We jumped the gun."

One after another, several people started falling through the enchantment. The students grew more surprised as each one landed perfectly on their feet, standing up straight as though falling roughly thirty feet was a normal every-day thing. Five more men and a woman, all dressed in their own black outfits of varying degree. Many of the boys drooled over the slim blonde woman that wore a short skirt, tight shirt, and fishnet over her cleavage, arms, and legs.

"As I was saying," Dumbledore continued. "I have taken the liberty of hiring these fine people to protect our school and all of you."

As the elderly headmaster continued talking, Jyabura muttered, "Old fart doesn't hear worth a shit."

"Let them believe what they will. Our job remains the same," the leopard replied. He turned halfway, glancing to the door in a silent signal for them to depart the room. The others stepped to the side, allowing him to pass first before following after, Fukuro and Kumadori bringing up the rear because of their size.

"Gentlemen," Dumbledore called out.

Kalifa pushed up her glasses, the candlelight casting a flash across the lenses. "That's sexual harassment."

"I believe I told you that we would make an appearance once your students are gathered," Lucci informed coldly. "I do not recall saying that we would stay here with them. We have our work to do and expect to be left to it. Make sure your students are informed that we are to be left alone and our privacy is to be respected. And we are allowed to punish however we see fit to any intruders, no matter their age."

"We will discuss that later," the headmaster sternly commented. "Very well."

Lucci scoffed under his breath, continuing his trek to the door. Once passing through the exit and the doors closed with a loud slam behind his fellow agents, he growled lowly. "We may end up having to do much to make him realize he doesn't hold any leash over us."

"He does realize it," Celosia said as she descended the nearby stairs, Vito bouncing down the stairs in his cub form. Padfoot was closely following the cub, prepared to catch him if he should slip and Celosia is unable to react in time. "It is why he continues acting otherwise. He is trying to force that leash."

"We'll just rip it off," Jyabura scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Lucci, do you still want to test that boy?" Blueno inquired, looking down to the zoan.

"It is not so much a test as it is a reveal," Lucci chuckled darkly as Celosia laid her head on his shoulder, his arm wrapping around her waist. "I plan on having some fun."

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **What is Lucci planning? Something that popped into my head recently and I can't work it into this chapter because this chapter is long enough. It may show up next chapter or the following chapter. We shall see.**

 **Let me know what you all think! ^^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Now onto the next chapter! ^^ This is fun. But I feel like I'm not bringing in certain people as often as I can. I try to, but I think I fail. A lot.**

 **Anyway, moving on.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or One Piece.**

 **Claimer: I own Vito, so deal with it! : )**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

At first, school went on as normal. None of the students really noticed the random individuals, despite their unique appearances or size. Then the oddities began to happen.

The first scare was when one of the larger men, sticking to a wall, starting talking about the gossip he heard from the students. Then he refused to come down when the staff tried telling him to until one of the other agents called him down. It mainly baffled them that he was able to stick to the wall so easily, especially a corner.

The second scare was when the bull-horned man suddenly appeared in a room through a hole in the air. Though the man looked a little lost, scratching at his temple before shaking his head and disappearing again.

The third was when the other large man with the long wild hair suddenly fell from the ceiling in a hallway and started yelling. Loudly. With his hair going every direction it could despite the fact that there was no breeze in the hallway. He confessed to being lost as well, demanding directions from a terrified second-year Hufflepuff boy.

Sirius thought the moments hilarious and would just watch while laughing. But it made him realize something important. He figured with small doubt that Filch still has the Marauders Map, having confiscated it from them when they were still in school. Unless someone else snatched it and it had been passed along since. Either way, he needs to find it. There was no helping Blueno in his space, the man has a rough sense of direction when he's in there. But it would be useful for them. And when they're all done, he could return it to one of the others or he could just burn it or pass it onto a worthy successor of mischief.

"A map?" Lucci inquired with a quirked brow.

"Not just any map," Sirius explained patiently. "The Marauder's Map. James, Peter, Remus, and I created it while we were in school. It shows all of the castle, secret passages included. And not just that. It shows who is where at all times. It would be quite handy to have, yes?"

Humming lowly, the feline zoan nodded. "Do you know where this map is?"

"Filch, an old squib that lives here, confiscated it during our final year," he answered. "With luck, he still has it. Unless he already destroyed it, which I doubt, or someone snatched it from him. In which case, it would be harder to track down."

"Surely someone would know where it is," Kalifa stated.

"It's also possible that it went back into the hands of its creators," Blueno pointed out. "Obviously not Sirius since he's been with us for years. But any of the other three could have it."

"If it came down to them, then James would have it," Sirius deduced. "Peter is the traitor that sold James and Lily out to Voldemort and is currently in Azkaban. So he's out. Remus doesn't have children. Far as I aware, he's still pining after me."

"I'm still waiting for him to try something," Jyabura chuckled darkly.

"Behave," the Animagus scolded lightly, swatting his leg. He earned a lazy kick to his legs. "Anyway, as I was saying, James would more than likely have it if only to pass it onto Aiden. If he has it at all. Like I said, it could still be in Filch's possession or it could be in the hands of someone else. It's that someone else I worry about. If an enemy has it, then that does nothing more than spell out trouble for us."

"Find it," Lucci ordered. "If that map does show what you say, then it is important that the enemy does not get a hold of it."

"Already working on it," Sirius assured with a smirk and a sharp nod. "I'll let you know as soon as I have it."

Celosia, silent during the conversation with Vito sitting on her lap, turned to her lover. "There is still another matter we must handle," she pointed out.

"The ill magic you sense," Lucci remembered, nodding his head.

"We have looked all over this castle!" Kumadori informed dramatically. "We do not know what we are looking for, but we have not seen anything suspicious!"

"Chapapapa, we don't know what to look for," Fukuro added. "But I have seen Celosia staring at a blank wall on the seventh floor, chapapapa."

"Then it's in the Room of Requirements," Sirius sighed lowly. "The Room turns into whatever it is you need. It can change itself. Unless we know what kind of room to ask for exactly, then whatever Sia is sensing is still just as lost to us." He looked to Lucci and added, "And because of the Room's properties, it is not on the map I mentioned because it is continuously changing itself. It cannot tell you if someone is inside it."

"It will need to be looked into," Kaku stated, looking over to Lucci. "Want me to try?"

"No, we will handle it when possible," Lucci denied. Looking over the group, he asked, "Has anyone else seen anything strange?"

"Beyond the romantic drama of the Gryffindor house, chapapa, nothing," Fukuro answered.

"Romantic drama?" Sirius asked, his interest peaked. His eyes widened as he smirked to the large man, his fingers lacing together as he stared expectantly.

"Chapapapa, apparently that girl Hermione really likes that red-head boy Ronald," Fukuro started. "But he is dating some girl named Lavender Brown, chapapa. And Hermione is very jealous. Not to mention the girl Ginny Weasley is supposed to be with Celosia's twin brother, chapapapa, but she has been with another boy named Dean Thomas lately."

"Fascinating, Fukuro, but pointless," Lucci sighed heavily. Why did one of their members have to be such a gossip?

"I overheard plans for a certain group of children to wander around the dungeons," Blueno informed. "Do not know what they're after or what they're looking for. Apparently, they have enough brains to not say such information out loud. They decided to look around Friday night."

"We will see what that is about then," Lucci accepted, nodding to the larger man.

"Can I come along?" Vito asked excitedly.

"That depends on what will be happening, but you will remember to listen to me when I give you orders," he answered, giving his child a firm stare as he crossed his arms.

"Yes, sir!" the child accepted, saluting his father with a wide grin.

"By the way," Jyabura suddenly spoke up, scratching at his cheek. "Anyone know what the hell that huge tree is? I walked too close and the damn thing actually attacked me."

"Ah, must have been the Whomping Willow," Sirius explained. "It got planted here during my first year to cover up a passage. That passage leads straight into the Shrieking Shack near Hogsmeade, the wizarding village the students visit some weekends. It was mainly put there so that Remus could use the shack during the full moon, thus not being a threat to fellow students. No one could go near the tree, one student nearly lost an eye, so no one ever found out about him being a werewolf."

"Are there any other passages to that village?" Lucci inquired.

"Some, but I don't know the state of them," he replied, waving his hand around. "I can check them out either before or after getting the map. I know where they're all at."

"Do so," the leopard ordered. "We need to know which entrances to keep an eye on and where they all are."

"I'll look into them," Sirius accepted, nodding his head. "I'll also bother Filch to see if he has the map while I'm at it."

"If no one has anything else, then you are all dismissed," Lucci told the others. No one spoke up about any more bits of information they gathered, standing from their seats and calmly leaving the room. With a low sigh, Lucci turned to Celosia, who was carting her fingers through Vito's curly hair. "You have no objections?"

"To what, exactly?" she asked. "All I ask is for you to succeed. It is best for everyone to know what manner of boy they expect to save them. I admit, I am curious as well. Is he a savior or a coward? Sacrifice or self-sacrifice? Will he simply say his name and expect Voldemort to back off, or will he run and hide when Voldemort fires the first curse?" Shaking her head, she looked down to her child, who looked back up at her with a small smile. "I would trust our little cub to save this world more so than Aiden."

"Sad as it is," Lucci chuckled lightly, holding out a hand for her. She lifted a petite hand and lightly gripped his wrist, allowing him to help her to her feet as Vito clung to her torso, her other arm supporting him. "Do you wish to be there?"

"Of course," Celosia said with a smirk. "I wish to see for myself, as well." A soft giggle left her lips as Vito slid down her front, her arm releasing him once his feet touch the floor. Hattori fluttered from Lucci's shoulder, landing on Vito's head then directing the boy out of the room. "I meant to ask you. Did you notice the catnip certain canines left in our room this morning?"

"Yes," Lucci answered with a scowl.

"Don't throw it into the fire just yet," she told him, ducking her head under his chin to nip at his throat. "It causes entertaining reactions." A small kiss to his neck. "You purr easier. And get more grabby."

"Perhaps that is due to being separated from you for five years and wishing to make up for lost time," he shot back playfully.

"Then you have much to make up."

 **Here is a line!**

"You don't have to come with me, you know," Sirius told his lover once again. "Filch isn't dangerous."

"Call me paranoid," Jyabura brushed off with a shrug of his shoulders. "Besides that, you even see that you're being followed around?"

"Not by someone that wants to hurt me," the Animagus sighed heavily, shaking his head.

It wasn't that he expected any meeting between Jyabura and Remus to be a peaceful one. He just expected his ex-lover, the most rational one of the Marauders, to acknowledge that they are through and he has moved on. It seems, however, that Remus doesn't understand such a thing.

Perhaps it is the wolf in him. A beast that, despite the self-poisoning Remus has been doing since the potion was created, has always been the alpha. Now it can't settle down after seeing what once belonged to it belonging to someone else. A claim stolen instead of fought for. The wolf in Remus still sees itself as Alpha and more than likely sees Jyabura as some upstart pup that stole the alpha bitch.

Unlike Remus, Jyabura doesn't truly see things through the eyes of a wolf. He sometimes acts like one subconsciously, or says something that shows his inner animal. But he is still of one mindset. Even in his animal form, though the instincts are stronger, he still has a human mind. Remus doesn't. Sirius wasn't sure who to consider more dangerous if a fight breaks out. Though considering Jyabura's training and his powers and how he's blended the two, he thinks going with the wolf zoan being the most dangerous would be a safe bet.

"You know," Jyabura said, scratching his chin. "I really… I mean…" He sighed heavily. "I don't want to lose you. But if you want to stay here or go back to him…"

"Between you and me," Sirius whispered seriously before smirking. "He's a little young for me now."

The zoan blinked a couple times before letting out a booming laugh. "You don't say?"

"I'm more worried about losing you to him," Sirius teased. "You two are closer in age. Covered in scars. You're both wolves. You two just have so much in common!"

"Not going to happen," the other scoffed with a small snort. "I think I'll stick with my current bitch. He has a nice ass." His arm shot out and swatted the Animagus, earning a startled yelp from the older man. "A real nice ass."

"Don't even think of staking a claim on me in the middle of this hallway," the wizard warned, flicking his lover's ear.

With a smirk, Jyabura pushed Sirius to the wall, lifting him up only a couple inches to make them chest-to-chest before he coaxed the legs to wrap around his waist. "I think a little claim staking is the only thing that moron is going to understand." One hand gripped Sirius' thick hair before their mouths slammed together, teeth scraping as tongues tangled.

A hand pressed against Jyabura's chest, coaxing the wolf to back away enough for Sirius to say through his panting, "Clothes stay on. Let's not scar any pups."

"I don't promise anything."

Around the corner, Remus' hands clenched as his teeth cut into his lips, a snarl withheld in his throat. That damn pup. He'll teach him a lesson once the full moon comes around.

 **Here is a line!**

Bright green eyes looked over the scenery, moonlight reflecting off the glowing orbs. Ears perked as the wind rustled leaves still on the branches or a small animal scurried across the near barren ground. Slowly, long limbs moved forward, paws softly pressing against the ground as a black-tipped tail flicked in anticipation. The sound of soft scraping down bark caused the feline to pause, looking up to inspect the branching hanging above.

A low growl before she was pinned to the ground, a massive leopard hovering over her as he licked his chops. "I win," he taunted, earning a low snort from the cheetah under him. She rolled back onto her stomach under him, pushing herself up to butt her head against his chin. With a low purr, she slipped out from under him, her back arching against his chest as she stepped out, her tail flicking his nose playfully.

She swiftly nipped at his ear then darted off, kicking up dead leaves and dirt as she ran. The leopard growled lowly then ran off after her, their paws striking the ground loud enough to scare away any tiny animal or bird in the trees. She weaved around trees as though she were the wind itself. Slowly, her running turned into a slight trot then soft steps.

Lucci came up next to her, gazing at her curiously as she looked around with wide eyes and alert ears. His own ears perked up and twitched upon hearing a sound, a growl itching at his throat. Celosia jolted, jumping closer to him until their sides touched. He looked over at what caught her attention and quirked a brow. A long figure standing on four hoofed legs. A long tail of hair swishing behind the muscular flank as a black hoof stomped the ground. The upper body, however, was that of a human male. And in his hands was a bow, an arrow notched and a quiver resting on his back.

Celosia turned to him slightly then back to the creature. Letting out a huff, she walked away, crossing in front of him with her head high in silent disregard for the unusual beast. His eyes watched her as she passed him then darted back to the other creature when he heard the hooves shuffling in the dead leaves. His lips curled back and a loud snarl ripped from his throat. The bow was drawn back, aimed directly at him.

The cheetah glanced at the duo over her shoulder, tilting her head curiously. They could simply leave and not bother the centaur. Then again, Lucci has been on edge lately and probably could use a fight or a decent enough kill. She sat on the ground, her tail sweeping over the dirt as Lucci slowly stalked towards the hybrid creature.

The arrow was shot, but Lucci dodged. Before another could be notched, he was already on the centaur, his fangs in the creature's throat and his claws ripping the flesh of the human torso. The centaur reared up, yelling as he tried to shove the massive feline off. Legs gave in, the heavy body collapsing on the ground as Lucci ripped his fangs away. Blood sprayed from the wound, gurgles emerging from the mouth as blood slipped past lips. Hands shakily pressed to the gushing tear before the creature finally fell, red dyeing the ground dark.

Licking the blood on his lips, Lucci turned back to Celosia. She was staring at him blankly, but he knew she wasn't silently judging or trying to scold. "Too easy," he commented as he walked by her. She headbutted his side, pushing him enough to earn a chuckle before she pounced onto his back.

 **Here is a line!**

She could only watch in veiled disgust. Children are cruel creatures, led to be that way by their parents encouraging them to associate with a specific crowd while bullying another. Rich must stay with rich, poor must suck up to rich to gain a friend in a high place, and anyone declared to be 'strange' was pushed out of all groups. Left to be a loner. An easy victim for all manner of predators in the vicinity.

The two she observed managed to find company in each other, yet one is scared of everything and the other brushes it all off with a dreamy look on her face. Celosia thought that she might actually like that one after watching her insult a group without them being aware. The other could use a backbone, but with even his own housemates taunting him and putting him down, it is no wonder he thinks himself insignificant.

"Those kids are mean," Vito declared as he kicked the floor. A pebble brought in by another student's shoe flew from the force of his kick, bouncing off the suit of armor. "Oops…" He looked up at his mother with wide eyes before linking his fingers together and holding the combined hands under his chin. "Can I go play with them, Mom? Please?"

Celosia sighed gently, looking down to her pleading child then to the duo of students. "Carefully," she answered, waving her hand towards them.

With a cheer, Vito scurried over to the two students. The girl looked down at him with a soft smile while the boy looked surprised by his presence. The child held up his hand in greeting. "Hi! My name's Rob Vito! Who are you?"

Well, Lucci did give their child his name. For a while, he was just Vito. She didn't want to taint his name with her own, regardless of ever meeting them again or not. And she wasn't entirely sure how Lucci would react if she simply gave his name to their son.

A small smile came to her lips as she watched the two teenagers introduce themselves as Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Vito seemed happy to meet them, holding the girl's hand and swinging it playfully as he chatted with them.

There was a slight shift in the air, alerting her to the door opening behind her. "Is something wrong, Blueno?" she asked.

"We may have a situation," the agent informed calmly.

"Concerning?"

"The old man wants to have a meeting with us," Blueno explained. "Tonight after dinner. He has already contacted Lucci about it, but he failed to mention that your blood relations will be there."

"I see," she replied before letting out a soft sigh. A small thought came to her, causing her to smirk mischievously to the taller man. "I must speak with Lucci about this meeting. I think we may end up with some entertainment during it."

"He's down in the dungeons, getting the layout," Blueno offered.

Nodding, she looked back to Vito, who was waving to the teenagers that were walking away, probably heading to their next class. Both were wearing fond smiles and waving back to him before her child jogged back over to her. "Did you have fun, my cub?"

"Yeah! Luna told me about wrackspurts and nargles!" Vito answered. "Neville said they're not real, but Luna says they are. Are they real, Mom? Are they?"

"Ask Sirius, he would know better than I," she answered. Though she has read plenty about magical creatures, she cannot say which ones are real or false. "Now, let's go find your father. I need to speak with him about a meeting we will be having later tonight."

 **Here is a line!**

A knock on the door signaled the arrival of the unwanted guests that called the meeting. Sirius groaned loudly, not moving from the couch with his head on Jyabura's lap. "Tell them to go away!" he protested. "Lucci and Sia aren't ready yet."

"No, they're pretty ready," Kaku snickered as he headed to the doorway.

"They plotted, didn't they?" the Animagus asked, earning nods from the others. "That's my little girl!"

Kaku shook his head before gently opening the door only a gap. "Oh! You're here!" he exclaimed with fake cheer as he threw the doors open. "Forgive us, we're not exactly put together."

"Where is your shirt, young man?" Lily asked in surprise, staring at the shirtless agent in front of her.

He looked down then shrugged his shoulders. "This is Lucci and Celosia's quarters, not mine," he offered as an explanation. "I don't know where anything is."

"You threw it out a window, chapapapa," Fukuro pointed out. "You were trying to throw it at Kumadori, chapapa, but he moved."

"Now out of all things, what made me mad enough to throw my shirt at him?" Kaku wondered, rubbing the back of his head as he allowed the small group into the room. "That is such an odd thing to do. Kumadori, what did you do?"

Kumadori blinked, looking up to the ceiling in thought. "I cannot remember!" he declared. "Yoyoi! Your loss of your garment is my fault! I shall make amends!"

"Try killing yourself again, and you'll just get Celosia upset," Blueno sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Hell, do it," Jyabura encouraged. "Save us some nonsense."

"Where are Mister Lucci and Miss Potter?" Dumbledore inquired patiently, looking around the room.

"In there," Jyabura answered, jabbing his thumb to a closed door visible past a corner.

Lily scoffed in annoyance, marching to the door. "This is ridiculous," she commented. "Dumbledore told that man when he wanted to meet with him!"

"I wouldn't go in there if I was you," Sirius tried to warn, but was too late. Lily had already opened the door.

Inside the steamy room, Celosia looked up from the bundle of wet curls known as her lover's hair to the door, where a red-haired woman stood in stunned surprise. Lucci quirked his brow at her, pushing himself up enough for the water to make soft splashes. His movement also revealed that nothing was covering Celosia's body, her flesh and hair just as wet as him.

"Do you mind?" Celosia asked curtly. "We are just about done."

Lily blinked, managing to keep her mouth closed as she pulled the door back until it clicked into place. "They're…"

"Bathing," Sirius chuckled. "I said not to go in there."

"You could have said something!" James hissed to the man.

"I did. I was ignored."

"Why are they bathing together?!" Lily nearly shrieked.

"Hey, they have a kid together. I think bathing together is the least of their taboo things to do," Jyabura pointed out before rolling his head back as a set of footsteps approached. Kalifa stepped into the room dressed in a robe that was still open enough to expose some of her breasts.

"Put some clothes on!" Lily yelled at her.

Kalifa looked over her for a moment then to herself. "That is sexual harassment," she pointed out.

"I'm sexually harassing you?!" the redhead witch said in outrage. "You're the one walking around like some floozy with your breasts about to pop out of your robe! There are men in this room!"

"She's heard worse," Lucci commented as he exited the bathing room, his hair loose and spread over the towel hanging around his shoulders. He was, at the least, wearing a pair of loose slacks. "After spending five years being called 'indecent' by a man, I doubt your words will affect her to your desired result."

"Is it at all possible for you to see a woman more attractive than you, dressing more bravely than you, without calling her a strumpet in some sense?" Celosia inquired as she followed after Lucci, a thick robe covering her form but also hanging off her shoulders. "Or to knock before entering rooms?"

"Just what was that in there?!" Lily continued to rant.

"I was helping Lucci bathe," she explained calmly as the zoan took his seat. She claimed the armrest before her fingers started combing through his hair. "Most of the people in this room get a bit weak when in water. Besides, I know how to wash his back without irritating his scars. And he helps me reach places I cannot. He also likes playing with my hair."

"You're one to talk," he chuckled lowly.

"Seriously, Lily, they have a son," Sirius pointed out once again. "They've been seeing each other naked since… I'm not going there. I don't want to think about my little Sia turning into a woman. It brings tears to my eyes. My little girl is all grown up!" He started to cry dramatically into the laughing Jyabura's lap, gripping his leg tightly as he concealed his laugh with cries. "Look at her! She has a man of her own, and a child of her own… I'm no longer needed nor wanted!"

"Aw, come on," Jyabura snickered, scratching sharpened nails along the wizard's scalp. "I want you."

"Kalifa," Celosia called out. "Would you mind closing your robe a little bit? I do not think Vito is old enough for such a sight, should he get bored in his room and come out here."

"Yes, ma'am," Kalifa accepted, pulling her robe tighter around her chest.

"That wasn't sexual harassment?" James asked in disbelief.

"She proved a good point," Kalifa told him before looking him up and down. "That's sexual harassment."

"What was?!"

"Kalifa claims 'sexual harassment' as a way to tell you that she doesn't like you," Celosia explained, pulling Lucci's hair back to a ponytail at the base of his neck. "Not many catch on to it. I am only telling you because your yelling gives me a headache."

"What purpose do you have coming here?" Lucci suddenly cut in.

"Well," Dumbledore sighed as he took an empty seat. "There have been, as you are aware, unusual situations concerning your group. I believe it is necessary that we are aware of your abilities so that we may inform the students. That way, they are not being frightened by anything every day."

Jyabura scoffed, looking over to Blueno. "This about your pop-in into a classroom?" he asked lowly. Blueno shrugged.

"That would be foolish," Lucci informed sternly as Celosia slid from the armrest and into his lap. "Our abilities will not be made common knowledge among you, your staff, and your students. It causes a risk factor that you seem unable to find."

"What risk factor?" James scoffed in annoyance. "Your men keep doing abnormal things. It is scaring the students! It's only fair that they be warned about what you can do so that you can stop scaring them."

"It can also end up with knowledge of our abilities and powers being leaked to the enemy," Lucci argued. "You may think otherwise, but I am sure your enemy recruits young. As well as the fact that the children of his followers do attend this school, from what we have learned during our investigation here so far. That one boy, what was his name, Fukuro?"

"Draco Malfoy, chapapapa," the rotund man replied.

"Yes, I believe his father is the right hand of the enemy," Lucci continued on. "As well as the group of children that hang off him, their parents have ties to the main enemy. Supposedly, even one of your staff works for him, though we are getting mixed reports there. He is your spy, but also the spy of the enemy. That causes complications, by the way. Regardless, revealing what we can do to your staff and students guarantees the knowledge being passed over to the enemy as well. Meaning any advantage we have will be snatched away before we are aware of what the enemy is capable of."

"He's capable of being a madman that kills people with green lights," Sirius muttered, turning his head so that he wasn't burying his face into his lover's leg. "Seriously, it is a curse and it will kill you if it hits you."

"Good thing our reflexes are sharp," Kaku scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"We must tell the students what you are capable of doing yourself," Dumbledore pressed, though was mainly trying to find out for himself. "As Lord Potter said, you are scaring the students. It is best we be able to tell them something."

Lucci smirked, looking down to Celosia, who was braiding her hair with a bored look on her face. He can tell that she's already tired of the conversation. "Very well," he chuckled, leaning back into his seat. "Two carnivores. One herbivore. Bubbles. Doors. Rokushiki."

Dumbledore and the Potter couple stared at him dumbfounded. Was that a riddle of some sort? Nothing about it made any sense. "What does that mean?" the elderly headmaster asked curiously.

The zoan just shook his head. "It is all we will tell you. You asked about our abilities. There you are. Here is another hint. I am a carnivore."

"That makes no damn sense!" James exclaimed. "Tell us just what kind of man you are! What kind of man dared to defile my daughter!"

"You act like you care, but you care more for your image," Celosia pointed out as she eased herself off Lucci's lap. "It would indeed shame the Potter family to have a daughter that bared a child out of wedlock, yes? You wish to place blame on Lucci, say that he brainwashed me or forced himself on me. Anything to say that it wasn't by my own choice, which is what would save your precious image."

"I grow quite bored of this," Lucci announced with an annoyed sigh.

Sirius huffed as he shoved himself off the couch, earning a curious glance from Jyabura. "James, there is something that I've wanted to do since before I took custody of Sia," he confessed, stepping closer to his former friend. "I held back, though, because I didn't want to upset her. Yet ever since we got back, you and Lily both just keep bringing this urge back to me. It gets stronger and stronger every time you say something."

"This is going to be good," Blueno commented lowly.

"See, the thing is this!" Sirius laughed. "What I could have done before would be nothing compared to what I can do now. I mean, Sia and I didn't train since childhood like them, but we learned pretty damn quick. Look at these guys, the best teachers we could ask for!" His laugh died swiftly, his lips twisting into a sneer as he leaned closer to James' face. "So shut your fucking mouth before you learn first hand what he meant by 'Rokushiki'."

"You don't scare me, Sirius," James growled back. "You stole my daughter."

"You signed the papers."

"You took her away."

"You never bothered looking for her."

"You raised her to be a whore!"

"Like you bloody well care about what she has gone through over your own image!" Sirius shouted. "Bloody hell, James, I bet you don't even give a damn that three of your grandchildren never made it past birth!" James and Lily flinched back at the statement as Sirius paled, turning to his goddaughter. His silent goddaughter. "Sia, it slipped out. I didn't mean to-"

"Why apologize?" she asked as she headed towards the hallway. "I did lose three children, after all." She glanced to Lucci over her shoulder. "I'm going to check on Vito. No harm to Sirius, please. He was caught in the moment."

"Very well," Lucci accepted with a nod, getting to his feet. Glaring towards Sirius, the Animagus easily backing back down to sit next to Jyabura, the leopard zoan regarded James with a cold stare. "I believe you were warned about calling my Celosia a whore."

"You're the one that made her such in the first place," James sneered, not reading into the dangerous aura that was filling the room.

Lucci hummed curiously, looking around the room to the other agents. "Have any of you touch my woman?" he asked coldly.

"Like hell," Jyabura huffed. "I have my own bitch. Besides, he'd neuter me if I ever tried." He blinked, realizing how his words sounded. "Not that I ever did try!"

"Celosia's a sister to me," Kaku confirmed, shaking his head. "I can't even think of her romantically."

"That would be sexual harassment," Kalifa added, adjusting her glasses.

"I would never touch Celosia!" Kumadori denied. "And I would kill anyone that dared attempt to sully her! Especially without her consent!"

"Chapapapa, I like being in one piece," Fukuro commented from the corner of his zipper mouth. "Besides, she doesn't show interest in anyone but you, Lucci, chapapapa."

Blueno crossed his arms. "Like Fukuro said. With her, it's just you," he stated.

Nodding, he looked back to James. "It seems that Celosia is not a whore, yet you continue calling her such," he informed calmly, one hand gripping the opposite wrist behind his back. His fingers curled into a fist, but his index stood straight out, unseen by the wizards and witch. "It annoys me greatly."

"Now, let us all calm down before things get out of hand any more than they already have," Dumbledore tried to diffuse, placing a hand on James' shoulder.

"You wish to know what we can do," Lucci pointed out, one of his brows jumping up. "Very well. Shigan."

His hand shot out from behind his back, striking James in the torso hard enough for him to double over. To the shock of his wife and the headmaster, blood flew from his mouth. When Lucci pulled his hand back, his fingers were curled in except for one, his index finger that was coated with fresh blood dripping from the tip.

Lucci hummed lowly, licking the blood from his finger with a cruel smirk dancing on his lips. "I missed."

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **This chap has gone on long enough! Jeez, these chapters keep getting longer and longer, it feels like. I just can't help it! They just want to be written!**

 **Anyway, let's review. Sirius remembered the map. Remus is planning something around the time of the full moon. There is still a plan that hasn't been put into action yet. And Lucci showed one thing they can do.**

 **What else will happen from here? I have no clue! Let me know what you guys think! ^^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Onward! To the next scene of strangeness that dances in my head! What will happen next?**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece or Harry Potter.**

 **Claimer: Vito is so mine, and he does belong to me, and he is all mine!**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

She couldn't stop pacing. The injury looked so insignificant, yet James spat out blood and the small wound wouldn't stop bleeding. Then there was the one that did it. He just licked the blood off his finger! His finger! And what could he mean by 'missed'?

"Lils, calm down," James called to her. "Poppy healed me up just fine. See?"

"You don't think that was strange at all?!" she exclaimed in disbelief. "James, he stabbed you with his finger. His finger! How did he even do that?!" A shaky sigh slipped past her lips as she rubbed her arms. "Just what is going on around here? Celosia suddenly shows up and she's following around some maniac that can stab people with his finger. Did you see the look on his face, James? He enjoyed it. He enjoyed hurting you! Who's to say he won't target someone else, like Aiden or any of the students?"

"Albus is already talking with them about it," he reassured, reaching over to grasp her hand and pull her to him. Lily sat on the couch by him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I don't know what happened either. At least, I don't understand what happened. He could have killed me, Lils. Poppy said he just barely brushed my spleen. He knew where he was going." Shaking his head, he realized, "He was warning us."

"About what?" she asked weakly. "What could he have to warn us about?!"

"Wow, you're thick," someone commented, causing the two to jump and look behind them. Sirius stood there with his arms crossed, one ankle over the other as he leaned against the wall. "You really don't get it, do you?"

"And just what are you doing here?" Lily hissed angrily, sharply getting to her feet. "Haven't you done enough to us?!"

"To you?" Sirius mocked, looking up in thought. "Hmm… no, I don't think so. Wait, are you two done messing with Sia and the others? Lucci is getting sick and tired of you guys, you know. I'm surprised he didn't kill you, Prongs."

"Why are you here, Sirius?" James asked with a defeated sigh, running a hand through his unruly hair. "Come to rub it in?"

"I came here to check on you, and to try and straighten you two out," he answered, pushing himself away from the wall as he stepped towards them, calmly walking around the couch. "If you still don't get why you were attacked like that, then maybe I'm wasting my time. Hearing it from me just means that you aren't sharp enough to realize it yourself. That you're just not getting it."

"Then tell us," James told him harshly, glaring to his former best friend. The man he once called his brother, full of pride to have such a loyal friend to stick by his side through thick or thin. What was it that really put that wedge between them?

Sirius huffed with a roll of his eyes, waving his hand around as he spoke. "Celosia recommended moving to the realm we did. We lived there for roughly six years before she met Lucci. They're both emotionally challenged, unable to really understand that they are in love with each other. They have been since they first met. Sia never played unless she was with him. She smiles more around him.

"And Lucci? He's possessive and protective, but he knows to step back when she needs him to. Those two have gone through so much together, grown together, that they don't really have anyone else. You can take away the rest of them, and those two will survive so long as they have each other and Vito. Take one away… Lucci wouldn't bother with a warning."

A small chuckle slipped out of him as he scratched at his chin. "I think that's why they are so close, though. They don't really understand how they feel, but they can read each other like a book. They know how to trigger each other, can keep up with each other." He gave a harsh scoff as he shook his head. "I already told you before, James. They're good for each other. It's best to just back off.

"If you two really turned over a new leaf, if you really care about Sia and want her back, you would be happy for her. She's carved her own road, made her own life. If you can just look past your views for a moment and see that your daughter is finally happy, really and truly happy with who she chose to be with and who she calls her friends, then you might actually get her attention in turn. Don't fake it or you'll just push her away more. If you can't look past the limelight you drowned yourselves in since Aiden defeated Voldemort, then you don't deserve the honor of calling that powerful and intelligent young woman your daughter."

"And you do?" Lily sneered. "You're not her father, you're her godfather. You have no claim to her beyond that. And we can take that custody away."

"What custody?" Sirius huffed, shrugging his shoulders. "Celosia's twenty-eight now. She hasn't required a guardian for a decade. It's not really even me you would have to get by. It's them. It's your past. You try anything, and all your dirty little secrets are spilled out. I'll even provide memories of how easily you two signed her over. Of all the bullshit you have been plotting since she came back. I will make sure you don't lay a finger on her if your intentions are to strip her of her freedom." Turning away from them, he added over his shoulder, "I'm not even the worst one you would have to go through, anyway."

 **Here is a line!**

The arm around her waist tightened as teeth nipped at her bare shoulder. Her hand rose to bury fingers into curly hair. A low growl reached into her ears.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"You're upset," he replied into her shoulder. "I assume with me."

"You always assume I am angry with you," she commented, rolling over to face him. "Why is that?"

He shrugged, his head tilting slightly. "If not with me, then with whom?"

"Ghosts." She let out a soft sigh, pressing her scarred forehead to his chest. "And myself."

Lucci blinked in surprise, though nodded in understanding as his arms encased her, bringing her closer to his body until their legs tangled. "Ghosts cannot harm you," he pointed out calmly, his fingers running through her silky raven hair. "I wonder why you are angry with yourself."

"I should have never brought us here." She nuzzled into his chest, letting out a low exhale that caused hairs on his skin to rise. "Now we are stuck in a situation that we do not know what to expect."

"This is just another mission, one we assigned ourselves," he commented. "We often go on missions knowing little beyond what our target is. Their allies and capabilities are generally learned on the spot. You had no idea of what to expect upon our arrival, much less this mess we are in."

"I should have," she argued weakly as she crossed her arm over his side.

"I believe you said before that you would have no way of knowing how much time passed here compared to back home," the zoan continued. "How would you expect to know what we would land in?"

Celosia shrugged lightly, her nails tracing random patterns on his back. "I always suspected that they would one day learn the truth or simply die out," she explained. "Meaning I would have been brought back here against my will at some point or be left alone."

"You're not answering my question," Lucci pointed out.

Shaking her head, she answered, "I don't know."

"Then let that be it. Think no more on it. And go to sleep. We are here and nothing is going to change that."

She smiled up at him before nuzzling into his chest, letting out a deep exhale as her eyes slid close. A small laugh slipped out when Lucci spoke next.

"I may end up killing your biological father if he keeps insulting you, though."

 **Here is a line!**

"No way," Ron protested in disbelief. "You're making it up."

"I saw the wound myself," Aiden scowled. "Madam Pomphrey said it was at least three and a half inches deep and almost ruptured his spleen. Mum said it was that guy with the pigeon."

"But with his finger?" Hermione added skeptically. "That's a bit far, don't you think?"

"What did that kid keep saying back at Grimmauld?" the raven asked harshly. "He kept saying that his dad could kill with a poke. Maybe that's what he meant."

"It's physically impossible," the young witch continued to argue. "Maybe they're not Muggles like we thought. Maybe they do have some kind of magic to them."

"Or they're just crazy," Ron added as an afterthought. "There's already something weird about most of them. Like that guy with the square nose. Or the one that moves his hair. And that zipper-mouth guy. Why is his mouth a zipper?!"

"You're getting a bit off topic, Ron," Aiden pointed out blandly. "Look, I think that we should figure out what kind of people Dumbledore brought into this school. We'll use the Map and my cloak, get into their rooms tonight or maybe tomorrow to see if we can find anything out."

"Maybe we can learn some things about your sister, too," Hermione suggested hopefully.

Aiden sneered with disdain. "She doesn't want to be a part of my family, so she doesn't matter," he commented, jerking her head away. "Seriously, she should be honored to be the sibling of someone famous like me. See if I bother saving her from Voldemort if she's going to be such a bitch."

"Aiden!" Hermione scolded. "That's the wrong kind of attitude to have! No matter how she treats you, she's still your sister. You could at least try to know her. Especially since her boyfriend almost killed your father. Maybe if you get on her good side, she'll stop him from hurting anyone else."

"Maybe," the raven scowled angrily, crossing his arms with a huff. Some sister that girl is. She doesn't seem to care that he saved her life when they were babies. If anything, she acts like he's amusing to watch because she thinks he doesn't know what he's doing. He does know!

In the shadows of the tower, a dark canine glanced from the trio in front of the common room fireplace and towards the stairs leading to the boys' dormitory. His ears lifted slightly to catch any sounds of movement upstairs. Catching the sounds of shifting and hushed conversations, the Grimm looked back to the trio and fully laid down, unnoticed by the teenagers. Now that he knows where the map is, he can wait until the students fall asleep then reclaim it.

It would be best to keep it in the hands of those that need it instead of teenagers that want to sneak around a bunch of assassins. Assassins that would kill them as a first reaction. James may get upset about his precious map going missing, but Padfoot found himself not caring. He'll thank him later on. Probably.

 **Here is a line!**

Friday fell upon them too quickly, some would say. The week simply flew by in a blink. Celosia kept a close eye on the trio of Gryffindors whispering closely together, straining her ears to hear what they were saying. A smirk came to her lips as she heard her twin mention his missing map, bright green eyes glancing over to Lucci, who was studying the 'missing' map thoroughly.

Her eyes darted back down when a familiar laugh reached her, attention on her child sitting next to Luna at the Ravenclaw table. The young blonde was smiling gently at him as she showed him a magazine, pointing to an article in particular. "Do you still wish for the test?" she asked, glaring as she spotted Aiden looking over his shoulder to Vito.

"It is best to reveal what manner of 'savior' he is," Lucci informed, still looking at the map with Hattori standing on his arm, looking it over as well. She knew better though. He can still see what was happening below them. His attention was split in half, but he can react quickly if he has to.

"I suppose it is a good thing we have that map now," she stated, hands clenching the new wooden beam they were sitting on. Kaku had replaced the one he tore down their first night, then started going after the others. He just needed something to do when he wasn't focusing on work. She always figured he would be one that needs a hobby on long-term missions. "Are we taking Vito with us?"

"I would rather he remain away from the test area," the zoan answered calmly, folding the map back up. Hattori fluttered back up to his shoulder. "We don't know what to expect during our test and I do not think it would be wise to allow him in a potential danger zone."

"Should we get Kaku or Kalifa to watch him?" she asked, eyes narrowing as Aiden drew his wand, though was still pointing it upwards.

"Kaku," Lucci answered as he tucked the folded map into his pocket. "I assigned him to investigate the Room of Requirements on the seventh floor. Hopefully, should he discover anything, it would be enough to keep Vito occupied until we are done."

Celosia watched the wand slowly be aimed towards Vito's back, her cub unaware of what the teenage raven was doing. Without a word, she pushed herself off the beam and fell downwards. Just as Aiden's lips started to move, she landed loudly on the table in front of him, grabbing his head then slamming it to the wooden surface hard enough to splinter the wood around the impact spot.

"What were you doing?" she demanded angrily, though her voice did not raise.

"Nothing!" he denied.

She applied more pressure as Lucci landed on the floor next to the table. "I saw you draw your wand and aim it at my son," she pointed out. "Now tell me what you were planning."

"I wasn't planning anything, you psycho!"

"Miss Potter!" Dumbledore called out loudly, striding between the tables towards her. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Get off Aiden right this minute, young lady!" James ordered, stepping around the headmaster.

"What… were you planning… when you pointed… your wand… at my son?" she repeated slowly, ignoring the two men. At each pause, she applied more pressure, the wood groaning under the force.

"Let him go right now!" James shouted, pointing his wand to Celosia.

Lucci grabbed his arm harshly, jerking him forth before shoving him back once more. James fell to the ground with a thud, his head hitting the stone floor, hard. The wizard groaned and hissed in pain as he reached up to feel the back of his head.

"Vito, come," the zoan called calmly.

Confused by the actions of his parents, though knowing it was more than likely for a good reason, Vito turned on the bench and hopped off. He ran to his father, looking up at him with wide eyes as his head tilted. "What happened?"

"Celosia, off," he called to the cheetah Animagus. She released her twin, though slammed his head into the table once more in warning. Turning to Dumbledore, Lucci reminded, "One of the conditions was for Celosia and Vito to be left alone. We will not tolerate any potential threats to our son. I suggest you make sure your students are well aware of that fact before they dare think of trying to attack him again."

"While I understand your reservations concerning Celosia's family," Dumbledore spoke, loudly and as clearly as possible. "There was no reason for such an act!"

The leopard zoan scoffed with a smirk, turning away in a disrespectful show of dismissal. "His body language was enough for us."

"What proof do you have of Aiden attempting harm upon your child?" the headmaster pressed as James shakily got back to his feet.

"Several years of training to interpret the body language of strangers," he brushed off, his eyes watching Celosia scoop Vito into her arms and place him on her waist. "We will be leaving now."

"Mister Lucci," Dumbledore called sharply. "I believe that we need to have a serious discussion concerning-"

Lucci ignored him, placing a hand on the dip of Celosia's back and leading her away. To the shock of the students, he didn't even glance at the headmaster, not even when Dumbledore continuously called after him.

As for the headmaster himself, he was fuming from the complete lack of respect. He also refused to chase after the man because the image would show just how little control he has, as well as desperation for the man to listen. He refuses to look weak in front of his students or let that man think he has all the power. He will confront him later on.

 **Here is a line!**

"This is a bad idea," Hermione whispered harshly, though kept her eyes on the floor. The trio could not hide under the cloak like they used to during their younger years. One wrong step and their feet would show.

"Do you want to learn about them or not?" Aiden shot back with a glare. "Besides, no one asked you to come along."

"No one ever does," the witch pointed out. "But if I leave you two alone, who knows what would happen."

"You make it sound like we always get caught and get into trouble," Ron defended with a huff.

"Because you do!"

Aiden sharply shushed the two, rolling his eyes while muttering under his breath. He's the Boy-Who-Lived. He doesn't need anyone to watch his back. These two just always insist on joining him, probably to steal some of his rightful glory. Well, they end up having their uses, but he can handle any situation. He's the Chosen One, after all.

As they passed a corner, they failed to notice a smirking man behind a suit of armor, his arms crossed as he watched them walk further down the hall. Invisible to the naked eye, yes, but not to the ears. He could guess where they are, how many, and how far away they are from him. From what he's managed to pick up, there are three of them. They're travelling slowly, which means that their cover can easily be removed from them if they moved too fast.

Nodding to himself, Kaku rocked back on his heels. "Soru," he whispered softly, disappearing from sight. He quickly caught up to them, spotting an ankle that flashed into existence just in time to reach out and snag their cover off them. With a loud gusting billow, the trio were revealed and he was gone, the cloak tucked under his arm as he headed for the stairs. No doubt little Vito is getting bored waiting for him in Lucci and Celosia's quarters. They are supposed to look into that mysterious room tonight, after all, and Hattori can keep that kid occupied for only a while.

Aiden whipped around frantically. "What was that?!" he demanded, looking down to the floor. "Where's my cloak?!"

"It felt like something just grabbed it and ran," Hermione commented as she tried to find any clues around them. "But I didn't see anyone."

"Bloody hell, we should just get back to the tower," Ron stated. "We don't have the Map anymore, and now we don't have the cloak. If we're caught, then we're in really big trouble!"

"I completely agree," Hermione accepted with a firm nod. "Aiden, just forget it. We can try again some other time, when everything is found."

"I didn't lose the Map!" Aiden scowled loudly. "And someone or something just stole my cloak! I'm not leaving until I get them back!"

"Be quiet or a teacher will hear us!" the witch scolded through clenched teeth. "We're close to the Slytherins, meaning Professor Snape is probably around here somewhere. He will make sure we end up in trouble, or lose a lot of points."

A sharp sound drew their attention to the darkening hallway. One by one, the remaining lights flickered them were extinguished. In the darkness, they barely saw two glowing orbs creeping closer and closer.

"What is that?" Ron asked worriedly, taking a step back while grabbing hold of Hermione's arm.

The remaining lights gleamed off long fangs as another low growl erupted from the unknown creature.

Hermione raised her wand. "Lumos!" The tip glowed brightly, casting light upon the creature.

A leopard, she realized with ice surging through her veins. Heavy scarring on the back would make it easy to identify in the future, but they have to get away from it first.

"Bloody hell," Aiden whimpered, staggering back.

"Don't run!" she commanded with a whisper. "If you run, it will chase you. Cats love chasing their prey."

"Look at those teeth," Ron shakily said, his feet rooted. "What do we do?"

Hermione shook as she tried to think of any idea. She thought that she could remember something that would help, but it was eluding her. But she has to remember, or they might get killed! Running would guarantee that.

The leopard stepped closer, lips pulled back as the growling raised in volume and pitch. The sound bounced off the stone walls and into their ears, reminding them of the impending danger currently facing them. It crouched to the floor, tense muscles ready to spring.

It happened so fast. She wasn't sure who did it. All she could register was that she is now on the floor and feet were running away, a voice yelling at another person. 'How could you do that?!' 'Let go of me!' 'We have to help Hermione!'

Hot breath swept over her face. With a whimper, she looked up into the stormy eyes of the leopard snarling in her face. Chewing on her lips, she lowered her head, knowing that trying to resist would be pointless. Even with her magic, the leopard can easily maul her before she can utter a spell. A loud yowl stabbed into her ears, a scream erupting from her throat as she curled into herself.

A splash of heat fell across her cheek. She gasped, her eyes snapping wide open. "Stay here," a rumbling voice ordered before the leopard walked by her.

Shakily, she looked over to see a rat that was bitten in half. Almost hesitant, she twisted until she could see the leopard casually walking away from its easy meal. The only observation she could make before it disappeared back into the darkness were the black pants it was wearing.

A few corridors away, Aiden and Ron were panting, the raven against the wall and the redhead with his hands on his knees. Ron was glaring at Aiden, teeth clenched. "What the bloody hell was that about?!" he yelled angrily.

"What?" Aiden scoffed.

"You just threw Hermione to that creature!" the Weasley boy pointed out harshly. "You shoved her right to its feet! She's dead and it's your fault! What the bloody hell kind of Savior are you?!"

"The kind that's going to defeat Voldemort!" Aiden yelled back. "Meaning I have to stay alive! My life is more important that hers!"

"Is it more important than mine?" Ron snapped sharply. "You would leave me to die, too, if you had a chance. Wouldn't you?!" He shoved Aiden roughly into the wall. "You egotistic wanker!"

Another deep sound interrupted their upcoming argument, causing the two boys to freeze and slowly turn to the massive wolf staring at them while licking its chops. Though the sunglasses on its head were an odd thing for an animal to wear, their attention wasn't on the canine's piece of fashion. It was on the snarling beast stalking towards them.

Jaws snapped as it barked harshly, saliva flying past curled lips and splattering on the floor. Aiden scrambled to move Ron out of his way, to get to safety first. In his effort, he pushed Ron to the ground. The red-haired teen hit his head, his vision blurring as Aiden ran away as swiftly as possible. Shaking his head with the occasional blink, he realized the wolf was mere inches away from his face. It huffed at him, the breath pushing his hair back.

"Some friend you got there," the canine commented with a shake of its head. "Real nice."

"Instead of talking, do your work," another interjected, causing Ron to roll over quickly to see the leopard approaching, blood smeared around its lips.

"Shove a sacrifice at you, too?" the wolf inquired, earning an eye roll from the leopard.

"Find something to make yourself more intimidating," the feline ordered as it turned away, tail flicking in agitation.

"Yeah, yeah," the wolf scoffed before looking down to Ron. "Wait here for a minute. And your friend is fine, by the way. We'll take you to her when we're done."

"What-?" Ron was unable to finish his question as both animals suddenly ran from him. No, not away from him. They ran towards Aiden.

Aiden finally made it to the stairs leading out of the dungeons. How did things go so wrong? They originally came to the dungeons to try and find dirt on Malfoy, who has been acting strange all year. Then they see one of those agents heading down and decided to figure out what he was doing. Now both Hermione and Ron are dead, mauled by wild animals that somehow got into the school.

Gulping down air, he looked over his shoulder, but didn't see anything. Maybe those animals are more interested in their meals than in chasing him. Now what to tell everyone else? He can't say that he sacrificed his friends for his own life. Even if he is more important, it isn't an image people want of their Savior.

He was suddenly pushed down, a loud snarl whipping into his eardrums. His head impacted with the stone hard, his wand flying from his sleeve where he kept it hidden. A bloody paw landed next to his head, a deep growling above him as saliva mixed with blood dripped down onto the stone floor. Whimpers slipped out as his eyes squeezed shut.

"Bombarda!"

The feline jumped off him, disappearing back into the dungeons.

"Aiden!"

Hands were on him, familiar hands. Aiden gripped the arms of his father, burying his face into James' elbow as he started to cry.

 **Here is a line!**

Lucci trotted over to where Jyabura and Celosia, in her cheetah form of course, were waiting with the two students. He snorted as he looked over them critically. "We apologize for the trauma you just faced," he started. "However, we would like for you to remain with us until an appropriate time for you to return back to your dorms."

"What is going on?" Hermione asked shakily, keeping her wand trained on the animals around her and Ron.

With a sigh, Lucci shifted back into his human form, crossing his arms as he stared down at the teenagers. "You were volunteered to conduct an experiment for us," he explained. "I would call it a success on our part."

"You're… you're one of those guys Dumbledore hired!" Ron declared. "Why do that to us?!"

"To make a point very clear," Jyabura replied as he changed back to his human form, rubbing the back of his neck with a yawn. "They're staying with Blueno, right?"

"Yes. He will bring them to my and Celosia's quarters tomorrow in the morning," the feline zoan confirmed with a nod. "Get some rest, Jyabura. I feel that the morning will bring another headache."

"Fun."

Lucci glanced down to Celosia as Jyabura walked away. "You can change back now as well, you know."

The cheetah huffed lightly before shifting back to her human body. Her arms crossed as she looked down to the students. "I'll wait with them until Blueno gets here to collect them," she informed before digging into a pouch on her hip and pulling out a shirt.

The zoan accepted the button-up shirt she offered him, slipping it on quickly and buttoning it up, but leaving the top two buttons undone. "Very well. I have an area to patrol if we are to solidify an alibi until the big reveal."

Celosia nodded in acceptance before Lucci disappeared from sight, using Soru to get to his area before anyone would notice that he's not there.

Hesitantly, Hermione came up to her. "What was all that?" the young witch asked. "I mean, it's obvious the three of you are Animagi, but how were they able to talk in their animal forms?"

"They're not," she corrected.

"Not?" Hermione repeated in confusion.

"Animagi."

Ron and Hermione looked to each other curiously. "Then what are they?" Ron asked this time.

"Zoan."

"What's that?"

"An explanation for another time," Celosia stated as she turned away. "Blueno, they're yours now. Keep an eye on them and make sure they don't go anywhere."

The teenagers jumped as the man suddenly appeared in the air itself, seeming to open a door. The area behind him was a swirling green, though he didn't seemed bother by it at all. "Understood, Celosia," he accepted with a nod then looked to the teens. "Get in."

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **Next chapter: what did Aiden tell everyone? Will a confrontation appear? Will Ron and Hermione listen to CP9 and blow away whatever Aiden says? Will the prat acknowledge that he did nothing and screwed up big?**

 **Find out next chapter! When it gets posted! Because I am mean and evil and enjoy leaving you guys hanging!**

 **Let me know what you all think!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Now we get to see how Aiden handled the test CP9 put him through. And what the others will do. What shall be revealed? What secrets are kept? Am I being too dramatic?**

 **Quite possibly, yes!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece (Oda is the genius there) or Harry Potter (JK Rowling, everyone!)**

 **Claimer: Vito, so totally mine.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

Dumbledore regarded the young man sitting across from him carefully. Aiden Potter was still visibly shaking and looked like he was covered with a cold sweat. When James brought the boy in, announcing that there was an attack in the dungeons, Dumbledore was prepared for the news to be of Death Eaters invading. Instead, he was told about two wild animals, only one possibly native to the area, attacking his students in the dungeons. At least two are dead, Aiden Potter's friends.

The headmaster found it hard to believe that two wild animals, unless rabid, attacked unprovoked. And since one of them is not native to the country, unless in a muggle zoo, that led him to believe that Animagi infiltrated the school. As for the two deceased students, he doubted they would find the bodies intact. According to James, the feline that he saw attack his son was covered in blood.

Death Eaters, no doubt. The targets were a Muggleborn girl and a pureblood that they label as 'blood traitor'. Not just any pair either, but the best friends to the Boy-Who-Lived. They're not making a simple kill, they're proving a point and making a threat.

"Tell me, again, what happened," he urged.

"What else do you want to know?!" Aiden shouted. "We were wondering around past curfew, yes! We didn't think we would run into some wild animals! Hermione put a barrier between the leopard and us, telling Ron and I to run and find help. I tried to help her, but the leopard mauled her before I could! Ron grabbed me and ran. Then we encountered the wolf and it grabbed him by his throat! He told me to run. He said I had to live! So I ran! My best friends gave their lives so that I would stay alive to defeat Voldemort! How many times do I have to say it?!"

"It's alright, honey," Lily comforted, kneeling by her son and petting back his hair. "I'm sure you did everything you could. The headmaster just wants to make sure all the facts are straight."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "I fear that these were Animagi that infiltrated the school, possibly Death Eaters," he explained. "Were there any markings on either of the animals that could help identify them?"

"Markings?" Aiden repeated in confusion, thinking back for a moment. "The leopard had scars on its back, big ones. They looked like burns. The wolf, it was wearing sunglasses for some reason and had a scar on its eye."

"I see," the headmaster replied, lacing his fingers together then placing them on his chin. If Death Eaters have infiltrated the school, then those people he hired should have known about it. The way they act, they have all the facts in their hands. There is no way an enemy would invade without them knowing, or quite possibly allowing it.

Dread filled him at the thought. As much as he wants Celosia Potter, the thought that the men and woman around her are actually part of the enemy forces was not a comforting idea.

Rising to his feet, he looked to those gathered around him. "I will go see our hired guards," he informed. "James, Lily, Aiden, Severus, and Remus. If you would join me. Minerva, make sure the students remain calm, but do not inform them of an attack happening. Tell them there was a situation last night and it is being handled, but do not give them any details."

"Very well," McGonagall accepted with a polite bow then left the room. The students would be gathering in the Hall for breakfast by now.

 **Here is a line!**

It was a usual morning among the agents. All of them were in the common area of Lucci and Celosia's quarters, Vito bouncing around the room after being filled with sausage and juice. The energy of a child, so easy to replenish once they are finally awake.

The two students were hidden away in another room, mainly because Lucci wasn't sure how long before the headmaster shows up and he doubts the old man would knock. Celosia managed to grab Vito as he was circling around the table once again, pulling him onto her lap and holding him in place. He squirmed in an effort to free himself, but she looked like it was hardly any effort at all.

"Let me go, Mom!" Vito cried out as he wiggled. "I gotta strengthen my legs to learn Soru! I gotta learn Rokushiki! Dad, you'll teach me, right? Please teach me Rokushiki!"

"You will learn," Lucci promised, rubbing the top of his son's head. Vito giggled at him. "If only to make us feel better about you being able to handle yourself."

"Does that mean I can be an agent like you guys?" the child asked as he finally freed himself of Celosia's arms.

"Only if you want," the young woman answered. "But remember, being an agent of the government comes with a lot of strings."

"Not that many," Kaku shrugged off.

"Don't even try to tell me otherwise," she told him calmly. "Vito, eat your eggs. If you want to learn Rokushiki, you'll need the protein."

"Yes, ma'am!" Vito chirped as he dropped himself onto the floor and back to his plate where a pile of fluffy eggs sat waiting for him to devour. He lowered until he was just peeking over the edge of the table, slowly stalking closer to the plate. With a playful growl, he bounced up and snatched the plate then ran under the table with it. "Prepared to be eaten and digested!"

Lucci quirked a brow then slowly turned to Celosia as the others laughed or chuckled. "Where did he get that?" he asked curiously. Even Hattori gave her a curious coo.

"He spends too much time with canines," she answered, earning another bark of laughter from her godfather.

Sirius suddenly stopped laughing, his gaze snapping to the door. "Anyone else hear that?"

"Yep," Jyabura answered with a nod, swiping his thumb under his nose with a smirk on his lips. "Show time."

The door swung open harshly, slamming against the wall as Dumbledore marched into the room. A group of people flowed in after him, three Potters, Remus Lupin, and Severus Snape, though the last looked like he would rather be anywhere else.

"Most people knock before entering," Blueno commented.

"We need to have a talk," Dumbledore informed firmly, staring at the stoic Lucci.

"About what?" he inquired with a quirked brow.

"I hired you and your group to protect my students and this school," the headmaster started. "Aiden was attacked just last night by what I suspect to be Death Eaters. Animagi Death Eaters."

"Which are…?" Kaku drawled curiously.

"Sirius and I are Animagi," Celosia explained. "Unlike zoan, we only have human or animal form. And we do not speak in our animal form. It is an ability witches and wizards can unlock, but it takes time, practice, and quite a bit of magic."

"Sia got it after four tries," Sirius commented with a proud grin, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye. "She always has been a smart cookie."

"Back to the matter at hand," Lucci interrupted, his eyes steadily gazing into Dumbledore's. "Why do you believe an enemy has entered this school?"

"James tells me that he blasted a large feline off of Aiden's back early this morning," the elderly man explained, calm yet still furious. "When I asked Aiden about what happened, he explained that there was also a wolf involved. His friends were murdered in the dungeon. You are to protect this school and the students. Where were you?"

"I do not believe we agreed to such a condition," Kalifa cut in, adjusting her glasses. "We are here for our own reasons. You are the only one that seems to believe that we are here for your protection, at your whim." She gave him a huff, crossing her arms. "That's sexual harassment."

"Regardless," Blueno interrupted this time. "We were all patrolling our assigned areas."

"Let us hear exactly what this child has endured," Lucci suggested, crossing one leg over the other. Not moving from his shoulder, Hattori held up a wing to the side of his head, like he was preparing to listen closely. The zoan will admit, he's quite curious about what the boy would say. Would he admit he offered his best friends up to vicious animals? Or lie through his teeth?

Aiden huffed, crossing his arms. "Hermione, Ron, and I were down in the dungeons," he started. "We saw one of you go down there and we were trying to figure out what kind of people you are."

"Being out past curfew, chapapapa," Fukuro announced. "And we're the ones in trouble? Chapapapa, we didn't even do anything wrong."

"Fukuro, be silent," Lucci ordered sharply, knowing that if the other kept talking, then he would tell exactly what happened. Or what the plan was. "The boy is explaining his experience."

"He's not a boy!" James declared. "And he has a name! You should know it! It's Aiden Potter!"

"As far as we are concerned, he is still a child," Kaku told him. "He's nowhere near mature enough for us to even think about considering him an adult in any sense of the word."

"You were saying before," the leopard zoan told Aiden, who looked angrily flushed over being brushed off so easily, as well as insulted.

"Fine," Aiden huffed. "The lights started going out and we heard something growling. Hermione lit up her wand and there was a huge cat in front of us."

"Anything that made it stand out?" Sirius asked, waving a hand to close Fukuro's zipper so that he wouldn't say anything. He knows the gossip-lover would, too.

"Burn scars, I guess, on its back," the teen answered. "Anyway, Hermione set up a barrier that Ron and I couldn't bring down. She told us to run. Before we could get close to bringing the barrier down, the cat jumped on her and ripped her throat out." He shivered, earning a comforting hand on his shoulder from the red-haired woman. None of the uninvited guests noticed Lucci's eyes grow darker at the explanation.

"Ron and I ran," the raven continued. "Only for us to run into a wolf. He shoved me behind him and told me to run, to find someone. Before I could pull out my wand, the wolf grabbed Ron by his throat and dragged him away."

Jyabura scoffed, rolling his eyes. His act did not go unnoticed.

"Something to say?" Remus asked coldly, crossing his arms.

"Not many wolves grabbed prey and drag it off like that," the zoan informed. "They kind of kill on the spot and eat right there."

Lucci stood, his coat sliding off his shoulders as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his black slacks. Celosia grabbed the coat then neatly folded it on her lap, her green eyes watching closely. "These events are correct?" he inquired.

"Of course they are!" Aiden yelled at the man, his fists clenching. "My friends are dead now! Professor Dumbledore thinks it was Death Eaters that killed them! And none of you were around to save them!"

Lucci hummed curiously, looking over the room before spotting Kumadori near the hallway. He turned to the larger man, exposing his scarred back to the group. He heard the teen gasp, as well as one of the others. "Collect our guests, Kumadori," he ordered.

"Very well!" Kumadori accepted, holding his staff in the air. "I will do as you ask! Yoyoi!" He slammed his staff down, his eye that he normally kept open closing as his hair bent and twisted in an unseen breeze, slithering down the hall.

"It was you!" Aiden exclaimed, pointing to the zoan. "That huge cat was you! You killed Ron and Hermione!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Lily yelled angrily. "Attacking defenseless children?!"

"I do not recall attacking anyone last night," Lucci informed, turning back to them. His lips pulled back into a bloodthirsty grin, his teeth sharp and gleaming. "Though I do wish I killed someone. I'm getting a little restless."

"Forest," Sirius suggested lightly. "Lots to kill in there. Have fun!"

"For what reason have you attacked my students?" Dumbledore demanded, glaring through his spectacles.

"As I just said, I have attacked no one," Lucci repeated as he returned to his seat. "All we did was put on a show to remind your students that curfews are there for a reason. You have fear of an enemy invading this school. If you are unable to keep track of all your students, imagine what could have happened. Thankfully, it was a controlled situation and your students are unharmed, if not somewhat traumatized."

A yelp down the hall caused the group to look over with wide eyes as Kumadori's hair retracted, bringing along two other people with it. They were gently placed down, the redheaded boy shivering as he brushed himself off while the girl looked at Kumadori curiously. Given half a chance, she would probably ask questions like Celosia once did upon their first meeting.

"As you can see," Lucci continued on. "They are not mauled, dead, bleeding out, or even injured. In fact, considering what this boy just told us, they're quite the opposite. Don't you agree?"

"You!" Ron sneered at Aiden, causing Hermione to spin around and spot him as well.

Aiden gulped. What he told everyone else just got flushed down a toilet.

Hermione marched up to him then pulled back her hand and snapped it forth, slapping the raven across his cheek loudly. "How dare you!" she screeched at him. "We heard all that rubbish you were spouting! Us sacrificing ourselves so that you could run away?! Well, you ran away, all right! Pushing me into a leopard and Ron into a wolf! We didn't sacrifice ourselves! You sacrificed us to save your own skin! You didn't even try to find a way for all of us to get out alive! You just fed us to potentially wild animals!"

"Miss Granger, if you could calm down-" Dumbledore tried to persuade.

"I will not calm down!" she shrieked, for once in her life defying a teacher and authority figure in her rage. "If those animals were real Death Eaters, like you thought, or actual wild animals, Ron and I would be dead because Aiden is nothing more than a coward!"

"He even said to me that his life was more important than Hermione's because he's the 'savior'," Ron added with a scoff, glaring to the raven. "Some savior! You would rather feed your friends to animals than even try to save them!"

"Enough!" Lucci ordered firmly. The reaction was almost instant, Hermione's rage deflating as she stepped back from Aiden, Ron coming to her side. Both were looking at him with wide eyes. "I am getting a headache already."

"Shall I explain what happened?" Celosia offered.

"I'll do it, I'll do it!" Vito volunteered.

Kaku chuckled at him, ruffling his hair. "No, you can't," he reminded the child. "You were with me last night, exploring that unusual room. Remember?"

"Oh yeah!"

"These students will explain," Lucci told his lover as she sat on the arm of his chair.

"I admit I am quite curious as to why the students were out of bed in the first place," Severus announced, staring down at the Gryffindors. "And when you think about it, this whole ordeal would not have happened if the students remained in their dorms after curfew came into effect."

"Chapapapa, I can answer that one," Fukuro stated. "I overheard them a while back, chapapa, saying that they wanted to find solid proof that another student named Malfoy has something to do with the enemy. They looked pretty convinced, chapapa, that he is involved in some way. From what we have seen, chapapapa, the boy does tend to disappear at times, but we have been unable to find out where. Even on that map Sirius brought us, we can't find him, chapapapa."

"Map?" James repeated then looked to Sirius. "When did you get the map?"

Sirius hummed lowly, looking up at the ceiling. "A couple days ago," he answered with a shrug. "Filch didn't have it anymore, so I figured that meant you or Remus would have it. Since Remus doesn't have pups to pass it along to, I thought that I should check to see if Aiden has it. I listened in on their conversation one night and took it when everyone fell asleep."

"It is incredibly useful," Lucci added calmly. "But if handled so carelessly, it can fall into the hands of the enemy. I am sure that no one wants that to happen, so we confiscated it."

"You stole it!" Aiden yelled angrily.

"You are angry at Sirius for reclaiming what is his, yet seem to completely brush off the fact that you did try feeding your friends to us," the leopard zoan pointed out.

"If you were the leopard, then who was the wolf?" Remus inquired, his amber eyes narrow.

Jyabura leaned forward with a chuckle. "You asked before what we can do," he answered. "Lucci told you that there are two carnivores and one herbivore. Well, Lucci is one carnivore and the other… is me."

Sirius held back a snicker at the look on Remus' face. He already told him before that he has a weakness, even though he didn't tell him what it was. Sirius wasn't even sure if it is a weakness or not. Maybe he just likes potentially dangerous alphas, and this one takes the cake. He's not just potentially dangerous. He is dangerously deadly.

"So you are Animagi," Dumbledore noted.

"No, we are zoan," Lucci corrected then waved his hand to brush off the subject. "That is not why you are here, originally." He looked over to the two teenagers. "Tell them what happened."

Hermione nodded, taking the lead. "Like Aiden said, we were in the dungeons," she started. "And like Mister Fukuro said, it was originally to find proof. Malfoy had been acting suspicious since school started, and Aiden was sure it had to do with Voldemort. Stop flinching, Ron! Anyway, he got off track from that idea when we spotted one of these guards going downstairs. I believe it was Mister Blueno over there.

"All three of us were under Aiden's Invisibility Cloak, though it is difficult for all of us to remain hidden if we don't walk right. The cloak was suddenly pulled off us, though we didn't see anyone. Ron suggested, and I agreed, that we should just return to the tower, but Aiden was adamant to retrieve his cloak. It was then that the lights started flickering out.

"I cast a Lumos charm to see what was approaching us, and it was a massive leopard. Aiden tried running, but I told him not to. Big cats like to chase their prey, after all. I was trying to think of something that would scare the leopard away when I was suddenly pushed to the floor. I could hear Ron yelling to turn back, to help me. But they didn't. Mister Lucci bit a rat in half, probably using the blood to make himself more intimidating, then continued down the hall after them."

"Right, my turn," Ron said with a nod, exhaling sharply. "Aiden and I stopped and argued about what he did to Hermione. I told him we should have gone back to help her, that he shouldn't have pushed her. Aiden just said that he was more important than her because he's the 'Chosen One'. Bloody egotistic git, is what he is."

"Get to the point," Lucci growled lowly.

"Sorry. Anyway, while we were arguing, we heard growling. When we looked to see what it was, there was a huge wolf. Aiden pushed me right to its feet in his mad scramble to run away, like the coward that he is. Then the wolf started talking, and the leopard showed up. They walked off, the wolf saying that Hermione was fine and that they would take me to her when they get back."

"It was after that when we were told what had happened," Hermione continued. "Mister Lucci said that they were conducting an experiment, one he called a success."

"And what kind of experiment was that?" James sneered at the agents. "Scaring the hell out of three students, making us believe two of them are dead?!"

"We did not tell you about the students potentially being dead," Lucci pointed out. "That would be your son. We did not plan on telling you about the 'attack' because we wanted to see what he would tell you. I suspected you would eventually confront us, so we kept the students in order for you to continue believing they are dead. You actually came a bit faster than we expected."

"The experiment was mainly to test Aiden," Celosia cut in. "We already know he is an arrogant brat, no thanks to you two. Or would it be four, should we include the headmaster and Remus."

"Just what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Lily hissed angrily.

Severus quirked a brow then took the recently empty seat that the youngest agent vacated. That agent is currently watching with a grin and crossed arms, enjoying the show. This is actually getting quite interesting.

"You claim that I am a whore because Sirius raised me to be one," she explained calmly. "Despite the fact that I only have one child, and even if my others did survive, they would all share the same blood. If we are to follow your logic, then Aiden being so arrogant and egotistic is due to how you raised him. You allowed him to waltz under the limelight, be showered by fame. You're only mad now because you realize that he isn't a savior of any sort, but a sacrificing coward that would feed his best friends to wild animals in order to save his own skin." With a mocking smirk, she stared at them blankly. "He would do the same to you, given half a chance."

"I did not approve such an experiment to be done," Dumbledore interrupted. "This should have been done to everyone's knowledge-"

"Just how stupid do you think we are?" Kalifa suddenly jumped in. "Telling you would be counter-productive to the whole experiment. You would insist on informing Aiden that he would be tested, then tell him anyway when we say 'no'."

"He needed to be caught off guard," Blueno added. "No warning. The true mettle of an individual is often shown through sudden and stressful situations. If he were warned beforehand, then we would not get a proper assessment."

"What is done is done," Lucci informed firmly. "We know what manner of child he is. If you leave the fate of your world in his hands, then you may as well hand it over to the enemy."

"Wait a minute," Remus said, taking a quick glance to the students. "How do we know you're telling the truth?"

"The hell you talking about?" Jyabura growled threateningly.

"For all we know, you could have had Celosia or Sirius alter their memories, make them remember what you tell them is true," Remus explained, not taking his eyes off Lucci.

Vito blinked curiously, looking up to Sirius. "Can you do that?" he asked in wonder. The canine Animagus brought a finger to his lips, smiling playfully at the child.

The leopard zoan just chuckled, shaking his head slowly. "So not all of you are not as stupid as you have been acting," he commented tauntingly. "What you seem to not take into regard is that I am the one in charge of my agents. Celosia and Sirius are not members of CP9. They do things their own way, orders or not. If they do listen to what I tell them, it is because they think it is better than doing nothing or doing something their own way. Or because a situation calls for it. We do not order them to do anything. None of us, not even I, have any say over their actions."

"Then they could have still altered the memories just to shine you in a good light," the werewolf pointed out.

"Really, Remus?" Sirius scoffed. "You know I'm shit at Memory Charms."

"I see no point," Celosia added. "But if that is what you believe happened, then I suppose the only way to know for certain is to have the students examined by a medical professional. I assume there is one in this school."

"Yes, we have Madam Pomphrey," Dumbledore answered.

"Then they will go to your medical professional," Lucci decided. "There, she can look over them to insure that their memories are not altered, and they are not injured, nor have they sustained any injuries within the past twenty-four hours." Though the thought that memories can be altered did unsettle him. He needs to make sure that these people don't do that. Glancing over to his other agents, he realized that he might need to send a couple for their protection. "Kaku. Kalifa. You two will go with them."

"Yes, sir!" the two accepted with sharp nods.

"That will not be necessary," Dumbledore denied.

Lucci ignored him. "It is a precaution," he informed firmly. "To make sure you don't try to alter any memories."

"You dare even suspect Dumbledore of doing such a thing!" Lily screeched.

"You accused us of the same," he pointed out. "Besides, he wouldn't want the image of his precious Chosen One to be tarnished by his true nature. Would he?"

The headmaster gave Lucci a hard stare, reassessing the man. He could see that the other knew he was doing such, as well, if that smirk on his face was any indication. Maybe this time, he has bitten off more than he can chew. These people may be from a different realm, but they are truly of a different level. Something told him that even if he does try to make Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger forget the previous night, he would not be able to do anything about the others involved. No doubt that the ones that were absent from the ordeal were also informed, or they recorded the event somewhere.

As much as he hated it, he has to admit defeat.

 **Here is a line!**

Hermione is not usually one for gossip, though Ron does tend to blab in his anger. Due to such behavior, most of the school knew about the previous night by supper. And Aiden felt the brush of being snubbed for the first time in his life. No one wanted to be near him, talk to him, or listen to him. He was essentially being isolated.

Celosia could not find it in herself to care what befalls him. After all, her parents did the exact same thing to her when she was an infant. If Aiden cannot find the strength to survive like she had, then it was no skin off her. She grew to maturity faster because of it. Perhaps it would be best for Aiden as well, finally realizing that he did have everything but for the wrong reasons. That people will not look to him with favor when he disregards their lives so easily.

"Power the Dark Lord knows not," Sirius muttered, drawing Celosia from her thoughts.

"Pardon?" she asked.

"Part of the prophecy," he answered with a shrug, looking down the hallway as the students filed off to their dorms for the night. "'Power the Dark Lord knows not.' I could never understand what that meant. Dumbledore fully believes it to be love, but I kind of doubt it."

"That preposterous," Kaku groaned, rocking on his heels. "How can 'love' stop a madman exactly?"

"Dunno," the Animagus replied with a shrug. "I honestly don't think it has anything to do with love. He thinks that because Voldemort doesn't know or understand love, that love will be his downfall."

"So what, someone is going to hug him or kiss him until he dies from a heart attack?" the zoan joked with a smirk.

"Which is why I could never understand that thought," Sirius scoffed with a roll of his eyes. Rubbing the back of his head, his lips pursed in thought. "I just can't figure out what it is."

"Perhaps not love," Celosia suggested calmly. "I do not claim to understand it either, only the implications."

"But you love Lucci," Kaku pointed out then looked to her questionably. "Don't you?"

She hummed lowly, crossing her arms. "I enjoy being in his company," she explained slowly. "When he leaves, there is a weight in my chest. The first time he was gone, I was bored of everything. The second time, I could hardly breathe. It hurt to see him and not speak to him after that, but I knew it would only hurt more if I did. I was filled with warmth upon seeing him when we went to Enies Lobby, content. Like everything was finally right."

"Sounds like love to me," Sirius snickered to the zoan, who nodded in agreement. "Regardless, love isn't going to stop Voldemort. Unless he manages to hurt and/or kill you. Which would piss Lucci off."

"I plan to stay out of his range if that happens," Kaku chuckled, tilting his hat downward enough to cover his eyes but not his smirking lips.

"Same," the wizard agreed, nodding his head. "But that still leaves the question. What is this power that is mentioned in the prophecy?"

"It could be anything," Celosia brushed off. "If I am the one, then it could be Rokushiki. If I never went to the realm of the seas, then I don't know what it would be."

"You're no master with Rokushiki, Celosia," Kaku pointed out. "I mean, you and Sirius both have improved, that's true. Surprisingly, Fukuro is staying quiet about your doriki scores, so we don't know exactly how high you two are exactly. Still, we have trained since we were kids to master Rokushiki. You've only started learning it after you revealed yourself to Lucci. Sirius, after you two got to Enies Lobby. We may not know your doriki, but we figured it safe to assume you're not masters yet."

"Not yet," Sirius confessed. "I have a bit of trouble with Geppo and Kamei. Tekkai is still a bit of a struggle, but I'm getting the hang of it. Sia has gotten further than I with all forms."

"Yet I am no master myself," she informed calmly. "I falter occasionally."

"It takes a lot of time," the giraffe zoan reassured before letting out a low sigh. "I guess I better head to my next location. Lucci wants as many eyes as possible on just about everything in this school." Seeing the nod the two gave him, he politely bowed back then disappeared with a whispered "Soru."

Smirking down at his goddaughter, Sirius asked playfully, "So when do you plan on telling Lucci just how high your doriki is?"

"When I am certain he won't try teaching me Rokugan," she answered.

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **So considering how long Celosia has to learn Rokushiki, and how long Sirius has had, what could their doriki be? And yes, I had them learn Rokushiki, if that wasn't obvious enough. They're always around the agents, they're eventually going to learn. Especially Celosia since she kind of wants to know all that can be known.**

 **Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I honestly don't think it was my best, but I got to knock Aiden down a few pegs. He really needed it. We'll see how it affects him in the future.**

 **Let me know what you guys think! ^^**


	18. Chapter 18

**Alright. Got a little stuck for a while but I think I've pulled through it. Hopefully. Wish me luck here! ^^**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece or Harry Potter.**

 **Claimer: Vito, yep. Totally own.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

He wasn't entirely sure what it was that was driving his sense haywire. This school is full of children too weak to be a threat, and too scared of him and his agents to even try to be. Yet something was making the hairs on his neck rise, his ears twitch.

Perhaps it is this room itself. After Kaku finally got the Room to reveal the most-likely proper area, he decided to investigate it personally. So far, all he could note is that it is full of junk. Old and new. Some covered with layers of dust from being forgotten and never retrieved, others with finer layers that showed their short stay. A cabinet in the room drew his attention for a while, enough for him to open it in a curious inspection. But it revealed to be nothing beyond a broken cabinet. Perhaps he will have Celosia looked over it. Her magic sensitivity is far higher than Sirius', after all, and he doesn't know what exactly to look for.

A clatter caused him to snap around with narrow eyes before spotting a familiar boy tumbling out from behind a fallen pile. Vito grinned up at him, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "That was loud… Oops!"

"Vito, what are you doing in here?" he asked as he approached his son.

"Looking around, like you," Vito answered, his bright stormy eyes drifting away from Lucci as he took in his surroundings. "This place is a huge mess! Do you think that thing Mom keeps sensing is in this room?"

"The only way to be sure of that is to bring her here," he replied as he plucked Vito off the floor and propped him up onto his shoulders. Hattori hopped up to stand on his top hat. "I have to make sure that nothing here is a threat first."

"I can help," the child stated, linking his ankles at the zoan's collar.

"I would rather you didn't," he told his son. "We do not know what the object is or what it can do, as well as the other items in this room. Some may look harmless, but they could be able to do great harm if not handled carefully."

Vito huffed, leaning his head back with a roll of his eyes. With his perspective being upside-down, he still managed to spot an ugly bust wearing a strange tiara. It was coated with dust, but something about it hummed loudly. It wasn't a nice pretty tone like the things his mother enchants, like his toys or his room that she set up to alert her if anything was wrong with him whenever she has to leave him alone. This humming was angry, whispering poisonous words.

Chewing on his lip, he straightened back up and pulled back his father's hat. Lucci glanced up at him, turning his head sideways to do so. His stormy eyes narrowed upon seeing Vito's uneasy expression. "What is it?" he asked lowly, turning on his heel to see if he could spot what unsettled his son so much.

"That," the boy answered, pointing to the tiara.

Lucci's brow jumped up curiously as he approached it. It looked to be an ordinary tiara, the silver tarnished from age and covered with dust. Yet his instincts were on edge, his body tense in preparation to jump away. He started to reach for it, but Vito kicked his arm sharply.

"Don't touch it! It's evil!" his child warned.

He hummed lowly before nodding. "Perhaps your mother and Sirius should take a look at it," he suggested. "They could possibly find a way to move it safely."

Vito nodded in agreement, growling lowly at the tiara. "I don't like its whispers," he confessed.

Strange indeed, Lucci thought to himself. He will need to bring the other two with him to investigate it themselves. For now, though, until they know what they will be handling, it is best to leave it alone. As he turned away to leave, he heard the door open. Eyes narrow, he signaled Vito to remain silent as he hid behind another bookshelf of items piled on each shelf.

A teenager, platinum blonde hair and wearing the colors green and silver. A Slytherin student, Lucci guessed the age to be roughly sixteen, close to seventeen. The student barely glanced around the room before walking up to the cabinet Lucci disregarded earlier. He watched the teen open the door then pat the cabinet down. Hearing it creak in a spot, the teen got to work on repairing it.

Interesting, Lucci decided as he observed the blonde teen. What is so important about that cabinet that this boy thinks he needs to repair it. Taking another glance over it, he noted the lack of dust on it, meaning it has been cared for often enough for the dust to not settle. Strange indeed. He may have to inquire to Sirius and Celosia about that one. They know magic far better than he or his agents do, after all. Perhaps there is something about the cabinet and they may have an idea.

For now, judging by the careful repairs the teen was doing, it is a useless object posing no threat. At the moment. With that decided, he left the room silently, the teen and his watcher in the hallway never the wiser.

 **Here is a line!**

Celosia hummed lowly as Lucci explained his findings inside the Room, her brow furrowed in thought as the information she had stashed away in her mind was sorted through. There wasn't much she could think of concerning the tiara and the evil Vito sensed. If she gets any closer to it, it may be what she has been sensing.

It could be similar to that pendant that Kreacher gave her, the old elf telling her that his Master Regulus asked for it to be destroyed. Poor old thing was quite upset that he had failed to the point of reaching out to her. She still has that pendant, locked up in a box with various wards on it to prevent curious hands from grabbing it.

Still, she wouldn't know if they're the same or not unless she had both items in her possession. As for the cabinet, the one the Malfoy heir is repairing, only one thing came to mind.

"It's probably a Vanishing Cabinet," she stated from her perch on the arm of Lucci's chair.

"It could be any kind of cabinet," Sirius pointed out.

"Then why is he hiding it and is so focused on fixing it?" she asked him curiously. "If it were an ordinary cabinet or extended space, why hide it? He could have easily kept it in his quarters and not be bothered. Yet he not only stashed it away into a room where none would find it unless they knew what kind of room to look for, without intent of actually finding the room he has been using, he also posted a lookout.

"We already know his father is in Voldemort's inner circle, his right hand man. If Draco Malfoy does have a Vanishing Cabinet in his possession, then that leaves one other question."

"Where the other one is," Sirius sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "And it could be anywhere."

Kaku huffed roughly, waving his hand in the air. "Okay, is a Vanishing Cabinet the same as it sounds or something else?" he inquired.

"A Vanishing Cabinet is a pair of cabinets that are attached magically," Celosia explained calmly. "You could store items in it to secret away to the other in the pair, or you could travel through it yourself. They used to be numerous, especially during times of war or witch-hunts. Families would use them to escape their homes when Muggles figure them out. However, due to such a history, finding an intact pair is rare. Malfoy only has one with him, one that he is fixing. Meaning the other one is either being repaired by someone else or is in working condition. Thus the only obstacle would be to get the one with him to work properly."

"If we leave it alone," Lucci said lowly. "What kind of repercussions would we be facing?"

"Let me put it this way," the young witch answered, conjuring two small doors in the air then making transparent walls around one of them. "The walls represent this school. The door inside those walls is the cabinet and the one outside is the one we don't know the location of. If we do not find the one outside and leave the one inside alone…" She flicked her fingers, opening the doors as a smoky line slithered into the outside door and emerged from the inside door. "Then the enemy, if they possess the other cabinet, has a backdoor into the school. One that is on the seventh floor, giving them plenty of time to set up ambushes before anyone is aware of their presence."

"So we will need a constant watch on that Room," Blueno noted as the conjured images faded away. "We don't know how long it would take for repairs to be done, or when an invasion is going to happen."

"We could make it more difficult for him," Jyabura suggested. "Either we completely destroy that cabinet, forcing the enemy to use the front door, or we just keep pushing back his repairs. Damage it a little at a time."

"Or we let him finish his repairs," Kaku added on, earning curious looks from the others. Though Lucci smirked approvingly, probably already on the same thought process but proud of Kaku for thinking of it. He's allowed to have favorites, too. "If the enemy has the other door, then once his repairs are done, it isn't just them that has an inside route. These cabinets work both ways, right? So we could let him finish his repairs then use the cabinets ourselves to get into their base of operation."

"Once we're there, easy clean up," the wolf zoan added once he realized what Kaku was suggesting. "Not a bad idea. No innocents get caught in the crossfire, either."

"It looked as though we still have some time before coming to a decision," Lucci informed. "We will decide what to do later on. As for the object, that crown inside the Room." He looked to Celosia with a quirked brow. "Any thoughts on that matter?"

She shook her head. "I was given a pendant from Kreacher back at Grimmauld. It had a similar feel to it. Perhaps they are the same thing. If we can get our hands on the tiara, then perhaps I can study them further to find out what they are and what their purpose is."

"Then we will retrieve that for now," the leopard decided with a firm nod. "Do you wish to retrieve it tonight or later on?"

"I hold no doubt that the boy is in that Room conducting repairs right now, and his lookout in the hall," she answered. "Even with Soru, the door revealing itself would cause enough of an alarm. There is a chance of being caught. We can retrieve it later on tonight when everyone sleeps."

"That's settled," Sirius stated with a clap of his hands. "Now, who wants to explain to the little one that eavesdropping could lead to bad repercussions?"

Lucci and Celosia turned to the hallway to see Vito watching from around the corner, Hattori on his shoulder. "You're meant to keep him occupied, Hattori," Lucci informed his bird.

"You let the bird be his babysitter?" Jyabura asked in bewilderment before raising his hand and shaking his head. "Nope! Don't want to know!"

 **Here is a line!**

Snape wasn't sure what to think when he entered his private laboratory and spotted Celosia Potter browsing over his personal library. More specifically, his journals that he used for formulas and altercations to already-existing potions. Though judging from the small stack on the nearby desk, she's also found his journals for potions he created, alongside his notes inside those books for spells that he created.

"What are you doing in here?" he inquired sharply.

She looked up to him before calmly closing the book and returning it to the proper location. "The map showed that you spent much time in this room and I am a naturally curious person," she explained. "When I saw what kind of room this is, as well as all the information you have on your shelf, I thought to look over it. My knowledge on potions is limited by what I read in the Black Library, and ingredients such as these are hard to come by back home." Turning to him, she asked curiously, "Why is it that a bezoar can cure just about any poison when it is nothing more than a stone in the stomach of a goat?"

"I do not have the time nor patience to handle another Potter spawn," he sneered, briskly walking by her.

"I apologize," she said with a polite nod of her head. "I did not think about your busy schedule as a professor when I decided to stay for questions. I am sure you have much to grade and various lessons to plan." With another nod, she turned. "Excuse me. I will leave you to your work."

Snape watched her as she walked away, sighing and rolling his eyes before muttering under his breath. "There's a first." Huffing, he called out, "Wait a moment."

Celosia paused, looking to him over her shoulder. "Yes?"

"Why are you here?" he asked, calmer than before.

Her head tilted as she turned to face him. "From what I understand, you are a Potion Master," the young woman replied. "As my knowledge on potions is far more limited than I would like, I thought to ask you any questions I may have in order to learn more. My curiosity tends to overshadow my consideration. I did not think about how tired you would be after handling children and teenagers all day, nor the workload you no doubt handle on a daily basis. It is quite obvious that my presence is unwelcome, and Sirius taught me to never impose where I am not welcome."

"Black taught you that?" he said in disbelief. The one that was most notorious for butting into everyone's business, welcome or not, taught this polite Potter spawn to stay out of the business of others? To stay away when she is unwelcome?

"He said it is considered polite. As I have a tendency to crave knowledge of various subjects, I also tend to impose upon others. Sirius taught me to not do such things and to give others space, less others lash out to drive me away."

"That is… quite surprising," he remarked with a curious gaze. Sighing lowly, he looked over her for a moment.

Lily used to be like her, until her son became famous and it all went to her head. She always wanted to learn more, and sometimes they would challenge each other on certain aspects of knowledge. After dealing with the pompous and arrogant Potter brat, this young woman was almost a refreshing breeze on a hot day. It made him feel somewhat nostalgic. "So long as you are not too distracting, I can answer your questions to the best of my abilities while I grade these essays."

She nodded towards him, turning on her heel smoothly and taking light steps towards his desk. Grabbing a nearby chair and bringing it over, she waited patiently for him to sit before planting herself on her chair.

"Now, I believe you were asking about a bezoar," he started as he picked up the first parchment that needs to be graded.

A refreshing breeze indeed. It has been years since he had such a long talk with anyone, especially someone he could consider a student as well as genius herself. They spent hours of him answering her questions and having the occasional debate about ingredients or preparations, suggestions for better results. Before either was truly aware of it, it was soon suppertime and most of his work was already completed.

She even helped grade some of the papers, which he thinks she took a lot of delight doing once he noticed one of the papers she was grading also belonged to Aiden Potter. He made a mental note to find a suitable gift to thank her for taking that massive mess of a headache off his hands. As well as the thirst for powerful Firewhiskey.

Celosia never gave a sign that she was originally there with an ulterior motive. Though the answers she sought that books could not provide are pleasing, she had different information to scour over once she is able to again.

 **Here is a line!**

Sirius quirked a brow with a smirk dancing on his lips. Moments like this, even when it is near midnight, he wished for a camera. Jyabura was trying not to burst out into laughter behind him, covering his mouth to hold his amusement back. The reason for their amusement?

Lucci was stretched out on the couch, sleeping soundly on his side, but probably still light enough to wake at the slightest unfamiliar sound. Pressed against his chest was Celosia, his arm over her waist and her head tucked under his chin. Surprisingly, there was enough room for one more to squeeze in, which he did. Vito was curled up in the slight gap between the stomachs of his parents, his head on Lucci's hip as he snored softly.

Taking another quick glance over them, he noted that Lucci is very much awake and fully capable of glaring through one open eye. He pushed himself up on one arm enough to look over the woman in front of him and without disturbing either of the other bodies.

"What is it?" he asked impatiently.

Jyabura finally lost his battle, laughing loud enough for Vito to jump awake and Celosia to roll over and glare at him. Sirius reached back and swatted his alpha on the head, earning more snickers. "I did some research while Jyabura was on patrol," he replied. "We just happened to come back at the same time."

"Research on what, exactly?" the leopard zoan sighed as Vito crawled over Celosia's legs to get off the sofa and wobble over to the unoccupied chair. Celosia remained where she was, though curled more into Lucci.

"The Vanishing Cabinet," Sirius clarified. "Unfortunately, there is no limited distance. So long as the cabinets are connected, they can be however far apart is necessary for travel. Which leaves us with no leads to the location of the other one."

"It will eventually be repaired and we will have a flood of enemies at our feet," Celosia commented, barely turning her head to speak over her shoulder. "We should probably plan for that outcome. After all, we don't know when exactly they would plan an invasion."

"Probably as soon as the cabinet is finished, or at the end of the school year when the students are more focused on going home than protecting themselves," Lucci supplied boredly. "Have you been able to retrieve the object in the room yet?"

Jyabura shook his head with a scowl. "Going near the thing just feels wrong," he stated.

"Sia, you'll probably have to come with us to contain it," Sirius informed calmly. "I tried putting a ward on it, but it tore my ward down. Your magic is stronger than mine, so it would have more difficulty fighting you."

"What do you mean, it tore down your wards?" Celosia inquired curiously as she sat up and placed her feet on the ground. Her godfather is no ward master, but he can set up some powerful ones. If this object tore through them, then it might be more dangerous than they originally thought.

"I don't know if it's sentient or just charmed to be defensive," the man sighed lowly, rubbing the back of his head. "But when I tried warding it, it lashed out and broke through. We can't touch it without containing it, or we risk some serious harm. Like Vito told Lucci, it's evil."

"Told you so," Vito murmured sleepily, still waking up from his nap while also attempting to nod back off.

"I will look into it, then," Celosia volunteered with a tone that brokered no argument. "The pendant Kreacher gave me felt malevolent as well, even tried to poison my mind when I held it, but I warded it well enough to be handled safely."

"Where is this pendant you keep mentioning?" Lucci inquired with a quirked brow.

Instead of answering vocally, she dug into a hidden pocket under the waistline of her skirt and pulled out a small box. Opening it, she tilted it carefully then pulled out a golden pendant with an S made of small emeralds to fall into her hand. A shimmer of color as the only sign of the ward containing it, and the pendant fighting against its binding.

"So what does this one do if it wasn't contained?" Jyabura asked as he crouched down to inspect the item.

"It whispers," she answered. "It spoke to me of the lack of love my parents gave me, attempting to break me down by saying how worthless I am. How they favor my twin over me because he has all the talent, power, and intelligence."

"Nothing but lies," Lucci snarled darkly, pulling Celosia onto his lap and burying his face into her neck, his sharp fangs nipping at her skin.

"I am well aware," she reassured, carting her fingers through his loose hair in order to calm him. "I know how Aiden is and how I am. I know how the people that conceived me are." Holding the pendant by its chain, she watched it lazily twirl. "It has malicious intent to break down the one that carries it around in order for it to possess them. What is in it to possess others, I have yet to figure out." She stuffed it back into the bag then returned the bag to her pocket. "I will soon enough, however."

"You found a new puzzle," Sirius chuckled with a fond shake of his head. "You always did enjoy a good challenge."

"Can I help?" Vito murmured sleepily.

"Get some sleep, cub, and we'll talk about it in the morning," she answered with a soft smile.

"Okay," the child yawned, drifting back to sleep.

 **Here is a line!**

Hearing about it from the others should have caused her to prepare better. Especially after having to ward the pendant. But this object was more malicious. More likely to lash out, probably more defensive now than it was before Sirius attempted to handle it. It whispered to her as well, but the whispers were less taunting and more false promises.

It was also laced with another kind of magic, ancient and powerful. Though the taint that the tiara now carries twisted that ancient magic, using its energy to become more powerful. She has no doubt that anyone who wears it would become possessed by an unknown entity. And it also meant that, unfortunately, whatever the ancient magic provides would be lost as soon as the taint is removed.

Holding her hands up with the tiara between them, her eyes glowed faintly. Streams of magic slipped from her palms in shimmering ribbons of light, wrapping around the tiara before suddenly collapsing on it. Wrapping it and silencing its words. It gave off flashes of light, the taint fighting the ward containing it. Ignoring the lights, she picked the tiara up off the bust and stuffed it into a pouch on her hip.

"It's evil," Vito informed her as she spun on her heel towards him. "I don't like it."

"I know, my cub," she told him. "Which is why I will be the one handling it, and you will not be in the same room at that time. I don't know what it will try to do should the ward be broken through."

"Yes, ma'am," he accepted with a faint sigh, his head dropping slightly. He knows it is for his safety, but he did want to know more about the strange item. Like what the evil feeling he was getting from it is exactly.

Her hand found his hair, brushing it back with pointed nails. Giving him a soft smile, she held out her hand for him to take. "I lay these rules to protect you," she reassured him. "If anything were to happen to you, Vito, I do not think I could ever recover."

"I know, Mom," he replied, returning her smile with his own grin. "Can we go play in the forest now? I want to see those weird horses again!"

"Thestrals, my cub," Celosia corrected as she led him from the room.

Before opening the door, she paused and looked to the cabinet. With a slight hum, she flicked her finger at it, sending her magic towards the cabinet before leaving the room. The ward will alert her if anyone were to emerge from the other end of the connection through that cabinet in particular. A fair enough warning so that the others would not be caught off guard.

"Let us go and see the thestrals, then," she suggested as she pulled her son up until his legs wrapped around her waist. Swiftly, the arm he was holding was released and soon wrapped under him for support. "Were you told how you're able to see them yet?"

"Miss Luna said it's because I saw people die," he explained. "It was Enies Lobby. Lots of people died. I'm glad Dad is alive. And Sirius. And Jyabura. And Kumadori. And Fukuro. And Kalifa. And Kaku. And Blueno. Not Spandam. He's mean."

Celosia gave a soft chuckle at that, nuzzling the crown of his head gently. "And a backstabbing glory hound with no self-preservation," she added. "Because your father will hunt him down once we get back home. And Spandam will wish he never angered Cipher Pol Nine."

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **So Celosia has two Horcrux, pendant and tiara. I can't figure out where to go from here in this chapter, so we'll end it here. Next chapter, that one will be a bit more fun. And we may finally get one thing straightened out in the HP world.**

 **Let me know what you guys think! I will see you all next time! ^^**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry, everyone! I lost track of dates and all, and I totally forgot to post this sooner. Hope you all still enjoy it, regardless. And hope you all had a great Christmas, and I hope everyone has a Happy New Year! ^^**

 **It's the full moon now! Which means – drum rolls - Werewolf Vs Zoan Wolf! This will be so much fun! ^^ Can't wait to type it!**

 **Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter or One Piece.**

 **Claimer: Yep, I do own Vito. He's so damn cute! X3**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

Something wasn't sitting right with him. Nothing was out of the ordinary in their surroundings of the Forbidden Forest, Jyabura's patrol for the night. Lucci doubted that there were any enemy forces in the forest, but he did not want to risk not checking and leaving enemies to do as they wish. The man is very thorough and expects his agents to be the same way with their own work so that they can give as much information as possible when they debrief. One thing they did at Enies Lobby was give all necessary information to Spandam, but all details went to Lucci. Even when he was at Water Seven, he was called and informed about all operations.

A branch snapping jerked him from his thoughts, causing him to jump and growl towards the source of the sound. Only for a squirrel to run out, freeze upon seeing the two canines, then scurry away as fast as it could. He glared at the innocent bush, wondering if his magic would burn it while he's in Grimm form. Probably not.

"Jumpy much?" Jyabura teased, standing next to him in his wolf form per Sirius' request. He said most creatures of the forest don't mind other animals, but all would take a chance to attack a pair of humans. Thus, animal forms. And he's not allowed to wear his shirt, but he thinks that is for his older lover's pleasure than anything else.

Sirius whined lowly, his ears flat against his skull and his head lowering. It wasn't an act of acknowledging his alpha's dominance or being scolded by him. It was the wizard's way of telling Jyabura that he was having a bad feeling but didn't know what it is.

Jyabura understood the message, perking his ears and looking around. Nothing sounded out of the ordinary nor smelled off. Meaning it was probably something else bothering his lover, something supernatural. Huffing lightly, he nudged his head to follow him as they continued walking through the forest. Their eyes stayed sharp and their ears perked, looking over every shadow at least twice to make sure nothing was hiding within.

The wolf eventually led them to the edge of the forest, castle still in sight but far away enough that they wouldn't be spotted that easily. The Whomping Willow was in visual range as well, the thin branches lazily waving in the nightly breeze. Sirius sat, taking in the nighttime view before inhaling deeply as his eyes slid close.

Jyabura tilted his head before looking up and grinning mischievously. Throwing his head back, he let out a thunderous howl to the full moon glowing high above them. Sirius jumped at the sudden howl, growling to the laughing wolf before hopping up enough to grab his alpha's ear and give it a sharp tug. The wolf just kept laughing, pulling his head (and ear) away. "Come on," he encouraged. "Howl with me!"

Sirius stared at him incredulously as Jyabura raised his head and howled. It wasn't like the previous, which was boisterous and meant to grab attention roughly. This one is steady, rich, and deep. Drawn out in an even tone that was carried away in the wind. Sirius could feel it bubbling up inside of his body before it ripped free. He lifted his head and howled alongside his alpha, his wolf, his lover. Their voices tangled together in the air, blending into a gentle choir of two canines.

When they were unable to continue their song, the choir ceased and they looked to each other. Snorting, Sirius leaned towards the larger canine, nipping at his ear playfully. The wolf chuckled, tugging the pitch fur on the Grimm's neck. The Animagus pawed his snout then looked up and froze.

They were howling at a full moon.

A whine slipped out as he tried to push his alpha in another direction, trying to coax him into understanding that they need to leave. Full moon means werewolves. Which Remus is. And his ex has been unable to accept that he is happily away from him and with a new alpha. Some of that is probably Moony refusing to let go. That werewolf has always been a possessive one.

"What's wrong?" Jyabura asked with a smirk.

Sirius whined again, looking to the moon. The bright moon surrounded by cloudless sky and sparkling stars.

"What? We were having fun!" the wolf commented.

The Animagus huffed irritably. Why couldn't Jyabura understand him when they're both in animal form? It just makes explaining situations like this more difficult!

Full moons mean werewolves. Werewolf means Moony. The overly possessive alpha that Sirius never realized is so possessive until he watched an interaction between the two alpha wolves. Remus is calm and levelheaded, or he's supposed to be. When the possessive nature showed up, Sirius could have sworn he was looking at a stranger.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" Jyabura asked, almost impatient, staring down at his fearful lover. No, not fearful, he realized. Wary. Paranoid. Cautious.

He looked around briefly, sniffing the air once more then growling lowly. Sirius' ears jumped up attentively. Something is out there and it doesn't smell right. It smelled sick, but also challenging.

"Say," he huffed. "Your ex is supposed to be a werewolf. Right?"

Padfoot nodded, sighing in relief that Jyabura is finally getting the warning through his stubborn head.

"Full moon and werewolf thing true?"

Another nod.

"He's pissed."

The Grimm shrugged though knew it was a more obvious statement than anything.

A deep growling crept into their ears, causing both to jump to defensive stances, though Jyabura's hackles were raised. The moonlight gleamed off bared fangs and amber eyes as the lanky werewolf approached them, ears flat and lips curled.

Jyabura smirked, snorting at the werewolf and looking away in dismissal. A purposeful act to show the other that he isn't intimidated at all. The werewolf is no threat to him.

The response was expected. A snap of the jaws and a harsh snarl. He's not issuing a challenge. He's trying to teach a lesson to the mate-thief.

Sighing, Sirius trotted over to a nearby tree, hoping that he's giving the two enough space to fight. He knows who would win. Remus poisoned himself with Wolfsbane for too long. He obviously skipped out on tonight's dose, allowing Moony free reign for the fight. It doesn't matter because of the continuous doses he's taken before. Moony is weak now, and sick if his appearance was any indication.

When they were younger, Moony was a beautiful beast. He wasn't thick with muscles, but he had undeniable strength and a coat that glistened in the moonlight. Bright eyes that practically glowed in the dark. Pure animal, all instinct, but still aware enough to recognize the other Marauders as pack despite their different appearances. Still able to look at Sirius and see him as his mate.

Then Remus started taking the potions, not wanting to risk hurting anyone. Moony got more vicious, fighting the poison and trying to break free of the confinement. His eyes dulled and his fur thinned, his muscles wasting away and giving him a more fragile appearance. Sirius stayed even then, being Remus' support and reassurance.

Until their fight, that is. About Celosia. Then his eyes were opened to the kind of man he was with. A heartless one that didn't care about the health of a child.

Remus tried to excuse that he didn't want her there because he didn't want to risk biting her. That she was much safer with her parents, the ones Remus refused to believe were neglecting their daughter. Accused Sirius of stealing her, demanding that he give her back to them. Refusing to listen when Sirius told him that Moony wouldn't harm little Sia because Moony would see her as their cub.

That was their biggest fight. And the first time either of them struck the other. It was a surprise to both, but Sirius snapped out of his shock first, pulling his arm back to his side and telling Remus to get out. Don't come back until he opens his eyes. Every time he tried returning, he was still blind to Celosia, so Sirius kept turning him away.

Jyabura is the exact opposite of Remus, serious but fun and boisterous. When he told everyone of Celosia's past, it wasn't just Lucci that wanted to hunt down the Potters and anyone else that dared to think of hurting his precious goddaughter. He had to restrain his lover and remind him that they're in a different realm. Otherwise, all the agents probably would have gone after them in retaliation.

Now as he looks upon the two wolves snarling at each other, he realized that it was very much inevitable. Remus refused to let him go and Jyabura won't unless Sirius says he's leaving first. The wizard holds no doubt that his alpha will bore of him eventually, he is getting old after all. He's found gray hairs and a couple of wrinkles already. But for now, neither of them plan on leaving. And Remus, thus Moony as well, can't stand it.

Moony made the first move, a snarl ripping from his throat as he lunged towards the wolf. Jyabura just grinned, shifting to his hybrid form in time to grab the werewolf by his neck and throw him aside. The lanky wolf skidded on the ground, rolling back onto his feet and lunging again. Jaws open, intent on ripping off a chunk of flesh.

"Tekkai," Jyabura chuckled, making his body too hard for the other to bite.

Jaws clamped down on his raised arm, claws scratching at the limbs as Moony was lifted off the ground effortlessly. Amber glared into the dark orbs of the mate-thief, daring him to try whatever he was planning.

The challenge was accept with a snicker. Jyabura raised his clawed hand and curled in his fingers. The hand swung down, knocking Moony off his arm along with an arc of blood splashing onto the ground. The werewolf yelped once upon the strike and again once he hit the ground. He rose back to his feet shakily, snarling towards the massive wolf-man hybrid. Jyabura snorted in response, rolling his eyes as the werewolf charged at him again.

The zoan kicked him roughly to the side, sending him back along the ground. Red smeared across the green grass from the long jagged gashes he left on the werewolf. Four of the gushing lines from eyebrow to shoulders. Blood poured from the deep lesions, spilling onto the ground. Regardless of the potentially critical wounds, the werewolf kept charging at him. He grabbed the jaws threatening to grab him again, as well as the limbs swinging towards him, and slammed his opponent onto the ground, growling deeply as he held him in place. The werewolf continued struggling, thrashing around for freedom.

Sirius took that moment to approach. Yet to Moony's disbelief, the Grimm when to the thief, licking at invisible wounds that the werewolf should have left behind if his teeth could have punctured.

The Animagus didn't want one to kill the other, read as Jyabura killing Remus. He would appreciate his ex accepting the fact that they are done and are never getting back together again. If Jyabura has to smack him around to make the point, then fine.

Seeing the werewolf still, Jyabura gave one final warning shove into the ground before releasing Moony. For a moment, the werewolf didn't move. When he did, he weakly rose to his feet, giving Sirius one last look, then limped away.

"So what exactly was that?" Jyabura inquired as Sirius changed back into his human form.

Sighing, he look up to his hybrid alpha. "You know how Remus has been having a hard time accepting us being an item?"

"Yeah," the zoan answered, crossing his arms and lowering his head slightly.

"Moony is worse," Sirius explained. "To the wolf, you stole me. It never accepted me leaving of my own free will. It wasn't trying to challenge you, but to teach you a 'lesson' for 'stealing' me. When I went to you after you pinned him, I was showing that I wasn't stolen, but I chose you over him. If I bit you, then he would have gotten worse because he would have taken that as me saying you did steal me and I was yours against my will."

Jyabura snorted with a roll of his eyes. "So that bullshit is all cleared up now?" he asked, almost disappointed. He wanted to rip the mangy animal apart.

"With Moony? Yes," Sirius replied with a nod before shrugging. "With Remus? I guess we'll see."

The zoan hummed, his tail lazily sweeping over the ground. "Well, that will be fun if he still pushes it," he commented then jerked his head to the side. "We should get back to patrol before Lucci gets out here and starts kicking some ass."

The wizard laughed, changing back into Padfoot once more before chasing after his alpha. With luck, any problems with Remus as over and done with now.

 **Here is a line!**

Lucci watched as the two canines went back to their patrol from his position high in the air. Spotting a familiar form at the top of a tower, he used Geppo to go to them, landing barely a yard from the woman supporting their child on her hip. "Seeing is different from hearing," he noted.

"At least with the wolf in Remus' mind no longer influencing his aggression, he will calm down and step back," Celosia remarked calmly.

Vito, however, was grinning and giggling, swinging his legs happily. "Jyabura kicked his butt real good!" he exclaimed happily.

"I'm more amazed by his restraint," the young woman pointed out, looking to Lucci. "I imagine if we were in their place and I had an ex challenging you for me, you would kill them in a second."

"Would you wish to go to that ex?" he inquired curiously.

"No," she answered. "I assume if I had an ex, I left for good reason. Besides, I find myself quite content with my current lover, the father of my child."

"Are you two going to make out now?" Vito asked in disgust.

"You spend too much time with dogs," Lucci commented, combing back his son's locks from his face. "I also believe it is past your bedtime."

"But I'm not sleepy!" Vito protested, earning a quirked brow from the zoan.

"If I may interject," Celosia said suggestively. "I believe a night run will put our cub to sleep much faster than arguing with him."

Nodding, Lucci looked to the forest. "We will stay out of the forest for now until we are sure of the werewolf no longer being a threat," he informed sternly, brokering no room for argument. He did not want to risk any harm coming to Celosia or Vito because of a wounded animal.

"The castle has plenty enough room," she replied with an accepting nod.

"Yay!" Vito cheered, throwing his hands into the air before trying to wiggle free of his mother's arms. Before his feet touched the ground, he was already in his cub form. Hattori flew from Lucci's shoulder to land on the cub's head, leaning forth to stare into Vito's stormy eyes.

With a smirk to the zoan, Celosia shifted to her cheetah form, taking a few steps away then looking to him over her shoulders and flicking her tail invitingly. Almost mockingly sending him a challenge. He returned the smirk with his own, shifting to his full beast form and pouncing on her.

 **Here is a line!**

"Bloody hell, Remus!" James exclaimed upon spotting his long-time friend on the hospital bed.

Four long gashes trailed from his eyebrow down to his chin, along his neck, and disappearing under the loose garment Poppy dressed him in. Poppy was still dabbing a salve along the lesions, coloring them a dark yellow. Judging from the area sticking out of the clothing, Poppy already treated the extended areas.

"Well, good morning to you, too, James," Remus snarled nastily, earning a stunned jerk back from the other wizard. He sighed, rubbing his forehead only to have the hand swatted away by the mediwitch. "I'm sorry, Prongs. It's been a rough night."

"I would think so," the other chuckled weakly, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry about that. What happened?"

"Stay still, Mister Lupin," Poppy scolded as she stopped Remus from moving his head. She has been treating the werewolf with various injuries over his school years and during the year he was teaching. Nothing ever came close to this. It was like he got into a fight with another wild animal, worse than he did when Buckbeak fended him off from attacking Aiden and Hermione.

However, Remus was determined to move, looking straight at the next person that entered the threshold of the hospital wing. James, noticing his friend's attention was elsewhere, turned and spotted Sirius standing near the doors. He wasn't doing anything other than watching Remus be treated, and did not have his current boyfriend with him. For once.

"Hey," Remus greeted first.

"Hey," Sirius returned then looked to James for a moment. "Mind if Remus and I have a minute?"

"About what?" James inquired warily, having a feeling that the injuries were somehow connected to his former brother.

"I need to talk to him privately for a personal matter," Sirius firmly replied. "As in butt the bloody hell out. Now, do you mind giving us a moment alone?"

Poppy got to her feet, wiping her hands briefly and giving the Grim Animagus a hard loo. "Do not stress my patient, Sirius Black," she warned.

He chuckled at the familiarity, holding his hands up in surrender as James looked to Remus. The werewolf sighed and nodded, earning a confused stare from Prongs. Hesitantly, he turned to the door, making sure to give Sirius an extra hateful glare as he passed, sure that his former friend has something to do with the injuries on Remus.

Huffing indignantly, Sirius approached the bed as the door closed behind James. "Mind if I have a seat?" he asked.

"Not at all," Remus returned, waving his hand to the seat Poppy vacated. "Come to marvel at my battle wounds? Or fill me in on what happened last night?"

The Animagus sighed as he dropped onto the chair by the hospital bed. "Mainly to talk," he answered. "What do you remember of last night?"

Remus shook his head. "Not much. I remember Moony hunting, he was angry. Then he was fighting another wolf, but it was huge. A lot of pain. Then defeat. Moony's never felt defeated before."

"Did you take your potion last night?" Sirius demanded with narrow eyes.

Seeing Remus flinch was enough of an answer for him. His ex probably accepted the potion from Snape, but didn't drink it. He wanted Moony to have full control. Because Remus wanted what Moony wanted. To shred Jyabura apart for 'stealing' him.

"Moony hunted Jyabura last night," he informed harshly. "I had to stand back and watch my ex and my lover fight. I should be flattered that I had two alphas fighting over little old me, but I wasn't. Because I knew either one of you could have ended up dead, and I was putting my money on planning your funeral. Moony only backed off when I showed him that I am with Jyabura because I want to be! Why can the beast in your head understand that better than you?!"

"And I'm just supposed to accept it that easily?" Remus shot back. "I have always loved you, Sirius! I may not agree with your decisions half the time, but my feelings never changed. When you kicked me out, I thought that we could still repair what we had. I didn't give up on trying to win you back. And then you vanished!

"Every chance I had, I looked for you. I looked throughout the house for a clue as soon as the alarms stopped blaring. I couldn't find you and my heart broke more and more after every failure! And when you finally show back up, after a decade, you're older and with a man years younger than you."

"And you just can't accept it," Sirius pointed out in veiled calm. He sighed heavily, turning his head away. "You know, when I went through all those boyfriends and girlfriends, it was mainly to make you jealous. It took a few years, but you finally got the hint. I supported you when you were at your lowest and sickest. I helped make sure you were not a danger to anyone during the full moons. But I guess I never realized how you really are until I brought little Sia home. Then I thought about how my decisions were never supported by you. You always argued with me on everything. Sia was just the last straw."

"I told you before, she would have been safer with James and Lily," Remus reminded.

"She would have died or become Dark," he corrected harshly. "She needed stability in her life, and those two were not providing it. Moony wouldn't hurt her either. In case you haven't noticed, anything dangerous gets along with her rather well."

Remus huffed a sarcastic laugh, rolling his eyes. If that wasn't an understatement, he didn't know what is.

"Jyabura makes me happy, Remus," Sirius continued. "It was small at first, mainly a fling. But it just felt right. I felt complete. When I left you, that was it. I didn't feel regret or sorry or anything. But when Jyabura leaves, missions or anything, I fidget, I'm uneasy. I don't calm down until he's back. I never got like that when I was with you. But with Jyabura, it's like…"

Remus looked at him with understanding as Sirius struggled to find the right words. But the werewolf knew what he was trying to say. He felt the same. That was why he couldn't accept Sirius being with anyone else.

"You won't be you without him," he finished. "The world is darker. And you're stumbling in it, lost."

"Exactly!" Sirius exclaimed, clapping his hands together with a grin on his face. But the grin slid into a sad smile once he realized what else Remus said with those few words. "I'm sorry that I put you through all that, Remus. I truly am. But what we once had is long gone. Nothing is going to bring that back."

Remus chuckled softly. "What about him leaving you?"

Detecting the note of hope, Sirius shook his head. Though he doubts Jyabura would stay with him for long, he does doubt getting back with Remus. "Nah! Alpha's a bit on the clingy side. Fukuro told me about this one girl he had a crush on, but the girl liked Lucci more. He sulked and was depressed for weeks. Wonder what happened to her. She did work at Enies Lobby in the cafeteria for a while."

"Cling can lead to possessive or obsession," Remus pointed out.

"Not with him," the Animagus defended. "He never stalked her or fought Lucci over her. And he confessed to me his moment of temporary unfaithfulness. It happened during the few years we were separated."

"Separated?"

"Not broken up, just miles away from each other. Nothing but ocean and a few islands between us."

Remus quirked a brow. "You two have a stranger relationship than we ever did."

"You have no idea," Sirius laughed then huffed. "So, are we good now? No more fighting or anything?"

The other nodded solemnly. "I still don't like it, and I don't think I can ever really accept it. But for now, I guess we're good."

Sirius smiled reassuringly, shoving the werewolf's shoulder. "If I knew a fight between Jyabura and Moony was all it would take for you to get the point, I would have let you two rip into each other sooner."

 **Here is a line!**

Celosia looked up as the door opened and Sirius walked in. Her godfather looked around the room curiously, noting that only she is sitting there, a book in her lap.

"Where is everyone?" he inquired.

"Vito is taking a nap, Hattori is watching him, and the others are making their rounds," she replied, returning to her book. "You went to visit Remus."

"Yeah," he groaned as he lowered onto the couch then twisted around so that he could lay on his back.

"About last night, I assume."

"A bit." A twitch of his lips. "We cleared the air a bit. Maybe Remus will back off and leave me alone for a while now."

"Well, that is one bird, but it appears our stone missed the second," she mused. "We may need more stones."

He chuckled lowly, rolling his eyes up towards the ceiling. "They don't need stones," he told her. "They need bullets." Turning to her, he gave her a reassuring smile. "We'll figure things out here, Sia. Then we're going back home and leaving everyone here to rot in their filth. It isn't fair to you to be backed into a corner and doing this, but…"

"I know," the young woman replied calmly. "They would have realized the truth sooner or later, or they would have died if we stayed back home. We came here for one reason, to allow the others to heal without threat of marines capturing them and locking them away. And now, thanks to our magic and our potions, they were all healed within a week. We're only staying because I am accepting the inevitable."

"We should just leave before they find out the real truth of that night, Sia," Sirius tried to encourage. "If they die here, then they die."

"Would you be able to live with that, Sirius?" she inquired curiously. "As much anger as you hold for them, would you be able to live with their deaths even though you know that we are here and can do something about it?" She shook her head. "This realm needs a wake up call. And we are the only ones available on the line." Closing the book and setting it on her lap, Celosia turned her head to stare out the window. "We are already here. And according to what Blueno has reported, Dumbledore is already suspecting that Aiden is not what he thought him to be. We would have been brought here sooner or later. But we are here of our own accord, which gave me time to insure a safe return to the proper time back home."

"I know, but you know how I worry for you," Sirius sighed, ruffling his hair. "You deserve your freedom and I don't want that taken from you. You deserve all the love from the people that truly do love you. And you deserve to make your own decisions. Just know that while I protest, I do have your back and I won't leave you to suffer the consequences alone."

She smiled gently to her godfather. "I appreciate that." Placing the book on the table by her chair, the young woman rose to her fee then went over to stand in front of the man that saved her years ago. "As I have appreciated all you have done for me before. Though I am not your blood, you gave up everything you had for me and gave me much more. Were it not for you, I would be much different."

Celosia crouched on the floor then laid her head on her godfather's chest, listening to his heart beat against his ribs as her hand gently took hold of his. "I can never thank you enough for what you've done for me."

Sirius petted her hair back, kissing the knuckles of the hand clutching his own. "My blood or not, you are my daughter. I would do everything in my power to keep you safe and happy, Sia."

Softly, her lips brushed against his fingers. "I know." Standing, their hands slipped from each other as she turned to the door. "You look bothered."

Smirking, Lucci stepped into the threshold of the room, shaking his head. "I was allowing you to have your moment with your godfather in peace," he explained.

"It's appreciated!" Sirius chirped cheerfully. "We don't get enough moments like that."

"What bothers you, Lucci?" Celosia inquired curiously, her head tilting to the side.

The smirk fell from the zoan's lips, twisting into a scowl. "The old man wishes to speak with us again. It is of some importance, apparently, yet I doubt it will be much beyond what we already know."

"It never hurts to gain more information," Sirius pointed out. "Who knows? He may have something that we don't know about. Like how Voldemort was able to survive that night so many years ago, or where he's been hiding, his plans, or his forces. Dumbledore likes holding all the cards to his chest, but if you keep pushing, he'll slip you an ace once in a while."

"Or a two," Lucci scoffed in annoyance. "Most information he offers us we have already gained on our own. I do not know why we even bother anymore."

"There is information we do not know yet," she reminded.

"Mo-o-om!" a soft voice called before Vito stumbled around the corner from the hallway, rubbing his eyes. Hattori flew into the room, landing on Lucci's shoulder and tugging on his ears. Odd behavior, unless there is something Hattori really wanted him to see.

"Something wrong, my cub?" Celosia replied, rising from her spot and approaching the child.

"There's a weird man in my room," he murmured sleepily. "I bit him when he grabbed me."

Lucci's eyes narrowed, storming by his lover and their child and into the room where Vito was supposed to be able to sleep or play without being under threat of any person or thing. Entering the room, he spotted the immediate bloodstain soaking into the carpet, his form shifting into his full animal body to follow the trail. If one is left behind, that is. Magic does cover up a lot.

He followed it to a corner of the room, snarls ripping from his throat. Right there, unseen but still with a scent strong enough to tell him that the person is simply hiding. Lowering to the ground, he yowled loudly and jumped, catching the shoulder of the yelling man that tried to lunge out of his way, a shimmering illusion falling from his form.

Ripping his fangs from the shoulder, Lucci changed back into his human form, hand pressing down on the throat of the intruder. "Now, you're going to tell me what you are doing here in my son's room and answer every question I have for you. Even if you don't, we do have ways of learning the truth from you. Once we're done, depending on how well you cooperate, I may let you live with your throat still intact.

"Am I clear?"

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **Who was in the room? Dumb student? Death Eater? One of Dumble's own?!**

 **Anyway, got the thing between Sirius, Jyabura, and Remus all cleared up. Yay! Hopefully. We'll see.**

 **Let me know what you all think! ^^**


	20. Chapter 20

**And the cliffhanger from last chapter shall now be revealed! ^^ I need to count and see how many of you got the right guess.**

 **Disclaimer: No, I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter.**

 **Claimer: Yes, I do own Vito because he was born from my mind.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

Sirius snarled as he watched Lucci drag the bloody intruder into the room. "What the bloody hell are you doing out of Azkaban?!"

"Padfoot?" the simpering man called, looking up at him with beady eyes. "Please, don't let him hurt me any more."

"You have a lot of guts asking me something like that!" the wizard shouted, causing Vito to flinch into his mother's legs. "You're nothing but a traitor! Do not act like you're a friend of mine, Pettigrew!"

Celosia had to admit the behavior is abnormal for the man. Sirius is normally a fun-loving kind of person, with the occasional moments of being serious or slightly aggressive. His temper snapping like this upon seeing the intruder that tried taking her son away, while understanding, is still odd.

"You know this man, Sirius?" Lucci asked, his brows furrowed and hand twitching.

"I used to," he snarled. "Pettigrew Peter." He looked to his goddaughter, his gaze softening. "He was the secret keeper to your childhood home, Sia. He's the one that sold the four of you out to Voldemort."

Her green eyes went to the whimpering man, lips curling up in disgust as he muttered pleas for Sirius and Lucci to spare him. "Why was he after Vito?" she asked sharply.

"Word of our presence has spread to the enemy," Lucci explained, having received the answer already in the room. "As well as Vito's. He was given the order to capture Vito in an effort to control us." He glared down at the man, kicking him hard enough for Peter to fall to his side and curl up into a pained ball. "Conspiracy of murder. Attempted kidnapping of a child. Terrorism."

"Mom, what is Dad doing?" Vito whispered, looking up to his mother.

"Listing charges and deciding his punishment," she explained, picking the boy up. Vito hugged her neck, resting his head on her shoulder but still able to see what was happening.

"Please, it was nothing personal to any of you!" Peter pleased, looking over to Celosia. "I was friends with your father. Bring him here! He wouldn't want -"

"My blood father cares for nothing but his own image," she cut off. "As for Sirius, I am sure he would like to see you dead as much as the rest of us."

"Shigan."

Peter choked on the blood flooding his throat, trying to breathe around the finger puncturing his neck. Wet breaths escaped him as the finger withdrew, his vision blurring as his blood poured from the wound and his mouth. It spilled into his lungs, slowly drowning him. His body fell to the floor, his mouth gaping like a fish gasping for watery air.

"You are deemed guilty of all charges and your punishment is death," Lucci informed as he stepped away from the man drowning in his blood. "Vito, good job fending him off and coming to get us. You left quite a wound on him."

Vito blushed under the praise then grinned brightly. "I did, didn't I?"

"How did he get in here without any of us noticing?" Celosia inquired, looking to Sirius.

With a scoff to the nearly dead man, Sirius explained, "He's an Animagus. Unlike James and myself, he transforms into a small animal that can be easily overlooked, a rat. I told you about him before, remember?"

"Yet we managed to miss a rat roaming the area," the leopard zoan growled, mostly to himself.

"He's always been good at hiding," the Animagus pointed out with a small shrug, nudging the body on the floor with his foot. "Besides that, he knows this place rather well. If we were looking at the map when he got in here, or since he got in here, we would have seen him easily. I didn't think he would be here because he's supposed to be in Azkaban, sentenced for being one of Voldemort's Death Eaters."

"Killing him just lost us potential information," Celosia informed calmly, though was currently refusing to let her child back out of her sight for now.

"He knew nothing," the zoan scoffed. "He is one of the smaller links, easily looked over and forgotten. Unimportant." He looked to the young woman with a thoughtful gaze. "However, there are students here with knowledge of the enemy and his forces, as well as one staff member."

She nodded in understanding. "Who is your first target?"

"Let us get this meeting with the old man over with then we will start a more thorough investigations," Lucci replied, staring down at the body. "I think we should bring this along, as well."

"There is something I wish to inquire as well," Celosia announced, still holding Vito as she journeyed to the bedroom to collect the warded items.

 **Here is a line!**

The situation must be controlled, however he can. Dumbledore was used to things being in his control, for others to listen to his words without question. Even his enemies, though do not obey, fear him and hear his words as he speaks. He just can't get this group of people to listen. Perhaps if he revealed a little bit of the information he has, they will be more inclined to listen. Or at least, more inclined to do what he wants them to do if only to know more of what he knows.

Without warning, the door flew open. The agent Lucci stormed into the office, throwing a mass onto the floor as Celosia entered behind him, their child absent, as well as Sirius. To his surprise, it was none other than Peter Pettigrew, but that doesn't make any sense. He should be in Azkaban!

"We found this one in our son's quarters," Lucci informed coldly. "It is to our understanding that he can change into the form of a common rat, which is how we believe he got in. What I have yet to understand is how he managed to get inside when you claim your 'wards' keep out all with ill intent."

Dumbledore stared down at the familiar corpse in shock. "I do not know," he confessed. "There are hidden passageways into the school from the outside, but-"

"In the form of a rodent, his scent is still that of a rodent," Lucci continued on, hands linked behind his back and his feet together, regarding the elderly man coldly. "Most would overlook a common rat scurrying about in a castle. However, due to a map in our possession, he was not here this morning when we looked over it before our patrols. Meaning he was already in such a passageway or was still on his way here."

"A map?" the headmaster repeated before realizing that the man was talking about James' Marauder's Map.

"Seeing as how we do not check the map hourly, we were unaware of the additional presence inside this school, but you were as well," the zoan pressed on before holding out a newspaper from his jacket. "We have overlooked the newspaper scattered around the castle, some of your students keep quite a collection of information. He was listed as one of the prisoners that escaped when Azkaban was broken into. Yet you did not think to take preemptive measures or warn us of the possibility of him trespassing into the school. When it would be easier for him to than most seeing as his animal form is so easy to look over and able to squeeze through most cracks in the walls."

"Now see here!" Dumbledore roared, jumping to his feet and slamming his hands on his desk, his voice amplified to a low thunder. However, Lucci and Celosia did not flinch or show any signs of being fearful of his anger. "I will not sit here and listen to you prattle on to make me seem neglectful! I always think of the safety of the students, thus your presence here! If Peter slipped in passed you, as well-trained as you boast, then that is on your head and not mine!"

"You are missing the bigger picture," Celosia interrupted, bringing Dumbledore's attention to her. "I believe Lucci mentioned at least three major points that you don't seem to notice. First, Peter Pettigrew did not appear on the map when we checked it this morning, roughly four hours ago. Second, even though you claim the wards around this school are impossible to pass, you still did nothing about the passageways I now know you were aware of to insure that they are useless to hostile forces. And third, Peter Pettigrew was found inside my son's bedroom, planning to kidnap him to use him in order to control Lucci and I."

"I fail to see the point you are trying to make," the elderly man scoffed, still on his feet.

"It sums up to one of two things," Lucci explained. "Either someone in this school has leaked information to the enemy, including knowledge of Vito and his connection to us, or you simply allowed him to enter this school and kidnap our son in hopes that we would crawl to you for assistance."

Surprised by the accusation, his knees gave way and allowed Dumbledore to sit back in his chair as he stared at them in disbelief. For them to think such a thing! While he does want them under his thumb, and their child would be a useful pawn in that regard, he tries not to involve the boy too much.

"I do not believe the attempted kidnapping was of his mind," Celosia noted to Lucci, her eyes boring into Dumbledore's as she stood in front of his desk. "Thus, someone inside this castle is leaking information."

"We will find the leak and it will be handled," Lucci declared with a sharp nod. "Now, as for the matter of you calling us here."

"Wait," Dumbledore tried to backtrack. "When you find the person informing Voldemort, what do you plan on doing with them?"

"It will depend on how well they cooperate," Lucci answered. "Why did you call us here originally?"

"What if the informant is a student?"

"My answer remains."

Celosia huffed, turning towards an instrument on the wall that twirled and reflected light off its smooth surface as it danced in the air around a deep red ruby. "If it will be any better knowing, they will be pressed for the information they told to the enemy. Then depending on their cooperating, their punishment shall be decided," she offered coldly, eyes tracing the sharp cuts of the gem in the center of the device twirling around it. "We cannot decide on what the punishment shall be until we know how the interrogation will go."

"When you find the informant, you will bring them here and they will be questioned by the Aurors," Dumbledore ordered, not expecting a fight.

"And where would they put the criminal when their prison currently has a large opening for escape?" Lucci taunted. "This is our investigation and we will be the ones handling it. Now, the original purpose for this meeting will be discussed or Celosia and I shall take our leave. We have other matters to attend to."

Grimly, Dumbledore nodded, glancing down to the body on the floor. He will just have to keep an eye on these agents. That way he should know when they have their suspect and be able to attend their interrogation. If only to prevent them from murdering one of his students, if the state of Pettigrew is anything to go by. "It is about Voldemort," he confessed. "About what he has done to himself and why he seems impossible to kill."

Celosia lifted a brow in interest, taking a seat and crossing her legs, placing her hands on top of each other on her knee. Lucci stood by her, patiently waiting for (hopefully) valuable information.

"I always believed that one must know their enemy in order to defeat him," Dumbledore started. "I have a collection of memories that has taken me quite some time to collect regarding Voldemort in his younger years. Viewing them would also help you understand what drove him to do what he did."

"How do you propose we view these memories?" Lucci inquired.

"Through an object known as a Pensieve," Celosia informed before Dumbledore could. "Witches and Wizards have the ability to remove their memories and store them in such an object in order to view for themselves later on in the future or to show others. Such an example would be for trials where the defendants and prosecution may show their own memories of certain crimes, should they allow their memories to be taken from them." Looking to the headmaster, she raised her head up in disinterest. "We have no desire to know what Voldemort was like as a child, teenager, or young adult. You said you know how he manages to keep himself alive. That is all we are interested in."

"But the act he did to become immortal is so vile, surely you would need to know-"

Lucci cut the elderly man off. "Tell us the information. We have no interest in viewing these memories you collected."

"But I believe the memories can also lead you to the objects that need to be collected," Dumbledore added slyly, sure that he had their attention now.

"Then go through them yourself and take notes, or I shall have one of my men do so," Lucci told him firmly. He has better things to do than dip into memories. After all, there is a mole in the school somewhere, one that put his son in danger. That is unacceptable.

Dumbledore sighed in annoyance. He has not yet shown Aiden these memories, nor has he told the boy about them. After all, he is more and more sure as time goes on that he declared the wrong child as the one that defeated Voldemort. If he can only get her to see things his way, with the help of her parents and away from these people around her, then he can started breaking down her mold and rebuild her.

"An inquiry," the young woman said, reaching into a pocket and removing a pouch. "Do you know what this item is and the magic surrounding it?" Opening the bag, she dumped the item onto his desk.

The headmaster's eyes went wide, his gaze stuck on the pendant. The one that belonged to Salazar Slytherin many, many years ago. The very one that Tom no doubt killed the previous owner of in order to obtain the ancient piece of jewelry. Slowly, his eyes went up to the stoic Celosia. "Where did you find this?" he asked.

"Grimmauld," she answered calmly. "Kreacher came to me with it, telling me that Sirius' younger brother Regulus found it and asked for Kreacher to destroy it. To never let Voldemort get hold of it. He seemed quite distraught over the fact that he could do nothing to damage it. Poor thing believes that Regulus would be disappointed in him. But it has powerful magic to it." Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You know what it is."

Slowly, he nodded. "This is the amulet of Salazar Slytherin, the ancestor to Tom Marvolo Riddle, known as Lord Voldemort," he explained. "This would be known to you in one of the memories I have. As well as how he gained knowledge of the spell and ability to create this item."

"Enough with these memories you keep persisting about!" Lucci snarled, his fangs itching to tear into flesh and draw blood. "Tell us what this object is and what we need to know about it!"

Surprised by the sudden show of hostility, Dumbledore inhaled deeply then announced, "It is known as a Horcrux." Now the bait has been cast, waiting to be snatched by the curious fish.

"What is a Horcrux exactly?" Celosia inquired, knowing that she was taking bait dangling in front of her eyes. But unless the bait is tugged, the fishman will never show his intentions on how he plans to reel her in.

"A very Dark object," Dumbledore explained, glad to see the curious fish nipping at his bait. "To better understand it-"

"Blueno!" Lucci suddenly called out sharply before an air door opened behind him and the large man stepped out.

Closing the door behind him once his feet were on the ground, Blueno stood at attention and waited patiently. He never really knew when the leader becomes aware of his presence, but he often suspects Celosia of knowing beforehand and just signaling the fact to him. "You need something, Lucci?" he asked knowingly.

"Locate Jyabura and Sirius, I have an assignment for them," he ordered. Though the assignment if more for Jyabura, Sirius' knowledge of the magical world, most magical items, and the geography of this world (he suspects) would be helpful. "Bring them here."

With a nod, Blueno reopened his air door and disappeared into the space. The door closed and disappeared, as though it was never there.

"This is critical information, and Celosia must know-!" Dumbledore tried to persuade, but Lucci decided that he had enough.

"We will receive answers in due time," he told the young woman that rose to her feet. "Or do you wish to remain and view those memories yourself?"

"This place is not right to lower one's guard," she answered, snatching the pendant from the desk then going over to the zoan's side. Low enough for Dumbledore to not hear them, she added, "I suspect you plan on having Sirius view the memories and Jyabura protect him while he is occupied."

He confirmed with a nod.

 **Here is a line!**

From above the tables, she could keep an eye on everyone below. Even her little cub chatting with Lovegood Luna at the Ravenclaw table while leaning back towards the Gryffindor table in order to include Longbottom Neville. Seated not too far from the boy, though isolated since the story of his sacrificial deed, was her twin.

How pathetic, she noted. Generally, when one is isolated due to their own actions, they feel humility and try to make themselves better. Or so she often hoped. It appears that Aiden, though, is the opposite. He seems angry, aggressive even, as he glares at Vito and nearly kills his pork a second time. In a way, he was also pouting because no one wants to be near him. Even the ones around him were trying to stay at least a foot from him. His two friends, after realizing that he would abandon them in the face of true peril, had gotten up and moved to a different spot, closer to Neville.

A flicker by her side caught her attention, but she refused to remove her gaze from her son. After all, no one besides CP9, Sirius, and herself can reach this high up.

As she expected, Sirius dropped down next to her, leaning forward with his arms on his knees as he gazed down upon the mass of students. "A Horcrux is a piece of the soul that has been removed with a spell after the caster has killed someone," he informed. "When a wizard commits murder, their soul tears and the spell directs that tear into another object or living creature. Dumbledore suspects that Voldemort made six or seven of them. You already have two, if suspicions are correct. The others will have to be hunted down."

"Two are in his office," she stated. "They were covered by magic, but I could still sense them to an extent. I thought it was the pendant breaking through the wards I have on it, but when I checked them, they were still strong."

"Then four in the vicinity," the man sighed, scratching the side of his head thoughtfully. "Voldemort collected trophies from his victims. The artifacts of the four founders would be the best bet with the other Horcrux. You have Salazar's pendant, Ravenclaw's diadem, and who knows what Dumbledore has. It looked like Voldemort may have been planning to use a ring with a black stone and a golden cup with two handles. Helga Hufflepuff's goblet."

"That is six," she pointed out, counting the items in her head. "Though only if the two in his office are items he already located and collected."

"I know," Sirius replied with a nod. "How is Aiden doing?"

"He seems quite upset that no one wishes to be around him," Celosia explained. "Ronald and Hermione moved away from him when he sat, and the other students leaned away. Word of his actions have spread."

"Hey, Potter!" someone from the Slytherin table yelled out. "Potter! Who are you going to throw at the Dark Lord while you run and hide?"

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Aiden snapped back loudly.

"Why? You obviously don't have the guts to do anything about it," the blonde sneered, but smirked in amusement to his friends. "No one to push into the way of my words, is there?"

"Holy shit, that is Lucius Malfoy's boy," Sirius commented, looking down to the teenage blonde. "He does take after his father, I guess. Wish he took after Cissy, personally."

"He is the child of Voldemort's right hand?" the feline Animagus guessed.

With a nod, Sirius confirmed her assumption. "He may be the leak, but we need proof."

After all, several of Voldemort's followers are purebloods from the House of Slytherin. It is possible that their children are in the same house as well, though he cannot pinpoint who is related to who exactly. Thus, he cannot indicate who has the potential of leaking the information that led Peter into Vito's room. The Malfoy Heir, though, is the most likely.

Humming lowly, Celosia pushed herself off the beam and landed gracefully on the ground in her cheetah form. Vito blinked curiously as the other students jumped back in fright. With a wide grin, Vito changing into his feline form and scurried to be underneath his mother. She looked down at him fondly then turned to leave the Hall with him bouncing along behind her, swatting at her tail.

Sirius chuckled lowly as he watched the students stare at the two Animagi leave. Well, no one can say that they don't know how to put on some kind of show. Some of the girls, though, giggled and cooed over how cute the cub is, wanting to pick him up and hug him.

Jumping to his feet and staying on the beam, he walked closer to the Staff Table. If he's lucky, he may get some information from eavesdropping. Snape looked like he was enjoying the show between Potter and Malfoy, but James looked livid.

"Mister Potter! Mister Malfoy!" McGonagall called out sharply. "Cease this nonsense at once or serve detention with me!" Though aiming a sneer in the direction of the Gryffindor Head of House, Draco did turn back to his friends and ignored the seething Gryffindor student. Minerva nodded, pleased by the chaos being handled without dispute. Even Severus, knowing how intolerant towards nonsense Minerva is, didn't bother trying to rebuke her.

A hand on his back caused the Animagus to look behind him, spotting Kalifa kneeling just an arm's length away. "I can watch from here is you have something you would rather do," she offered.

Humming in thought, he quirked a brow then looked to the staff. Dinner is in full swing, and Dumbledore doesn't normally leave until the students are departing for their dorms. Smirking to the blonde woman, he nodded. "I think there may be more in Dumbledore's office that he's hiding," he confessed. "I'm going to take a look."

"Be careful," she warned.

Patting her hand fondly, Sirius flickered away with a swift Soru. Granted he didn't have the stamina or speed as the others, they trained their bodies to handle the strain since childhood, he could still move faster than an eye can keep up with.

Celosia seemed sure that Dumbledore is possibly hiding at least two Horcrux in his office. It would be better to get the objects away and behind wards until they know what to do with them. Preferably before the whispering drew the attention of a student sent to his office. The headmaster isn't always there, which leaves curious students to explore the vast collection he has. Maybe he'll even learn something useful.

 **Here is a line!**

Aiden seethed as he stomped through the school, heading back to Gryffindor Tower after McGonagall yelled at him and Malfoy to stop arguing. No one even glanced his way, not even the first years that were so happy to meet the infamous Boy-Who-Lived. His own house is isolating him!

Don't they realize that he is all that stands between them and certain death?! That only he is capable of defeating Voldemort?! Yet because of one mishap, they all frown down at him like he was chewed gum stuck to their boots!

He was simply surprised by the situation. Tight space generally means someone is going to get knocked to the side. And yes, he may have embellished the tale, especially since he didn't know what did happen to Ron and Hermione. He thought for certain that the animals had mauled them. It wasn't like he meant to shove them into the leopard and wolf. They were just in his way and his life is more important.

So lost into his angered thoughts, he did not realize he was heading towards someone until he bumped into their back. A low hum met his ears as he bounced off the other, managing to avoid falling backwards. Blinking in confusion, he looked up to see one of the Muggle agents, the one with the zipper mouth and green hair.

"Chapapapa, you look a little lost," the man commented, taunting the young raven.

"Get out of my way!" Aiden snarled.

Fukuro blinked at him then looked around. "There's plenty of space for you to walk around, chapapa," he pointed out, noticing the empty hall and space around him that the teenager could easily use to walk around him.

"I said get out of my way!" Aiden yelled, stomping his foot.

The agent scoffed at him, turning his head away. "Chapapapa, no wonder that old man thinks you're useless, chapapa," he taunted boredly, scratching at his chin. "In fact, chapapapa, he doesn't think you're the real one who beat the old guy Voldemort. Chapapapa, he's giving all the useful information to Celosia and Lucci. They just had a meeting, chapapapa, and he even said that she would need the knowledge to beat Voldemort."

"That's a lie!" the boy exclaimed in anger. "I'm the Chosen One! I'm the one destined to defeat Voldemort! I am the one with the scar!"

"Celosia has a scar, too, chapapapa, on her forehead," Fukuro pointed out, glancing down to the irritated teenager. "And she remembers, chapapa."

Aiden blinked then snorted, his nose scrunching up in disgust. What nonsense!

"Fukuro!" someone called out. The rotund agent looked behind Aiden, his eyes trained on Lucci as he approached. "Your patrol tonight will be the seventh floor. You know where to pay most attention."

"Understood, Lucci," Fukuro accepted with a nod. "Chapapapa, how is the Horcrux information?"

"So far, we have few leads," he answered then glared down to Aiden. "Leave, boy. Your presence is unneeded at this time."

Lips twisting into a disgusting snarl, Aiden stomped his foot harsh enough for his whole leg to tingle from the impact. "You watch how you address me! I am the only hope there is of defeating Voldemort!"

Lucci snorted, even rolling his eyes in plain view of the teenager to show that he was not taking him with even an ounce of serious intent. "Where are Kaku and Kumadori?" he asked, looking to Fukuro.

"Kaku is in the Astronomy Tower, chapapa," Fukuro informed. "Kumadori is down in the dungeons."

Nodding as he took in the information, Lucci turned on his heel and walked away, ignoring the fuming teenage wizard.

"Hey!" Aiden called out after him. "I don't care how tough you think you are! You're nothing compared to me!"

Lucci continued to ignore him, though rolled his eyes again at the arrogance of the young wizard. It would be fair to say that Lucci himself was never arrogant. He knows that he is powerful, and he has had a successful career since he was younger than the wizard he left with Fukuro. Arrogance was not why he failed to defeat Mugiwara Luffy. Though he will admit that he made mistakes and will be better prepared in case of future encounters. He will not underestimate his opponents again.

One thing is for certain. The boy, if left to his own devices and continues to believe in his arrogance, will cause one of two events. His own death, or the deaths of many. He is taking a route Celosia suspected he would, especially after being spoiled for so many years.

He has no humility. No doubts in himself. He believes he is being treated unfairly even though it was his decisions and actions that resulted in his schoolmates shunning him. If there is to be any hope of salvaging the boy, he will need to be utterly shattered. Hopefully before he does something stupid that causes more harm coming to others.

Scoffing, he muttered under his breath, "He's like a magic-wielding Spandam." Weak. Useless. Idiotic. And far too full of himself. That is what makes the boy so dangerous to others.

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **I just realized that Aiden has been forgotten about since the incident. Wow, I forgot my own character. I am a horrible person! XD**

 **But we have a look into his mind then a look into Lucci's mind about him. We have Dumbledore trying to tempt and everyone working around him. Now how to get the other Horcrux. That will be fun! ^^**

 **Also, one last note. Last update for a while. Life and obssessions kind of got in the way. I will be trying to work on this story, don't worry, but I just don't have anymore typed up and I doubt I will have a good one up within a couple weeks. Sorry, everyone!**

 **See you all next time! Let me know what you all think!**


End file.
